


Flicker Of Hope (Or A Home)

by homestylinson



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Action, Car Chases, Colombia (Country), Drug seller harry, Enemies to Lovers, England (Country), Homosexuel, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Love, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Police, Police Officer Louis, Promis y'a de l'amour, Prostitution, Styles Family - Freeform, Tomlinson Family, Un peu dark mais pas trop, Violence, a bit dark, course poursuite, drug trade, ennemis à amants, enquête, happy end, m/m - Freeform, moral abuse, physical violence, slow relationship build, they travel a bit
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 125,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homestylinson/pseuds/homestylinson
Summary: Londres - Trafic de drogue - Dette.Harry est dealer pour un grand trafiquant, jusqu’à ce que Louis l'emmène au commissariat.Certaines vies méritent d'être bouleversées.Rebondissements et sensations dans le quartier sombre de Feltham, bouleversé par un homme puissant.





	1. Harry.

 

     Le téléphone sonne et fait vibrer la table sur laquelle il est posé. Mon sommeil s'effrite et je grogne, me frottant les yeux pour finir de m'éveiller. J'ouvre les yeux, il ne fait pas encore jour et je vois la lumière du seul lampadaire de la rue, il doit être aux alentours de trois heures du matin, le froid qui s'infiltre sous la couverture quand je tends la main pour attraper le téléphone me le confirme. Je retombe sur le matelas, d'une épaisseur d'à peine quelques centimètres mais suffisant. Le numéro qui s'affiche n'est autre que celui de Frank, une mauvaise nouvelle pour le reste de la nuit.

Je décroche et porte l'appareil à mon oreille.

Je ne m'encombre pas des formules de politesse, parler est l'une des dernières choses qui me vient à l'esprit, j'estime qu'il est même inutile de parler, je préfère le silence. Les paroles inutiles ont tendance à m'agacer, c'est d'ailleurs l'un des seuls points communs que je dois avoir avec mon interlocuteur.

-  **Dans ton coin habituel, les sachets t'attendent dans ton casier. Soit-y dans moins de trente minutes.**

     Sans rien attendre de plus, l'homme qui me loge et me supervise aussi raccroche et je repose l'objet maudit sur la table de nuit – qui n'est en réalité qu'une palette de bois récupérée dans la rue.  
Je passe mes mains sur mon visage et me lève. Je regarde autour de moi pour vérifier que rien n'a bougé, je suis le seul dans cette pièce, tout est à sa place. Chaque inspection est un motif d'anxiété tous les matins. La dernière fois, j'avais dû attendre deux mois avant de pouvoir m'acheter un nouveau blouson et depuis, mon sommeil est encore plus léger qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Si quelqu'un regardait de plus près, je pense qu'il pourrait deviner mon jeune âge, chose surprenante ici. Il verrait aussi mes yeux, clair et vert, hérité de ma mère, qui est sans doute la seule chose que l'on peut trouver de joli ici. Les traits de mon visage proviennent peut-être de mon père, je ne peux pas en être sûr cependant, je n'ai que de vagues souvenirs de lui. Puis je ne vais certainement pas le remercier, c'est à cause de lui si je suis seul depuis mes douze-ans. C'est Frank qui m'a engagé, juste avant que j'entre en sixième. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, c'était ça, ou ma famille partait en fumée. Car mon père, en partant avec une autre femme, a laissé une dette plus que conséquente derrière lui et il faut bien quelqu'un paye l'argent dû. Il était hors de question que ma grande sœur ou même ma mère, prennent ma place.

J'enfile le pull noir à capuche qui est non loin du lit, dans mon sac de vêtement. La couleur de ceux-ci ne change jamais, c'est plus utile pour se fondre dans la masse et se cacher dans la nuit.  
J'ouvre la porte prudemment, la technique n'est pas simple mais j'ai fini par prendre la main. Elle ne tient plus qu'avec une seule charnière et un gros trou sur le coin du bas laisse passer les courant d'air, mais au moins il y a une porte. C'est déjà ça. Les autres « chambres » n'en ont pas forcément. Je la referme derrière moi. Le silence occupe l'étage où je suis la seul à vive, seulement brisé par quelques ronflements des étages inférieurs. La voie est libre.

Je suis le plus jeune habitant de ce qu'on appelle ici « la grange » ce qui me permet d'occuper le dernier étage sans trop de risque, personne ne se donne la peine de monter jusqu'ici la plupart du temps. Et de toute façon aucune personne dotée de bon sens ne viendrait ici tellement l'environnement y est hostile.

Je descends sur la pointe des pieds les quatre étages, évidemment qu'il n'y a pas d'ascenseur ici. Toujours de ma démarche discrète et silencieuse, acquise au fil des sept années déjà passées ici. Je vais vers les casiers, qui sont juste à côté de la grande porte coulissante caractéristique des entrepôts. Une idée de Franck pour ne pas payer de serrure et faciliter les allées et venues des locataires.

Ces casiers sont le seul investissement coûteux que l'on peut trouver sur les quatre étages, ils sont presque à la pointe de la technologie, une obligation, vu ce qu'ils contiennent. Tous les jours, à différentes heures du jour ou de la nuit, ils sont remplis des ventes à faire pour la journée. Mon casier s'ouvre après que j'ai composé le code, je cache son contenu dans les doublures de mon blouson et le referme avec précaution.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, j'arrive dans mon quartier de vente, je regarde aux alentour avec attention pour m'assurer que je suis le seul être vivant dans les parages. Un vent froid se glisse sous mon pull et me fait frissonner. Je sens que cette nuit va être longue avec cette température plus que glaciale. Je commence à marcher et prends la direction du sud, vers le centre de vie du quartier de Feltham, situé à Londres et réputé pour ses business controversés. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, j'arrive dans ma ruelle habituelle et m'appuie contre le mur. L'horloge du bar d'en face m'indique que le client devrait arriver dans cinq minutes, une heure est passé depuis mon réveil. J'enfonce un peu plus ses mains dans mes poches et envie les hommes qui sont encore dans le bar, au chaud, alors que mon souffle se matérialise par une faible fumée. Le bar ne ferme jamais, c'est pour cela que je viens toujours ici pour vendre, au moins je suis sûr que peu importe l'heure, les clients seront toujours là s'ils veulent de la marchandise et je m'assure aussi une liquidation complète. Je me tends quand une voiture s'arrête non loin de la ruelle, je suis presque sûr que c'est une berline. Une porte claque et des pas approchent.

Quelques secondes passent avant qu'un homme approche dans un costume impeccable. Encore un de ces pères de famille épuisé par leur travail au bureau et sans doute par la vie qu'il n'aime pas.

-  **Cartouche.**

     C'est le mot du mois, sans ça, il est impossible de recevoir quoi que ce soit, c'est la meilleure façon d'éviter les clients qui ne payent pas. Comme mon père.

L'homme en face de moi est baraqué et tend une liasse de billet. Je fais le compte et cherche dans les doublures de mon blouson pour prendre la quantité correspondante à l'argent. Je pose deux sachets dans la main qu'il tend. Le père de famille grimace et me lance un regard noir. Il doit me prendre pour un enfant et je sens les problèmes arriver. Frank a encore augmenté les prix et comme d'habitude, le mécontentement des clients retombe sur nous, les vendeurs et non pas sur le producteur, encore moins sur le distributeur.

-  **Tu te fous de ma gueule, gamin ?**

     Je lève les yeux au ciel, s'il n'est pas content il n'a qu'à aller voir d'autres fournisseurs, plus au nord de la ville. Je ne réponds rien, je ne vais pas me fatiguer pour lui et croise les bras. Il n'aura rien de plus, peu importe ce qu'il fait. L'homme grogne et s'éloigne, la tension dans mes épaules se relâche, on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre dans ce métier. Je l'ai probablement échappé belle, en temps normal, j'ai le droit à une bonne droite. Surtout depuis que mon visage se fait plus adulte. C'était plus simple quand j'étais enfant, je ne vendais pas, je volai, mais depuis que j'ai commencé à grandir, je ne peux plus me faufiler dans les ouvertures et je ne suis donc plus utile à Frank.

La voiture redémarre et tout redevient silencieux.

Tant que je n'aurais pas écoulé toute la cocaïne que contiennent mes poches, je ne pourrais pas rentrer à la Grange, c'est la règle, une manière de nous rendre plus productif. Cette partie de la nuit et le reste de la journée risquent d'être très longues.

Je me réveille en sursaut alors que quelqu'un arrive, l'ombre se découpe dans la faible lumière du matin, il frappe une boîte de conserve au sol avec son pied. Le bout de ferraille s'arrête devant moi et je me relève de suite, manquant de perdre l'équilibre. Quel con, je sais pourtant qu'il est dangereux pour moi et pour la marchandise de s'endormir en plein service, j'aurais pu me faire racketter ou même me faire voler la marchandise alors que je dormais. La nuit est encore là mais les teintes rosées du ciel annoncent que le jour ne va pas tarder.

Cette fois devant moi, c'est un gorille et c'est mauvais signe. Ils ne viennent jamais pour acheter, ils viennent frapper quand l'un de leur maître l'ordonne.

Mon cœur bat plus fort contre mes côtes et ma respiration s'accélère. Je recule pour essayer de trouver un moyen de lui échapper mais c'est une rue sans issue, je le sais, c'est pour ça que je l'ai choisi. Pour se cacher au fond si les flics arrivent. Quelle idée de merde.

Le gorille arrive devant moi et me lève d'une main, attrapant le haut de mon blouson, le geste m'énerve, j'ai mis du temps à me l'acheter, il n'a pas intérêt à l'abimer. Il me pousse brutalement sur le sol et mon souffle se coupe alors que je heurte le goudron. Dans sa lancée, il envoie un coup de pied dans mes côtes et un violent coup atterri sur ma mâchoire. Puis, sans un mot de plus, il repart, me laissant étendu sur l'asphalte sale et froide. La tête me tourne et je sens mon estomac se contracter violemment à cause du martèlement dans ma tête. J'ai juste le temps de me tourner pour ne pas vomir sur mes affaires.

Ma gorge me brûle, je n'ai rien mangé depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures, ce n'est pas dérangeant habituellement, c'est quotidien, mais dans ces conditions, j'aurais préféré retrouver mon petit déjeuné sur le sol plutôt que de la bile.

Je reprends difficilement mes esprits et me relève en tremblant. Le pire est que je vais me faire défoncer par Frank. Sans raison, mais ça va quand même me tomber dessus quand je vais rentrer, un client mécontent, qui envoie en plus de ça sa seconde main, ce n'est pas bon pour sa réputation. Je souffle et retourne me cacher au fond de la ruelle d'un pas traînant, mes côtes me lançant à chaque inspiration.

Les clients viennent quand même, mais lorsque la nuit tombe à nouveau, je n'ai pas tout vendu, il me reste deux sachets à peine, mais ça ne change rien, c'est deux de trop et qui sont non vendu. Encore un manque de chance. Je ne peux pas rentrer, je vais devoir passer la nuit dehors. Si je rentre, mes côtes et mon visage vont prendre des coups, une fois est amplement suffisant, je ne pourrais pas supporter un deuxième round aujourd'hui. J'ai déjà vécu cette expérience quand j'étais plus jeune. Et il est bien plus agréable de dormir dehors que de passer trente minutes sous les mains d'un gorille de Frank, surtout pour un simple matelas.

Tout ça à cause de mon père, il a disparu du jour au lendemain, ma mère a été détruite, je me souviens des soirs où moi et ma sœur, nous l'entendions pleurer dans le salon. Frank était un ami de mon père, personne n'a jamais soupçonner son trafique, c'est un samedi qu'il est venu à la maison, il a dit à ma mère que mon père était parti avec une autre femme. Je n'aurai pas dû entendre cette conversation, je me souviens avoir eu du mal à comprendre, mais quand ma mère a commencé à pleurer, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, je me suis approché. Je lui ai demandé si je pouvais aider. Je l'ai vu hésiter et il s'est accroupi près de moi. J'ai encore ses mots dans ma tête.

-  **Je crois que oui. Mais il faut que j'arrange quelques petites choses. Je viendrai te voir quand j'aurai tout préparé.**

     Il est parti. Quelques semaines plus tard, à la sortie de l'école, je suis venu vers lui. Il m'a expliqué que mon père lui devait de l'argent, je ne me souviens plus comment il a pu m'expliquer ça, alors que j'avais douze ans, mais j'ai compris l'enjeu. Si je voulais éviter que ma famille ait des problèmes, il fallait que l'un de nous se sacrifie. Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour prendre ma décision. J'ai fait un sac, rangé ma chambre et je suis parti avec lui.

Je secoue la tête, je n'ai pas envie de penser à la suite. J'ai grandi aussi et mon avis à quelque peu changé sur Frank. C'est quand même à cause de lui si je crève de froid.

Heureusement et malheureusement, j'ai l'habitude. Il y a un parc non loin de la ruelle où je vais souvent dormir les jours comme celui-ci, dans un buisson sont cachés un duvet et quelques provisions de nourriture que je réserve pour les nuits mauvaises. Je prends donc le chemin pour retrouver mon coin. C'est une heure à vide, entre dix-neuf heure et vingt-trois heure, je ne réussirai pas à vendre mes deux derniers paquets ce soir.

J'arrive devant la porte du parc et l'ouvre avec les deux épingles cachées dans la poche arrière de mon survêtement. C'est bien la seule chose « cool » que j'ai pu apprendre depuis que je travaille, c'est la première chose qu'on m'a apprise d'ailleurs : ouvrir les portes et des menottes, c'est pratique pour effectuer des vols.

Je referme discrètement le portail derrière moi et retrouve mon coin sans grand problème malgré le noir complet qui règne. Je m'engouffre dans le tissus humide et froid du duvet, dans quelques minutes, j'aurai plus chaud. Je tends la main pour prendre le sac plastique qu'il se trouve à mes pieds et fouille à l'aveuglette. Quand je sens l'emballage rectangle entre mes doigts, je sors le produit et replace mes réserves à l'intérieur du sac de couchage.

Du bœuf séché. Ce n'est pas fameux, loin d'un repas gastronomique, mais au moins ça nourrit et ce n'est pas trop chère. Vu les revenus qui me sont versé chaque semaine, c'est tout ce que je peux m'offrir.

Les autres membres du trafic gagnent beaucoup plus que moi, la plupart ne vivent même pas à la Grange. C'est uniquement les drogués-revendeurs ou les prostitués-revendeurs qui y logent. C'est les catégories que j'utilise, pour essayer d'organiser le bâtiment. Les premiers vivent au deuxième et troisième étage. Et la deuxième catégorie vit au premier étage. Le rez-de-chaussée étant réservé à Frank et à la production. Moi-même, je me classe dans la catégorie sans-autres-solutions-revendeur. Je suis seul à occuper celle-ci et donc le seul au quatrième étage.

En fait, je ne suis même pas sûr que Frank soit au courant qu'un réseau de prostitution ait pris forme. De toute façon, cet homme se fiche pas mal des conditions de vie de ses employés, du moment que ça lui rapporte un salaire tous les mois, que les occupants versent un loyer, il est heureux et nous laisse en paix.

Mes côtes me font toujours souffrir et je commence à sentir ma mâchoire, je crois qu'elle est enflée juste sur le coin, ce qui explique pourquoi chaque bouchée provoque une douleur le long du côté gauche de mon visage. J'imagine la vie que j'aurais pu avoir si mon père n'était pas parti en laissant une dette. Nous serions avec ma mère et ma sœur, dans une belle maison, peut-être qu'on aurait un chien, nous aurions été heureux. Je serais peut-être tombé amoureux dans ces conditions. Je continue de divaguer un moment avant de m'endormir d'un sommeil profond, le vent laissant une trace froide contre ma joue et me soulageant légèrement.

Je me réveille en sursaut, une lumière m'éblouit, c'est curieux, normalement je ne dors pas plus de six heures, le soleil ne devrait pas être levé.

Je fronce les sourcils et hésite à ouvrir les yeux, ma mâchoire, mon nez, mon ventre, mes côtes et ma tête me font terriblement souffrir. Je remarque alors que je ne suis pas allongé, qu'il fait même plutôt chaud. Je me force à ouvrir les yeux malgré l'éblouissement et tourne la tête pour échapper à la lumière, je lève les bras pour me protéger, mais mes mains sont accrochées aux accoudoirs de la chaise par des menottes. J'essaye de me lever et fais tomber quelques papiers, faisant ricocher les chaînes contre la chaise. Un bruit désagréable qui finit de me faire paniquer et de le réveiller. Je m'arrête de bouger. Dans quelle galère est-ce que je me suis fourré ?

J'entends un rire devant moi et la lumière se décale pour que je puisse voir. Un gars métis se fout ouvertement de moi. Un autre est plus discret à ma gauche, mais rit légèrement quand même. Lui a la peau blanche et les cheveux châtain. Je ne prends pas la peine de ramasser les feuilles que j'ai fait tomber, je ne peux pas les atteindre avec les menottes. Celui qui est plus en retrait semble un peu petit pour un adulte mais ses traits affirmés ne peuvent confirmer mon doute. Je dois faire la même taille que lui, alors que j'entame à peine ma croissance.

Je réussi à calmer ma respiration alors que j'observe la pièce, le bureau plutôt, quasiment ouvert sur un grand hall. Je suis dans un commissariat. Je jure dans ma barbe et soupire, je me suis fait attraper bêtement, comme un débutant. Frank m'a déjà dit mille et une fois pendant que je me faisais punir pour le manque à gagner que j'engendrais, de ne pas montrer mes faiblesses. Alors même si j'ai l'impression que les menottes me tailladent les poignets car elles sont beaucoup trop serrées, que mon visage a triplé de volume, je ne dis rien. Sinon, je sais qu'ils vont utiliser mes faiblesses contre moi. Je n'ai jamais été attrapé, c'est la première fois en dix-huit ans, j'ai entendu beaucoup trop de chose, alors je préfère la fermer – comme à mon habitude – et me faire le plus petit. Frank ne doit pas penser que j'ai lâché une quelconque information où mon salaire va s'en ressentir.

**\- Bon alors petit gars, tu nous explique ce que c'est que ça ?**

     L'homme devant moi balance les deux sachets de drogue devant moi, c'est ceux que je n'ai pas vendu. L'autre croise les bras et me regarde avec des yeux perçants. Je baisse les yeux, faisant semblant d'être intimidé, je sais que je pourrais partir rapidement, j'ai appris à fuir lors de certains cambriolages, je suis sûr qu'avec mon corps élancé et maigre, je n'aurai aucune difficulté à disparaître.

Comme défense habituelle, je décide d'appliquer ce qui fonctionne toujours : le silence. Je relève les yeux pour les observer, imprimer leur visage dans mon cerveau. C'est l'un de mes autres talents. Une très bonne mémoire visuelle utile pour reconnaitre les clients et savoir quelle dose ils achètent, cela évite le bavardage inutile. Mémoire aussi très utile lorsque j'étais enfant, pour mémoriser les plans des appartements cambriolés.

Puis, les gens en général sont fascinants, j'ai déjà passé beaucoup de temps dans le parc où j'ai été trouvé, à observer les passant, j'aime mémoriser les visages, imaginer qu'elle est chaque vie de ces traits uniques.

     L'homme châtain a la lèvre supérieure plus fine que celle du bat. Il a deux grains de beauté côte à côte sur la joue droite. Il a de beaux yeux bleus aussi. L'homme métis a lui les yeux marrons. Et une barbe un peu plus longue que l'autre policier. Je ne repère pas de grain de beauté sur son visage, du moins pas avant que le policier tourne la tête de l'autre côté pour jeter un regard à son collègue. Il en a un sur le côté droit de son nez. Il me semble aussi qu'un de ses yeux est plus foncé que l'autre, mais je n'en suis pas sûr avec la lumière blanche qui m'éblouis un peu. Les deux détails mémorisés, je focalise mon regard sur l'homme face à moi. Cela m'a pris moins de dix secondes de les regarder, ils semblent intrigués par mon comportement, peut-être qu'ils pensent que ces deux sachets sont pour ma consommation personnelle, mais je ne touche pas à ça. Je vois les ravages tous les jours, il n'est pas question que je m'engage dans le même chemin.

-  **Rien à dire ?**   _Demande le plus réservé des deux._  
-  **Tu sais quoi, on le met en cellule pour vingt-quatre heure, comme on a l'habitude, puis c'est tout** ,  _annonce celui qui m'a lancé la lumière en pleine figure tout à l'heure._

     Je ne le prends pas mal, c'est leur métier, je ne dois pas être le seul qui se soit retrouvé sur cette chaise, pour les mêmes raisons. Le châtain hausse les épaules, il a l'air contre l'idée, une petite ride se forme entre ses deux yeux mais il finit par soupirer et se rapproche de moi. J'ai un mouvement de recul, il ne se préoccupe pas de moi et détache mes poignets.

On me mène jusque dans une cellule aux murs jaunes, sales, meublé d'un banc en bois uniquement, contre le mur opposé à la porte. C'est un confort sommaire, mais au moins je suis au chaud, même si le bois n'est pas confortable, c'est loin de me déranger. Au moins je peux dormir sereinement, sans craindre de me faire agresser, puis le manque de sommeil à raison de moi, l'hiver va être rude. Ça ne sera pas le pire que j'ai connu mais il laissera des traces sur mes doigts quand-même, les crevasses laissent des marques sur ma peau.  
Je me souviens de la deuxième année que j'ai passé à la Grange, j'avais quatorze ans, j'aurai dû rentrer en quatrième cette année, à la place, j'ai passé l'hiver avec Nani, une vieille dame. D'un mouvement de la tête, je fais fuir ses souvenirs douloureux.

Je m'allonge donc autant que je peux contre le lit de substitution une fois la porte fermée et enfonce la capuche sur mon crâne.

Seulement, les deux policiers ne s'éloignent pas de la porte et celle-ci, plus fine que je ne l'aurais pensé, me laisse le loisir d'écouter leur conversation. Ils semblent en désaccord.

**\- Zayn, tu peux arrêter deux minutes avec tes utopies ? Ce n'est pas avec lui, un gamin par-dessus le marché, qu'on va réussir à coincer Handle. Encore moins avec un seul de ses hommes.**   
**\- Ce n'est pas ce que je dis, je pense que justement, comme il est jeune, il peut vouloir sortir du réseau. Je crois qu'on peut lui offrir un moyen de sortir, un échange de bon procédé en quelque sorte, s'il nous livre des informations sur son boss, on lui propose de l'aider à sortir du trafique.**

     Mon cœur loupe plusieurs battements mais je reste immobile, une caméra dans le coin de la pièce est pointée sur moi, je ne peux pas laisser voir que j'ai tout entendu. Ils savent donc d'où je viens, ce que je fais et si je suis ici, c'est juste par manque de preuve ? C'est bizarre. Quand bien même le dénommé Zayn m'offrirai un bon échange, je ne pourrais pas accepter. Ils ne connaissent rien du réseau. Ils pensent que c'est le cas, mais ils sont à côté de la plaque. Le trafique dans les rues, ce n'est rien par rapport à la fortune que Frank a. Il a sous contrôle plusieurs entreprises à la façade luxueuse et sans tâche, alors qu'en réalités, elles sont pourries jusqu'à la moelle. L'entreprise d'import-export où travaillait mon père fait partie des plus grands noms de Londres et pourtant, c'est là que Frank trouve ses clients. Que ce soit pour les jeux clandestins, les paris, comme mon père, ou la drogue, dure ou douce, mon supérieur est le leader du marché noir et a des clients partout.

C'est drôle quand on y pense, les magouilles sont sous leur nez, tous les jours, particulièrement étendues et les forces de l'ordres ne parviennent toujours pas à mettre la main sur la famille Handle. Frank n'est pas le créateur de cela, son père, son arrière-grand père ont développé le royaume que dirige actuellement cet homme. Et tout ça, je le sais seulement car il m'a pris sous son aile et car je suis entré dans le réseau.

Je pense même que je suis l'une des souris les plus importantes de Frank. Du moins, je sais que j'ai de la valeur pour lui.

Je soupire et écoute les brides de conversations des policiers qui passent devant les cellules. Les deux acolytes se sont éloignés, il me semble qu'ils parlaient de bars et de nourriture, mais j'étais tellement plongé dans mes pensées que je n'ai écouté que d'une oreille. Je finis par m'endormir. Jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit familier me réveille, le bruit d'une clé insérée dans une serrure. Il a dû se passer une trentaine de minutes pendant lesquelles j'ai somnolé, jusqu'à maintenant.

La porte s'ouvre et je ferme mon visage alors que je vois à nouveau les policiers. Je les observe s'approcher, le gars un peu plus baraqué, Zayn, referme la porte derrière lui. Ce qui me fait me redresser. Je suis sur mes gardes, je sais ce que certains peuvent faire, mais même s'ils essayaient, je ne dirais rien, peu importe la force de leurs poings.

Le plus petit s'approche et vient s'assoir à côté de moi. Il a un sac en plastique dans sa main, je ne le quitte pas des yeux, prêt à me lever, à bousculer l'autre pour m'enfuir d'ici. Il déballe ce qu'il se trouve sur ses genoux et mon ventre se contracte avant que mes yeux aient eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il découvre. J'essaye de retenir mon souffle, de respirer par la bouche, mais l'odeur est trop forte, j'ai déjà l'eau à la bouche. Cela doit faire au moins trois semaines que je n'ai pas mangé de repas chaud ou eu le plaisir d'en sentir un. Je déglutis et détourne le regard alors que le plus petit porte une frite à sa bouche. Je regarde l'autre, appuyer contre un mur, un sourire suffisant sur les lèvres et lui lance un regard noir.  
C'est une torture.

Ils ne sont pas stupides. Ils savent que je ne mange pas à ma faim, mon visage, mes poignets légèrement découverts le montrent, je suis maigre, j'ai la peau sur les os. Et ce qu'ils font est bien pire que n'importe quel coup de pieds bien placé.

L'odeur est entêtante et je pourrais presque sentir les saveurs contre ma langue. Je souffle, essayant de garder mon calme et continue de regarder fixement l'homme aux cheveux noir. Le silence est brisé par les petits bruits de mastication de celui qui est à côté de moi. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ferme la boite et que l'autre vienne se placer devant moi, sa taille imposante, écrasante, me fait sentir petit, impuissant.

**\- Dis-nous pour qui tu travailles et on t'offre ce repas.**

     Je ne réponds rien. J'ai passé des moments plus durs que cela, j'ai déjà été privé de nourriture pendant une semaine entière. Ils n'arriveront pas à me faire cracher un mot. Je suis celui qui les contrôle, pas l'inverse.

-  **Ton identité ne sera pas dévoilée** ,  _déclare l'autre_.

     Je lève un sourcil, juste pour leur faire comprendre que leur offre ne m'intéresse pas et que je m'amuse bien à les faire attendre comme des cons.

Le gars en face de moi grogne et marmonne quelque chose dans une langue que je ne comprends pas. Après avoir récupéré la boite, ils partent, le plus petit s'arrête cependant, sans que je m'y attende, juste au moment où je relâche mon masque et que mon ventre grogne, résonnant presque dans le pièce vide. Mais il ne s'attarde pas plus longtemps, il ferme la porte, laissant derrière lui l'odeur alléchante.

J'ai eu l'espoir qu'il finisse par le laisser le repas, je me mettrais bien une claque rien que pour avoir formuler cette phrase dans ma tête. Je ne suis rien pour eux, à peine respectable. Je suis de ceux qui détruit leur joli monde. Mais ils ne comprennent pas, ni ne savent pas que celui-ci sombre déjà, avec tout le monde, eux compris, les bon, les mauvais et la vermine, comme moi, on va disparaitre.

     Je profite quand même du logis et m'endors à nouveau. Cette fois-ci jusqu'au lendemain. Je sais qu'ils ne me garderont pas vingt-quatre heure, ils n'ont pas de papiers d'identité et j'ai encore l'air assez jeune pour que ma détention soit illégale. Ils espèrent juste que je vais craquer et lâcher quelques bribes d'information. Mais c'est mal me connaitre et mal connaitre le bourrage de crâne que j'ai reçu.

En effet, il doit être aux alentours de sept heure quand la porte s'ouvre, un homme que je ne connais pas, trapu et dont la bedaine marque l'âge, m'ouvre. Il ne m'adresse pas un mot, je ne détaille pas son visage, je n'en ai pas envie, je voudrais juste sortir d'ici pour aller voir Frank, me faire tabasser un bon coup et ressortir une heure après pour vendre deux fois plus que la quantité normale en guise de punition.

     On m'assoit sur la même chaise qu'hier, je regarde l'heure tourner et j'attends huit minutes avant que le petit arrive.

-  **Viens.**

Je le suis, il signe quelques papiers et me rend mon sac de couchage.

**\- Allez, rentre chez-toi.**

     La phrase me fait mal, je vois son visage se crisper quand il se rend compte de ce qu'il vient de dire mais je n'attends rien de lui, comme il n'attend rien de moi. Louis est un bel enculé. J'ai eu le temps de voir son nom sur sa veste, ouais, Louis Tomlinson est un enculé. Je pars rapidement, j'ouvre la porte, roule mon seul bien précieux alors que je marche et m'engouffre dans le métro. Je passe les portiques sans problème, entre dans une rame et retourne chez moi, dans ma rue, à Feltham, là où les sièges des transports sont vides et où les seules personnes qui s'y aventures sont des personnes de ma famille.

 

 

*

 

     C'est sans surprise que je me retrouve à nouveau dehors, les poches remplies, un coquard à l'œil droit, la marque sur la joue deux fois pire qu'hier et la voix de Frank qui me répète que je suis un chien, un incapable, que je devrais lui être reconnaissant de m'offrir une pièce où dormir, que je devrais le remercier pour toutes les choses qu'il m'a transmise.

C'est vrai, je lui en suis reconnaissant. C'est grâce à lui que je suis encore vivant, il m'a appris les règles de la rue, il m'a appris comment faire mon travail, il m'offre un salaire, certes ridicule, mais ce n'est pas négligeable.

Je soupire et marche, je fais un détour, aujourd'hui, si je veux tout vendre, il va falloir que je change de quartier, même si ça implique de me mettre en danger. Deux nuits dehors, c'est mon quota pour une semaine, ma propre règle de l'hiver, pour garder mon rythme et ne pas sombrer. Les gens défilent autour de moi, ce coin-là est vif, actif, lumineux. C'est ce qui fait qu'il est dangereux. J'ai plus de mal à me fondre dans la masse, ce qui est aussi un avantage, en particulier à cette heure-ci. Je me place contre le mur rouge brique qui fait face à Hyde Park. Ici, c'est les riches, les « clochettes » qu'on les appelle. Car leurs poches émettent ce son particulier lorsqu'ils approchent. Et qu'ils font aussi parti de ceux qui sont les plus difficile à voler, ils peuvent appeler les flics à n'importe quel moment.

Les jeunes de mon âge ne tardent pas à arriver, c'est la pause déjeuner ici, les food-trucks ouvrent dans les allées et les étudiants font leur pause ici, ils en profitent aussi pour décompresser, avec ce que je vends et je peux toujours me permettre de ventre plus cher ici, car ils n'y connaissent rien et qu'ils ont toujours plein de fric à claquer.

Un petit groupe s'approche, il traverse la rue pour se retrouver sur le même trottoir que moi alors que deux jeunes femmes font le contraire. Seul l'un d'eux vient vers moi après s'être concerté vers ses amis. Il me tend les billets et je sors ce qu'il faut. Il ne dit rien de plus, baisse les yeux et fait demi-tour. C'est aussi simple que cela, personne dans ce quartier ne contredira mes prix, personne ne m'envoie ses gorilles.

Mais plusieurs réseaux cohabitent. Là est tout le problème, je dois rester sur mes gardes tout le temps que je suis dans l'arrondissement. Je suis censé être le roi, Frank est le roi en vérité, mais il y a deux autres concurrents, qui ont une sérieuse tendance à s'allier contre nous, ça cause pas mal de soucis. J'ai déjà vu un de mes collègues, si je peux me permettre de dire ça, se faire coincer et poignarder. J'avais seize ans. Je n'ai rien pu faire. Juste en informer le boss, quand je suis rentré ce soir-là.

Cet après-midi est plutôt tranquille, il y a du monde mais personne de l'autre côté de la rive. Les affaires sont bonnes et lorsque le jour se tarit, je commence à rebrousser chemin. Je me permets cependant une boucle, je passe devant l'université du coin et m'y arrête. Je regarde les filles qui en sortent. C'est quelque chose que je fais, de temps en temps, quand je suis dans les parages. Loin de moi l'envie de leur faire peur ou même d'agresser quelqu'un, je cherche ma sœur, c'est tout. Je ne l'ai jamais vu, il n'est même pas sûr qu'elle soit ici. Mais j'ai le sentiment que c'est le cas.

Elle a toujours été intelligente, quand nous étions petits, c'était elle qui ramenait les meilleures notes, je n'étais pas mauvais non plus, mais pas celui qui surpassait la classe non plus. Je n'ai jamais été jaloux d'elle. Elle était forte à l'école, moi j'étais fort dans les travaux manuels. Je passais mon temps à dessiner, ma chambre d'enfant était tapissée de mes dessins de super-héros. Alors j'espère que de son côté, elle a continué à être aussi exceptionnelle. Je l'imagine en droit, ou en médecine, une branche où son esprit serait particulièrement sollicité.

Le souci dans tout ça, c'est que je n'ai qu'un vague souvenir de son visage, il a dû changer avec le temps et même si un visage ne change pas du tout au tout en grandissant, avec un simple coup d'œil, quand bien même j'ai une bonne mémoire, il est peu probable que je la reconnaisse.

Et comme prévu, je repars le cœur plus lourd qu'a la normal vers mon quartier. Il me reste une dizaine de sachet et deux heures avant l'heure creuse. Je presse le pas pour pouvoir réussir à faire mon chiffre du jour. Mais quand j'arrive, je me statufie. Une voiture, gyrophare en route, est garée juste devant le bar. Je me cache dans le coin d'un bâtiment et regarde discrètement ce qu'il se passe. J'entends des coups, un cri, des ordres et puis des jurons. Je penche à nouveau la tête pour voir la scène et sers les lèvres, quelqu'un de ma famille se fait embarquer, j'essaye de distinguer quelque chose, voir un vêtement ou un visage, mais c'est trop loin. Je soupire alors que la voiture démarre et me plaque contre le mur alors qu'elle s'éloigne.

Ça aurait pu être moi. Si je n'avais pas été attrapé et si Frank ne m'avait rien donné en supplément. Il me faut quelque secondes avant de pouvoir bouger, les oreilles sifflantes à force d'écouter, il arrive que certaines voitures fassent plusieurs tours avant de vraiment partir, mais pas ce soir. Je traverse, fais quelques pas pour me diriger vers ma ruelle avant qu'une chape de plomb me tombe sur les épaules. Je n'en ai pas envie. Pas ce soir. Tant pis, je prends mon joker, cette semaine, je passe plus de deux jours dehors.

Je prends le chemin qui mène à mon coin, traverse le parc, me faufile sous le buisson, l'allonge, me glisse dans le duvet et cherche du bout des doigts ma réserve. Ma réserve. Où est-ce qu'elle est ? J'ai beau chercher, je ne sens rien. Mon cœur bat plus vite et je m'extirpe de la chaleur précipitamment. J'ouvre complètement le sac de couchage et tombe à genoux alors que je le découvre, vide. Putain. Ils ne m'ont pas rendu ma nourriture. Je n'ai plus de bœuf séché. Alors qu'il m'en restait encore pour au moins deux semaines. Je cri de rage et frappe du poing la terre froide et humide à côté de moi.

**\- Merde ! Les fils de...**

     Je m'arrête, le portail du parc vient de grincer, c'est comme le bruit de ma porte de chambre, je le reconnaîtrais entre milles. Je m'accroupi et me cache. Un faisceau de lumière parcourt de long en large le parc et se dirige dangereusement vers moi. Mon sang cogne contre mes oreilles et je mets la main devants ma bouche pour faire le moins de bruit possible. Si cette fois-ci on m'attrape, je suis mort, dix sachets de coque, c'est bien plus qu'une simple amende, même pour des petits bandits comme moi qu'on laisse habituellement filer pour éviter de surpeupler les centres de détentions.

La lumière s'immobilise, pile dans ma direction. Des pas approchent, ni trop brutaux contre le sol, ni trop légers. Ce n'est pas un membre de ma famille, ni un policier qui est déterminé à me coincer. L'ombre s'arrête à nouveau et attend. Deux minutes, la lumière me scrute et j'entends un soupire. La lampe s'éteint mais la personne ne part pas. J'attends encore, le cœur tambourinant, rapide, mais près à partir, mon duvet dans mes bras. Je sursaute alors qu'un corps tombe contre l'herbe. Un petit cri de douleur se fait entendre. Puis plus rien. Avant que la voix retentisse.

**\- Tu vas sortir ou je reste ici toute la nuit ?**

     Je fronce les sourcils, je crois halluciner. Ce n'est pas possible. Ça n'arrive pas ce genre de chose. J'entends un papier, puis l'odeur. Celle-ci même. Je ne peux pas contracter le ventre, c'est inutile, il gargouille tout seul, faisant un bruit monstre dans le noir.

-  **J'ai entendu. Aller sort. Je ne suis pas en service et je ne te fouillerai pas.**

   J'hésite encore. C'est peut-être un piège. Mais j'ai faim, mon ventre se crispe et se relâche douloureusement. Je souffle doucement. De toute façon, je n'ai plus le choix et je pourrais toujours partir en courant, je sais me défendre. Même si je ne dois pas faire le poids. L'autre est petit, mais il est musclé.

Je passe par le trou formé au pied de l'arbuste au fil des années, les branches qui m'éraflent le crâne et la joue sont désagréables, mais je ne m'en plains pas. J'appréhende beaucoup trop ce qui se trouve de l'autre côté.

Je sors et j'ai à peine eu le temps de me relever qu'un corps me tombe dessus. On m'attrape le poignet et un cri de douleur m'échappe, mon bleu d'hier est encore douloureux. La prise se relâche et je m'agite, me détache de l'emprise et recule comme un animal apeuré. Je suis pathétique. Je devrais fuir mais l'odeur de la nourriture, le manque d'eau qui commence à se faire sentir aussi, m'empêche de bouger lorsque dans mes débattements, j'allume par erreur la lampe qui éclaire les deux sacs, tous les deux remplis de boite, avec une grande bouteille d'eau dans l'un d'eux. Je les regarde, hypnotisé puis observe attentivement les mouvements de l'autre. Il se relève doucement, les mains en l'air, comme s'il avait peur de m'effrayer. Je me redresse et m'assoie à un long mètre à côté de lui. Il sourit, la lumière lui donne un air lutin qui pourrait presque le rendre enfantin, si seulement je n'avais pas vu sa ceinture, son arme est rangée, mais elle reste là. Il semble avoir intercepté mon regard et s'assoit à nouveau comme il était au départ.

**\- J'ai dit que je n'étais plus en service. Pas que j'étais en civil. Mange, c'est pour toi** ,  _il me dit en poussant du pied la gamelle._

     Je sers les dents, je ne suis pas un chien et je n'aime pas son air supérieur. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je devrais accepter. Je ne veux pas lui devoir quoi que ce soit. C'est toujours un enculé. Mais je ne vais pas mentionner ni faire l'effort de me rappeler son prénom, il n'a pas d'importance.

-  **Mange je te dis, ça va refroidir.**

A partir de là, il ne s'occupe plus de moi, coupe la lampe et après que mes yeux se soient habitués à nouveau à l'obscurité, je le vois manger en silence. Ma raison me cri de partir, que je n'ai besoin de personne et que si je veux manger, je peux me débrouiller mais mon estomac gagne la lutte, je prends le récipient sur mes genoux, la chaleur transperce le contenant et mon jogging, vient réchauffer ma peau. J'ouvre et l'eau me vient à la bouche alors que je vois ce qu'il s'y trouve. C'est la même chose que ce matin, ce qu'il mangeait pour me narguer, avec une double portion de frite.

Je n'attends pas que la chaleur s'échappe et m'applique à manger, déguster, chaque bouchée. Je n'arrive pas à finir la barquette. Je vois le regard incrédule de l'homme à côté de moi. J'aimerai lui envoyer la gamelle dans la figure, pour lui prouver que, non, il ne rêve pas. Je mange à ce point tellement peu que mon estomac s'est rétrécit et que je suis incapable de manger une quantité égale à un humain normal. Je me penche doucement pour attraper l'eau, bois un peu, referme la bouteille et retourne dans ma cachette. Je me glisse à nouveau dans le sac de couchage et patiente. Il ne lui faut pas longtemps avant de bouger à son tour. Il trafique quelque chose avec les sacs. Je me tends alors que je l'entends se faufiler à l'intérieur du buisson, un nouveau bruit de plastique et puis il ressort. Le faisceau parcourt à nouveau le parc et je le vois s'éloigner pas à pas.

Je n'ai pas dit un mot, je refuse même de le penser mais mon estomac, comblé, le fait à ma place quand un petit gargouillement se fait entendre, d'une toute autre sonorité qu'avant, signe que mon appareil digestif se met à nouveau en route.

Je ferme les yeux et m'endors, cela fait un long moment que je n'avais pas été aussi serein. Avec ce repas et ce qu'il a laissé, je vais pouvoir tenir trois, voir quatre jours, si je me restreins correctement.  
Cette fois ci, c'est le froid qui me réveille et non pas la lumière, il fait d'ailleurs encore nuit lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, mais mes doigts me brûlent, j'ai des fourmis dans les pieds et lorsque je ne me relève pour ranger mes affaires, je manque de tomber au sol. Dès l'instant où je quitte le duvet et le range, je commence à grelotter, ma veste ne me tient plus assez chaud, ma propre chaleur corporelle ne parvient pas à me réchauffer. J'ai beau glisser mes mains à l'intérieur, près de mon ventre pour pouvoir les bouger, chaque mouvement demande un effort incroyable. Après quelques minutes, je prends la décision de finir la tournée. Il faut que je vende les derniers sachets. Je glisse sous mon bras mon duvet ainsi que la gamelle, seule trace visible du passage du policier qui me prouve que je n'ai pas rêvé.

La ruelle n'est pas aussi froide que l'herbe qui craquait sous mes pieds à cause de la gelée. Le vent y est inexistant et la pollution des voitures qui passent non loin réchauffent l'air. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas assez. Le manque d'argent se fait cruellement sentir, même avec la différence entre mes prix et ceux de Frank, je ne peux pas payer le gardien du foyer de sans abri qui est à quelques rues de la Grange. Puis, je veux garder cet argent en prévision de moments plus durs, l'hiver est plus dur et il vient seulement d'arriver, il faut que je commence mes réserves. L'organisation stratégique et drastique que je m'impose tous les jours va être encore plus cruelle pendant les quatre mois à suivre. Je n'ai plus le droit à mes jokers. L'hiver tue plus que l'on ne le pense.

J'attends quelques minutes avant qu'une femme arrive, elle est grande et je sais déjà que ses cheveux sont violets, c'est une habituée. Elle vient ici depuis quelques mois, ça a commencé en juillet, elle est venue une fois avec une autre femme, plus petite qu'elle. Puis elle est revenue à la même date en août. Sauf qu'elle est revenu une semaine avant la date prévue en septembre. Puis deux semaines avant la date prévue en octobre. Et depuis novembre, elle vient toutes les semaines. Je sais déjà comment cela va se finir. Elle n'est ni la première ni la dernière à tomber dans la spirale. Peut-être que ça prendra plus de temps, ou moins, qu'avec certain, mais l'overdose est là, comme une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête. Dans pas longtemps, elle va finir par me rendre visite tous les trois jours, jusqu'à venir tous les jours.

Elle est plus près, ce qui me permet de la détailler un peu plus, je regarde attentivement ses joues, elle a commencé à maigrir. C'est assez subtil, sa famille, ses proches, personne, ne le voit encore, trop subtile pour être remarqué. Mais moi je peux poser le doigt dessus, sur cet infime changement. Parce que je fais attention à ce genre de chose.

Elle me tend la liasse, je lui donne ce qu'il faut et après un léger mouvement de tête, elle prend le chemin inverse, vers sa mort. Je ne me sens même pas responsable de lui vendre la cocaïne. Ce n'est pas de ma faute, ce n'est pas non plus ma vie. Evidemment, si je changeais de coin, elle ne me retrouverait pas et ne pourrait plus se fournir, elle pourrait s'en sortir. Mais j'y perdrai de l'argent moi aussi. Et c'est moi qui mourrait dans ce cas-là. Quand je dis que la rue est mortelle, ce n'est pas pour rien.

Le jour se lève, mes poches sont vides alors je peux retourner à la Grange, ce n'est pas chez moi, mais presque, c'est un bâtiment familier, où j'ai mes habitudes, alors c'est tout comme. Je pousse difficilement la porte, le sac et mon duvet sous mon bras libre. Je me faufile jusqu'aux escaliers et reprends mon escalade silencieuse. Je sers les dents et essaye de me boucher les oreilles alors que je passe au premier étage. C'est la seule chose dont je ne suis toujours pas habitué, les soupirs de soulagements dû à la drogue, ou au sexe. Ils sont synonymes de la saleté qui règne ici. Je ne pense même pas être capable de voir quelqu'un se piquer. Ce qui est une contradiction pas tout à fait commune pour un vendeur. Un dealer qui ne supporte pas la drogue, c'est un comble.

J'arrive à mon étage, soulève ma porte et la referme. Je pose mon duvet sur mon matelas et mes draps, glisse ma main dessous pour m'assurer que mes réserves n'ont pas été volée et ajoute celles d'aujourd'hui. Il faut maintenant que je retourne vite au rez-de-chaussée, je suis censé passer directement au bureau de Frank après chaque tournée, pour qu'il s'assure que je ne lui vole pas d'argent.

J'arrive donc légèrement essoufflé devant la porte et toque trois coups contre celle-ci, touchant les liasses que j'ai dans les poches. Ce matin, je rembourse mon père à nouveau. Ce matin, comme tous les autres pendant encore quatre ans, pour rembourser un total d'un million quatre cent mille livres, avec une recette journalière de quelques centaines de livres, parfois plus, parfois moins. Tous ces chiffres, je les connais par cœur à force de les voir sur le tableau qui se trouve juste au-dessus du bureau de Frank. J'entre et vois d'ailleurs ces chiffres devant moi, je me souviens parfaitement les cours de mathématiques qu'il m'imposait au début de ma vie avec lui, c'est avec cela qu'il a fini mon éducation. C'est aussi pour cela que je déteste cette pièce et que plus je rentre ici, plus j'ai envie de tout quitter. Mais ce ne sera pas possible avant mes vingt-deux ans. Ça aussi, on l'a calculé. Et il a pris un malin plaisir à me forcer à le faire. Encore maintenant, quand je le vois, je revois ses yeux sévères en face de moi alors que je m'acharnais à trouver les résultats, ayant le droit à toute sorte de commentaire sur ma lenteur, mes erreurs de calcul, à chaque fois que nous avions une session.

Bizarrement, ce n'est pas pour autant que je le déteste lui, je n'aime pas la façon dont il m'a élevé, c'est tout. Je sais que je lui dois quand même beaucoup. Vraiment beaucoup.

Il m'autorise à rentrer et après avoir fermé la porte derrière moi, je vais directement vers lui pour poser en rang les liasses. Il ne met pas longtemps à détacher ses yeux de son écran d'ordinateur et regarde le butin des deux jours. Il se lève, se tourne après avoir pris la craie et efface le chiffre précédent pour le remplacer. Plus que sept cent quarante-quatre mille quatre cent cinquante livres. Je soupire et place mes mains dans mes poches vides de mon sweat.

C'est maintenant qu'il me voit pour de vrai, je vois ses sourcils se froncer et il s'approche, dégage mes cheveux de mon visage et regarde les bleus que j'ai dessus. Il passe ses doigts dessus et appui légèrement, ce qui me fait grimacer et il se recule. Il soupire et retourne s'asseoir, je faisant signe de la main que je peux disposer. C'est normal et je n'en suis même pas blessé, au début je l'étais, car j'étais un petit garçon qui avait besoin d'affection, mais je me suis endurcie depuis qui a arrêté toute marque d'affection envers moi après ma première année ici. Je claque un peu la porte derrière moi, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il doit régler le problème des gorilles et me dirige vers les casiers.

Je tape le code et vérifie qu'aucun sachet supplémentaire n'a été rajouté. Parfois, il arrive que ce soit le cas, parce qu'il estime me faire un cadeau et me donne les sachets qui ne sont pas de bonne qualité pour que j'aille les vendre et ainsi garder l'argent. Mais je ne me méprends pas, ça aussi, il a arrêté de le faire, il y a quelques semaines en fait, quand j'ai eu dix-huit ans. J'imagine que c'est parce que je dois maintenant voler de mes propres ailes mais il devient dur de vivre sans les compléments. C'est grâce à mes économies et aux compléments que j'ai mes vêtements, mon duvet, mon matelas, mes draps, tout.

Des pas résonnent et je mets ma capuche sur mon crâne, ce sont des pas lourds, ceux des gorilles qui sortent du laboratoire, là où tout est fabriqué, c'est eux qui gèrent ça. Et il ne vaut mieux pas qu'ils voient mon visage, ou ils risquent de se faire plaisir avec moi.

Je fais semblant de vérifier mon casier alors qu'ils passent, mes mains crispées sur la porte et je relâche la tension quand ils referment la grande porte. Il y a beaucoup de chose que Frank ne sait pas, ou sur lesquelles il ferme les yeux. Mais la chose qu'il sait et à laquelle il prend beaucoup de plaisir, c'est voir souffrir les autres. Ce qui est aussi valable pour ses gorilles. Mais j'ai un peu plus de chance que les autres, même si j'ai peur d'eux, il y a peu de chance qu'ils me fassent du mal car ils me connaissent depuis longtemps et parce que je ne suis pas doté d'un vagin. Il ne m'est arrivé qu'une seule mésaventure avec eux, je me rappelle ce moment alors que je remonte les escaliers pour retrouver ma « chambre ». La première fois que Frank m'a frappé, pour me punir de quelque chose dont je ne me souviens pas, ils m'ont pris à part et ont recommencé ce qu'ils venaient de me faire avec la présence de leur patron. J'ai été battu deux fois ce soir là. Je ne saurais jamais s'il s'agit d'un de ces ordres ou une envie de leur part, mais j'ai été assez perturbé par cet événement pour les avoir évités depuis.

Je soupir de soulagement quand je retrouve le duvet et le matelas. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse aller, la douleur vient doucement, dans mon dos, dans mes côtes et sur mon visage, mais je laisse faire. J'ai mal, mais je me rappelle que je fais ça pour Gemma et pour ma mère. C'est le plus important. Je les ai sauvés de ça et c'est ma plus grande victoire. Mais un flash devant mes yeux fermés, me faisant presque sursauter, le visage du policier qui m'a laissé le repas.

J'ai toujours du mal à croire qu'il soit venu me retrouver, qu'il ait pris la peine de m'offrir un repas et qu'il ne m'ait pas arrêté, alors qu'il a sans doute senti mes poches pleines lorsqu'il m'a mis à terre. Et je déteste ce sentiment dans ma poitrine qui grandit, je lui suis redevable, je ne voulais pas ça. Je ne veux être redevable à personne, c'est le meilleur moyen pour disparaître. Et c'est aussi pour ça que je ne parle pas, pour ne créer aucun lien et pouvoir partir rapidement s'il le faut. Plus le nombre de personne qui me connaisse est réduit, plus j'ai de chance de recommencer ma vie après avoir remboursé les dettes de jeux de mon père. Et puis, il ne faut pas que j'oublie que le gars fait partis de la police et ça, ça va poser problème.

Je soupire et grimace alors qu'une douleur se fait sentir du côté de mes côtes. Le gorille ne m'a pas loupé, il est probable que l'une d'elles soit fragilisée. Je me tourne pour trouver une position plus confortable et cherche le sommeil, il faut que je dorme, absolument, où je vais me faire avoir à nouveau ce soir ou demain. Si je ne suis pas bien reposé, c'est ma vie que je mets en danger, rester dans la ruelle parait simple, mais la mésaventure avec l'autre gorille est une piqûre de rappel, je dois rester sur mes gardes à chaque fois qu'un piéton s'approche ou qu'une voiture se gare à proximité. Et plus le temps passe, plus tout cela est difficile à supporter.

Je suis majeur depuis peu, je suis censé commencer les études supérieures et non pas vendre de la drogue pour me certifier une vie plus calme par la suite. Je sais aussi que je ne pourrais jamais revoir ma famille. Frank ne m'en a jamais parlé, mais j'ai grandi, j'ai fait quelques recherche ces derniers mois, parce que j'arrive enfin à voir convenablement le monde autour de moi, j'arrive à me débarrasser de l'emprise de Frank. C'est nouveau et ça me fait peur. Mais c'est aussi une bonne nouvelle, ça montre que je reprends un peu de contrôle sur ma vie. C'est aussi une grosse erreur de la part de Frank, il ne me prête plus aucune attention, ou presque plus, ce qui me laisse le loisir de chercher discrètement. J'ai cherché mon prénom et mon nom sur internet, je m'étais faufilé dans une bibliothèque municipale et j'ai vu que j'avais été recherché, pendant longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'on parle moins de moi, parce que d'autres choses sont arrivées après ma disparition. Je me demande parfois si ma mère me cherche encore, si Gemma pense toujours à moi. Peut-être qu'elles pensent que je suis mort. Et c'est mieux ainsi, pour elles, pour qu'elles fassent leur vie, pour moi aussi, pour que je puisse arrêter de me préoccuper d'elles. Le problème, c'est que je ne les ai pas revus, en sept ans, j'ai été de nombreuse fois jusqu'à mon ancienne maison, pour voir comment elles allaient, mais elles ont déménagé. Mon cœur se sert alors que je pense à ça, j'ai peur qu'elles aient abandonné trop tôt. Et si elles avaient mieux cherché, peut-être qu'elles auraient trouvé Frank et moi de même ?

Je secoue la tête et chasse mes larmes. Ce n'est pas le moment de se laisser aller à des jérémiades, j'ai eu deux jours difficiles mais ce n'est pas la fin du monde. La terre continue de tourner... pour les autres, pour moi, c'est inlassablement la même routine, vendre, rembourser, dormir, chercher ma sœur, chercher ma mère dans toutes les rues, rentrer, vendre, rembourser à nouveau. Et je crois que ce détour par le commissariat, ça m'a fait du bien. J'ai vu d'autres visages, c'est agréable d'avoir un peu de surprise.

Je me sens glisser dans les bras de Morphée et m'assure d'avoir le duvet correctement sur moi avant de me laisser aller.

Il y a un bruit, je sais que ce n'est pas normal. J'ouvre un œil discrètement. Je reste immobile, observant la pièce et tendant l'oreille. Le même bruit se fait entendre et je scrute le noir. Il n'y a personne, aucune forme humaine, le lampadaire me laisse entrevoir le coin le plus éloigné de ma tête et je ne distingue aucune silhouette. A nouveau le bruit retentit, maintenant que je suis plus réveillé, je remarque qu'il ne vient pas de ma chambre, il est juste près, sur le palier ou dans les autres pièces. J'aimerais me rendormir, finir ma nuit avant de devoir repartir dans la nuit. Mais je ne suis pas rassuré. La chose pourrait venir ici et me prendre mes affaires. C'est hors de question.

Je me relève, enfile mon sweat-shirt et sors du duvet, je cherche mon jogging et l'enfile rapidement avant d'avoir trop froid. Je vérifie en passant ma main sur ma table de nuit que le sac avec la nourriture est toujours là. C'est bon.

Je reste en chaussette, laissant mes chaussures au pied du matelas, je serais plus discret ainsi. Je me rapproche de ma porte et tends à nouveau l'oreille. Il me semble entendre des chuchotements mais il est possible que mon esprit me joue des tours. Je souffle, il va falloir que j'aille vérifier par moi-même. J'ouvre la porte le plus directement possible, essayant de ne pas faire grincer les deux dernières charnières. Les chuchotements se font plus fort et semblent inquiet ; oui, qui que vous soyez, vous n'êtes pas seuls ici.

Je vois soudain dans la pièce d'à côté une lueur. Je peste. Qui est le con qui est ici ? Il veut nous faire repérer où quoi ? Ce bâtiment est censé être condamné et désaffecté. Plus rapproche, plus je distingue deux petites voix, une d'enfant et l'autre pas plus vielle.

Après une hésitation, je finis par arrêter de me faire discret, ce ne sont pas des gens d'ici, c'est sûr, ce n'est pas moi qui doit me cacher. Les bruits se taisent mais ils n'ont pas le temps d'éteindre le feu au centre de la pièce que j'entre. Ils sursautent et se reculent. Je leur ai fait peur mais c'est le cadet de mes soucis. Je m'empresse d'éteindre les flammes, même si le bâtiment est fait de béton, avec les couvertures qui se trouve autours du foyer, c'est suicidaire de le laisser allumer.

**\- S'il vous plaît, nous faites pas de mal !**

Je me tourne vers la jeune fille qui tient fort contre elle le petit enfant.

**\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?**   
**\- On s'est enfuit de chez nous.**

Je souffle. Génial, je ne pouvais pas mieux commencer la semaine.

**\- Levez-vous et suivez-moi.**   
**\- Mais...**   
**\- On ne parle pas.**

     Je continue de jurer et prends la lampe qui traîne sur le sol. Je l'allume et suis heureux de constater qu'elle fonctionne.

Ils se lèvent, rassemblent leurs affaires et je me retiens de ne pas les traîner moi-même par les oreilles. C'est pas possible d'être aussi inconscient. La fillette se met à parler à nouveau, je suis loin d'être sans cœur, mais je sais ce qui les attends si jamais on les voit. C'est déjà un miracle s'ils sont ici et qu'ils ne se sont pas fait voir par un des gorilles.

**\- On est parti. Bernard nous fait du mal à nous et à maman. Elle nous a dit de courir vite et de chercher de l'aide, mais il faisait noir...**

     Je ne l'écoute plus et le plus petit, un garçon vu le timbre de voix, se met à pleurer à chaude larmes. Je m'arrête au milieu du couloir et les regardes. Ils n'ont pas l'air frigorifiés, ils ont des gros manteaux sur le dos, vu leur sac à dos, j'imagine qu'ils ont de la nourriture à l'intérieur. Ma détermination s'effondre, je ne vais pas les foutre à la rue à cette heure-ci et encore moins sans personne pour les accompagner au commissariat le plus proche. Qui est en fait celui où j'ai été emmené. Je maudis le gouvernement, ce n'est pas étonnant que les trafics de drogues, les délinquances se soit développés s'il n'y a personne pour faire régner la justice dans l'Ouest de Londres.

**\- Venez.**

     J'ouvre la porte et leur fais signe de rentrer. Ils hésitent, signe qu'ils sont pas si bête que ça, ils ont un minimum de bonne conscience pour savoir qu'un grand qui les emmène dans une pièce fermée, c'est dangereux. Mais comme tout ce qui se trouve ici fait peur, ils ne bronchent pas longtemps quand je leur dis qu'il y a un lit pour eux à l'intérieur.

J'éteins la lampe, la pose sur les palettes de bois et ils vont seuls sur le matelas, je m'assoie en face, sur le mur opposé. Il ne leur faut pas longtemps pour fermer les yeux et s'endormir. Je souffle et frappe légèrement l'arrière de ma tête contre le mur. Ma sensibilité va me perdre un jour. Je n'ai aucune pitié pour les adultes, mais c'est des enfants. Je ne peux pas les emmener à Frank ou il va se faire une joie de l'occuper d'eux comme il s'est occupé de moi. Je suis loin d'être aussi égoïste.

Je ne sais pas comment je vais réussir à les faire sortir du bâtiment sans qu'on soit vu. Il va falloir qu'on parte dans peu de temps, je leur laisse juste une heure, ou deux, de repos, pour qu'ils ne m'emmerdent pas pendant le trajet. Je regarde le ciel à l'extérieur, il doit être quatre heure. Ma journée va être longue, surtout si je dois prendre le temps de faire l'aller-retour, il va ensuite falloir que je trouve un moyen de vendre toute la marchandise en une demie journée, ce qui est presque impossible, à moins que je retourne aux quartiers des clochettes.

Pendant que les enfants dorment, je regarde à l'intérieur du leur sac, mon cœur tombe et je sens le désespoir me prendre à la gorge. Ils sont remplis de jouets, ça veut dire que lorsqu'ils se réveilleront, ils n'auront pas à manger et je ne vais pas les laisser crever de faim. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps ils sont partis de chez eux, mais je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir faim, des enfants ne doivent pas supporter ça.

Je regarde ma gamelle et soupire. Tant pis, ça leur fera un repas pour demain matin. Les enfants, ça aime les frites, ils ne feront pas les difficiles.

Le ciel commence à changer de couleur et je referme leurs sacs et les réveille d'une petite secousse sur l'épaule, je ne sais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre, j'ai l'air d'un abruti et je me sens vraiment con. Mais au moins, ils ouvrent les yeux.

**\- Pipi,**   _chuchote le plus petit._

     Oh non, pas sur le duvet.  
     Je le porte et me dépêche de lui retirer son pantalon, son slip et de le soutenir au-dessus du seau qui se trouve au plus loin du matelas. J'attends qu'il finisse son affaire et l'aide à se rhabiller. Je pourrais presque sourire tellement la situation est comique. Je n'ai pas reçu beaucoup d'attention ces sept dernières années et je me retrouve à m'occuper d'enfant. Si ça ce n'est pas une vie et un karma de merde.

Je les presse un peu en revenant dans la pièce, je me suis absenté le temps d'aller vider le seau et ils n'ont pas l'air de vouloir quitter le matelas, les jouets jonchent déjà mon matelas. Je leur demande de ranger et j'ai l'impression que le temps marche au ralentit dès l'instant où je prononce ces mots. Mon agacement commence probablement à se faire sentir car quand je leur dis qu'on y va, ils se dépêchent un peu plus.

J'ouvre la porte, mets leur sac sur leur dos, ferme leur blouson et on descend les marches.

**\- On joue au roi du silence. Il ne faut pas faire de bruit, il y a des monstres en bas, sinon ils vont se réveiller.**

      C'est cruel, mais si c'est le seul moyen de nous éviter un rendez-vous collectif dans le bureau de Frank, je suis prêt à leur raconter encore beaucoup de choses horribles.

On passe le deuxième étage, silencieux, je pense avoir de la chance jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive au premier. Je peux déjà entendre certains bruits alors qu'on est à cent mètre de la chambre. Le petit me demande ce qu'il se passe et je me contente de pousser son dos du plat de ma main pour le faire marcher plus vite. Mais plus on approche et plus les gémissent sont exagérés. Je grimace, au bord de la nausée et les bouscule un peu plus fort pour qu'ils trottinent. Le plus petit a commencé à pleurer, il a peur, il ne connait pas et il doit se faire des films avec les montres qui se trouvent derrière les portes fermées.

Je finis par le porter, il n'est pas lourd, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est un poids mort, signe que j'ai encore beaucoup perdu de masse. Je m'arrête, la petite fille se fait surprendre et manque de tomber dans les escaliers. Je la rattrape juste à temps, le cœur battant et déséquilibrer. Je me retiens de justesse moi aussi et retiens mon souffle. J'ai peur qu'on ai fait trop de bruit.

J'attends, le cœur palpitant et avec l'impression certaine que c'est la dernière fois que j'ai la chance de respirer. Le temps est long, mais je n'entends rien. Je reprends un souffle plus régulier, je regarde à gauche et à droite, les gorilles ne sont pas encore là, ils doivent être du côté du bureau de Frank. Il faut qu'on se dépêche.

**\- On va courir jusqu'à la grande porte, je les informe après un dernier coup d'œil. Aller!**

    La fillette s'élance et je la suis de près, son frère s'accrochant fort à mon cou. J'ouvre la porte avec un grognement, son poids n'est pas facile à déplacer. La petite fille se met contre le mur et je repose le petit avec elle pour pouvoir sortir et refermer derrière moi. Mais une fois m'arrête, me glaçant le sang.

**\- Tu vas où ? Ta marchandise ?**  
 **\- Je passe la prendre après, je vais au foyer** ,  _je mens alors que je surveille du coin de l'œil les enfants qui sont contre le mur, me regardant avec de grands yeux._  
 **\- Non, tu connais les règles. Prends ce que tu dois vendre. Ce n'est pas parce que tu bosses bien et que tu es majeur que tu peux te permettre de changer les règles mon garçon.**

     Il désigne mon casier, je fais un signe discret pour indiquer le silence aux deux mômes et vais chercher ce qu'il faut.

**\- Je t'ai mis de l'herbe en plus. Tu connais les tarifs ?**   
**\- Oui.**

     Je fais déjà marche arrière mais suis à nouveau retenu. Et il ne vaut mieux pas que je l'ignore.

**\- Je vais essayer de diversifier nos ventes et je crois que tu pourrais d'aimer. Viens me voir ce soir. J'aimerai qu'on en parle.**

     Je n'aime pas le ton sournois qu'il emploi, comme s'il comptait me piéger et qu'il savait des choses que je ne sais pas. C'est souvent le cas, mais cette fois, sa dernière phrase me retourne le ventre.

Je hoche la tête et referme la porte après avoir mis les sachets dans mes poches. Je reste sur mes gardes et dépêche les enfants jusqu'à ce qu'on soit devant la bouche du métro. Là, mon corps évacue un peu la tension et je me baisse à hauteur des enfants pour sortir le sac plastique que j'ai mis dans l'un de leur sac. Je le garde à la main le cale sous mon bras et on s'engouffre dans le métro, il est trop tôt pour qu'il y ait des contrôler et je peux les faire passer par dessus les portiques sans problème. Lorsqu'on est sur le quai et qu'on attend le prochain métro, j'ouvre la boite et la leur tends.

**\- Tenez, c'est pour vous. Ce n'est pas chaud mais c'est tout ce que j'ai.**   
**\- Et toi ? Maman elle nous dit que le petit déjeuné est très très important.**

     La plus petite tête blonde appui les paroles de sa sœur d'un mouvement de tête. Je souris tristement et leur dis que j'ai déjà mangé.

On monte dans le métro, je les fais s'asseoir et ils mangent tranquillement, finissant rapidement la boite. Il commence à y avoir du monde et les gens nous regardent de plus en plus. Je me doute de ce qu'ils pensent de moi, avec mon allure, je corresponds bien aux profils des personnes à ne pas fréquenter et il est clair que les deux bouts de choux de sont pas de ma famille. Je mets ma capuche sur la tête et tente d'ignorer les regards brûlants qui tombent sur moi. Les deux enfants ont, eux, chacun sorti un jouet et s'amuse sur les sièges. Je le rattrape à chaque fois qu'ils manquent de tomber avec les mouvements du métro.

Au moins, ils ne se plaignent pas et je n'ai pas à supporter leurs pleurs. On arrive près de la station voulue. Je prends leurs jouets dans la main pour avoir leur attention, ils râlent mais comme je dois probablement leur faire peur aussi, avec mes yeux creusés, mes cernes et mon allure, ils ne discutent pas quand je leur dis qu'il faut se préparer à descendre. Je prends la boite où se trouvait mon repas et on se lève. Les gens s'écartent sur mon passage, ça c'est le point positif du métier, on me laisse tranquille et on me laisse une place largement suffisante à chaque fois que j'emprunte les transports en commun ou le trottoir. J'ai cru que tout allait bien se passer, jusqu'à ce qu'une âme trop charitable retienne la fillette alors que je tiens la main du petit.

Je me retourne, le gamin sur le quai ainsi qu'une de mes jambes et l'autre dans la rame.

**\- Tu connais ce monsieur ?**   _Demande l'homme._  
 **\- Non.**

     Sa voix est fluette mais claire et tous les regards se tournent vers moi, l'horreur sur les visages me fait peur, il ne faut pas qu'on m'arrête, j'ai beaucoup trop de drogue sur moi.

**\- Je les emmène au commissariat,**   _je réussis à articuler, la voix un peu chancelante alors que les portes sonnent._

      Ma remarque est assez surprenante à leurs yeux pour qu'il lâche le manteau de la gamine et que je prenne sa main pour la tirer sur le quai. Les portes se ferment, effleurant ma jambe. Je me dépêche de marcher vers la sortie, jurant et tirant presque les enfants derrière moi, leurs petits pas peinant à me suivre. C'est la dernière fois que je fais preuve de gentillesse. Même envers les enfants.

Je viens d'avoir l'une des plus grandes peurs de ma vie, avec les autres passagers prêts à intervenir, si les contrôleurs arrivaient, s'en était fini pour moi, j'allais directement en prison, sans même passé par la justice, personne n'a le temps pour moi ici, je suis le citoyen gênant qui fait grincer les rouages de la société. Si seulement ils savaient.

On emprunte les escalators, ça fait rire les enfants mais je commence à perdre ma patience, je n'ai qu'une hâte, les déposer devant la porte et partir pour aller vendre et me faire mon blé.

On marche, encore, ce qui commence à soulever quelques plaintes du côté des enfants. Mais comme je ne réponds pas, ils finissent par se taire.

Je vois au loin l'enseigne tant recherchée. Mon anxiété redescend d'un cran et j'arrête les deux carpeaux, me baissant à leur hauteur.

-  **Ecoutez. Vous voyez cette boite, vous allez la garder et aller jusque dans le bâtiment, juste là,** _je pointe du doigt la façade._ **A l'intérieur, vous demandez à voir Louis, c'est important de lui montrer la boite. Puis vous raconter pourquoi vous n'êtes pas chez vous. D'accord ?**

     Ils hochent la tête et la petite prend la boite. Je les regarde et leur demande de répéter pour m'assurer qu'ils ont bien compris.

**\- On donne la boite et on dit que maman nous a dit de partir parce que c'est dangereux.**  
 **\- Oui, c'est ça. Et vous donnez la boite à qui ?**  
 **\- Lewis.**  
 **\- Non, Louis. Louis, ok ?**  
 **\- D'accord.**  
 **\- Louis,**   _répète le plus petit._

     Il continue de répéter le prénom et j'imagine qu'il va s'en souvenir maintenant. Je me relève et leur fait un signe de la main pour leur dire au revoir. Ils se tournent et je les regarde parcourir les derniers mètres, ils ne se préoccupent plus de moi et c'est tant mieux. J'attends qu'ils soient dans l'immeuble avant de disparaître dans les réseaux souterrains à nouveau.


	2. Louis.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bienvenue dans la tête de Louis.  
> C'est l'hiver et bientôt noël, entre travail et famille, lui et Zayn sont légèrement occupés.

 

 

     Je trie les derniers dossiers qui traînent sur mon bureau avant que d'autres arrivent, c'est le rush en ce moment, on dirait que plus les jours passent, plus il y a de crimes entre Feltham et la rive nord. Pour couronner le tout, Zayn a décidé de disparaître aujourd'hui, ce qui me laisse toute la paperasse à gérer. Je prends le carton contenant notre dernière affaire pour l'emmener aux archives. Je salue quelques collègues qui viennent de rentrer de patrouille et m'apprête à poursuivre mon chemin au premier étage quand j'entends mon prénom.

Je m'arrête et regarde mes collègues, ne parvenant pas à distinguer ni reconnaître la voix parmi le brouhaha. La voix se rapproche et puis s'arrête. Je me tourne en sa direction et fronce les sourcils, pas tout à fait certain que ce soit le petit garçon qui ait dit mon prénom. Je ne le connais pas. Ce n'est pas un des petits que ma mère garde, j'en suis sûr.

 

Je m'apprête à repartir quand cette fois, c'est un de mes collègues qui s'est arrêté près des enfants qui me fait signe. Je pose le carton sur un bureau encore libre et m'approche, navigant entre les bureaux. Alors que j'approche, le petit bonhomme se remet à répéter mon prénom, j'ai l'impression de vivre une de ces scènes dignes des plus grands thrillers alors que j'arrive à leur hauteur. Je me baisse et mon collège s'en va, me laissant gérer. C'est là que je vois que la voix est accompagnée d'une petite fille, ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à son frère.

  
-  **C'est toi Louis ?**   _Elle me demande alors que son frère me regarde fixement._

-  **Lewis,**   _répète-t'il, écorchant mon prénom cette fois-ci._

**\- Oui. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Il y a un adulte avec vous ?**

  
     Je regarde dans la rue, mais aucune voiture ne stationne dans celle-ci. Ils secouent la tête et la petite continue de me tendre une boite. Je porte plus d'attention sur celle-ci et je me statufie. C'est quoi ce bazar ?

 

**\- Qui vous a donné ça ?**

**\- Un monsieur.**

**\- Notre maman a dit que c'était dangereux.**

  
     Ils commencent à parler tous les deux en même temps, je ne comprends plus rien et prends la boite pour commencer, elle est vide, pas un mot. Je regarde leurs tee-shirts et c'est là que je vois les traces sur celui du plus petit. Des traces de gras.

Je suis en train de devenir dingue, c'est quoi cette histoire de fous encore ? Je leur demande de se taire et leur propose de me suivre. J'arrête un collègue alors qu'ils entrent dans le bureau que je partage avec Zayn et lui demande d'appeler celui-ci, de lui dire que c'est une urgence et d'appeler les services sociaux.

Je leur demande de s'asseoir sur les sièges et les aide à se débarrasser de leur sac à dos et de leur manteau. Je m'installe à mon bureau et regarde à l'intérieur des sacs, rien d'intéressant.

  
-  **Tu vas nous aider ?**

  
     Je relève la tête et vois leur regards paniqués. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, encore moins pourquoi est-ce que l'autre gars m'a envoyé ces gosses. Je prends une grande inspiration et ouvre une fenêtre sur mon ordinateur avant de retourner mon attention sur le plus grand des deux enfants.

  
-  **Oui. Je vais vous aider. Mais pour ça, j'ai besoin que tu me dises pourquoi tu es ici et qui est la personne qui t'as accompagné ici.**

**\- Maman nous a dit de partir.**

  
     Je tape les mots précis qu'elle me dit et en voyant son frère qui commence à toucher à tout, je sors une feuille et des crayons de couleur pour qu'il dessine en silence. C'est malheureux que l'on prévoit dans nos bureaux de quoi occuper les enfants lorsqu'ils viennent ici.

  
-  **Pourquoi elle a dit ça ?**

**\- Bernard nous fait mal et elle a dit qu'il fallait partir. Mais il fait mal aussi à maman, elle dit « aïe » parfois, je l'ai déjà entendu...**

  
     Ses yeux se mouillent de larmes et mon cœur se sert ; quelques fois, j'aimerais ne pas avoir eu cette vocation de devenir flic, j'aurais pu être prof, quelque chose de moins violent, mais il a fallu que je m'engage dans les forces de l'ordres. Je me reconcentre et essaye de tirer quelque chose de ce qu'elle me raconte, parfois son frère rajoute quelques petites choses, mais il est plus concentré sur la feuille, je crois que c'est mieux : il est jeune, on n'a pas à avoir ce genre de problème quand on a cet âge. Sa sœur non plus, mais je n'ai pas le choix, il faut que je lui pose des questions, pour comprendre. Pour savoir qui ils sont et leur permettre de retrouver leur mère.

Les services sociaux arrivent, mais ils ont la gentillesse de me laisser gérer la fin de mes questions. Je vais avoir besoin de leur en poser un peu plus, c'est inévitable, mais les pièces du puzzle sont déjà en place. Ils sortent du bureau et je me passe la main sur le visage, maudissant Zayn de ne pas être là pour m'aider à y voir clair.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'un dealer aurait pris le risque de venir jusqu'ici pour amener des enfants ? Et quel était le pourcentage de chance pour que ce dealer-là, celui que nous avons arrêtés il y a quelques jours, celui à qui j'ai apporté à manger -car j'ai vu sa bouffe sur le bureau de mon chef- soit aussi celui qui a amené les enfants ?

  
Je suis lessivé, j'ai pu partir plus tôt que d'habitude, mon ami a pris ma relève. Ce flemmard a eu une panne de réveil et je n'ai aucun scrupule à le laisser gérer le reste de l'affaire pour la soirée. J'ai besoin de rentrer chez moi, de prendre une douche et de dormir. J'entre dans ma voiture, m'empresse de mettre le chauffage, le temps s'est nettement refroidi, il va falloir que je sorte à nouveau ma grosse veste.

  
Je tourne les clés dans la serrure et en à peine cinq minutes, je suis sous l'eau chaude. J'en profite pour laisser mes muscles se détendre et apprécier l'eau presque brûlante qui coule. Evidemment, je n'ai pas encore fermé mon esprit, j'ai encore la tête au travail, mais quand ma petite sœur rentrera des cours, il va falloir que je mette tout de côté. On doit séparer notre vie privée de notre vie professionnelle, tout le temps, sinon, c'est une balle qu'on se fourre dans le crâne. C'est violent, mais pas si rare. J'ai connu un collège de mon père qui a mis fin à ses jours à causes des affaires noires qu'il croisait tous les jours.

  
J'entends la porte claquer alors que je sors de la douche, frissonnant de la tête au pied à cause de contraste entre la cabine de douche et le sol carrelé et m'empresse de me mettre en survêtement et un gros pull de laine.

Je retrouve Charlotte sur le canapé, enroulée dans un plaid et la mine triste. Je m'empresse de la rejoindre sous la couverture et elle vient naturellement poser sa tête contre mon épaule.

  
-  **Ça va pas ?**

**\- Non, j'ai eu une journée de merde et des notes de merde. Je sais même pas pourquoi je me suis lancée dans une école de mode si c'est pour me ramasser comme ça.**

-  **Hé, c'est que des notes Lottie, tu as encore le temps de te rattraper, ton année n'est pas encore finie et tu viens à peine de commencer, c'est normal que ce soit compliqué.**

  
     Elle hausse les épaules et se tait, regardant la télé, une de ces émissions débiles dont elle ne se lasse pas. J'avoue aimer regarder ce genre de choses, il y a des soirs où la vie des autres est bien plus divertissante et réjouissante que la mienne.

Ma sœur habite avec moi depuis septembre, elle devrait normalement être chez nos parents, mais avec son école à Londres, ce n'était pas concevable qu'elle fasse le trajet tous les jours, alors même si l'avoir sous mon toit est parfois contraignant, en partie pour la place dans la salle de bain et le temps qu'elle y passe tous les matins, c'est agréable aussi pour moi d'avoir de la compagnie. Et puis ça me permet aussi de garder un œil sur elle à la place de notre mère, pour éviter qu'elle se fasse un sang d'encre. Certes, je la laisse faire sa vie, mais ma présence l'aide aussi à être rassurée aussi, comme ce soir par exemple.

  
-  **Et toi, ta journée ?**

**\- Tu sais bien que je ne vais pas te la raconter. Pourquoi tu demandes encore ?**

**\- Parce qu'elle est sans doute bien plus fascinante que la mienne.**

  
     Cette fois, c'est moi qui ne réponds pas. Certes, mes journées sont chargées, mais ça ne veut pas dire que ce qui s'y passe est forcément positif. Je soupire et finis par me lever en regarder l'horloge, je me dirige vers la cuisine pour chercher dans le frigo et dans les placards de quoi nous faire à manger.

Mais quand ma petite sœur vient elle-même éteindre le gaz pour éviter que nos steaks soient de la semelle, je comprends que je n'ai pas du tout fait le tri dans ma tête, j'ai encore l'image des enfants dans mon bureau, la boite et la voix du petit qui m'appelle.

  
-  **T'es sûr que ça va Lou ?**

**\- Hm. Oui. Juste une dure journée moi aussi. Je crois que je vais pas traîner ce soir, j'ai besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.**

  
     Elle me regarde attentivement, tapote ma joue comme l'aurait fait notre mère, ce qui me fait sourire et je me mets à table à côté d'elle. Finalement, elle finit par me raconter sa journée, je ne comprends pas tout car elle m'explique parfois ce qu'elle fait en cours, utilisant des termes bien trop compliqué à mon goût, mais ça me fait chaud au cœur de voir qu'elle veut me distraire.

  
C'est ce que j'aime tellement dans notre famille, on est assez nombreux, ce qui pourrait être un handicap, faire que l'on ne s'entend pas bien ; mais au contraire, c'est tout l'inverse ce qu'il se passe. Mes sœurs et mon petit frère me sont indispensables, je ne pourrais pas passer une semaine sans les voir. Ils sont tous essentiels à mon bonheur. Zayn dit souvent que si je dis ça, c'est parce que je n'ai pas encore trouvé quelqu'un à mettre dans mon pieu, il n'a pas totalement tort, mais sans eux, je ne sais pas qui je serais. Je ne serais pas Louis. Je n'aurais probablement pas choisi non plus d'être policier.

  
Je débarrasse notre table alors que Charlotte part dans sa chambre, sans doute pour travailler, je ne mets pas longtemps non plus à rejoindre la mienne et m'effondre contre mon matelas, m'enveloppant dans la couette épaisse et fermant les yeux juste après avoir mis mon réveil en route. Demain est un autre jour, avec je l'espère, une solution pour ces deux enfants.

 

Mais il aurait été trop beau que l'on retrouve leur mère. Bien que nous ayons leur nom de famille, c'est une vraie chasse au trésor pour trouver la maison des enfants. Je suis avec Zayn dans la voiture de police et je soupire, rayant sur la feuille l'énième adresse que nous venons de faire. Cela fait la troisième maison à laquelle nous frappons pour trouver Stephany Rosewood. Mais j'ai bien l'impression qu'elle n'existe pas. C'est pourtant le nom de famille écrit sur les sacs des enfants et le nom que nous a donné la petite fille.

  
-  **Tu crois qu'elle les a abandonnés ?**

**\- Non, je crois pas. Les enfants n'auraient pas su mentir ainsi. Ils sont trop jeunes.**

**\- Ta sœur et ton frère mentent très bien pour des petits, les deux gosses sont à peine plus grand qu'eux, il est possible qu'ils mentent pour une raison x ou y.**

  
     Je hausse les épaules. Je n'y vois pas l'intérêt. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils auraient menti à propos de leur mère? Ça n'a pas de sens. Mon ami débarre et je lui indique la prochaine adresse. Ce qui est le plus curieux, c'est qu'elles sont toutes à l'opposées des unes et des autres, comme si la jeune femme fuyait quelqu'un avec ses enfants. Chaque domicile auquel elle a été enregistrée ces dernières années reste dans la ville, mais les quartiers sont tous différents par leur localisation, mais jamais par leur valeur marchandes. Ce sont tous des loyers probablement loués au mois et qui doivent souvent changer de propriétaire. Il nous reste donc à trouver le bon propriétaire et le bon appartement : notre seule chance est de tous les faire. Il nous en reste trois, nous ne finirons que ce soir. Et les enfants devront passer une nouvelle journée dans la famille d'accueil qui les garde le temps de l'enquête.

  
Je tape nerveusement sur le rebord de la portière, je ne supporte pas ça, je ne comprends même pas comment il est possible d'abandonner des enfants « pour les sauver ». C'est loin de les sauver. Si le dealer ne nous les avait pas amenés, ils seraient probablement morts. Rien que d'y penser, je sens un frisson d'horreur me secouer.

C'est un soulagement d'arriver à la dernière adresse, je suis fatigué d'avoir parcouru Londres de fond en comble. Je regarde Zayn et toque à la porte de bois, droit comme un i et l'oreille tendue. La porte est fine et j'imagine que l'isolation manque ici. Mais lorsqu'un homme nous ouvre, je sens la déception de prendre à la gorge. Je crois prendre beaucoup trop à cœur cette histoire, il vaudrait mieux que je ne porte pas autant d'attention à ces enfants, mais c'est la première fois que j'ai une affaire de telle sorte, j'ai insisté pour la prendre en charge aujourd'hui alors que ce n'est pas mon domaine normalement, je dois en assumer les conséquences. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'en viens à regretter les courses-poursuites contre les contrebandiers ou les dealers de toute sorte de drogue. Y'a vraiment un truc pas rond dans ma vie en ce moment.

  
-  **Bonjour, police de Londres, nous cherchons une femme dénommée Stephany Rosewood, serait-elle ici ?**

  
     L'homme nous jauge du regard avant de se retourner, je m'apprête à retenir la porte avec mon pied, mais il crie le prénom de cette femme. Je jette un coup d'œil à Zayn, l'espoir renaissant doucement à l'idée de pouvoir réunir cette femme et ses enfants. Mais on doit rester prudent, si les enfants ont raison, l'homme qui vient de nous ouvrir est peut-être celui qui frappe la femme qui arrive vers nous.

C'est avec un grand sourire et enveloppée dans un gros pull qu'elle arrive. Je la regarde attentivement et m'attends à ce que l'homme disparaisse pour vaquer à ses activités, mais il reste auprès d'elle.

  
-  **Bonjour, vous êtes bien Stéphanie Rosewood ?**

**\- Oui. Il y a un problème ? On a oublié de payer une facture ?**   _Demande-t'elle, son sourire s'effaçant et jetant des regards inquiets dans notre direction et dans celle de l'homme._

-  **Non madame, nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions.**

 

Zayn dit cela en lançant lui aussi un regard à l'homme, toujours présent. Il précise qu'il veut lui parler seul à seul, mais c'est à sa réaction que je sens que quelque chose cloche.

  
-  **Elle n'a rien à cacher. Si vous lui posez des questions, je veux savoir de quoi il s'agit. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ?**

 

Sa voix est calme, je vois son poing se serrer et je regarde la femme. Elle secoue la tête, le regard apeuré et fait un pas de côté.

  
-  **Je suis désolé monsieur, mais nous avons le droit de souhaiter parler à votre femme sans votre présence. Vous pouviez nous laisser seuls avec elle, s'il vous plaît ?**

**\- Barrez-vous de chez moi. Si vous n'avez pas de mandat, vous n'avez aucun droit sur nous. Je connais les flics de votre genre et la loi. Dégagez de chez moi.**

-  **Avez-vous bu monsieur ?**   _Je lui demande, de plus en plus inquiet à mon tour de le voir s'emporter aussi rapidement alors qu'il était calme il y a quelques secondes_

  
Je fais un pas pour entrer chez eux avant qu'il ne referme la porte, il a la main sur la poignée. Mais je suis tout de suite arrêté par Zayn et par la voix de l'homme.

  
-  **Cassez-vous avant que je porte plainte pour violation de domicile.**

  
     Je ne sais pas s'il a bu, mais il connait ses droits et bien qu'il soit vraiment en rogne, s'il ne fait rien contre nous ou contre cette femme sous nos yeux, nous ne pouvons pas intervenir. Je sers les dents alors que la porte se referme sur notre nez. Zayn relâche sa prise sur mon coude mais nous ne bougeons pas. On attend le pire. Nous devons attendre un bruit suspect ou des cris avant de pouvoir défoncer la porte pour intervenir. Mais rien ne vient.

  
-  **Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?**   _Je demande à mon collègue._   **On va demander un mandat ?**

-  **De toute façon, il faut qu'on interroge cette femme, on n'a même pas eu l'occasion de lui demander quoi que ce soit.**

**\- Ça va prendre au minimum deux jours, même si c'est pour une affaire avec des enfants. Tant que ce n'est pas un homicide, ce n'est pas rapide et tu le sais.**

**\- Je sais, en effet. Tu proposes quoi ?**

  
Nous descendons les escaliers pour retourner dans la voiture. Je pourrais presque sourire si seulement la situation n'était pas aussi tendue, il sait parfaitement ce que j'ai en tête.

  
-  **On attend de voir si l'homme s'en va ou si la femme finit par sortir de la maison discrètement pour nous rejoindre.**

 

Il acquiesce et j'ouvre la portière pour retrouver la chaleur de l'habitacle de la voiture, le chauffage semble être l'une des plus belles inventions du monde par ce temps glacial.

  
Je regarde les fenêtres visibles depuis la rue de l'appartement, s'ils nous regardent, je ne le vois pas. Zayn est parti nous chercher une collation et j'ai la main sur le poignet du véhicule pour sortir si jamais je vois quelque chose d'anormal. On peut rester ici un bon bout de temps, jusqu'à la fin de notre service, voir un peu plus en fait. On pourrait aussi interroger les voisins, mais nous n'allons rien obtenir, c'est sûr. Personne ici ne dénonce personne, car tout le monde à des choses à cacher.

  
Mon téléphone vibre dans la boite à gant, je l'ouvre et décroche sans même regarder qui m'appelle, le regard toujours rivé sur les fenêtres.

  
-  **Allô ?**

**\- Louis, t'es où ?**

**\- Encore sur le terrain Lottie, je risque de rentrer tard ce soir. Je vais bien. Tu vas devoir manger toute seule ce soir, désolé. Il y a des restes d'hier soir dans le frigo.**

**\- Je sais. J'ai déjà mangé. Je voulais être sûr que tu allais bien.**

**\- Je vais bien. Je dois raccrocher, je suis encore en service. Bonne nuit Bouchon.**

**\- Bonne nuit Lou.**

  
     La ligne se coupe et je pose sans réfléchir mon téléphone sur la plage arrière. Je sais pourquoi ma sœur m'a appelé, ce n'est pas nouveau et elle le fait à chaque fois que je ne suis pas à l'heure à l'appartement. Je crois qu'elle a peur pour moi. Elle sait que mon métier est dangereux. Toute ma famille le sait. Mais c'est la seule qui s'inquiète autant pour moi, je ne sais pas si c'est dû à notre complicité ou si c'est parce qu'elle en a pris l'habitude au fil des ans. C'est toujours elle qui m'appelle lorsque je ne rentre pas. Peut-être aussi que c'est simplement dû à la peur, c'est le plus probable : qu'elle ait peur qu'un accident arrive et que je ne rentre pas chez moi. Mais je prends soin de la rassurer à chaque fois, j'ai connu les tiraillements dans le ventre, lorsqu'au bout d'une heure ou deux, notre père n'était toujours pas rentré à l'heure prévue et qu'il ne nous avait pas prévenu d'une plus longue absence. Je sais quelle est la sensation, j'essaye de lui éviter ça aussi avec moi. Mais il arrive que j'oublie de lui envoyer un message, comme ce soir et qu'elle doive m'appeler.

Je me suis perdu dans mes pensées et quand Zayn s'installe à nouveau sur le siège du conducteur avec une boite de pizza, il me fait sursauter. Mon regard retombe à nouveau sur la fenêtre, toujours rien. On pourrait aussi attendre devant le perron de la porte, pour être plus rapide s'il y a un problème ou même pour entendre ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur, mais nous n'en avons pas le droit. Je soupire et tourne ma tête du côté de mon ami qui ouvre la boite en carton, laissant s'échapper la douce odeur de la pizza juste cuite. Il me tend une part que je prends et je m'installe correctement dans mon siège, croquant à pleines dents la pâte recouverte de fromage, pepperoni et tomate.

  
-  **Rien de neuf ?**

**\- Non. Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse obtenir quoi que ce soit. Il va falloir attendre de voir si on reçoit un appel de la centrale, si jamais les voisins appellent la police pour des bruits étranges dans la maison. Mais on sait que ça n'arrivera pas. Donc il nous reste à attendre que l'un d'eux.**

**\- Hum. Je crois qu'on devrait laisser tomber pour ce soir Louis. On perd notre temps.**

**\- Mais...**

**\- Non, écoute, je sais que tu veux bien faire, moi aussi j'aimerai pouvoir défoncer cette porte, j'ai beaucoup trop de suspicion sur ce gars pour ce que soit normal, mais on ne peut rien faire. On reviendra demain.**

 

     Je ne dis rien et me contente de prendre une nouvelle bouchée de ma pizza rageusement. L'instinct de Zayn est fiable, j'ai confiance en lui, moi aussi je ne sens pas ce gars-là, surtout si c'est le fameux Bernard.

La frustration est à son maximum quand le moteur de la voiture démarre et que je m'attache. Mon co-équipier conduit jusqu'au poste de police et j'ai l'affreuse sensation de me sentir inutile. Le trajet n'est pas long, mais je suis loin d'être bête, je sens bien le regard insistant de Zayn durant tout le trajet, ainsi que dans notre bureau.

  
-  **Quoi ?**   _Je finis par lui demander, à bout de nerfs._

-  **Je me demande pourquoi tu as choisi de prendre en charge l'enquête.**

 

Il s'affale un peu sur le siège de son bureau et pose ses coudes sur les accoudoirs, la main sur son ventre, continuant de me fixer.

**  
\- Parce que les enfants m'ont demandé quand ils sont arrivés. Je te l'ai déjà expliqué Zayn.**

**\- Oui. Tu m'as même dit pour la boite et tout ce qui suit avec le dealer... Mais tu aurais pu refuser, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?**

  
     Je soupire pour la énième fois de la journée et lui lance un regard parfaitement éloquent sur ce que je pense de son interrogatoire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai accepté et je n'ai pas envie de savoir pourquoi.

Heureusement, il n'insiste pas et dès l'instant où l'horloge digitale accrochée au mur annonce la fin de ma garde, je me lève pour récupérer ma veste. Mon ami fait de même et me suit jusque dans ma voiture. Cette fois, c'est moi qui monte derrière le volant. C'est étrange cette habitude que nous avons prise, Zayn conduit la voiture de service et c'est moi qui conduis quand je le ramène chez lui.

 

Je me gare en double file devant chez lui et attends qu'il sorte, mais il ne le fait pas. Je me tourne vers lui, le regard interrogateur.

  
-  **Je crois que tu ne devrais pas te monter la tête comme ça Louis. En cinq ans, je ne t'ai jamais vu autant préoccupé. J'en viendrai même à être préoccupé, moi aussi. Laisse le boulot au poste et essaye de vivre normalement. On finira par rendre ces enfants à leur mère.**

  
     Je ne réponds rien, à peine un son audible pour lui dire que je l'ai écouté et il sort, un mouvement de la main en signe d'au revoir.

Je sais qu'on finira par réunir cette famille. Ce qui me dérange le plus n'est pas là. C'est toujours et encore la même personne. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a pris la peine de les mener jusqu'à nous ? Et puis, je sais qu'il fait partie du réseau d'Handle, c'est presque écrit sur son visage, ce qui ne fait que croître mon intérêt pour cette affaire.

 

Finalement, Zayn a eu raison, on a fini par regagner l'appartement assez tôt le matin et cette fois, la femme était seule. Ça n'a pas été long avant qu'on comprenne toute l'histoire. Elle a voulu protéger ses enfants des coups de l'homme avec qui on l'a trouvé. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me contrôler pour ne pas exploser de colère lorsque je l'ai appris. Ce n'est pas en envoyant ses enfants dehors, en plein hiver, que l'on peut les aider. C'est son amant, peu importe son statut marital, qu'il aurait fallu mettre dehors. Mais c'est quand même avec joie que j'ai observé la scène des retrouvailles. L'affaire ne va pas s'arrêter là, les services sociaux vont encore travailler sur cette famille pour savoir si la mère est apte à s'occuper des deux petits. Et elle va aussi être aidée, si elle porte plainte contre l'homme, notre équipe pourra faire en sorte qu'il ne s'approche plus d'elle ni des enfants.

  
Je ne veux plus me préoccuper de la suite, j'ai donné l'affaire à mes collègues, plus aptes à gérer ça, sous les conseils, les ordres même, de Zayn. Je n'ai pas beaucoup lutté, je sais que si je m'acharnais, c'est lui qui allait voir notre supérieur pour déposer le dossier sur son bureau.

 

Cette semaine a été éprouvante et c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis en route pour rejoindre la maison familiale le temps du week-end, ma sœur dormant à point fermé à ma gauche.

 

Zayn n'est pas aussi froid et droit dans ses bottes que l'on ne le pense. Il fait croire que c'est le cas, surtout quand nous sommes dans le cadre du travail. Mais je sais que son amitié ne fait pas défaut. Tout comme la mienne. Il arrive souvent que nous ayons des désaccords et qu'il trouve quelque chose à redire sur mon investissement dans la police, mais je sais qu'il me soutient. Il est juste plus habile que moi pour séparer le travail et sa vie personnelle. Puis, il a fait une bien meilleure école de police que moi. Je suis bon, j'ai bien été entraîné, j'ai appris beaucoup, mais il s'est donné bien plus de mal que moi pour arriver ici. Je crois même que sa place est plus légitime et je n'ai pas de problème à l'avouer. Ça ne me dérange pas en fait. Ses motivations sont différentes, s'il fait ça, c'est pour les autres. De mon côté, c'est tout l'inverse. Si je suis dans la police, c'est pour mon propre intérêt.

  
J'ai trop vu de problèmes aux informations, le soir, quand mon père regardait la télévision, j'ai aussi trop vu ce que le manque d'autorité a fait dans mon école, surtout à l'un de mes amis. Je sais que si je suis à la brigade des stups, c'est pour chercher vengeance. Je suis loin d'être le seul.

 

  
Ma famille n'est pas riche, j'ai été dans une école et un lycée public, tout ce qui a de plus normal. Ce qui est moins normal, c'est la façon dont j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami, Tom. Ma gorge se sert alors que j'y repense et je profite qu'une aire d'autoroute se profile pour y faire un arrêt. Il faut que je prenne un café et que j'aille aux toilettes avant de perdre le contrôle de ma voiture. Je m'arrête et coupe le moteur, ce qui réveille Lottie. Elle râle lorsque que je lui dis où on est, juste pour la forme, car elle finit par se lever à son tour pour aller au petit coin, au final, cet arrêt-surprise l'arrange bien aussi. Je souris alors qu'elle a les yeux encore bouffis de sommeil lorsqu'on arrive dans la station-service.

  
-  **Hé, Lottie,**   _je l'interpelle avant qu'elle rentre dans les toilettes._   _Elle se tourne vers moi, le visage fermé et déjà prête à m'étrangler._   **Essaye de viser dans le trou,** _dis-je en rigolant._

  
Elle fait un pas pour venir me frapper mais je m'écarte pour entrer moi aussi dans les toilettes.

  
-  **C'est pas parce que tu vas te cacher chez les mecs que je vais me gêner pour venir !**   _Me lance-t'elle avant que la porte ne se referme derrière moi._

  
     Je ris de bon cœur et la laisse râler. Je sais très bien qu'elle en est capable, ce n'est pas un problème, elle sait que si elle me frappe, elle se retrouve par terre. J'ai toujours été plus fort qu'elle pour les batailles de polochons et ça n'a pas changé depuis qu'on est capable de lutter l'un contre l'autre. Elle a beau être plus petite que moi, ce n'est pas pour ça que je lui laisse l'avantage. J'ai quand même une image de grand-frère à respecter.

  
Il est juste l'heure de manger quand je m'engage dans notre rue. Je gare la voiture dans l'allée du garage et coupe le moteur. Lottie sort en courant et j'ai juste un coup d'œil à lancé du côté de la porte d'entrée pour comprendre que c'est parce que notre mère est sur le pas de la porte. Un sourire s'affiche tout de suite sur mes lèvres et je me débrouille avec nos deux petits sacs, pleins d'affaires pour le week-end. Je prends une grande inspiration alors que j'entre dans la maison où j'ai passé toute mon enfance. L'odeur est la même, rien n'a changé et j'apprécie le brouhaha qui vient du salon, c'est familier, me rappelle toutes les choses que j'ai vécues ici. Ça m'avait manqué.

  
Je pose les sacs au pied du grand escalier de bois et vais prendre ma mère dans mes bras qui m'attend, un grand sourire aux lèvres aussi. J'ai beau avoir vingt-six ans dans moins de deux mois, je serais toujours cet enfant aux yeux de ma mère et ça me convient, j'ai besoin d'elle et l'amour d'une mère est irremplaçable, je le sais. Même si elle me traite encore parfois comme un enfant, je ne rechigne pas, je suis même partant pour un gros câlin de retrouvaille. J'ai toujours été proche de ma mère, elle m'a eu jeune, c'est peut-être pour ça. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle de toute façon. C'est un baume au cœur de la revoir, de sentir son odeur rassurante et ses bras autour de moi. C'est rassurant.

  
-  **Ça va mon grand ?**   _Me demande-t'elle alors que je brise notre étreinte._

  
Elle semble inquiète, une petite ride soucieuse se forme entre ses yeux et elle passe une de ses mains sur ma joue. J'acquiesce et dépose un baiser sur sa joue pour la rassurer, accompagné d'un sourire.

  
-  **Maintenant que je suis ici, oui, beaucoup mieux.**

  
     Je tourne la tête alors qu'on m'appelle. Je me baisse et prends mon petit frère dans mes bras, je le fais voler comme les « zavions » sous les réprimandes de notre mère. Elle me reproche de les exciter et me rappelle qu'ils viennent de manger. Cette dernière remarque me fait de suite arrêter. Le vomi d'enfant, très peu pour moi. Je tiens mon petit-frère, le seul, contre ma hanche et me baisse à nouveau pour prendre ma dernière petite sœur sur l'autre. C'est dans ces moments-là que je comprends l'utilité d'avoir deux bras, sans ça, c'était une crise de jalousie générale.

  
Les deux petits ne restent pas bien longtemps contre moi, les jouets, c'est évidemment plus intéressant que de rester faire un câlin à leur grand frère. Je le laisse descendre et vais ensuite vers mes deux autres sœurs, les jumelles qui attendent patiemment que je vienne vers elle. Je m'assois dans le canapé, dans la place qu'elles viennent de me faire entre elles et les sers à mon tour dans mes bras.

  
-  **Faites-moi des câlins, je suis en manque d'amour, ça fait trop longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vu.**

  
    Elles pourraient rechigner, râler, car c'est quelque chose d'enfantin, qu'elles ne devraient plus demander ni en vouloir à leur âge, mais elles sont loin de ce comportement-là. Au contraire, dès que je suis là, j'ai le droit à plein de câlins, de baiser à la pelle et c'est toujours ce que je recherche aussi quand je reviens dans la demeure familiale. Ce joyeux petit bavard, débordant d'attention et d'amour. C'est la définition de notre famille.

 

Je suis tranquille un bon moment avec elles, on discute de tout, surtout elles, c'est fou comme elles sont bavardes. Je ne sais pas si ce côté de leur personnalité m'avait manqué. Félicité est plus extravertie que Phoebe, mais quand il s'agit de me parler, la balance ne penche pas d'un côté plus que de l'autre.

 

Mais il faut bien que je sois réquisitionné par ma mère aux fourneaux. Je m'excuse auprès d'elles et me lève difficilement du vieux canapé dont l'assise à tendance à vouloir nous engloutir avec le temps qui passe. Je passe la petite arche qui ouvre le salon sur la cuisine, elle-même donnant sur une baie vitrée, presque comme une serre, car le jardin se trouve juste derrière, tout en longueur.

 

Je me dépêche d'arriver vers ma mère qui est en train de se brûler les doigts avec le four. Je prends deux maniques et sors le gratin dauphinois. La vapeur fait de la buée sur les lunettes de ma mère et je ris. Elle les retire pour les nettoyer et les remet en suite.

  
-  **Je crois que je vais jamais m'habituer à te voir ainsi maman.**

**\- Moi non plus, j'ai l'impression de devenir vielle avec ça sur le nez.**

**\- C'est normal ça, tu vas finir toute ridée, mais t'es toujours aussi belle.**

  
      Ma remarque la fait sourire et elle lève les yeux au ciel. Je souris aussi et regarde ce que je peux faire d'autre alors qu'elle marmonne que c'est loin d'être vrai, qu'elle m'a trop bien élevée et que je dis seulement ça pour lui faire plaisir. Je secoue la tête, elle a tort, c'est une belle femme, je le sais, même si c'est ma mère. Mon père, le sait aussi, elle est la seule à ne pas le voir.

C'est d'ailleurs lui que j'entends arriver vu les exclamations de surprise qui vienne jusqu'à nous.

  
-  **Il a le sapin ?**   _Je demande à ma mère, les yeux brillants._

  
     Le léger mouvement de tête que je vois me suffit pour quitter la cuisine et rejoindre mon père. Je ris de bon cœur alors qu'il se débat avec les petits pour qu'ils le laissent arriver. Je viens à sa rescousse et attrape les petits merdeux pour qu'il puisse poser le sapin dans la pièce à vivre, dégagée d'un meuble pour l'occasion.

L'ambiance se refroidi un peu quand il me voit, mais je ne pense pas que les autres s'en rendent compte. Je lui souris timidement et il se contente d'un petit signe de tête.

Mes rapports avec mon père sont beaucoup moins décontractés qu'avec ma mère, c'est évident. Mais contre toute attente, je ne suis pas celui qui lui en veut pour une faute quelconque, c'est lui qui a du mal à digérer que je suis dans la police aussi, depuis quand même plus de cinq ans. Je crois qu'il ne voulait pas d'une vie comme ça pour moi, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il m'en veut, il aurait voulu m'empêcher de choisir cette voie. Car en étant dans cette même branche, il sait ce que je vois, c'est normal qu'un parent refuse qu'un de ses enfants voie ce genre d'horreur. J'ai pensé qu'avec le temps, il finirait par se pardonner, même ce n'est toujours pas le cas. Je fais avec, ce n'est pas toujours facile, on a perdu notre lien à cause de ça, mais je ne regrette pas pour autant mon choix. C'est ce à quoi j'aspirais, son avis ne compte toujours pas, c'est ma vie, pas la sienne, il n'a pas son mot à dire.

  
Il détourne le regard pour le poser sur ma mère et je récupère mon sourire, c'est beau de les voir tous les deux. Ils n'ont pas divorcé et ils s'aiment toujours autant. Je suis chanceux d'avoir cette famille, même si elle a ses défauts, je ne la changerais pour rien au monde.

  
Je m'assois aux côtés de mon père, faisant une petite pause dans la décoration du sapin, mes sœurs et mon frère s'occupent des guirlandes et c'est un joyeux spectacle de voir les plus petits jouer avec plutôt que de les installer dans l'arbre.

  
-  **Comment ça va ?**   _Me demande mon père avant de porter sa tasse de café à ses lèvres._

-  **C'était une dure semaine, mais ça va, je suis heureux d'être à la maison.**

**\- Tu veux m'en parler ?**

**\- Non.**

  
Ma réponse est sans appel, je sais que si je lui parle, il va d'autant plus se blâmer pour m'avoir laissé entrer dans la police.

  
-  **Sur ?**

  
Je souris alors qu'il insiste et tourne la tête vers lui pour le regarder dans les yeux.

  
-  **Oui. Je suis un adulte papa, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me surveilles. Et arrête de t'en vouloir, c'est la même histoire à chaque fois qu'on se voit, c'est pesant. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour un choix que j'ai fait par moi-même.**

**  
\- Tu penses vraiment que je m'en veux à cause de ça ?**   _Il me demande avec un air surprit._

  
Je fronce les sourcils, je pense que c'est pour cela qu'il n'est pas aussi proche de moi, que c'est parce qu'il a manqué à son devoir, ça m'a toujours semblé la meilleure réponse à son comportement.

  
-  **Oui ?**

  
Ma voix laisse entendre mon manque d'assurance, j'ai l'étrange impression qu'il va enfin se décider à m'expliquer pourquoi il est ainsi avec moi, qu'il va finir par tourner la page, mais les pleurs qui retentissent ne lui en laisse pas le temps. Il se lève pour séparer les petits derniers qui ont décidé de se battre pour une boule de noël. Je soupire et vais aider mon père à les calmer.

  
Je veux poursuivre cette conversation, je veux savoir, je veux pouvoir retrouver tous les membres de ma famille. Et c'est parce que c'est une envie plus présente que ces dernières années, que je comprends alors que j'ai été beaucoup plus touché par cette enquête que je ne le laisse entendre. Je crois qu'il faut que j'en parle, non pas avec un des psychologues qui sont mis à notre disposition au poste de police, mais à mon père. C'est peut-être l'occasion au jamais pour nous de discuter, de mettre les choses à plat. Je passe aussi un cap d'ici peu, je vais dire au revoir à mes jeunes années, je deviens plus mature, je le sens et il est temps que je fasse la paix avec mon père, ou plutôt lui qui fasse la paix avec moi.

 

  
Le reste de la soirée est tout aussi mouvementé, en particulier à cause de mes sœurs qui s'en donnent à cœur joie pour déballer toute leur semaine et me tenir informer de ce que j'ai pu louper, ainsi que Charlotte. Elle me laisse d'ailleurs plusieurs regards d'appel à l'aide alors que Félicité lui raconte ces dernières aventures, je me contente de lui sourire et de hausser les épaules, qu'elle se débrouille toute seule, je suis monopolisé par l'autre jumelle.

  
C'est seulement après avoir couché les petits que je sens la maison s'apaiser, comme si l'on baissait le volume, ça me fait un bien fou et je ne retiens pas l'expiration brillante que je garde pour faire comprendre que je me détends enfin. Le brouhaha vient enfin de prendre fin, il reprendra demain matin, dès sept heures, ou huit, si Ernest et Doris nous font le plaisir de dormir plus longtemps. Ma mère rit en m'entendant et je me lève pour demander à tout le monde s'ils veulent une tisane. Sans surprise, je reviens avec un plateau chargé de tasse que je pose sur la petite table du salon. Je trouve une place dans le fauteuil, à côté de ma plus grande sœur et elle pose sa tête contre mon épaule.

  
Mes parents lui demandent des nouvelles de ses cours, elle va dans une école privée, les charges sont lourdes alors j'imagine qu'ils doivent lui mettre un peu la pression pour qu'elle réussisse, ça me fait un peu de peine, car je sais qu'elle travaille beaucoup et sort rarement le soir, je ne pense pas qu'elle devrait supporter autant alors qu'elle est encore si jeune et petite - à mes yeux du moins. J'essayerais de leur en parler ce soir, vu que je vais très certainement être le dernier à partir me coucher.

 

*

 

  
     Je dépose un baiser sur le front de chacun de leur front et ferme doucement la porte des deux plus petits, ils ont insisté pour que je les couche, je croise mes sœurs dans le couloir qui vont-elles aussi se coucher, leur semaine a été fatigante, je leur fais un câlin chacune leur tour et leur souhaite une bonne nuit avant d'emprunter les escaliers pour retrouver au salon. Je passe dans ma chambre, au rez-de-chaussée, pour me changer et mettre un jogging ainsi qu'un pull large, laissant mon jean sur mon lit et souriant en redécouvrant par la même occasion les photos qui sont accrochées au mur. La plupart viennent des différents matchs de football que j'ai pu faire dans ma jeunesse. Je n'ai plus le temps d'en faire, mon travail me prend beaucoup de place, mais il est vrai que voir un match d'ici peu serait une bonne idée, même s'il s'agit d'une petite équipe, c'est toujours aussi intéressant.

Je vois mon père devant le journal quand j'entre à nouveau dans la pièce à vivre. Je m'installe à côté de lui et jette aussi un coup d'œil à l'écran.

  
-  **Rien de nouveau ?**

**\- Non.**

 

     Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il éteint la télé. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet, je tape nerveusement mes doigts contre l'accoudoir du canapé en réfléchissant à la phrase que je pourrais dire pour attirer son attention.

  
-  **Tu t'en veux toujours ?**  J _e lui dis, assez fort pour qu'il m'entende et soit interpellé par ma voix._

  
     Il est perdu pendant quelques secondes, se demandant sans doute pourquoi est ce que je lui pose cette question, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne et qu'il baisse le volume de la télé. Il ne l'éteint pas, mais je sais que c'est déjà un signe qu'il est concerné par ce que je lui dis.

 

-  **J'ai du mal à te suivre Louis. Pourquoi tu penses que je m'en voudrai exactement ?**

  
    Cette fois, c'est sa question qui me prend de court, je suis légèrement intimidé, on ne s'est pas autant parlé depuis longtemps, c'est étrange d'avoir une vraie conversation avec lui, une conversation d'adulte en plus de cela.

  
-  **Parce que tu n'as pas réussi à m'empêcher d'entrer de la police. Je pensais au débat que c'était à moi que tu en voulais, mais c'est pas logique, donc c'est à toi-même que tu dois en vouloir. Je veux dire...** _Je déglutis, j'ai envie de tout faire sortir, de me prendre en main et de lui dire franchement ce qui ne va pas. Il ne dit rien, attendant que je finisse. Je me redresse, m'assois correctement sur le canapé et le regarde droit dans les yeux._ **Tu ne me parles presque plus depuis que je suis entré dans la police. Tu as presque essayé de me dissuader d'entrer dans cette voie-là. Je ne vais pas te rappeler ton discours moraliste papa. Tu te rappelles très bien ce que tu m'as dit. J'aimerais juste comprendre pourquoi tu agis comme ça et pourquoi tu as créé ce fossé entre nous.**

 

Ma mère arrive dans le salon, je crois qu'elle nous écoutait de la cuisine et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi, elle a l'air consterné que je puisse dire cela.

 

-  **Louis, mais de quoi tu parles ?**

  
    Je ris nerveusement, c'est quoi cette situation ? J'ai l'impression que le monde est en train de se mettre à fonctionner tourner à l'envers. Mon père se redresse et regarde ma mère avant de me regarder moi. Son visage fatigué par le temps, le semble encore plus à ce moment, la ride entre ses deux yeux est encore plus prononcée.

**  
\- Je n'ai jamais essayé de te dissuader Louis.**

  
     Je m'apprête à le contrer, la conversation commence à me taper le système. Ma mère sait très bien que mon père et moi ne nous entendons plus depuis un temps et elle agit comme si c'était nouveau. Et puis pour couronner le tout, mon père nie les faits. Il me fait signe de me taire d'un coup d'œil et d'un simple signe de la main, je ne peux même pas trouver le moyen de m'exprimer, car il enchaîne avant que j'en aie eu le temps.

  
-  **Je voulais te mettre en garde. Ce que je t'ai dit, c'est pour ton bien, pour que tu sache dans quel chemin tu t'aventurais. Je n'ai jamais contesté tes choix, au contraire, je suis fier de toi.**

  
Je tombe de haut, mon visage doit le montrer, j'ai la mâchoire qui se décroche presque.

  
-  **Tu es fier de moi ?**   _Je répète, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu et enregistré l'information._

-  **Bien-sûr qu'on est fier !**   _S'exclame ma mère **. Louis, c'est pas parce que tu fais un métier dangereux et qu'on aimerai que tu fasses quelque chose où tu ne risque pas ta vie, que l'on n'est pas fier de toi, voyons.**_

-  **Jay, je vais gérer. Je crois qu'on a besoin de discuter tous les deux.**

  
     Ça, c'est une manière gentille de faire comprendre à sa femme qu'il veut qu'elle s'en aille. Je ne trouve pas son geste juste et je dépose un baiser sur la joue de ma mère. Ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'elle ne semble pas plus vexée que cela, elle se lève simplement, lui fait un signe que je ne comprends pas et dépose une main rassurante sur son épaule avant de disparaître. Mon cerveau commence à fatiguer, je n'ai qu'une seule envie, qu'il me dise franchement tout ce qu'il pense, que je puisse le contrer et être éclairé sur ce que j'aurais pu mal comprendre.

  
Il soupire bruyamment et coupe la télévision pour de bon.

  
-  **Louis, je crois que tu as quelques informations biaisées. Le discours que je t'ai tenu il y a quelques années, c'était pour m'assurer que mon seul fils ne fonçait pas la tête baissée dans un domaine difficile. Je t'ai dit cela pour être sûr que tu n'agissais pas par vengeance. Je sais que tu l'as fais quand-même pour cette raison principale. C'est pour ça que je m'en veux. Je crois que j'aurai dû te protéger plus que je ne l'ai fait. J'ai voulu te laisser voler seul, tu t'es très bien débrouillé mais je sais que j'aurais peut-être dû te couver un peu plus. Mais tu es le plus grand de la famille, je suppose que le fait que tu sois un garçon m'a encouragé à aller contre mon instinct.**

**\- Je comprends pas,**   _je le coupe, le cœur douloureux, prit dans un étau_.  **Je n'ai pas envie que tu t'en veuilles, je ne t'en veux pas moi. Je voulais pas qu'il y ai ce fossé entre nous.**

**\- Je sais. Je crois que c'est mon plus grand regret et j'en suis désolé Louis. Je pensais que te laisser de la liberté pourrait te permettre de t'épanouir mais ce n'est pas le cas, à ce que je vois.**

  
     Je hausse les épaules. Je n'aime pas cette conversation et je ne veux plus en parler. Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé. Maintenant, il va falloir qu'on vive avec. Peut-être que l'on sera de nouveau proche dans quelques années, mais je vais avoir du mal à digérer le fait qu'on aurait pour garder notre relation si seulement je l'avais correctement écouté et que je n'avais pas agi comme un enfant. Je me lève, mais il me retient en posant sa main contre mon avant-bras.

  
-  **Ne soit pas trop dur avec toi-même. Je suis content que tu ais l'esprit plus clair et que tu sache pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Je me doute que tu dois m'en vouloir, un peu. C'est pas grave si c'est le cas Louis. Prends le temps qu'il te faut pour m'excuser. Je suis désolé que ce soit passé comme ça.**

  
     Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. J'aimerais lui dire que je ne lui en veux pas, mais il a raison, je le sais au fond de moi, que je lui en veux. Pas beaucoup, mais assez pour ne pas être capable de lui faire un baiser sur la joue ou un câlin, ce que je ne fais plus depuis que je suis entré dans la police. Evidemment que ces six dernières années vont laisser ces traces.

  
-  **Bonne nuit** ,  _je lui dis, murmurant presque._

  
     Je l'entends me retourner les mots et puis je referme la porte de ma chambre derrière moi avec un soupire lourd d'émotion.

Je m'écroule sur mon lit et ferme les yeux. Je n'en reviens pas. C'était une soirée épuisante, et même si je suis content d'avoir eu une conversation avec mon père, les émotions qui en ressortent sont contradictoires.

  
Je retire mes vêtements en quelques mouvements et me glisse sous les draps. Il me faut quelques minutes seulement pour m'endormir. Je suis épuisé.

  
Une porte claque, je ne me dérange pas pour autant, c'est chose habituelle chez mes parents, il est même rare que ça me réveille normalement. Mais quand je sens le matelas s'affaisser près de moi, j'ouvre un œil, faisant semblant de dormir jusqu'à ce qu'Ernest me monte dessus et que je me réveille d'un coup pour le faire basculer sur le matelas et lui faire des chatouilles. Sa petite voix emplie la pièce, il me crie d'arrêter et c'est ma mère qui arrive en courant dans ma chambre, alertée par les cris. Elle soupire en nous voyant chahuté et je lui mime des excuses du bout des lèvres. Elle me sourit en suite et se rapproche pour déposer un baiser sur mon front.

  
-  **Tu vas rejoindre Lottie, Babou ? Elle t'attend en bas pour le petit déjeuné.**

  
     Mon frère ne se fait pas attendre et quitte le lit, elle le rattrape d'un bras avant qu'il tombe la tête la première en descendant du lit, avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de lui dire de faire doucement, il est déjà reparti. Je souris et m'assois dans le lit, me décalant un peu pour lui laisser de la place aussi. Elle s'assoit et me regarde, un sourire aux lèvres.

  
-  **Tu sais qu'il me fait penser à toi ? Qu'est-ce que ça va être quand il va vouloir commencer à aller jouer avec les copains...**

**\- Tu vas probablement devoir lui acheter des pantalons toutes les semaines,**   _je déclare, retenant difficilement mon éclat de rire._

  
     Ma mère me suit et je me rapproche d'elle pour lui faire un câlin. Elle veut probablement me parler de la discussion que j'ai eu avec mon père hier soir, mais elle me connait assez pour savoir qu'il faut attendre que j'aborde le sujet par moi-même si elle ne veut pas me froisser.

  
-  **Je sais pas si je dois lui en vouloir ou si je dois lui pardonner. Je lui en veux un peu de ne pas avoir fait d'efforts pour briser la glace. Et en même temps, j'ai aussi envie de retrouver notre relation d'avant...**

**\- Louis, je sais que c'est pas facile, ça a jamais été facile entre vous, vous avez tout les deux un fort caractère parfois, surtout lui, mais essaye de te mettre à sa place. Comment tu aurais fait toi, si tu avais un fils, qui voulait être indépendant, qui voulait s'échapper de la maison pour vivre sa vie ?**

**\- Mais j'ai pas...**   _Je tente de la contredire._

-  **Louis. Tu as vraiment oublié comment tu étais ?**

**\- Non...**

  
Il est vrai que je fais peut-être preuve de mauvaise foi. Je sais que je n'ai pas été facile. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une raison suffisante pour m'avoir lâché ainsi.

  
-  **Tu sais que les adultes prennent des décisions difficiles parfois. Tu es adulte maintenant, tu peux comprendre. S'il s'est éloigné, c'est pour que tu grandisses par toi-même, que tu apprennes de tes erreurs. Je ne pense pas que mettre un fossé entre vous était la meilleure solution mais en voyant l'homme que tu es devenu aujourd'hui, je crois que je ne regrette rien. C'est comme ça que ça devait se passer. Tu as encore l'occasion de rattraper le temps perdu avec lui.**

  
Je hausse les épaules. Elle a raison, de tout façon, c'est ma mère, évidement qu'elle a raison. Mais j'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à courir après les moments qu'on a perdu.

  
-  **Aller, arrête de te torturer. Je suis sûr qu'il va faire des efforts et je compte sur toi aussi pour en faire.**

  
Elle se relève mais je la retiens par la main.

  
-  **Maman ?**   _Je l'interpelle._

-  **Oui ?**   _Me répond-t'elle, se tournant à nouveau vers moi._

-  **Tu lui en veux toi ?**

-  **Tu n'as pas à te soucier de ce que moi je pense Lou, je ne suis pas concernée dans cette histoire. C'est entre vous.**

  
     Elle dépose à nouveau un baiser sur mon front et me fait signe qu'elle m'attend en bas. Elle sort et me retombe lourdement contre le lit.

  
C'est compliqué cette histoire, mon père qui m'a encouragé à partir, m'a dit qu'il était temps que je vole par moi-même, que je parte pour découvrir le monde, mon père qui m'a mis en garde contre ce qu'il y avait derrière le mur, qui a vérifié que je ne partais pas la tête baissée, puis qui s'est éloigné dès l'instant où je suis entré dans l'école de police, regrette maintenant son geste. Moi aussi, je regrette ça. Il a fait ses excuses. Mais le manque qu'il a laissé pendant toutes ces années, les barrières qu'il a dressées entre nous pour que je ne sois pas influencé par ses opinions, tout cela, je ne peux pas lui pardonner en un jour.

  
Je finis par rejoindre ma famille, une fois le petit déjeuné pris, le propose à mes sœurs d'aller faire une balade, il y a une forêt pas très loin et comme il fait plutôt beau pour le moment, j'ai pensé que c'était une bonne idée. Mais ça, c'était avant que tout le monde finisse par venir, j'aime beaucoup ma famille, vraiment, mais le chahut qui règne parfois, comme en ce moment est parfois épuisant. Je me demande comment font mes parents ou tout simplement les jumelles pour arriver à suivre le rythme avec les jumeaux. Parce que Doris et Ernest sont déchaînés aujourd'hui, c'est sans doute l'excitation de me revoir ou Noël qui approche, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à suivre les petits monstres. Alors lorsque j'ai l'occasion de m'échapper deux minutes pour fumer une clope tranquillement à l'extérieur, bien qu'il fasse de plus en plus froid et qu'il commence même à neiger de petits flocons qui ne tiennent pas encore cependant, me retrouver seul est apaisant. Je profite de ce moment tranquille pour regarder mon téléphone et ris en voyant les vidéos que Zayn m'a envoyé par Snapchat. Il se fait traîner dans les magasins, je sais qu'il déteste ça et c'est pour ça que je lui envoie une photo de moi avec une grimace pour lui dire que je suis bien au chaud, avec ma famille.

  
J'ai le droit à un magnifique doigt d'honneur en retour, qui me fait rire tout seul comme un con et je lui envoie le mien à mon tour.

  
Il est insupportable, mais je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans lui. Il a beau être chiant, exténuant, c'est mon meilleur ami et sans lui mes journées seraient longues et ennuyeuses.

  
Avec Noël qui approche, il va d'ailleurs que l'on organise tous les deux la petite fête de la brigade. Nous avons pris l'habitude de le faire depuis que nous sommes affectés là et c'est toujours une bonne partie de rigolade lorsqu'on décore le hall et le bureau des collègues le premier jour de décembre. Et puis la réception qui est organisée le vingt-deux est l'occasion de collecter des fonds pour une association. L'année dernière, on avait choisi de récolter des dons pour l'hôpital pour enfants malades de Great Ormond Street. Ce n'est pas vraiment notre secteur, mais avec l'accident, on ne pouvait pas faire autre chose, je ne pouvais pas contrer la proposition de Zayn, impossible.

  
La période la plus dure pour mon ami va d'ailleurs arriver, je peux déjà sentir qu'il y pense. Ce n'est pas anodin ce genre d'épreuve, je me demande d'ailleurs comme il a fait pour tenir, cela aurait fait longtemps que je me serai foutu en l'air à sa place. Mais j'imagine que le soutient qu'il a reçu, de mon côté ainsi que du côté de sa famille l'a beaucoup aidé.

  
Je suis sorti de mes pensées par la porte qui s'ouvre, c'est Fizzy qui m'appelle, elle a besoin d'aide pour ses devoirs et tout le monde est occupé. Sauf moi. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux pour me débarrasser des flocons qui s'y trouvent et la suis jusque dans sa chambre pour l'aider avec son devoir d'Anglais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, merci d'avoir lu le chapitre, j'espère que l'histoire vous plait. Hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour que je puisse savoir ce que vous pensez de l'histoire !


	3. Harry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry est confronté à Frank, soucieux des informations qu'Harry a pu livrer. Louis et Zayn essayent de faire de leur mieux de leur côté, sans grand succès.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\ Description de violence physique /!\

 

 

            Je me retrouve dans le bureau, cette pièce que je déteste tant. Frank est à sa place et j'ai une sensation étrange, cette entrevue, elle ne va pas bien se passer.

 

-  **Est-ce que tu connais cet homme ?**

 

     Il sort d'un de ses dossiers posés sur le meuble, une photo qu'il glisse vers moi et je la rapproche de moi pour mieux la voir. Mon cœur s'arrête, je me fige en reconnaissant le visage du policier et relève le regard vers mon supérieur.

Il sait quelque chose.

 

-  **Non.**

**\- Ne me ment pas. J'ai mes sources Harry. Tu le sais.**

 

Je hausse les épaules. Je ne vais rien dire. Il est hors de question que j'ai du sang sur les mains, même s'il est flic et qu'il sait sans aucun doute se défendre, personne ne fait le poids devant les gorilles.

 

-  **Alors ? Tu me le dis où je poursuis sur les bruits que j'entends à ton propos ?**

 

      Je reste stoïque, les yeux fixés sur la photo. Il ne fera rien à Louis. Je suis sûr qu'il a une famille et je ne vais pas les priver d'un frère, d'un ami, d'un fils ou d'un petit-copain. On m'a retiré ça, alors si Frank veut me faire cracher le morceau, c'est sur une autre corde sensible qu'il va devoir jouer.

 

Il fait le tour de son bureau, je le suis des yeux et m'apprête à reculer, il va me frapper, c'est ce qu'il a toujours fait, cette situation me rappelle trop bien ce que j'ai déjà subis. Mais rien ne vient. Il s'appuie sur le dossier de la chaise que j'occupe, se penche vers moi et me montre la photo du doigt. J'entends enfin la colère émaner de sa voix et sa main vient violemment me tirer les cheveux vers le papier-glacé.

 

-  **Ecoute moi bien, sac à merde. Si je vois encore une fois cet enculé de flic, je peux te promettre que vous allez tout les deux passer un mauvais quart d'heure, t'as compris ?**

 

Comme je ne réponds pas assez rapidement à sa question, mon crâne vient taper violemment le bureau, je sers les dents et ferme les yeux. Ne pas pleurer, ne pas montrer que tu es faible.

 

-  **Oui.**

**\- Bien. Maintenant, si on te voit à nouveau près de la gendarmerie à jouer les nounous, c'est personnellement que je m'occupe de toi. Tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'on fait aux traîtres dans le coin. Et je ne veux pas abîmer ton joli visage.**

 

Il passe son doigt contre ma joue, me faisant frissonner d'horreur. Il me relève par la capuche et me balance à terre, au dehors du bureau.

 

Je reste sur le sol un moment, j'ai la tête qui tourne et le cœur qui bat fort. De peur. D'effroi.

 

Il sait où j'étais, donc il m'a suivi. Plus d'une fois. Il doit sans doute savoir que j'ai été arrêté. Je suis loin de la liberté que je pensais avoir acquise.

 

Les larmes me montent aux yeux et je passe prudemment ma main contre mon front. Je ne saigne pas, mais je vais avoir une bosse dans les prochaines heures.

 

Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? Comment je me sors de là ?

 

S'il me surveille, je ne peux pas disparaître, ni même tenter de trouver de l'aide aux côtés du flic. La déception me tombe sur la poitrine et j'ai encore plus envie de chialer. Je me redresse et monte pas à pas les escaliers, me bouchant les oreilles et essayant de masquer mes soubresauts dues aux larmes qui coulent sur mes joues.

 

Je suis presque en colère de réagir ainsi. J'ai l'habitude des coups, que l'on me frappe n'est pas un problème, c'est juste handicapant. Mais j'avais secrètement espéré pouvoir reparler à nouveaux aux agents de police. Quand bien même leur proposition peut me coûter la vie, je l'avais envisagé en partie.

 

Je tombe sur le matelas et ferme les yeux, essuyant rageusement mes larmes. Je suis exténué par ces derniers jours et je suis gelé, le contraste entre le bureau et le reste de la Grange me fait trembler de froid. Il n'y a aucun moyen pour que je me réchauffe vraiment sauf en me recouvrant des quelques affaires ridicules que je possède.

 

Je suis dans une impasse et je n'ai aucune issue. Chacune de mes idées se fait arrêter par la grande nouvelle, je suis piégé, prisonnier alors qu'il n'y aucun mur ni barreaux autour de moi. Et j'imagine que Frank va prendre un grand plaisir à doubler mes ventes, pour s'assurer que je suis occupé et non pas en train de vaquer à d'autres occupations.

 

Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour passer l'hiver, comment je vais faire pour passer les trois prochaines années.

 

Mon chemin semble déjà tracé, il est droit et s'arrête subitement.

 

Je me retourne, me mettant sur le dos et grimace alors que quelque chose me pique le dos. Je glisse ma main dans le duvet et attrape l'objet qui s'y trouve. Je reste un moment bouche-bée avant de craquer un sourire. La sensation est tellement étrange qu'il s'efface quelques secondes plus tard mais j'étudie à la lumière couchante qui passe par la fenêtre la forme du petit dinosaure laissé par un des enfants.

 

Je les ai ramenés. C'est déjà ça. Je viens aussi de sauver la peau du flic. J'espère cependant qu'il ne reviendra pas et qu'il n'est pas aussi obstiné qu'il n'en a l'air.

Je finis par m'assoupir, la figurine dans les mains, recouvert du duvet et bercé par les bruits des monstres dehors.

 

       La routine se réinstalle, c'est toujours plus difficile, surtout avec le regard de Frank que je sens sur moi, il me surveille, je le sais. Je n'ai pas été très direct avec le flic, je n'aurais même jamais du accepter son aide. Car à cause de ça, je suis dans le pétrin, avec encore plus de problèmes.

 

J'ai commencé à voir les gorilles de Frank. Ils sont discrets mais je suis observateur, je sais repérer les visages. Alors il ne m'a fallu qu'une semaine pour mémoriser chaque visage. Je les évite du mieux que je peux. Même si cela reste compliqué, j'ai mes habitudes, mes lieux de ventes qui m'empêchent de les semer pour de vrai. Mais il faut croire que mon arrestation a fait réfléchir mon supérieur. Les prix ont baissé, je peux donc vendre facilement et n'ai pas besoin de me faire discret car à chaque fin de journée, je peux rentrer à La Grange sans problème.

 

Il y a un bon côté et un mauvais côté à cela. Je peux retrouver mon matelas et le semblant de chaleur avec mes couvertures et les murs qui me protègent du froid. Mais je ne peux plus me faire autant de marge qu'avant. Alors mes affaires, qui sont trop petites maintenant que je commence à grandir pour de bon, ne me tiennent plus aussi chaud. Mon pull, qui m'arrivait un peu plus haut que sur les poignets commence à remonter sur mes avant-bras. Avec la nourriture chaude, que j'essaye d'acheter dans certains bars en fin de service pour avoir des réductions, mon épargne réduit à vue d'œil et je n'ai pas assez de moyen pour m'acheter un autre haut chaud.

 

      Noel est passé, le nouvel an est ce soir et j'ai bien peur que mon corps ne suive plus. Me lever est de plus en plus difficile car dormir est une tâche impossible maintenant. Le froid est là. Il s'infiltre partout, glace le sang et m'empêche de bouger, jusqu'à ce que ma peau me brûle. Je me réveille à nouveau en sursaut, la gorge sèche et les poumons congelés. Je tousse, cherche mon souffle, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un poids sur le torse. Je me lève et m'appuis contre le mur, parvenant à peine à trouver mon souffle entre chaque réflexe. Je cherche à tâtons une petite bouteille d'eau que je garde dans les cas extrêmes, s'en ai un. Je la fais tomber plusieurs fois avant de parvenir à la saisir et à retirer le bouchon. L'eau est glacée et de la glace s'est forgée sur les parois du plastique. Je crache quelques gouttes alors qu'une nouvelle quinte me reprend, m'irritant à nouveau le corps. Mon sang bat contre mon crâne, je me demande quand est-ce que ça va arrêter, quand le souffle va finalement me manquer et que l'hiver va finalement faire son travail, m'affaiblir une dernière fois pour m'ôter la vie.

 

Mais je parviens à retrouver mon souffle, il est certes encore haché, je sens que l'air passe difficilement le long de ma trachée mais je parviens à approvisionner mon corps en dioxygène. Je me repose contre le matelas, le froid se pose à nouveau contre ma peau comme une couverture de neige. Les miennes sont inutiles à présent. Je passe ma main sous mon nez et me redresse, mes jambes tirent, je suis tellement fin que je me demande comment il est possible que je puisse encore me tenir debout.

 

      Le jour se lève mais le soleil n'est pas là. Il a disparu. Je ne vais pas tarder non plus. Mes pensées sont de plus en plus sombres mais je ne trouve aucun point qui pourrait changer ces idées. J'ouvre la porte, mets les sachets dans mes poches, sors, j'ai déjà envie de rentrer. Il fait vingt fois plus froid au dehors.

 

La Grande est devenue un refuge alors que je la fuis.

 

 

J'essaye de réchauffer le bout de mes doigts en frottant mes mains l'une contre l'autre alors que je traverse la rue, sans vraiment regarder, personne n'est là, le quartier est désert depuis quelques temps. Sans doute à cause des températures, tout le monde veut trouver une source de chaleur, un foyer où se reposer et je suis là, encore et toujours prisonnier. Car si Frank a vu ce policier dans le parc, si je fuis, il n'y a aucun doute sur le fait qu'il retrouvera ma trace par lui-même, car ses gorilles sont faciles à berner. J'en ai vu un en sortant, mais il n'a pas suivi mon rythme, il doit être loin derrière.

 

      Je me glisse dans ma ruelle et me colle au mur, il ne fait pas plus chaud mais je peux au moins me soutenir. Plusieurs voitures passent, je me tends à chaque fois, prêt à courir s'il le faut même si je suis à bout de force. Mais aucune ne s'arrête, ce qui me rassure. Quelques habitués passent, rien de bien intéressant en somme.

 

Jusqu'à ce que la nuit commence à tomber à nouveau. Je commence à m'endormir sans m'en rendre compte, c'est un mauvais jour comme il y en beaucoup en ce moment, même si la marchandise n'est pas chère : il me reste trois sacs. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, j'ai l'esprit embrouillé à cause du froid, du manque de sommeil, du souffle qui me manque. Je n'ai pas arrêté de tousser, tellement que j'ai cru que j'allais alerter tout le quartier de ma présence.

 

      Je souffle et finis par sortir, il faut que je trouve quelque part où pisser. Et que j'aille vendre les restes avant de rentrer. Je me dirige au hasard, j'ai la tête qui commence à tourner, mes jambes ne suivent pas le mouvement et si ma tête commence à me lâcher, je vais finir sur le sol glacé. Je manque déjà de m'écraser sur la route en traversant, le trottoir était trop haut. Je me relève avec un grognement et je suis soulagé de reconnaître le parc. La porte est encore ouverte. Étrange, elle devrait être fermée et je devrais le crocheter. Mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas, une nouvelle quinte de toux me prend et il faut vraiment que je me soulage ou ma vessie va exploser. Le fait que je n'ai pas à crocheter la serrure m'arrange bien en fin de compte.

 

       Par habitude, je vais vers le coin que j'occupe pendant les dures journées. Je m'appuie à un arbre, mon avant-bras contre le tronc humide qui mouille la banche de mon sweat. Je ferme les yeux, près à m'endormir alors que je peux enfin me soulager. J'ai froid, mon corps tremble et alors que j'ai fini mon affaire, je pense à mon coin, il n'y a plus mon duvet mais j'ai besoin d'une pose. Juste une petite sieste avant de retourner vendre et de rentrer à La Grange pour me faire inspecter.

 

      Je trébuche sur quelques chose et mon corps s'écrase contre l'herbe, je crois qu'il a commencé à neiger, mais peut-être pas, il est possible que ce soit juste le fruit de mon esprit fatigué. Je ferme les yeux, je n'ai pas la force de faire un quelconque mouvement et me laisse aller contre le sol dur. Tant pis. J'ai besoin de m'arrêter.

 

J'entends des pas, il n'y a qu'une voix, mais je ne sais pas s'il n'y a qu'un homme. J'ai peur que mes oreilles n'entendent plus bien non plus.

 

Je lâche prise alors qu'on me secoue l'épaule.

 

Les premiers sons qui me viennent sont indistincts. Je sens juste que je suis au chaud, je crois que c'est une couverture de survie que je sens sur moi. Je suis légèrement secoué et j'entends des éclats de voix maintenant. Une main se pose sur mon épaule alors que les mouvements incertains s'arrêtent. Le froid se fait sentir à nouveau. Je sens ma mâchoire claquer et j'essaye d'ouvrir mes yeux sans succès. J'ai tellement froid, je suis glacé. Des bruissements de papiers et le froid qui se pose à nouveau sur moi. Je grogne. J'en ai marre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais je veux que ça s'arrête.

 

Deux voix familières commencent à parler.

 

Quand je reprends à nouveau conscience, je suis au chaud. Sur quelque chose de confortable. J'essaye de bouger le doigt, il y a quelque chose de désagréable dessus. Sur mon nez aussi.

J'ouvre les yeux d'un coup et essaye de me débarrasser de toutes ces choses qui m'empêchent de bouger. Je ne reconnais pas l'endroit. Ma vision est encore floue et je me débats avec plusieurs fils. Des mains viennent m'arrêter et je me débats. Mais je ne tiens pas longtemps, mes bras, mes jambes, tout mon corps me fait souffrir. Je laisse échapper un geignement de douleur et me laisse faire. J'ai pas la force de me débattre.

 

Une idée s'infiltre dans mon esprit encore embrumé. J'espère que ce n'est pas Frank qui m'a retrouvé.

 

 

Il me faut encore du temps avant d'être capable de voir autour de moi et de bouger sans trop avoir mal à chaque articulation. Je vois un bal d'infirmiers passer dans la chambre, on me pose des questions mais je ne dis pas un mot car je ne peux pas révéler mon identité. Une fois que le personnel médical a comprit qu'ils n'obtiendront rien de moi, ils se contentent de venir inspecter les machines autour de moi ou de m'administrer quelques pilules. Je ne suis pas chez Frank, c'est déjà une bonne nouvelle, il ne prendrait pas la peine de me payer des soins. Mais je ne sais donc pas qui m'a emmené ici. J'ai une petite idée mais je ne veux pas me faire de faux espoirs.

 

La bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'ai le droit à un repas chaud et je ne fais pas la fine bouche. L'infirmier qui vient récupérer mon plateau a l'air étonner, peut-être que ce n'est pas bon, mais avec ce que je connais avec la rue, ce repas a des airs de repas de fêtes.

 

Le premier depuis longtemps.

 

 

Je somnole depuis un moment, je crois que la nuit est tombée, qu'il se fait tard, j'ai essayé de sortir mais on m'a interdit de bouger de ma chambre. Alors quand j'entends trois coups sur le porte, j'ouvre les yeux de surprise et reste sans voix en voyant qui se trouve maintenant dans la chambre. Je le savais. J'enfile à nouveau mon masque. Je dois me tenir à l'écart de lui ou je vais à nouveau avoir des ennuis avec Frank.

 

-  **Bonsoir. Tu te souviens de moi ?**

 

     Je hoche la tête et me redresse sur le lit alors qu'il prend une chaise pour s'installer dans le coin de la pièce. J'apprécie qu'il laisse un espace large entre nous, je n'aime pas être près des gens, j'ai souvent l'impression d'être étouffé dans les endroits étroits.

 

Comme je ne réponds pas, il continue de faire la conversation seul et je joue nerveusement avec un fil qui dépasse de la couverture qu'il y a sur moi.

 

-  **Je t'ai retrouvé dans le parc,**   _il reprend avec un visage plus fermé et presque fâché._   **Je crois que tu as de la chance que je t'ai trouvé, les docteurs disent qu'une nuit dehors t'aurais tué.**

 

     Je sers les dents et baisse les yeux. Je ne veux pas d'un discours moralisateur, il ne connait rien de moi, il n'a pas à dire ce genre de chose quand il ne connait pas le contexte dans lequel je vis. J'aurais préféré m'endormir dehors, pour crever en paix et éviter de retourner à la Grange. J'ai perdu assez de temps ici pour au final me faire battre un bon moment à mon retour à La Grange.

 

-  **Tu ne devrais pas trainer dehors par ce temps-là.**

**\- Je n'ai pas le choix !**

 

     Je lui lance un regard noir, ma voix est rêche, je n'ai pas pu retenir ma phrase. Toute ma colère éclate contre ce monde injuste dans lequel je suis prisonnier. Personne ne comprend ce qu'il se passe et personne ne peut m'aider. Je suis coincé pour encore trois ans. Je vais crever dehors. C'est comme ça que ça aurait du se passer et j'ai pas besoin d'aide, pas besoin qu'on vienne me sauver. C'est tout le contraire qu'il vient de se passer. Je me sauvais seul en m'endormant sur l'herbe, m'amener ici, c'est prolonger l'enfer que je vis déjà.

 

-  **Allez-vous-en.**

 

Je me mure à nouveau dans mon silence et je sers les poings. J'entends la chaise racler le sol et vois sa silhouette sur le devant du lit.

 

-  **Je vais t'aider.**

**\- Mais cassez-vous ! J'ai pas besoin de votre aide ! Barrez-vous !**

 

      Je me débats avec les fils qui sont accrochés sur mes bras et tente de lui lancer mon oreiller à la figure. Le personnel médical arrive en courant de la chambre, alerté par mes cris. Louis est sorti de la chambre par les infirmières. Je continue de me débattre alors qu'on tente de me calmer, je veux pas qu'on me touche. Personne ne peut me toucher, j'ai pas envie qu'on sente à quel point je suis maigre, à quel point je suis faible.

 

C'est une autre voix familière qui leur ordonne de me lâcher. Je me fige et je suis certain que la peur se voit dans mes yeux. Mon cœur s'affole sur le moniteur et ma gorge s'assèche en une fraction de seconde. Il m'a retrouvé.

 

-  **Je suis son père. Je m'occupe de lui. Lâchez-le. Je le ramène à la maison. Allez me chercher les papiers de sortie.**

-  **Mais Monsieur...**   _tente de protester quelqu'un mais le regard de Frank laisse entendre qu'il n'y a aucune négociation possible._

 

      J'enlève moi-même les fils qui sont sur ma peau et me lève. Je manque de m'écrouler, mes jambes me supportent à peine, je me soutiens à lit et remercie la personne qui passe un bras sous mon coude, même si je me dégage rapidement seul.

 

      Mon supérieur me jette des vêtements à la figure ainsi qu'une vieille paire de basket. Les chaussures me font mal au visage mais je ne montre rien, où c'est là qu'il va appuyer tout à l'heure. Je n'ai pas de reflexe et les laisse tomber à terre. Je garde les yeux baissés et remercie faiblement la personne qui me donne les affaires. Je vais m'enfermer dans la salle de bain et ressort en m'appuyant sur le mur. La pièce tourne autour de moi mais j'essaye de ne rien montrer. Frank arrive pour passer sa main sur mon coude. Je sais qu'il montre une belle façade devant tout le monde, mais sa poigne sur mon bras, montre bien qu'il a dépensé de l'argent pour me retrouver, que je le fais chier et que je vais prendre cher dès l'instant où on arrivera dans son bureau. Il joue juste au père blasé de ramasser son gamin. Mais il n'est pas mon père. Loin de là. Il est mon tortionnaire. Ses stupides vêtements neufs et propres ne changeront rien. J'ai grandi, je ne vais pas le remercier pour ça, je ne vais plus le remercier pour le toit qu'il m'offre à La Grange.

 

Il me tire en dehors de la chambre et j'essaye de suivre le mouvement. Alors qu'on sort dans le couloir, la lumière m'aveugle et je dois baisser encore un peu plus la tête. Je dois avoir l'air pitoyable. Encore plus que d'habitude. Je reconnais les chaussures du policer, des deux en vérité alors qu'on passe devant eux. Le plus petit se lève mais Frank me tire plus vite vers lui pour qu'on sorte.

 

Personne ne nous arrête et j'ai pourtant l'impression que tout le monde nous regarde.

 

_Faites quelque chose._

 

      Frank m'ouvre la porte de sa voiture et me bouscule pour que j'entre plus rapidement. Je me cogne le crâne contre le toit mais je ne fais pas un son. J'observe la voiture, elle est en cuir, luxueuse. C'est la première fois que je vois quelque chose d'aussi beau. Et je comprends enfin que Frank vit dans un monde bien différent du mien. Il ne vit pas dans la pauvreté, je ne m'en suis jamais douté mais le constater de mes propres yeux, c'est autre chose. Il démarre et fait un créneau brutal pour sortir du parking. Je manque de m'écraser sur le tableau de bord : je ne me suis pas attaché.

 

       Le trajet se fait en silence, j'ai la chance de sentir le chauffage à mes pieds et je n'ai pas froid. J'en profite, je sais que ça ne va pas durer. Je regarde les bâtiments qui passent, plus nous roulons, plus les rues sont sombres et sales. Ma tête est tournée sur le côté, je ne veux pas voir mon bourreau. Je peux donc voir le reflet de la route derrière nous par le rétroviseur extérieur. Je fronce les sourcils alors que je vois une voiture tournée dans la même rue que nous, fards éteints. Je crois que je l'ai vu tout à l'heure aussi. Peut-être qu'elle nous suit ? Mais je ne vais rien dire, si Frank se fait choper, c'est tant mieux pour moi. Je ferme les yeux et finis par m'endormir contre la vitre.

Je suis réveillé soudainement, on ouvre la porte et je manque de tomber sur le sol, la tête la première. Je sors difficilement, ce n'est pas en trente minutes à peine que mon corps à récupérer ses forces, ce qui agace un peu plus Frank qui me fait me lever d'un coup. Je grimace alors qu'il me pousse en avant, donnant un coup de pied sur mes fesses. Je suis tellement fatigué, j'en ai déjà marre alors qu'il n'a même pas commencé à frapper. Il me pousse ainsi jusqu'au bureau et allume les lumières. Je baisse la tête et voit les grandes chaussures de chantier que portent les gorilles. Elles sont renforcées à leur pointe pour éviter que les personnes du bâtiment se fassent mal si jamais quelque chose de lourd leur tombe dessus. Sauf que ce renforcement rend encore plus insupportable les coups de pieds, ils font encore plus de dégâts.

 

       Frank m'ordonne de rester debout, au milieu de la pièce, comme quand j'étais enfant. Je sais déjà ce qu'il veut. Alors j'essaye de me débarrasser du pull qu'il m'a donné, chaque mouvement me fait tourner la tête, mais il faut que je le fasse, ou ça sera pire. Il en profitera sans doute pour récupérer les vêtements qu'il m'a donné. C'est une bonne stratégie, je dois l'avouer. Ses vêtements tombent par terre et je reste en boxer. Les gorilles entrent. Frank descend les stores des fenêtres et je baisse la tête. Je croise les doigts et ferme les yeux après un dernier coup d'œil à mon corps. Je suis osseux. Maigre. Je n'ai aucun muscle. J'ai encore quelques blessures un peu partout. Il ne faut pas que je m'en fasse. J'en aurai une tout autre collection dans moins d'une minute. Ça va tomber.

 

Et ça tombe. Fort. Violemment. Je sens mon corps qui me lâche. Mes côtes. Mes jambes. Je suis par terre au bout du premier coup. J'essaye de protéger mon ventre mais c'est sans espoir. Je vois que je vomis. Mais un coup à la tête m'empêche de rester clair. J'ai l'esprit embrumé et je ne sais plus tout à fait ce qu'on me fait. J'ai mal. Tellement que je ne parviens plus à retenir ni mes larmes, ni mes cris, même si les coups redoublent, je peux pas souffrir en silence plus longtemps.


	4. Louis.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changement de programme et grosses découvertes en perspective. On avance pas à pas, une chasse s'engage.

      Je regarde silencieusement la scène qui se déroule devant nos yeux. Je donne un coup de coude à mon coéquipier pour qu'il regarde dans la même direction que moi. Le jeune qu'on a ramené en voiture se fait trainer par un autre homme, aux traits durs. Je fronce les sourcils, ils ne se ressemblent pas, ça ne peut pas être son père. Et puis je l'ai déjà vu deux fois dormir dehors, dans le parc, alors ça m'étonnerai qu'il s'agisse d'un des membres de sa famille. Une fois qu'ils ont disparus je me tourne vers Zayn et lui demande silencieusement ce qu'on fait. Un regard nous suffit pour qu'on se comprenne et je prends mes affaires sur l'une des chaises du couloir. Je ne comptais pas partir, cela fait trois fois que je le vois et plus le temps passe, plus il est mal. Il est encore plus maigre que la dernière fois et je suis heureux d'avoir forcé la main à Zayn pour qu'on passe par Feltham cette nuit. Sinon, nous n'aurions pas vu le corps dans le parc et il serait mort de froid.  
   
      On sort le plus discrètement possible de l'hôpital, je repère la voiture ou ils embarquent et on monte ensuite dans la voiture de service. Je mets le contact et sors du parking quelques secondes plus tard, je laisse une assez longue distance entre les deux voitures pour qu'on ne soit pas repéré, tout feux éteint.  
   
-  **Tu crois que c'est Handle ?**  
**\- Il y a de forte chance. Mais je ne sais pas si un gars comme lui ferai le déplacement pour un simple dealer. Peut-être que c'est simplement un bras droit.**  
**\- Ou alors le gars qu'on a ramené est vraiment important pour le commerce.**  
   
      Je hoche la tête, c'est possible mais si j'ai un doute. Quand on l'a attrapé la dernière fois, il n'avait presque rien sur lui, de petites doses seulement, ce n'est pas un très gros gabarit alors il ne pourrait pas aller vendre dans les quartiers les plus demandeur, donc les plus riches.  
   
Je tourne vers une ruelle plus sombre et vois la voiture s'arrêter plus loin, près d'un grand bâtiment désaffecté. Je continue notre route et arrête la voiture plus loin.  
   
On reste dans la voiture pour le moment, je fixe les deux hommes, ils se faufilent par la grande porte et on les perd de vue.  
   
-  **Tu veux attendre ?**   _me demande Zayn._  
-  **Oui. Tu penses que ça pourrait être le repère d'Handle ?**  
**\- Je sais pas Louis. Mais ça pourrait l'être, c'est assez loin du centre-ville ou de toute patrouille. Et c'est assez glauque pour être le lieu de trafic en tout genre.**  
   
      Je hoche la tête, je suis d'accord avec lui. J'aimerais bien aller jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur mais ça serait suicidaire et puis, maintenant qu'on a l'adresse, on va pouvoir concentrer nos recherches par ici. Peut-être qu'on va pouvoir négocier avec le jeune, j'espère.  
J'arrête de cogiter alors que je vois l'autre homme sortir à nouveau du hangar. Il regarde autour de lui et mon cœur s'accélère alors qu'il regarde vers notre direction mais il finit par remonter dans sa voiture.  
   
-  **Suit le** ,  _me demande Zayn_  
   
      Je veux protester, je pense qu'on devrait plutôt aller voir les alentours du hangar. Puis je me rappelle qu'on est pas équipé, qu'on est seul et que personne ne sait qu'on est ici, ça ne serait pas prudent de regarder ce qu'il se passe ici.  
   
Comme à l'aller, j'attends un peu avant de le suivre, le trajet est beaucoup plus long. Je me détends alors qu'on s'approche des quartiers desservis par l'éclairage publique, je peux allumer mes fards.  
   
Plus nous roulons, plus je peine à en croire mes yeux, le quartier où nous sommes maintenant est à l'antipode de celui de Feltham. De grandes et larges maisons se dressent de chaque côté de la rue, totalement inaccessibles avec leur grand portail.  
L'Audi rentre par l'un de portail et je m'arrête.  
   
-  **Toujours convaincu que c'est un simple bras-droit ?**  
**\- Non, je pense qu'on est tombé sur un gros poisson...**   _je lui dis dans un murmure, encore surpris_.  
-  **Si ce n'est pas LE plus gros des poissons.**  
   
Je coupe le contact et soupire, me calant sur le fond du siège. Si c'est Handle, le gars qu'on a ramené doit être dans un très mauvais état.  
   
Je ne sais pas ce qu'on peut faire maintenant, rien d'utile dans tous les cas. Je tourne la tête vers mon ami une fois le portail refermé et soupire lourdement.  
   
-  **Qu'est ce que tu dis si je propose de retourner à Feltham pour voir si le mec est pas dans le parc, qu'on le ramène à l'hôpital. On pourrait le mettre sous protection policière en disant que c'est un indic. Ça pourrait fonctionner ?**  
  
      Il me regarde, je vois bien qu'il se doute qu'il y a quelque chose, cette affaire n'est plus aussi simple qu'avant, je ne la prends plus à la légère. Mais ce gars, qui vit dehors, je ne peux pas le laisser là. Je ne le connais pas vraiment, je sais que j'ai un trop grand cœur, mais j'ai quand-même parler avec lui et je suis convaincu que c'est lui qui a ramené les enfants, je ne peux pas le laisser dans une misère pareille.  
   
-  **Démarre avant que je change d'avis.**  
  
Je souris et fais un demi-tour rapide, j'essaye de ne pas dépasser les limitations de vitesses, Zayn secoue la tête de son côté alors que plusieurs scénarios me passent par la tête.  
   
-  **Il va falloir trouver une solution pour qu'il nous crache des infos, _lâche mon meilleur ami_**  
**\- Donc on en fait un indic ?**   _Je lui demande, surpris que l'idée vienne de lui_  
-  **Tu sais que j'aime pas vraiment ce principe-là, on peut toujours se faire avoir. Mais on peut tenter quelque chose. Et puis si on peut le sortir de là par la même occasion, ça serait pas une mauvaise chose, pas vrai ?**  
   
      Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure et acquiesce. Je suis entièrement d'accord avec lui. Sauf sur un point, je sais qu'on ne se fera pas avoir. Le plus difficile va être de le convaincre de travailler contre l'organisation pour laquelle il bosse et de nous donner des informations.  
   
Lorsque nous arrivons, la voiture est garée plus loin, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de poser ma main près de mon révolver accroché à ma ceinture. Je vois Zayn faire de même du coin de l'œil et regarde dans les recoins autour du hangar, au cas où il se serait caché par là.  
   
-  **Je vais voir derrière, pas de conneries Louis** ,  _me rappelle à nouveau Zayn avant de disparaître_  
   
      Je me retiens de lui lancer une insulte. Je suis pas un gamin et je ne suis pas non plus inconscient. Le but n'est pas de nous faire embarquer dans une embuscade, une intervention n'a jamais lieu si on choisi de prendre une vie contre une autre. C'est un sauvetage complet ou l'inaction. Aucuns dommages collatéraux.  
Je me retourne soudainement alors que j'entends un bruit de ferraille venant de l'intérieur. Je me cache dans un recoin, le cœur battant à cause de la panique et essaye de regarder ce qu'il se passe. La grande porte s'ouvre doucement. Deux hommes sortent, ils sont baraqués, je m'attends à les voir sortir avec lui, mais ils sont seuls. Ils parlent vivement et s'éloignent doucement.  
Du coin de l'œil je vois Zayn, caché dans une des autres nombreuses ruelles. Une fois les deux géants hors de notre vue, je le rejoins et lui demande s'il a vu quelque chose.  
   
-  **A part des montagnes de gravats et des déchets suspects, il n'y a rien. Et toi ? Les deux hommes te disent quelque chose ? Ils sont fichés ?**  
**\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai rien pu voir, ils étaient trop loin.**  
   
Je regarde autour de nous, on fait tâche ici avec nos uniformes.  
   
-  **Allez, on rentre. On reviendra demain faire un tour** ,  _je lâche, dépité_.  
   
J'espère au fond de moi qu'il peut toujours respirer et qu'il n'a pas été trop amoché. Il ne faut pas être devin ni avoir fait un doctorat pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé à l'intérieur du bâtiment.  
   
Je monte les escaliers de l'immeuble les pieds lourds, j'ouvre la porte et me débarrasse de mes affaires. Je vais directement ranger mon arme comme à mon habitude, dans ma chambre, à sa place. Puis je vais saluer Charlotte qui travaille encore dans sa chambre. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais car sa lampe de bureau est allumée mais elle est affalée sur ses feuilles de cours. J'aimerai pouvoir la porter jusqu'à son lit, comme quand elle était encore petite, mais je n'ai pas la force. Je passe ma main sur sa joue, elle grogne, ce qui réussit à me faire sourire et finis par ouvrir ses yeux en battant des cils.  
   
-  **Au lit princesse.**  
   
      Elle fait un bruit entre le mécontentement et le soupire avant de faire deux pas pour se retrouver sur sa couette. J'attends qu'elle bouge d'elle-même pour se glisser dessous mais elle n'a pas l'air motivée. Je le fais donc par moi-même et la borde aussi. Je ferme sa porte et retourne dans le salon pour me faire un casse-croute.  
   
Je me réveille le lendemain, la main pendante sur le tapis et un mal de dos insupportable. J'ai dormi dans le canapé et la moitié de mon sandwich est encore sur la table.  
Je m'extirpe avec une certaine difficulté de mon couchage et salue ma sœur d'un faiblement mouvement de la main, celle-ci semble beaucoup plus en forme qu'hier soir. Elle chante déjà les paroles d'une chanson qui passe à la radio et je suis presque sûr qu'elle ne se rappelle pas des évènements d'hier soir. Au moins elle aura de l'énergie pour sa journée, c'est le plus important, elle se donne tellement à fond pour réussir que le remerciement pour hier soir passe à la trappe sans problème.  
Je me sers un bol de céréales et regarde l'heure, je suis en avance, c'est parfait, je vais pouvoir passer plus tôt à la gendarmerie pour prendre directement Zayn chez lui. Il est sur le chemin pour aller jusqu'à Feltham.  
   
            Je dépose Lottie devant la bouche du métro et part ensuite en direction de l'appartement de mon meilleur ami. Je l'appelle une fois garé devant chez lui pour lui dire que je suis là, il fait trop froid pour que je sorte de la voiture et aille sonner jusqu'à l'interphone.  
   
Il arrive quelques minutes plus tard avec des thermos. Je souris alors qu'il entre et prends le récipient entre mes mains, le remerciant en même temps.  
   
-  **Tu veux qu'on y aille directement ? On passe pas par la gendarmerie ?**  
**\- Non, je pensais que ça serait mieux si on était en civil, qu'on puisse vagabonder dans le quartier sans risque. Et peut-être qu'on va le trouver dans un recoin par la même occasion, même si j'en suis pas convaincu.**  
**\- Moi non plus. J'ai réfléchi cette nuit et il me semble plus que probable qu'il se soit fait tabasser par les gorilles, Louis. Donc il ne doit sans doute pas pouvoir sortir pour l'instant.**  
 

J'acquiesce et bois un peu du thé qu'il m'a amené avant de passer la thermos à mon ami pour déboîter et prendre la direction de Feltham.  
   
Sans grande surprise, bien qu'on ai tourné plusieurs fois, à pied et en voiture, on n'a aperçu personne et rien qui puisse nous donner raison de rester plus longtemps. Je suis un peu sur les nerfs, c'est particulièrement éprouvant mentalement de regarder partout et d'être sur ses gardes et Zayn a raison quand il propose de rentrer. On ne trouvera personne aujourd'hui.  
   
Il est midi quand on rentre au poste et on va tout les deux dans notre bureau après avoir manger rapidement. Je m'installe derrière mon ordinateur et entre l'adresse qu'on à repéré hier.  
   
Le moteur de recherche rame un peu, nous n'avons pas un assez gros budget pour des ordinateurs de dernière génération mais quand le lien sur lequel j'ai cliqué s'affiche, un annuaire, je manque de tomber de ma chaise.  
   
Zayn est en train de faire un rapport et je l'invite à venir voir tout de suite. Je fais défiler doucement la page du site internet et prends un papier pour y noter le plus important.  
   
-  **Regarde-moi ça...**  
**\- C'est Handle ?**  
**\- Je sais pas, mais le nom me dit quelque chose. C'est sans doute une de ses couvertures. Il faut qu'on aille voir Chloé, elle pourra nous dire ça.**  
   
      Je finis de noter et pose mon stylo précipitamment pour me lever, Zayn reste dans notre bureau pour finir le rapport et je cours pour monter à l'étage, où il y a un autre service en charge des archives et dossiers importants.  
   
Je toque trois fois sur la porte et la femme aux longs cheveux noires et aux lunettes rondes relève la tête vers moi. Elle sourit en me voyant et me fait signe d'entrer.  
   
-  **Tiens ! Louis ! Que me vaut ce plaisir ? Ça fait un moment qu'on t'avait pas vu par ici, tu viens dépoussiérer quelques étagères ?**  
**\- Presque, j'ai un service à te demander.**  
   
       Je fais le tour de son bureau et lui donne le papier où mon écriture en patte de mouche figure. Avec le temps, ma collègue a finit par apprendre à me déchiffrer, elle tape le nom et l'adresse en vitesse sur le portait de recherche avant de me poser plus de questions en attendant que le logiciel fasse son travail.  
   
- **C'est qui ?**  
**\- Je crois que c'est un nom d'emprunt, mais je veux connaitre l'identité du vrai gars. Tu sais que Zayn et moi sommes sur le dossier de Feltham depuis un long moment, on l'avait enterré depuis un moment mais je pense qu'il y a de bonne chance pour qu'on soit sur quelque chose de nouveau.**  
**\- Intéressant, je devrai sortir de ce bureau plus souvent pour venir vous voir, vous faites des choses bien plus passionnantes que – oh, voilà, c'est affiché. Alors...**  
   
       Chloé est informaticienne, on travaille avec elle assez souvent, dès qu'on a besoin de replonger dans de vieux dossiers ou pour retrouver des personnes disparues. C'est un peu la génie du bâtiment. Je m'entends bien avec elle, elle est plus âgée que moi de cinq ans il me semble, mais ça ne nous a pas empêché de flirter à mes débuts ici. J'étais jeune et j'avais tendance à ne pas réfléchir avec mon cerveau, c'était la bonne époque. Mais avec le temps, on a fini par devenir bons amis.  
   
Je regarde l'écran et fais moi-même défiler l'écran pour trouver ce que je cherche.  
   
-  **C'est bizarre, le nom que tu m'as donné appartient à... une personne décédée ?**  
   
Je regarde de plus près et en effet, c'est bien le cas.  
   
- **Tu es sûr que ton site ne s'est pas trompé ?**  
   
Ce n'est pas normal, il doit y avoir une erreur, ce n'est pas possible qu'un mort habite une maison pareille et soit, de plus, de mèche avec les trafics de Feltham.  
   
Pour m'assurer que l'on ne se trouve pas, on relance la recherche mais on tombe sur le même nom.  
   
-  **Tu peux voir qui était ce fameux George Edward ? J'appelle Zayn pendant que tu cherches ça.**  
   
      Je sors mon téléphone et compose le numéro de mon ami, il ne met pas longtemps à décrocher, je lui dis juste de venir rapidement et de prendre le dossier avec lui par la même occasion.  
   
Peut-être que l'homme mort fait parti des gorilles et qu'on a simplement usurpé sont identités pour cacher une mort étrange. Ou il se peut aussi que ce monsieur Edward fasse parti des personnes que l'on a déjà pu identifier.  
   
Zayn arrive un peu essoufflé et vient à son tour se passer derrière le bureau.  
   
-  **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est qui ce George ?**  
   
On lui explique rapidement la situation et mon ami me pousse un peu pour prendre ma place à côté de Chloé et regarder par lui-même.  
   
-  **Ce nom de famille me dit quelque chose.**  
**\- A toi aussi ?**   _Je lui demande, surpris._  
-  **Oui. Edward... Où est-ce qu'on a bien pu voir ça ?**  
**-  Je sais pas...**  
   
      On se regarde dans le blanc des yeux un moment, je peux presque voir les rouages de son cerveau se mettre en route. Je râle de mon côté car je suis sur d'avoir déjà vu ou entendu ce nom, sans pour autant mettre la main sur les circonstances de ce souvenir.  
   
-  **Il avait un fils qui a disparu** ,  _nous coupe Chloé._  
   
       Nous nous retournons comme un seul homme vers elle et je manque de tomber en voyant la photo du jeune homme sur l'avis de recherche. Harry Edward, en beaucoup plus jeune, plus joufflu et en beaucoup moins maigre.  
   
-  **Putain...**   _lâche Zayn_.  **C'est le gars qu'on avait pris dans le parc, le gars de l'hôpital, Louis, ce gosse est vivant.**  
-  **Bordel de...**   _Je réussis à articuler, sous le choc._  
   
Je n'arrive pas à faire toutes les connexions, c'est beaucoup de choses à enregistrer d'un seul coup.  
Je quitte l'écran des yeux et me redresse.  
   
-  **Imprime les photos s'il te plait, sur Edward, George et je sais plus qui. Et rejoins-nous dans notre bureau.**  
-  **Tu vas où ?**   _M'appelle Zayn alors que je sors en trombe de la pièce._  
   
      Je cours, ne prends pas la peine de répondre, bouscule un collègue dans l'escalier, m'excuse à peine et entre dans notre bureau. Heureusement qu'on a fait du ménage et qu'on a tout rangé dernièrement. Je pousse nos bureaux contre les murs jusqu'à dégager le tableau qui se trouve au fond de la pièce, encombré d'articles de journaux que Zayn garde en souvenir des interventions que l'on a faites.  
   
Je retire tout, les aimants sautent du tableau blanc pour se retrouver sur le sol mais je m'en fiche. Je pose les papiers sur son siège de bureau et sors des feutres de différentes couleurs d'un des tiroirs de celui-ci. Je place le tableau contre le mur et commence à écrire du mieux que je peux.  
   
             **Feltham. Frank Handle. George Edward.**   **Harry Edward.**  
   
Les trois noms s'articulent autour du premier mot. Voilà, maintenant on va pouvoir rouvrir les vieux dossiers et commencer la chasse. Je veux coincer Frank à tout prix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici. Le chapitre est un peu plus court que les précédant, je vous rassure, le prochain est plus long ! J'espère que vous avez aimé retrouver Louis. L'enquête avance pas à pas mais Louis vient aussi de se faire avoir par Frank...  
> Le prochain chapitre ne sera pas plus joyeux mais j'espère quand même vous avoir au rendez-vous.  
> N’hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions sur ce chapitre, j'aimerai bien avoir vos réactions !


	5. Louis & Harry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deuxième rencontre, début d'enquête et premières difficultés.

    Zayn et Chloé arrivent bientôt avec les feuilles, je n'ai pas besoin de dire quelque chose pour que Zayn comprenne ce que je veux faire. Il rajoute des éléments sur le tableau au fur et à mesure qu'il relit le dossier sur Harry, le disparu et je fais de même avec le dossier de Frank que je connais presque par cœur ; pendant ce temps, Chloé se charge d'aller avertir notre supérieur, il faut qu'on lui dise qu'on a peut-être trouver un lien et un moyen de coincer Handle.

 

J'ai l'esprit en fusion, je n'arrête pas de réfléchir, on sort des vieux dossiers pour en apprendre plus sur les possible liens entre Handle et la famille Edward. Une pile s'est déjà formée sur nos bureaux et j'apprécie de voir le tableau se remplir au fur et à mesure que la journée avance. C'est seulement quand notre supérieur fait irruption dans la pièce que l'on s'arrête pour le briefer sur ce qu'on vient de trouver. Il semble dubitatif, je le comprends, ressortir un dossier c'est aussi impliquer une famille qui a perdu un fils et un mari et qui doit sans doute avoir fait son deuil maintenant. Il va falloir qu'on retourne les voir, qu'on leur explique la situation, qu'on fasse ressortir des démons du passé. Ce côté-là du métier ne me plait pas du tout, mais si jamais il s'avère que Harry est bien le garçon que l'on recherchait il y a de cela quasiment 6 ans, on ne peut pas passer à côté d'une telle opportunité.

 

      Il est presque vingt et une heure quand je sors du bureau, Zayn est parti depuis une heure au moins déjà, mais j'ai décidé de rester un peu, pour mettre de l'ordre dans les dossiers déjà passé en revue avant que l'on recommence à nouveau demain. Je suis l'un des derniers flics qui sont ici, ceux qui restent sont de garde. Je monte les étages pour aller retrouver mon supérieur, j'ai une faveur à lui demander et des choses à lui exposer si je veux pouvoir faire progresser l'enquête et arriver à un résultat.

 

Je toque à la porte de son bureau et suis soulagé de voir qu'il est toujours là, je n'ai pas envie de remettre cette conversation à plus tard, ça nous retarderai dans nos recherches et ça laisserai Harry à Feltham beaucoup trop de temps aussi. Je ne l'ai pas oublié. Je sais qu'il faut qu'on le trouve et qu'on le sorte de là.

 

Mon chef m'invite à m'assoir sur un des sièges à côté de son bureau et je m'exécute, commençant déjà à jouer nerveusement avec l'accoudoir.

 

-  **Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?**

-  **Rien en particulier monsieur. Enfin... Il faut que je vous explique quelque chose, comment nous avons pu faire ressortir le dossier d'Handle et des Edward. Je sais que c'est une bonne nouvelle pour l'unité, parce qu'on cherche à la le coincer depuis longtemps mais il y a une partie de l'histoire que vous ne savez pas. Que j'ai intentionnellement gardé caché jusqu'à maintenant.**

Je le regarde dans les yeux, je risque une sanction pour avoir fait ça et je vois à son visage qu'il est surpris de me voir avouer ma faute. Il se redresse, croise les mains sur son bureau et me demande de continuer.

 

-  **Malik et moi sommes depuis un peu plus de deux mois cantonnés au quartier de Feltham, rien de nouveau n'était arrivé, de simples arrestations pour possession de drogue. Puis il y a eu ce jeune, il doit être à peine majeur, il avait plusieurs sacs avec lui, on l'a retrouvé dans un parc. On l'a interrogé sans succès.**

Je passe sous silence le moment où j'ai été lui apporté un repas et où les enfants ont été ramené par lui aussi, ce n'est qu'une intuition, bien que j'en sois presque convaincu, rien de concret me dit que c'est bien lui.

 

-  **Mais on l'a retrouvé à nouveau dans ce parc avant-hier, en hypothermie alors on l'a conduit à l'hôpital le plus proche.**

 

Il s'apprête à ajouter quelque chose mais je le coupe avant qu'il ai eu le temps de dire quelque chose.

 

-  **Je sais bien que ça aussi n'aurait pas dû se produire, mais si on pouvait remettre à plus tard les sanctions qui m'attendent, je pense qu'on pourrait sauver une vie monsieur.**

Je vois bien qu'il se retient de me retirer le dossier, mais il semble assez intrigué par mon histoire et par les faist que j'annonce pour me laisser parler. Et c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour prouver que j'ai eu raison de faire toutes ces choses-là.

 

      Je finis mon récit avec appréhension. Il sait maintenant qu'on a suivit l'homme qui se fait passer pour George Edward et le jeune qu'on a arrêté juste avant, Harry. Je me suis gardé de révéler le prénom de ce dernier, je ne suis pas censé le connaitre personnellement.

 

Le silence se fait et j'ai peur d'être mis en examen, Zayn et moi avons pris de gros risques pour arriver jusque-là, on n'est pas censé faire ça. Mais on a tout les deux toujours été des membres silencieux et exemplaires dans cette unité, c'est la première fois qu'on peut vraiment montrer de quoi on est capable en tant qu'agents et je veux prouver que je suis capable de mener à bien cette enquête. Elle est importante pour moi.

 

-  **Tomlinson, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi vous dire. Il est clair que vous avez de très grands talents d'enquêteur mais vous avez enfrain des règles qui existent pour vous protéger. Je ne cautionne pas ça... Mais vu que vous êtes devant moi, que vous semblez en pleine forme et que vous venez peut-être de déterrer une pépite pour mettre à bas le réseau de Frank Handle, je ne peux rien faire pour vous mettre à pied. Si vous pouviez me trouver ce fils de pute et me l'envoyer en taule, vous feriez une grande faveur à la ville de Londres vous et monsieur Malik. Alors faites ce qu'il y a à faire. Mais restez vigilant.**

-  **C'est promis monsieur. Merci.**

 

Je me lève, un sourire aux lèvres et sers la main que me tend mon chef.

 

-  **Tenez-moi au courant de l'avancement de l'enquête, je veux être averti de chacun de vos faits et gestes. C'est bien clair ?**

**\- Oui. Très clair.**

**\- Bien, rentrez chez vous maintenant.**

 

Il relâche ma main et je n'attends pas qu'on m'ordonne une deuxième fois de rentrer. Je sors de la gendarmerie et monte dans ma voiture rapidement. Il fait froid, vraiment froid. Je fais un détour pour aller chercher des nouilles à emporter, ce sera notre repas pour moi et Lottie ce soir.

Je place le sac plastique avec les baquettes de nouilles sur le côté passager et m'installe en suite au volant. Je jette un coup d'œil dans mon rétroviseur intérieur et fronce les sourcils en voyant les fares d'une voiture s'éteindre quelques mètres derrière moi. Je sors de ma place et continue de regarder derrière moi. La voiture vient elle aussi de sortir de la place de stationnement, elle roule tout feux éteint.

 

-  **Putain de merde, mais t'es qui toi ?**   _Je râle tout en changeant brutalement de direction pour prendre le périphérique._

 

Je ne sais pas si je commence à être paranoïaque mais il me semble que c'est la voiture que Zayn et moi avons vu rentrer dans la résidence luxueuse. Tant pis si le trajet que je prends est plus long, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de dévoiler où j'habite à ce gars. Et le périphérique est la seule manière de le semer sans risquer un accident avec un piéton.

 

Je prends de la vitesse, tant pis pour les radars, je pourrai toujours me débrouiller pour les faire annuler. Je le vois qui me suit à la même allure mais je réussi à mettre plusieurs voitures entre lui et moi. Je me rabats assez brutalement sur la file de gauche, me faisant klaxonner. J'ignore les klaxons et regarde à nouveau derrière moi. Je pense qu'il m'a perdu de vue, je roule normalement et il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'il me repère maintenant que je suis caché devant un camion et derrière un monospace familial. Je sers le volant alors qu'il se rapproche de moi et soupire de soulagement alors qu'il passe ma voiture pour continuer sa course plus loin. Je sors à la prochaine sortie, il va falloir que je me méfie, s'il m'a suivi jusqu'au restaurant, c'est qu'il devait m'avoir dans le viseur eu moins depuis que je suis sortie de la gendarmerie.

 

J'arrive chez moi avec les nouilles qui ont légèrement refroidis. Je salue ma sœur comme de si rien était et mets les pattes dans deux assiettes avant de les faire passer au micro-onde.

 

-  **Ça a été ta journée ?**   _Je demande à ma sœur, encore penchée devant son ordinateur, pour un devoir j'imagine vu la fenêtre de traitement de texte qui est affichée._

-  **Plutôt bien, on m'a rendu un devoir aujourd'hui en marketing, j'ai eu un treize.**

-  **C'est une bonne nouvelle ça !** _Je m'exclame alors que j'apporte les deux assiettes chaudes sur la table._

J'en pose une près d'elle et m'assoie sur la chaise en face d'elle.

 

-  **Bof. J'espérai faire mieux.**

-  **Tu te mets trop la pression Lottie.**

Elle ferme son ordinateur et le pose en bout de table avant de mettre le plat devant elle pour commencer à manger à son tour. Elle hausse les épaules et mâche avant de reprendre notre discussion.

 

-  **Non. Si je veux pouvoir réussir et être prise en stage chez les plus grandes marques, tu sais que je dois être la meilleure. Et je ne le suis pas encore, la meilleure note était à dix-neuf. J'ai encore six points à gagner.**

 

Je voudrai pouvoir la contrer, lui dire de ne pas s'épuiser avec les cours, de sortir un peu, de profiter de sa jeunesse. Mais je sais qu'elle ne m'écoutera pas et qu'elle commencera même à me faire la gueule parce que je ne la supporte pas assez dans ses projets. Alors je me contente d'hocher la tête, de lui souhaiter d'y arriver et de lui sourire. C'est ma petite sœur, je ferai n'importe quoi pour l'aider à réaliser ses rêves et l'encourager, la soutenir, c'est aussi l'aider.

 

Elle débarrasse la table et je m'éclipse dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, après cette longue journée j'en ai terriblement besoin.

 

      L'eau chaude me calme et me détend. J'essaye d'oublier ma journée, de laisser le travail derrière aujourd'hui, sinon je sens que je ne pourrai pas être tranquille. Surtout que je ne retourne pas au travail demain, c'est mon jour de congé, alors j'ai la stricte interdiction de me présenter au bureau. Zayn va continuer de faire des recherches demain et après ça, nous mettrons en place un plan pour sortir Harry de cet endroit, il doit premièrement avoir un accès au soin et puis peut-être que dans un deuxième temps, nous essayerons de contacter sa famille et de lui poser des questions pour essayer d'affirmer nos théories sur son enlèvement.

 

Je sors de la salle de bain avec une serviette autour des hanches pour aller dans ma chambre, j'ai envie de sortir ce soir, de lâcher prise. Alors que je m'habille, j'informe Lottie que je sors alors qu'elle rentrer dans sa chambre pour aller se coucher.

 

Elle s'arrête et me demande si je rentrerai chez nous cette nuit. Je hausse les épaules, je ne sais pas, cela ne dépend pas uniquement de moi. Elle sourit et avant qu'elle ferme sa porte, elle me crie de ne pas oublier de sortir couvert. Je ris en enfilant mes vans et prends mes affaires pour sortir.

 

      Je me retrouve dans le quartier de Camden, le plus festifs de Londres à mon gout. Il y a certes le quartier de Soho aussi, il m'arrive d'y aller aussi, mais pas ce soir, je ne suis pas d'humeur pour la musique intimiste, je suis plus jazzy ce soir et on trouve presque les mêmes types de personnes dans ces deux quartiers.

 

      Le bar dans lequel je suis est déjà bien animé, la musique résonne mais il n'y a ni trop peu ni trop de monde, c'est ce qu'il me fallait. Je me faufile jusqu'au bar, frôle plusieurs corps avant de pouvoir être à porté de voix de la barwoman.

 

Une fois mon verre en main, je trouve une place sur un tabouret dans un coin et parcours l'assemblée du regard. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux, j'imagine que je veux juste m'amuser ce soir.

 

Et justement, quand un homme, cheveux blond, court, sans doute une teinture arrive vers moi pour me proposer un verre en voyant le mien vide, je le laisse habilement mener la danse. Il est mignon, il a du charme, on discute pas mal, je m'invente une vie de professeur, dire que je fais partie des forces de l'ordre et de l'unité des stups, n'est pas une bonne idée la plupart du temps. Lui est encore étudiant, dernière année d'étude en droit, futur avocat. Je ris bien avec lui, il est de bonne compagnie et lorsque l'on se dirige vers un coin du bar pour danser, je découvre qu'il est plutôt bon danseur aussi.

 

      C'est sans grande surprise que je me retrouve dans un lit inconnu le lendemain matin. Je suis seul dans le lit alors je me lève après d'être rhabillé. Je trouve rapidement la cuisine qui donne sur un salon avec cuisine ouverte. Nathan, c'est son prénom, relève la tête vers moi et se lève de la petite table pour sortir une tasse, il me propose thé ou café, j'opte pour la première option et le remercie. Ce n'est pas aussi gênant que certains autres matins que j'ai déjà passé. On finit même par discuter normalement.

 

Lorsque je quitte l'appartement, je n'ai pas laissé mon numéro et il ne me l'a pas demandé non plus, donc je peux rentrer tranquillement, de bons souvenirs en tête et passer une journée au calme, à ne rien faire.

 

 

      Lottie sort juste de notre appartement lorsque je rentre, je l'embrasse sur la joue et lui souhaite une bonne journée en passant la porte. J'ignore sa remarque sur ma tête fatiguée et lui rappelle de s'occuper de ses affaires avec un sourire. Elle n'est pas dupe, mais c'est ma sœur, je ne vais certainement pas me confier à elle, ni à personne d'ailleurs.

 

Je profite de cette journée pour faire le ménage et passer au supermarché du coin pour remplir le frigo qui commence à montrer des signes de faiblesse. Et puis, le nouvel an est dans quelques jours, je ne le fête pas ici mais je sais que c'est le cas de ma sœur, il faut bien que je prévoie un repas pour elle et ses amis ou du moins quelques petits choses pour qu'ils puissent grignoter. Je ne suis pas bête et sais pertinemment qu'elle se chargera de l'alcool dans mon dos, mais je lui fais confiance.

 

      C'est seulement en fin d'après-midi que je recommence à penser à Harry, à une solution pour le sortir de ce trou. Je suis bien trop préoccupé par cette affaire de drogue mais je ne peux pas ne pas être concerné. Mon meilleur ami est mort à cause de ça, je me dois de protéger d'autres personnes contre ce fléau. Et pour cela, il nous faut démanteler branche par branche le réseau de Frank et tous les autres petits dealers qu'il fournit. Harry en est un, c'est pour cela que je veux aussi le sortir de là à tout prix mais son histoire sous-jacente, avec sa disparition et possible kidnapping m'empêche de le détester comme je le devrai. J'ai une haine incontrôlée pour Handle ou tout autres petits dealers que Zayn et moi avons déjà attrapé. Mais pas pour lui, je n'y arrive pas et pourtant, je le voudrai.

 

Mon ami m'appelle justement alors que je suis devant mon ordinateur, à trainer sur internet, cherchant quelques informations sur la famille Edward, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

 

Je décroche et mets directement le téléphone en haut-parleur.

 

-  **Salut Zayn, quoi de neuf ?**

**\- Il y a que le chef m'a mis au courant de nos nouvelles limites, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait mais tu nous épargne des jours de travail pour essayer d'avoir des mandats. Je viens de sortir de son bureau. On a l'autorisation d'aller faire un repérage demain, je vais aller chercher le plan du hangar à la mairie. Et ton père a appelé au bureau aujourd'hui, il voulait de tes nouvelles, je lui ai dit que tu étais chez toi. Alors je suppose qu'il va t'appeler.**

**\- Etrange, c'est bien la première fois qu'il fait ça. Mais je verrai avec lui, merci de me l'avoir dit. Pour le plan, tu me les envoie dés que tu les as ou tu viens chez moi pour qu'on regarde ensemble ?**

**-Je viens chez toi, évidemment. Je crois que Chloé veut être mêlée à l'affaire aussi, je pense qu'elle peut nous aider, elle est entrain de faire des recherches pour retrouver la famille et les traces du petit dealer ces dernières années.**

J'émets un petit bruit pour lui dire que je l'écoute toujours et qu'il peut poursuivre. Je suis pas convaincu, Chloé est très pragmatique et peut nous aider, c'est sûr, mais je suis un peu réticent, elle n'est peut-être pas qualifiée pour ce type d'affaire.

 

Mon ami doit sentir mon scepticisme et change de sujet, je verrai avec eux demain et avec notre supérieur pour faire un bilan de ses compétences et voir si elle peut nous aider. Il est sûr que son aide nous serait très précieuse, pour obtenir des informations plus précises et plus rapidement, maintenant qu'internet se démocratise pour les recherches de personnes disparues. Car bien que je me débrouille avec les ordinateurs comme n'importe quelle personne de mon âge aujourd'hui, elle a plus des ressources que nous et est bien plus efficace.

 

On finit par raccrocher car mon ami est en voiture et je finis de mettre de l'ordre dans l'appartement en attendant sa venue.

 

 

**Point de vue Harry.**

Je n'ai pas réussi à sortir, deux jours que je suis dans la Grange, dans ma pièce et que je peux à peine bouger. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai réussi à monter les marches, à vrai dire, je ne sais pas si je suis monté par moi-même ou si on m'a porté, je n'ai qu'un souvenir flou. Le peu de nourriture qu'il me reste ne m'aide pas non plus à regagner des forces. J'ai bien essayé de me lever mais je ne suis écroulé dans le couloir, en face des escaliers. Je ne vais pas prendre le risque de les descendre et de me fracasser le crâne par terre. J'essaye de me rassurer en disant que plus les jours passent, plus il y a de chance pour que mon corps se répare par lui-même mais je désespère au fur et à mesure que les heures passent car j'ai l'impression que certains mouvements sont devenus impossible à effectuer. Comme respirer, il est probable que j'ai encore une ou deux côtes fêlées.

 

Et alors que j'attends que le temps passe, mon esprit divague vers ce qui a été l'un des meilleurs moments de confort de ma vie. Quand je me suis retrouvé à l'hôpital, avant que Frank arrive, j'ai du mal à l'admettre, mais je suis reconnaissant ce que flic, Louis, m'ai retrouvé, grâce à lui j'ai pu avoir quelques soins. Bien qu'il soit aussi la raison pour laquelle je suis dans cet état aujourd'hui, il a essayé de faire de son mieux et c'est déjà ça.

 

Je me demande s'il va tenter de me retrouver, de me chercher à nouveau dans le parc. Je sais que je me fais de faux espoirs mais maintenant qu'il m'a laissé entendre qu'il pouvait m'aider, même si je ne suis pas totalement pour, je ne peux pas réduire ni éteindre la lueur d'espoir qui s'est réveillée.

 

En vérité, j'aimerais sortir de là, encore plus maintenant que je suis incapable de bouger. Mais je sais que si Frank à réussi à me retrouver à l'hôpital, il peut aussi me retrouver autre part, il a les moyens de le faire et comme je suis son gagne-pain, il a toute la motivation nécessaire pour me retrouver s'il le veut vraiment.

 

Si je ne bouge pas pendant les prochains jours, en voyant que mon casier se remplir, je suis sûr qu'il va me sortir de la pièce par lui-même. Il va donc falloir que je sorte pour vendre, malgré le froid et mon corps fatigué.

 

      Comme je l'avais prévu, le lendemain, Frank se présente devant ma pièce, qui n'a d'ailleurs plus de porte, quelqu'un a dû la soulever de ses gonds pendant que j'étais absent, je peux m'estimer heureux que personne n'a volé mes affaires.

 

-  **Debout gamin, je t'emploie pas pour rien faire.**

 

Je me redresse difficilement et m'appuie contre le mur pour tenir debout. Je suppose que je dois avoir une sale tête vu le regard dégouté qu'il me lance. Il finit quand même par avoir pitié de moi et m'aide à descendre les marches, une fois au rez-de-chaussée, il me donne la marchandise du jour et me bouscule en direction de la grande porte. J'ai compris le signal, j'imagine que ça lui a coûté de m'aider à descendre les escaliers, il est évidement qu'il faut qu'il se rattrape et me bouscule à nouveau jusqu'à me sortir par lui-même du hangar. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il soit trop gentil.

 

Je soupire et réfléchis un moment, si je vais dans ma ruelle, je ne vais pas vendre tout ce qu'il faut et si je vais à Hyde Park pour vendre, personne ne m'approchera car j'ai sans aucun doute une sale tête. Je n'ai même plus mon duvet caché dans les buissons, je ne pourrai donc pas dormir au chaud et encore moins dehors.

 

Je manque de me laisser aller et de m'assoir sur le trottoir pour attendre qu'on vienne me chercher, mais je ne peux pas me laisser abattre comme ça. Alors je marche jusqu'à la ruelle, tant pis si je ne vends pas tout, au moins personne ne verra mon visage boursoufflé.

Je m'assois sur les deux parpaings qui ont été déposé dans la rue et pose ma tête contre le mur de pierres rouge. J'attends, je ne vois pas le temps passer, je ne sais pas quelle heure il est. Mais quand j'entends une voiture approcher, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir soulager. J'espère que c'est un gros consommateur qui vient, que je me débarrasse du plus possible des sacs qui sont dans mes poches.

 

Je n'aurai pas aimé si bien dire, c'est la jeune femme habituée qui vient prendre sa dose, j'imagine qu'elle est en manque car cela fait plusieurs jours que je ne l'ai pas vu. J'aurai espéré qu'elle réussisse à se sevrer par elle-même pendant ce temps mais ce n'est pas le cas, vu qu'elle est devant moi, avec une autre personne. Elle prend deux fois plus que la dernière fois et son ami me demande la même quantité. Je leur donne à regret mais reste soulager de voir qu'un peu plus du quart de la marchandise vient de partir.

 

La voiture s'en va à nouveau mais je reste attentif, il me semble entendre un bruit de moteur qui tourne autour du quartier, l'avantage de Feltham, c'est qu'avec la fuite de ses habitants, peu de voitures circulent ici, alors quand une est dans le coin, elle se fait remarquer rapidement. Ce que les riches et la police ne savent pas. Il s'agit donc d'une très bonne nouvelle ou d'une très mauvaise nouvelle pour moi. Mais quelque part, la police pourrait aussi m'aider, si Louis est à nouveau dans le coin, peut-être qu'il pourrait m'aider, je me sens faible d'espérer cela, surtout que mon imagination me joue probablement des tours.

 

Finalement, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'une voiture soit dans les parages, avec les coups que j'ai reçu, il est probable que mon ouïe soit défectueuse.

 

Je tente tant bien que mal de réchauffer mes mains en les frottant l'une contre l'autre alors que le soleil de cette matinée commence à se cacher. Par pitié, faites qu'il ne pleuve pas.

 

Sauf que je ne suis pas connu pour avoir de la chance, il était évident que le ciel allait finir par me tomber la tête, je m'abrite sous un carton, mais je finis par être rapidement trempé, mes vêtements me collent à la peau et je tremble de froid, réveillant la douleur de mes côtes. Je grogne faiblement, j'en ai marre, je ne sais pas quel jour nous sommes, j'ai perdu le compte des jours mais il me semble que nous sommes proche de janvier, peut-être même avons-nous déjà passé le nouvel an, tout est assez flou.

 

Aucun autre client ne vient, je ne peux pas aller à Hyde Park, c'est beaucoup trop loin et je tomberai en route, il ne me reste plus qu'a croire en une certaine bonne étoile qui jusque-là n'a pas fait ses preuves et espérer que les pères de familles arrivent.

 

      Des pas résonnent dans la rue perpendiculaire à ma cachette, je les entends depuis vingt minutes qui tournent, fouillent dans diffèrent recoin, je suis sorti de ma ruelle pour me rapprocher de la Grange, mon ouïe ne me faisait pas défaut, j'ai bien vu une voiture, de police en plus de cela. J'hésite à me montrer, je n'ai pas la certitude qu'il s'agisse de Louis ou de personnes qui peuvent peut-être m'aider.

 

J'entends alors quelqu'un chuchoter mon prénom, je crois rêver avant de l'entendre une deuxième fois. Il me semble que c'est la voix de Louis, mais je n'en suis pas certain. Je me redresse et regarde discrètement vers la source du bruit et sursaute alors qu'un homme arrive vers moi. Je mets un temps à distinguer les traits du visage de l'homme car il est à contre sens et je vois alors l'autre policier qui m'a interpelé la première fois, il était aussi présent quand j'étais à l'hôpital, je l'ai vu parler avec Louis. Il me semble que son nom est Zayn.

 

Je redresse mon regard vers lui et il a une expression effrayée, avant de passer par le dégoût puis la pitié. Je soupire et baisse à nouveau les yeux.

 

-  **Bon sang... Ils t'ont pas loupé.**

 

Il doit sans doute voir que je suis très mal en point et passe son bras autour de mon torce avant de faire passer mon bras sur ses épaules. Un cri de douleur m'échappe et il s'excuse avant de m'aider à marcher. Il ne nous faut pas longtemps pour rejoindre la voiture avec une jeune femme à bord et Louis qui rentre tout juste dans l'habitacle avant de l'arrêter en voyant son collège arriver avec moi. Je lis clairement sur ses lèvres l'injure qui lui échappe avant de venir vers nous en courant.

 

-  **Bordel, tu vas bien ? Non, enfin, bien sûr que nous tu ne vas pas bien. Putain. Zayn, on l'emmène à l'hôpital de suite.**

 

Je proteste alors, à ma grande surprise je réussis à me débattre et à m'extirper de la prise de Zayn avant de vaciller et de me faire rattraper de justesse par lui.

 

**\- Pas l'hôpital... S'il vous plaît, pas l'hôpital...**

-  **Mais – Il faut que tu sois soigné** , _contre la jeune femme qui vient d'arriver vers nous_.

 

Je secoue la tête difficilement, mon cou me fait mal aussi.

 

-  **Frank va me retrouver à nouveau** , _je dis_.

 

C'est alors qu'ils semblent prendre conscience que je peux très bien avoir de la drogue sur moi, je ne suis plus uniquement le gars perdu qui a besoin d'aide, il est aussi possible que l'on m'arrête. Je soupire alors que Zayn commence à me fouiller. Je me dégage à nouveau, plus difficilement mais je parviens à libérer ma main pour leur donner les sachets moi-même. Mais mon geste porte à confusion et je me retrouve plaqué contre un mur, on me cri de montrer mes mains et de les levers en l'air, enfin Zayn me cri cela tant dis que Louis tente de le raisonner. J'obéis pour ne pas poser de problème et soupire de soulagement alors que la pression dans mon dos se relâche. Je grimace en prenant une légère inspiration, mes côtes me font de plus en plus mal.

 

-  **Zayn, laisse-le, je vais m'en occuper. Dis au chef qu'on l'a trouvé. On l'emmène au poste, on le fait passer par derrière.**

 

Je suis embraqué dans la voiture, les collèges de Louis insistent pour que j'ai des menottes. Je soupire mais me laisse faire sans une protestation. Je ne me sens pas à l'aise, je n'ai pas l'impression d'être perçu comme une victime et d'être du bon côté de la ligne non plus. On démarre, je regarde autour de moi et je ne résiste pas à l'envie soudaine de dormir qui me prend. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse aller. La voiture est chauffée et même si mes vêtements n'ont pas l'air de vouloir sécher, mes mains ne sont plus aussi gelées, elles me brulent d'ailleurs.

 

Je me demande ce qu'il va se passer pour moi maintenant, j'ai quitté Feltham, je ne suis plus près de la Grange, je donne deux jours à Frank pour se mettre à me recherche. Je suis même en danger, je ne suis ni en sécurité à l'hôpital et encore moins dans un bureau de police ou de gendarmerie. Peut-être que je vais finir en cellule comme la dernière fois, personne ne m'a parlé depuis que je suis ici. Les conversations à voix basses entre Zayn, Louis et leur équipière quand nous sommes sortis de la voiture sont tendues. Ils semblent anxieux mais pourtant je les intéresse, s'ils m'ont emmené, c'est que je dois avoir quelque chose d'intéressant pour eux. Il s'agit peut-être de la collaboration que Louis m'avait proposé à l'hôpital. Cependant, je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre, mes deux options de vie ne sont pas réjouissantes, dans les deux cas, je retourne vers Frank.

 

Au moins, je ne suis pas en garde à vue pour le moment et le siège sur lequel je suis assis est plutôt confortable. Je regarde autour de moi pour passer le temps, s'ils doivent parler avec leur supérieur, j'ai probablement du temps devant moi. Je tourne la tête vers le grand tableau et fronce les sourcils, il y a ma photo, bien que j'aie douze-ans sur celle-ci, c'est bien moi et... mon père ? Enfin, je crois que c'est lui, je n'ai qu'un souvenir assez vague de lui après ces cinq ans passés dans la rue. Mais quand je vois le nom de famille qui est associé à son portrait, je n'ai plus de doute. Comment ont-ils pu faire le lien entre sa mort et ma disparition ? Sont-ils seulement au courant que c'est moi l'enfant disparu ?

 

Je me retourne alors que je porte s'ouvre, malgré moi mes yeux sont baignés de larmes et même si je baisse la tête pour les cacher, ils ne sont pas cons et savent parfaitement que je suis en train de pleurer.

 

Ils s'approchent et une main se pose sur mon épaule, la serrant doucement, le contact n'est pas agréable, j'ai un bleu juste ici, mais je ne bronche pas.

 

**\- Harry Edward ? C'est bien ton nom ?**   _Demande la jeune femme_ . 

**\- C'est Edward-Styles, j'ai aussi le nom de ma mère.**

Un lourd silence prend place et je retourne simplement m'asseoir sur la chaise. C'est pour ça qu'ils me cherchaient, ils m'ont retrouvé mais je ne vais probablement pas rejoindre ma famille tout de suite car ils ont besoin de moi pour coincer Frank.

 

-  **Harry, nous aurions besoin de te poser quelques questions.**

 

Je hausse les épaules, je me fiche de leur question, je sais que je ne retrouverai pas ma famille de suite, que je vais forcément être utilisé et que je vais par la même occasion être traqué par Frank au bout du compte.

 

-  **Non, on va attendre. Il a besoin de soin et je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça. Nos questions peuvent attendre, je l'emmène à une clinique privée, on fera les sentinelles le temps qu'il passera là-bas.**

 

Je suis surpris d'entendre Louis contrer Zayn, mais soulagé, je n'ai pas envie de leur dire quoi que ce soit pour le moment car je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer après. Et tant que je n'aurai pas l'assurance d'un marché correct entre eux et moi, je ne leur dirai rien.

 

      J'ai le droit à une batterie d'examen une fois que je suis pris en charge à la clinique, Louis et Zayn sont devant la porte de la chambre tant dis que je me retrouve quasiment nu devant le médecin pour qu'il puisse m'inspecter. J'ignore du mieux que je peux les regards de pitiés qu'il me lance, je sais que j'ai la peau sur les os, que les bleus qui recouvrent mon corps sont moches, je n'ai pas besoin de lui pour savoir ça. Je grimace à chaque fois qu'il appuie un peu trop fort sur mes côtes et réponds à ses questions.

 

Il faut ensuite que j'enfile une blouse de patient et on m'emmène en suite dans une chambre. Je suis étranger à la scène, le médecin parle à Louis tant dis qu'une infirmière m'aide à m'installer dans le lit et branche plusieurs choses sur mon bras. C'est à peine si je sens la perfusion qu'on me plante dans le bras. Puis c'est au médecin de m'expliquer ce qui m'attend. C'est long et je ne comprends pas la moitié de ce qu'il dit, j'ai la tête qui commence à me faire mal et je veux juste dormir. Je soupçonne le liquide qu'on m'injecte dans les veines d'être la cause de cette soudaine envie de dormir mais je finis par le laisser aller ; pour une fois que l'on prend soin de moi et que je suis un minimum en sécurité, je n'ai pas envie de lutter.

 

      La nuit que je passe n'est pas spécialement de tout repos, les médecins viennent vérifier mes constantes toutes les deux heures, mon sommeil est donc interrompu. J'ai aussi le droit de manger par petite quantité car mon estomac ne peut pas supporter de trop grosse quantité vu sa taille, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit. Ce ne sont pas de vrais repas non plus, des barres protéinées en réalité, j'ai demandé pourquoi et quand l'infirmière m'a expliqué que ces barres sont normalement données par les associations aux enfants en sous-nutritions dans les pays pauvres et ça m'a donné un coup. Je suis dans un si mauvais état que j'ai besoin d'être nourri avec des aliments cinq fois plus riches que la normale.

 

Durant la nuit, je vois Zayn ou Louis veiller devant la porte, ils alternent. Je suppose qu'ils doivent dormir dans le couloir. Je me sens un peu coupable, ils ont sans doute une famille et je les empêche de les voir.

 

C'est assez tôt, deux jours plus tard que Louis finit par entrer dans la chambre et s'installe sur la chaise qu'il y a dans la chambre. Il s'approche pour être à ma hauteur et croise les bras. Il a déposé un dossier sur mes jambes. Mon prénom et mon nom sont inscrit sur celui-ci, je le regarde, incertain de ce que je dois comprendre.

 

-  **C'est le dossier qui a été monté lors de te disparition. Tu peux voir à quel point il est fin. Personne ne sait pourquoi tu as disparu, comment, dans quelles circonstances. Tu as la possibilité de me le dire, si tu en as envie. Tu choisis. Sache juste que si tu le fais, on va poursuivre l'enquête**   **jusqu'à** **trouver le coupable et le mener en justice. On va reconstituer l'histoire. Tu as les cartes en main.**

Je le regarde lui puis le dossier. D'une main tremblante, je prends le dossier et commence tout d'abord par le feuilleter. Je lis les quelques lignes qui s'y trouve, le témoignage de ma mère et de ma sœur à cette époque.

 

Elles sont des étrangères pour moi maintenant et pourtant, les mots que je lis me font trembler encore plus, je sais qu'elles m'ont cherchés, que je leur ai causé de la peine sans le vouloir. Je n'étais pas conscient de ce que je faisais, j'étais trop petit mais maintenant que j'ai grandi, je peux comprendre l'envergure des dommages que j'ai causé.

 

C'est difficile d'être confronter à ça, je ne l'ai pas voulu, je voulais les protéger toutes les deux, Frank m'a manipulé, c'était tellement facile pour lui. Il m'utilise encore maintenant, il est difficile de me défaire de lui, de son influence, j'ai l'occasion de me séparer de lui. Mais à quel prix ?

 

Si j'accepte de dire comment j'ai disparu, pour quelle raison, je peux réussir, faire ce que j'ai toujour rêvé, sortir du réseau et dénoncer Frank, le faire coffrer. Mais il me va pas être facile à coincer, il va forcément se mettre à ma recherche quand il va se sentir menacer pour pouvoir me faire taire, je risque donc ma vie et probablement celle de ma famille aussi. Il peut tout à fait me faire chanter, je suis convaincu qu'il a toujours contact avec ma mère et Gemma. Et il va aussi falloir que je dénonce les activités de mon père, je vais devoir tâcher sa mémoire. Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable.

 

Je déglutis difficilement et essuie mes joues baignées de larmes du revers de la main.

 

-  **Si je refuse, qu'est-ce qui m'attend ?**

 

Louis est surpris, vraiment surpris, il pensait sans doute pouvoir obtenir des informations et lancer une chasse à l'homme contre Handle, mais ce n'est pas aussi facile que ça, il y a des hommes impliqués dans l'histoire, il n'est pas seulement question de mon supérieur mais aussi des personnes qui subviennent à leur besoin grâce à la vente de sa drogue. Sans lui, certaines personnes finissent dans la rue. C'est bien plus gros et important que la police ne le pense.

 

-  **Tu vas devoir nous aider à coincer Frank.**

 

Je souris, il ne sait donc pas comment ma disparition est liée à Frank. Mon sourire semble l'énervé et il le lève.

 

-  **Ecoute-moi bien Harry. T'as pas le choix, tu m'entends ? Sans n** **ous, tu retournes à Feltham, on ne peut pas t'aider si tu nous aide pas en retour.**

Je le regarde, je crois que je ne me trompe pas en choisissant un mot tel que « chantage » pour définir ce qu'il est en train de faire.

 

-  **Je ne peux pas vous aider, sinon je me fais tuer.**

 

Il s'énerve, reprend le dossier et sort de la chambre en claquant la porte. Je soupire, je voudrai pouvoir sortir de là, mais ça ne dépend pas uniquement de moi, je ne peux pas tout mettre de côté d'un coup alors que j'ai passé tant de temps dans ces conditions et je dois prendre du temps pour réfléchir, savoir ce que je veux faire.

 

Qui aurait pu croire que ça serait aussi compliqué de me sortir de cet enfer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, si c'est le pas - ou pas - hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.  
> Je peux répondre à vos questions ou vos commentaires par twitter aussi, je suis @readeroflarry, ou directement sur #FOHfic.  
> J'espère pouvoir publier aussi la semaine prochaine mais c'est moins sur, j'essaye de prendre de l'avance dans l'écriture par rapport au post de l'histoire, alors il est possible que le prochain chapitre soit posté dans deux semaines - sauf si j'ai un élan d'inspiration !


	6. Harry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry sort de hospital et c'est le début d'une collaboration étroite.

 

Louis n’est pas revenu, ça fait deux jours que Zayn est devant la chambre, même s’il a été remplacé par un autre homme pendant un certain moment. Les docteurs disent que je pourrais bientôt sortir, c’était une bonne nouvelle, avant que Zayn se pointe avec un dossier pour mise sous tutelle et placement dans un foyer. Sauf que je suis majeur, ils semblent tous l’oublier d’ailleurs, que je suis conscient de mes choix, que je ne suis pas débile et que je suis parfaitement conscient de ce qui m’attend. S’ils ne me proposent pas d’autres marchés, ils me relâchent et je me retrouve à nouveau à la Grange dans les vingt-quatre heures qui suivent ma sortie de la clinique.

Zayn, Louis, même Cholé et toute la brigade de la gendarmerie sont au courant. C’est pour ça qu’ils vont devoir céder à mes envies, sinon ils perdent un informateur et la trace de Frank.

Je ne dis pas que ce que je fais est juste, je suis tout à fait au courant que mon refus de coopérer les agace et que je suis pourtant intouchable. Si je veux rester en vie, je ne peux pas faire autrement. C’est la dure loi de la rue, tu manipule ou te fais manipuler. J’ai passé assez de temps à me faire manipuler par Frank pour savoir comment manipuler les autres maintenant. Ce n’est pas mon but premier, j’aimerai pouvoir faire autrement, mais si j’ai bien compris le contrat de Louis, il faut que je les aide à démonter le réseau au complet, or, je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne suis pas proche des habitants de La Grange, mais sans Frank, ils seraient dehors et probablement morts.

C’est là qu’est tout le problème : notre supérieur est notre ravisseur et notre sauveur aussi. Je ne peux pas être égoïste à ce point et ignorer les conséquences d’un démantèlement.

 

 **\- Qu’est-ce que je fais avec ça ?** _Je demande à Zayn, ma voix rauque après avoir passé plusieurs jours sans parler._

**\- Tu signes.**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Pour que tu puisses sortir et avoir un endroit où dormir pendant qu’on enquête.**

 

Je souris, un sourire mauvais en l’entendant dire ça. Ils ont vraiment aucune idée de ce que peux faire Frank.

 

 **\- Je peux pas sortir sans protection policière. Et je refuse que Louis soit mon tuteur,** _je dis en refermant le dossier._

 

C’est à son tour de s'énerver mais lui reste dans la chambre.

 

**\- Mais t’es personne Harry ! T’as aucune espèce d’importance pour nous, on en trouvera un autre d’indic. T’es pas un homme d’Etat, t’as pas à exiger une protection policière.**

 

Et c’est là que je suis reconnaissant des soins qui m’ont été donné, parce que je suis assez fort pour me redresser et enfin exposer mon point du vue parce que j’en ai marre qu’on me prenne pour un gamin capricieux, qu’on minimise ma valeur d’être humain juste parce que je suis dealer.

 

 **\- Mais il va me tuer ! Dès qu’il m’aura trouvé, quand il va découvrir que je vous aide, il va m’éliminer pour éviter que son empire tombe à l’eau ! Je suis la seule personne qui puisse vous aider à le mettre à terre, la seule personne qui en a vraiment envie,** _je cris en me levant du lit pour frapper contre son torse_ **. Mais je refuse de le faire si des personnes meurent à cause de moi par la suite !**

 

Il me maîtrise rapidement, même si je me débats plutôt bien, il m’immobilise et me regarde dans les yeux. Je pleure de rage, une rage sourde qui me ravage, je peux rien faire pour me venger, pour récupérer tout ce que j’ai perdu pendant ces quatre ans sous son emprise. Ils ne veulent pas comprendre. Ils ne veulent pas me sauver moi, ils veulent juste mettre fin au trafic de drogue qui ravage Londres, pas s’occuper des conditions de vie de centaines d’autres personnes qui sont dans mon cas.

La porte s’ouvre sur un infirmier avec mon plateau repas, il regarde Zayn, puis moi.

 

**\- Je vais vous demander de sortir monsieur, ou j’appelle la sécurité.**

 

Le gendarme rit froidement avant de me lâcher et d’obéir. Je le vois qui sort son téléphone pour appeler Louis sans doute. L’infirmier m’aide à m’allonger à nouveau dans le lit et je mange tout en regardant Zayn avec haine à travers la fenêtre qui donne sur le couloir.

De toute façon, je vais réussir à leur faire attendre raison. Je vais sauver ma propre peau moi-même, et toutes les autres personnes qui sont dans les même conditions que moi. Même si ça doit prendre plusieurs mois. Ce n’est pas parce que je suis jeune, que j’ai vécu dans la rue, que je suis aussi bête qu’un âne ou que je ne peux pas arriver à mes fins.

 

Comme je m’y attendais, une fois les papiers de ma sortie signés, on m’emmène directement au commissariat, heureusement sans menottes. Mais je sens les regards se poser sur moi alors qu’on traverse l’espace ouvert pour ensuite monter plusieurs escaliers. Les dernières marches sont difficiles à monter, je ne suis pas assez bête pour refuser leur aide et quand on arrive devant le bureau d’un homme bedonnant, je sais que je vais enfin pouvoir parler avec quelqu’un qui va m’écouter.

Il y a quelque chose chez Louis et Zayn, qui les empêche de penser à toutes les subtilités, je ne sais pas ce que c’est et ce n’est pas mon problème pour le moment, j’espère juste que leur supérieur saura prendre en compte toutes mes remarques. Quand la porte se ferme derrière eux, je sais ce que je vais dire, j’y ai réfléchi, je ne peux pas tout dire, mais dévoiler l’essentiel, faire des compromis et des omissions pour qu’ils puissent mettre à terre Frank sans rien dire sur ma famille.

Je profite des quelques coups d’avances que j’ai sur eux pour protéger ma mère et Gemma. Personne n’ira les déranger. J’ai fais mon choix. Il est douloureux mais je n’espère pas irréversible. Elles n’ont pas besoin de souffrir. Je peux encore les tenir éloignées assez longtemps si je bouge mes pions correctement. Quand bien même ça me déchire le cœur.

 

**\- Tu me demandes donc d’offrir de l’aide à plus de trente personnes. J’admire ta bonté, mais je crains de ne pas pouvoir faire cela jeune homme. Je n’ai pas le budget pour mener une telle opération.**

**\- Mais vous vous occupez de moi, pourquoi vous ne ferez pas la même chose pour les autres ?**

**\- Parce que tu sembles être une exception, tu es recherché Harry. Ne pense pas que Louis m’a caché ses théories sur ton lien avec la famille Edward.**

 

Je sens mon cœur sombrer et j’imagine mon visage devenir blanc. Non. Non. Ils peuvent pas gâcher tout les plans. Elles doivent pas être mêlées à ma vie sans dessus dessous. Je mérite pas de les avoir dans ma vie. Elles peuvent pas me connaitre, je suis en danger ambulant.

 

**\- Ne les contactez pas.**

 

Mon ton est sans appel. Ils n’ont pas intérêt à leur dire que je suis en vie.

Ma requête semble l’étonner et il me demande pourquoi. Je secoue la tête. Je pense qu’il a deviné que j’étais bien le garçon disparu, il n’a pas besoin d’en savoir plus.

 

 **\- Vous ne leur dites rien ou notre contrat n’est plus d’actualité.**  
**\- Très bien. Mais en échange tu acceptes de signer un contrat qui fait de Louis ton tuteur jusqu’à la fin de l’enquête.**

 

Je sers les dents et hoche la tête. Je peux accepter ça si, en échange, elles ne sont pas mises en danger.

**\- D’accord. Mais je veux aussi qu’on les surveille.**

**\- Pourquoi je devrai faire ça ? Elles font donc partie de ta famille... Pourquoi est-ce qu’elles seraient en danger ?**

 

Je soupire et me lève.

 

**\- Elles le sont. Votre job c’est de protéger des gens ? Alors vous les trouvez et vous veillez à ce qu’elles aient pas de problème. Sinon je vous donne aucune information.**

 

J’en peux plus, je veux juste qu’on m’aide, je n’ai aucun soutien, je suis seul contre des gens avec qui je peux à peine négocier. Tout ce que je veux c’est retrouver ma vie d’avant, avant que mon père meure et que je sois pris en charge par Frank.

Je sors du bureau dès que j’ai sa parole puis trouve moi-même le chemin vers le bureau des deux policiers. Je toque et entre dans leur bureau sans attendre. Je m’arrête alors qu’ils sont tous face à un grand tableau, avec une photo de mon père et de moi. Ainsi que des photos de la Grange. Ils réalisent que je suis là, Zayn se précipite sur moi pour me faire sortir mais Louis l’arrête.

 

**\- Il en sait plus que nous Zayn. Ça sert à rien. Laisse-le.**

 

Ils argumentent l’un contre l’autre à nouveau et je vais simplement m’asseoir sur une chaise de bureau tout en observant le tableau. Un point d’interrogation figure au-dessus de l’inscription « Frank Handle », ils ne connaissent donc pas son visage. Une autre flèche relie ma photo, celle de mon père à celle de Frank, avec un point d’interrogation aussi. Mon supérieur sait très bien cacher ses clients apparemment, vu ils n’ont pas réussi à retrouver les traces des parties de jeux illégales qui relient Frank et mon père.

Louis se tourne vers moi et me tend un stylo. Je le regarde et secoue la tête, je peux les aider à trouver Frank, mais je ne pas révéler ce qui relie ma famille à lui. Ou c’est la mort assurée pour elles dès qu’il verra qu’ils sont entrain de creuser trop près de ses réseaux de jeux cachés. Je dois être le seul qui connait leur existence est qui a échappé à son emprise.

Le gendarme grogne et pose le stylo pour s’approcher de moi. Je dois me reculer de peur qu’il vienne me frapper et protéger mon visage de mes bras. Je ne sens rien arriver alors baisse prudemment mes bras et tourne à nouveau la tête vers lui. Il me regarde, comme surprit, même choqué vu l’expression de son visage.

 

 **\- On ne va pas te frapper pour avoir des infos Harry, ce n’est pas l’éthique de la maison.**  
**\- J’en connais qui disait la même chose,** _je réponds simplement._

 

Le silence se fait. Je soupire et me redresse.

 

**\- Faites pas les choqués, vous m’avez vu y’a trois jours, c’est plus choquant que ce que je viens de dire.**

 

Ils se regardent bizarrement et j’ai l’impression d’être une bête de foire.

J’en peux plus. Je suis fatigué. Je repense à tout ce qui s’est passé depuis que j’ai croisé leur chemin et me dis que finalement, j’aurai pas dû accepter la bouffe que Louis m’a donné, j’aurai dû l’ignorer, j’aurai eu la paix et je serai pas dans une telle merde.

 

**\- Il faut que tu nous aide Harry, c’est le contrat.**

**\- Bah, vous en reparliez avec votre supérieur, y’a certaines clauses qui ont été changées.**

 

Zayn m’insulte, du moins, c’est ce que je comprends de son ton parce que je suis pas sur que ce soit anglais. Il sort de la pièce et je me lève pour aller regarder dans leur dossier. Louis reste immobile, il m’observe de loin pendant un long moment pendant que je cherche dans les photos qu’ils ont de leur suspect.

 

 **\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?** _Il finit par dire en s’approchant._

**\- Je cherche une photo de Frank. Mais y’a aucune trace de lui.**

 

Je laisse retomber les photos dans le carton et retourne m’asseoir. J’arrive pas à rester debout très longtemps, mes jambes commencent à me faire mal.

 

 **\- Ça va ?** _Il me demande._

 

Je grimace en massant mes cuisses.

 

**\- Pas vraiment.**

**\- Tu devrais te reposer pour aujourd’hui encore.**

 

Je lui laisse un regard noir. Il pense que je vais le trouver où le lit sur lequel me reposer ? En claquant des doigts ?

 

**\- Me regarde pas comme ça et viens.**

 

Il m’aide à me relever et on marche le long d’un couloir avant qu’il ouvre une grande pièce où se trouve plusieurs lits.

 

**\- Tu peux dormir ici en attendant que je trouve une solution pour cette nuit.**

 

Je hoche la tête et n’attends rien d’autre avant d’aller m’allonger sur le lit le plus proche. Je suis épuisé. Physiquement et émotionnellement. Je me demande quand tout cela va s’arrêter. Je ne pense pas mériter cette vie, je n’ai rien fais pour me retrouver ici. Ça fait longtemps que j’ai remis en cause ma foi catholique. J’ai beau avoir reçu un enseignement religieux, je n’ai pas l’impression que le gars en haut se bouge les fesses pour me donner un coup de pouce.

Bon, il est vrai que je n’ai pas toujours fait le bien, mais c’était contre ma volonté.

 

*

 

J’enfile la combinaison à l’arrière du van, j’essaye de me dépêcher et de rester stable sur mes jambes même si je sens qu’on roule vite. Frank se tourne vers moi et me tend la cagoule.

 

 **\- Fait attention à tes cheveux,** _me rappelle-t’il._

 **\- Oui,** _je lui réponds d’une voix étouffée par la laine qui recouvre ma bouche pendant un moment avant que je place le trou devant ma bouche._

 

Je mets le sac sur mon dos alors qu’on commence à ralentir. Le van bouge beaucoup et je m’écroule sur le sol avec un plainte. Je crois que je me suis fait mal au genou, je vais avoir un bleu tout à l’heure. Je me relève et frotte mes mains sur mes cuisses avant de mettre le sac. La lumière passe par le grand coffre que Frank vient d’ouvrir et je ferme les yeux.

 

**\- Viens, dépêche-toi Harry !**

 

Je sors et prends sa main pour sauter sur le sol.

Je le suis et monte sur l’échelle, il est devant moi et je sais que je dois être rapide sinon je vais encore avoir des problèmes au repas de ce soir. Il ouvre la fenêtre de la grande maison de verre, comme on a vu sur les plans cette semaine. Je sais qu’il a dit le nom de ça, mais je m’en souviens pas. Il tape dans la vitre et j’entre sans problème. J’allais commencer à marcher vers le grand placard en face de moi mais Frank m’appelle. Je me tourne et relève la tête. La cagoule me tombe sur les yeux alors je dois la relever d’une main.

 

**\- Oui ?**

**\- Tes gants !**

**\- Oh…**

Je les sors de ma poche et lui montre. Il râle et me dit de les mettre. Je vais vraiment avoir des problèmes ce soir.

Je les mets et regarde autour de moi, c’est une chambre, avec un lit qui a l’air très confortable. Mais je dois pas oublier de chercher, je vais vers le grand placard, c’est là que je dois tout ouvrir. Je regarde d’abord les petits tiroirs, c’est comme ça qu’il m’a appris. Je souris quand je vois les belles bagues et prends tout pour les mettre dans le sac. Puis en suite je fais les gros placards.

 

**\- Waouh !**

 

Il y a beaucoup de montres dans ce tiroir. Je verse dans le sac mais en fait tomber un par terre.

 

 **\- Ça va?** _Me crie Frank de la fenêtre._

**\- Oui!**

Je me baisse pour récupérer la boite. Mais j’en vois une autre sous le meuble. Je tends la main pour l’attraper et la sort. La boite s’ouvre pas. Je prends les petites pincettes dans ma poche et me débrouille pour l’ouvrir. J’ai pas le droit de prendre des choses si c’est pas précieux. Mais quand je vois les billets, j’en prend un pour regarder, ils sont bizarres, ils sont long et il y a des visages dessus. Je crois que ça vient d’Amérique, je n’en avais jamais vu avant.

Je mets tout dans le sac et finit de fermer les placards avant de retourner vers Frank. Il prend le sac et m’aide ensuite à monter par-dessus la vitre brisée.

 

 **\- Tu as trouvé beaucoup de choses ?** _Me demande-t’il alors qu’on descend l’échelle de l’immeuble._

**\- Oui ! Des montres, bagues et je crois qu’il y a des billets d’Amérique.**

 

Il hoche la tête et souris, j’imagine que c’est une bonne nouvelle. Peut-être que finalement, je ne vais pas me faire punir ce soir.

 

*

 

Je repense à ce que Frank m’a fait faire, quelque part, j’en suis un peu fier, parce que les vols qu’on effectuait, c’était grâce à moi. Je suis toujours aussi discret et habile. Même si je ne peux plus me faufiler dans les conduits d’aération des bijouteries, je sais que je suis toujours capable de crocheter des serrures.

Je m’endors un moment, d’un sommeil toujours aussi léger, alors quand j’entends des pas approcher, j’ouvre les yeux et tourne déjà la tête vers la porte avant qu’elle s’ouvre. Je vois Louis et l’odeur arrive à mes narines avant qu’il ait prononcé un mot. Mon ventre se tord et je salive déjà. Je m’assois sur le lit et le regarder approcher avec un autre sac plastique dans la main. Il pose les burgers sur le bureau et sors en suite des boites de cartons.

Il me voir regarder avec curiosité les boites et me les montre.

 

**\- C’est les complément alimentaires et médicaments que tu dois prendre.**

 

Je soupire alors qu’il arrive avec une poignée de pilules et comprimés et un verre d’autre dans son autre main. Mais je ne bronche pas, je sais que je dois les prendre ou alors il s’arrangera pour me les faire prendre de force.

Je tends mes mains pour attraper une pilule et l’avale sans eau, il me regarde surpris avant de poser le verre à mes pieds et verse délicatement le contenant dans ma main. J’exagère un peu, il n’y a que huit pilules, mais ça me semble énorme, moi qui évite à tout prix les médicaments – principalement parce que c’est cher et parce que je n’estime pas ça utile. Mais peut-être que je ne serai pas aussi mal en point si j’en avait pris.

Une fois fini, il me passe le burger et prend une autre boite dans sa main avant de venir s’asseoir à côté de moi. On mange en silence, le moment me rappelle trop bien la fois où il était venu au parc et la situation me fait sourire. Moi qui m’étais promis de ne pas me faire attraper par la police ou de ne pas être dépendant de quelqu’un, c’est tout l’inverse qui arrive. Je ne voulais pas d’aide et voilà que j’accepte qu’on me soigne, qu’on m’offre de la nourriture en échange d’informations sur Frank.

 

 **\- Tu comptes nous aider, je veux dire, vraiment ?** _Me demande d’ailleurs Louis._

 

Je ne réponds rien, finissant en silence mon burger et prenant le temps de savourer le pain et le steak. C’est seulement quand je n’ai plus rien à manger et que le verre d’eau est vide que je me tourne vers lui pour lui répondre.

 

**\- Oui, si vous respectez le contrat que j’ai passé avec votre chef.**

 

Il hoche la tête, pensif et je prends un des sachets de frites qu’il reste dans le sac. Je mange silencieusement, mais je suis trop rapidement calé, je repose les frites déjà dans le sac, incapable de manger quoi que ce soit d’autre.

J’ai une vague de nostalgie alors que je vois les frites, je me souviens des dimanches midi, où je l’aidais à faire des frites maison, je me brûlais la langue à chaque fois parce que je me jetais sur les frites sorties du four. Ma famille me manque et j’espère vraiment qu’elles seront protégées le temps de l’enquête, je veux pas qu’ils leur arrivent quoi que ce soit à cause de moi. J’ai déjà fait assez de ravage comme ça.

Louis se lève pour récupérer un sac sous le lit, je me demande ce que c’est et l’observe retirer plusieurs vêtements du sac avec l’inscription « police » sur les vêtements. Je me demande pourquoi il sort ça et lorsqu’il me tend un tee-shirt, un jogging et un sweat-shirt, je manque de m’écrouler de rire. Il est sérieux ?

 

**\- Quoi ? Me dit pas que ça va être trop petit, je te crois pas. Tu as des douches au sous-sol aussi. Il suffit d’emprunter l’escalier principale et de le descendre. Tu trouveras plusieurs savons qui ont été oublié, tu peux te servir. Les serviettes sont aussi au sous-sol. Est-ce que ça ira ?**

 

Je le regarde, cherchant la chute de la blague mais il a l’air sérieux. Et en plus de ça il me prête des vêtements de police alors que je suis un dealer ? C’est la journée la plus étrange que j’ai passé de ma vie.

 

 **\- Merci,** _je lui dis en récupérant tout ça._

 

Je suis ses instructions et j’avance prudemment, collé au mur alors que je descends les escaliers, je n’ai pas peur de la pénombre, mais je cherche encore la chute. Il ne peut pas m’offrir ce genre de chose. Personne n’offre ses services à un étranger. Mais lorsque j’arrive vers les douches, toutes vides, je me retrouve en plein milieu, perdu. Je pose les affaires sur une étagère et vais prendre une serviette, elle est propre et même pas humide.

Je fronce les sourcils, j’ai beau chercher, je ne trouve rien d’étrange ici, aucune caméra. Est-ce qu’on peut vraiment être aussi gentil ?

Je me déshabille et j’ai du mal à croire que l’eau est chaude lorsque je me glisse sous celle-ci. Je commence à me détendre, mais reste attentif au moindre bruit suspect qui pourrait mettre fin à ce moment tranquille, le premier depuis un certain temps.

Je profite aussi d’être seul pour observer mon corps, il n’a pas vraiment changé, il semble que je suis toujours aussi maigre mais les bleus ont disparu, je peux respirer un peu mieux et même si je ne peux pas voir mon visage, j’imagine qu’on y voit moins d’ecchymoses.

Je me lave plusieurs fois, je passe un certain temps sur mes cheveux avant que le savon mousse enfin.

Mais lorsque je me rince enfin, un nœud se sert dans ma gorge. Je crois que c’est la première fois depuis trop longtemps que je peux prendre du temps pour moi. Bien-sûr j’ai pu me laver à l'hôpital, mais ce n’est pas pareil, le contexte n’est pas le même. Là, c’est presque comme si j’avais une réelle intimité.

Je chasse les larmes qui me viennent de quelques battements de cils, j’allai sortir mais j’entends des pas approcher. Ça y est. C’était trop beau pour que ça dure.

Mon cœur commence à battre fortement avec l’appréhension et je me fige.

 

**\- Harry ?**

 

Je soupire alors que je reconnais la voix de Louis. Evidemment, il m’offre quelque chose, il faut bien qu’il ai quelque chose en retour. J’avale difficilement ma salive et prendre une inspiration avant de parler.

 

 **\- Oui ? Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?** _Je lui demande d’un ton froid._

**\- Euh… Je – Un boxer, j’ai pensé que tu en aurais besoin, alors, j’ai été au magasin le plus proche, enfin… Bref, je te le pose sur la pile de vêtement.**

 

Je l’entends approcher, prêt à me défendre si jamais il ouvre le rideau de douche. Mais son ombre s’approche juste pour faire ce qu’il a dit, il reste un moment figé, comme hésitant avant de parler à nouveau, toujours aussi peu sûr.

 

**\- Il faudrait que tu montes au troisième étage, Chloé a besoin de prendre tes empreintes digitales et puis tu pourras ensuite aller dormir je pense.**

**\- D’accord.**

 

Il reste encore quelques secondes devant la douche avant que j’entende ses pas qui remontent les escaliers et que je me détende à nouveau. Je m’appuie contre le mur au carrelage glacé. Je ne comprends pas. Il n’a rien demandé en échange ? Je suis assez intelligent pour savoir qu’on ne donne pas quelque chose sans attendre un retour. Mais est-ce que les informations que je vais leur donner est un retour suffisant ? Ils n’espèrent pas plus de moi ?

Je fais taire mes pensées, choisissant de ne plus les écouter pour le moment, je me sèche, m’habille et fronce les sourcils alors que je ne vois plus mes anciens vêtements. J’ai beau regarder, ils ne sont plus là où je les ai laissés. Je range le savon et mets la serviette dans un bac où les autres sont avant de monter au troisième étage comme Louis me l’a demandé.

Mais même après avoir enregistré mes empreintes, pour je ne sais quelle raison, j’ai été incapable d’obtenir une information, je n’arrive pas à trouver Louis. Lorsque je retourne dans la pièce avec les lits, je trouve justement une note sur le lit.

 

_« Je me suis permis d’emmener tes vêtements à la laverie. Si tu as besoin d’un service, appelle-moi. Louis. »_

 

Au-dessous des mots, un numéro de téléphone et mon téléphone sur le lit, juste à côté du papier. Ils ont récupéré mon téléphone ? Enfin, celui que Frank m’avait passé ? Je suis trop fatigué pour réfléchir et je me fiche de savoir comment ils ont réussi à me le prendre.

Je me glisse sous les draps et je ne tarde pas à dormir, le matelas, bien plus confortable que celui que j’avais aide beaucoup, ainsi que les couvertures ou l’oreiller.

Je me demande comment vont se passer les prochains jours. J’essaye quand même d’avoir une dernière pensée positive avant de m’endormir, pour une fois que je peux retenir un événement positif dans ma vie, je pense qu’il est important de le souligner. Je pense à ma famille, que je sais en sécurité, ou du moins, qui va l’être grâce aux négociations que j’ai menées.

Et une dernière pensée se faufile dans mon esprit sans que je puisse la retenir, Louis, qui semble mener un double jeu pour m’aider. J’ai vu aux regards qu’on m’a adressé dans les couloirs, que les vêtements que j’ai sur le dos ne sont normalement pas accordés aux indics. Alors oui, bien que j’essaye de passer pour quelqu’un sans cœur, qui n’a besoin de personne, je le remercie pour son aide. Je retrouve un semblant de dignité avec la douche, le repas ainsi que les médicaments qu’il m’a donné, ne peux pas ne pas lui en être reconnaissant. Ce n’est pas la première fois qu’il m’aide ainsi, j’ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi, il va falloir que je cherche la raison de ses services.

 

*

 

Le lendemain, j’ai vu mes vêtements, propres avec un autre mot, la même écriture, juste devant la porte de la salle de repos. Je me suis réveillé plusieurs fois cette nuit-là, bercé par des illusions. La plupart d’entre-elles étaient centrées sur la famille, avec Frank. J’ai la peur au ventre. Je suis terrifié à l’idée de l’imaginer près d’elles. Je ne supporterais pas qu’il leur fasse du mal.

Je retrouve Zayn dans leur bureau, il relève à peine le regard sur moi, me montrant juste quelques feuilles sur le bureau de Louis, celui-ci n’est toujours pas là. J’aimerais pourtant le remercier pour la douche et mes habits.

Je prends les papiers et les lis. J’ai du mal à comprendre, la première feuille semble être issue d’un dossier pour personne recherchée. Mais il y n’a rien de complet. Juste un nom et un prénom. Assez pour me dire que c’est Frank.

Zayn se lève et passe derrière moi. Je le regarde sortir, avant de continuer à regarder les différentes pages, elles sont étrangement vides. Le policier revient vers moi, je relève la tête vers lui pour voir ce qu’il fait. Il me détaille, mordillant sa joue et les bras croisés. Je ne sais pas ce que j’ai fais, mais ça a l’air de le contrarier.

 

 **\- Viens** , _finit-il par dire._

 

Je pose le dossier et m’apprête à le suivre.

 

**\- Prends les feuilles.**

 

Je fais donc demi-tour avec un soupire, j’ai déjà du mal à marcher et il m’oblige à faire des déplacements inutiles. Je soupire et fais pourtant ce qu’il me demande. Il ouvre une porte et me fait signe d’entrer dans une pièce. Mon corps se raidit alors que je vois le verre teinté sur l’un des côtés du mur. Le rythme de mon cœur s’accélère, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis ici.

Il va me poser des questions ? Est-ce que Louis est derrière la vitre ? Ils veulent savoir des choses sur Frank ? Sur moi ? Ils pourraient juste me questionner dans l’un de leur bureau pourtant. Je regarde autour de moi, méfiant, et repère une caméra dans un coin de la pièce, le voyant rouge n’est pas allumé. Elle n’est pas en route.

Je devine alors que ce n’est pas un simple questionnement pour obtenir des informations sur le réseau. Ils cherchent des choses sur moi, sur mon passé probablement, mais ils ne doivent pas être autorisés par leur supérieur, c’est pour ça que la caméra est éteinte.

Ils ne respectent pas le contrat que j’ai passé avec leur supérieur. Qu’ils essayent donc de me faire parler, je ne leur dirai rien.

Zayn me fait signe de m’asseoir et je le fais, enfilant mon masque, plus rien ne transparaît sur mon visage, je ne prononcerais plus un mot.

Je les hais. Ils m’ont manipulé. Je déteste ça. Je suis en colère contre moi-même, j’aurais dû le savoir, que toute cette gentillesse était faite pour me rendre plus enclin à la parole. Mais c’est mal me connaitre. Je suis loin d’être stupide, ils me prennent vraiment pour un enfant, sauf que je sais me servir de mes neurones, le chantage, ça me connait.

 

L’homme devant moi s’assoit à son tour. Je me demande si Louis est derrière la vitre.

 

**\- Harry Edward. C’est ton nom et ton prénom ?**

 

Je hoche la tête. Non. Mon prénom c’est Harry Styles. Edward, c’est le nom de mon père. Moi j’ai le nom de ma mère, erreur administrative à ma naissance.

 

**\- Tu es majeur ?**

 

Je sers les dents et ne bouge pas la tête, je me contente de le regarder dans les yeux.

Il prend les feuilles qui étaient dans mes mains et sors un stylo de sa poche. Il le pose sur les dernières feuilles du dossier, celles que je n’ai pas eu le temps de voir.

 

**\- Grâce à tes empreintes, on a pu te relier à plusieurs affaires de cambriolages. Je sais que tu es majeur, même si tu ne veux rien me dire. J’ai la possibilité de te faire plonger deux ans en prison. Alors soit tu m’écris tout ce que tu sais sur Frank et l’organisation, soit tu vas en taule.**

 

Son ton est froid, sans émotion et d’une monotonie à faire peur. Il pousse la feuille et le style vers moi. Je ne bouge pas d’un pouce. J’ai beau réfléchir, je commence à paniquer et constate que je ne peux rien faire. Si je donne les infos qu’il veut, tout ce qu’il veut, ils tombent sur ma famille, ils reconstituent l’histoire, tombent sur Frank et lui referme ses griffes sur ma famille pour se venger, il les manipules et s’enfuit, disparaît.

 

Si je vais en taule, Frank me retrouve, j’en suis persuadé, avec les médias, mon nom va sortir, il va pouvoir me suivre à la trace et il est assez intelligent pour tromper tout le monde et me prendre à nouveau.

 

Je n’ai plus d’aide, Louis n’est plus un allié, le grand patron du commissariat ne sait pas ce qu’il se passe…

...je suis coincé.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore une fois, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre.  
> Je pense que c'est à partir de maintenant que Harry va commencé à évoluer, son personnage est assez riche et j'ai hâte que vous découvrirez toutes les choses que j'ai à dire sur lui.  
> Pour l'instant, il est coincé et j'ai conscience qu'il peut être difficile pour certain de le comprendre, il pourrait si facilement ceder et collaborer avec Louis et Zayn pour avoir sa liberté, mais d'un autre côté, il y a Frank et c'est pas quelqu'un dont on peut se débarrasser aussi facilement...  
> En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire, c'est vraiment important pour moi d'avoir votre retour, pour m'améliorer et savoir ce qu'il faut que je change - ou pas.


	7. Louis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petit rapprochement, des confidences sont faites et une solution est entre vue. A part ça, ça se crêpe un peu le chignon...

J’arrive dans le bureau, prêt à me mettre au travail mais je ne trouve ni Harry, ni mon meilleur ami et encore moins Chloé. Je me demande bien où est-ce qu’ils sont, on a du travail à faire pour sortir Harry du traquenard de Frank. Je demande à quelques collègues s’ils ne les auraient pas vu mais c’est un enchaînement d’haussement d’épaules, ils ne me regardent même pas. Je vais vers la salle de repos, peut-être qu’Harry y est toujours enfin de compte. Mais alors que je longe le couloir, je vois que l’une des salles d’interrogatoire est occupé avec la lumière qui passe au-dessous de la porte.

On a des suspects ? Une enquête importante ?

Je commence à trouver tout ça bizarre, mes collègues et amis qui ont disparus, les autres membres de la brigade évasifs et maintenant la salle d’interrogatoire. Je me décide donc à entrer dans la salle d’observation, du bon côté de la vitre teintée. Je referme la porte derrière moi et suis surpris de voir Chloé.

\- **Vous faites quoi ?**

     Je m’avance pour regarder qui est du mauvais côté, elle s’avance pour m’arrêter, mais c’est trop tard, je reconnais la silhouette de Zayn puis je vois le visage d’Harry. Froid. Fermé. Mais il a l’air d’avoir peur aussi. J’entends alors ce que mon meilleur ami dit. Mon sang ne fait qu’un tour. Je ne prends même pas la peine d’appuyer sur un des boutons pour qu’ils m’entendent de l’autre côté, je sors de la salle sombre pour aller ouvrir l’autre porte.

J’en reviens pas. On en avait parlé. Zayn et moi nous sommes même engueulés hier sur sa façon de voir les choses.

J’ouvre la porte et entre sans cérémonie, je prends le dossier qui est devant Harry, récupère le stylo qu’il avait dans la main et regarde Zayn. Je vois rouge.

\- **Tu te fous de moi Zayn ?! On avait dit quoi ? Putain, mais t’as pas à l’interroger comme un criminel, c’est lui la victime,** _je dis en pointant du doigt Harry, ou du moins l’espace derrière moi._

\- **Parce que tu crois qu’il est innocent ? Il a vendu de la drogue Louis ! Tu sais très bien que j’ai raison. C’est pas parce que c’est ton petit protégé qu’il peut pas nous entourlouper et disparaître de la circulation une fois qu’il a retrouvé sa famille.**

**\- Pourquoi tu crois qu’on lui a pas dit où ils sont ? Pour le plaisir ? C’est fait exprès, s’il sait rien, il peut pas partir. Alors tu me fais le plaisir de le laisser tranquille.**

     Il me regarde, puis Harry, qui doit être derrière moi. Et je comprends alors qu’il a tout entendu. Il sait que même si je le défends, j’ai une carte dans ma manche pour le garder avec nous le temps qu’on ai tout ce qu’il faut. Je me tourne vers lui doucement, excédé par ma propre stupidité.

Il a les larmes aux yeux. Il bouscule Cholé en sortant et part je ne sais où. Je me tourne à nouveau vers mon ami et le pointe du doigt, encore plus en rogne. Et je vais pouvoir dire ce que j’ai sur le cœur maintenant qu’il est parti.

\- **T’es content de toi ?**

**\- Me parle pas sur ce ton Louis. Tu sais ce que je pense des gens comme lui, il a aucun scrupule, il ne va rien nous dire si on lui mène pas la vie dure. Je suis même sûr que dès qu’il sera libre, il retournera faire son marché. Après tout, il sait où se procurer la marchandise, il travaille dans le milieu.**

\- **Mais tu t’entends ? Tu te rends compte de la montagne de bêtises que tu sors ? Il est prisonnier de tout ça ! Il ne va pas retourner dans la gueule du loup alors qu’il se faisait frapper… C’est la victime, Zayn ! Et tu le traite comme un stupide gars, consentant à toute cette affaire.**

**\- Parce que je pense que c’est le cas. Il a eu l’occasion de partir, tu vois un bracelet électronique à sa cheville ? Il reste pour avoir des infos et il ira tout balancer à Frank dès qu’il sera libre. La seule raison pour laquelle tu le défends Louis, c’est parce qu’il te fait penser à Stan et que tu peux pas t’empêcher d’avoir de l’affection et de la pitié pour lui. Mais moi je suis pas dupe.**

     C’est un coup bas. Ses mots me heurtent de plein fouet et c’est à mon tour d’avoir les larmes aux yeux. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux, pour qu’il comprenne la bêtise qu’il vient de faire et sors. Je prends mes affaires, il me faut trois minutes pour trouver Harry et le prends par le coude pour qu’il sorte, lui mettant sa capuche sur la tête.

Il se débat, proteste, fait se retourner des passants mais j’ai plus de force que lui et mon uniforme dissuade tout le monde d’intervenir. Je le fais monter dans la voiture de service et me mets au volant. Je roule jusqu’à chez moi. Je peux travailler en solo, c’est pas un problème, après tout, j’ai quartier libre et c’est moi le supérieur de Zayn techniquement, il peut pas m’empêcher de faire ça à ma manière.

Je me rends compte alors qu’Harry est assis entre les deux sièges, sur le sol de la voiture, les genoux remontés près de sa poitrine. J’entends ses sanglots étouffés et me mords la lèvre, merde, c’était pas le but de le faire flipper.

\- **Harry ?**

Pas de réponse, juste un reniflement.

- **On va chez moi. Je te ramène pas voir Frank, c’est promis. Zayn est con…et moi aussi. Désolé pour ce que j’ai dit tout à l’heure.**

Il se mure dans le silence et je ne sais plus quoi dire d’autre durant le reste du trajet.

Je me gare à ma place habituelle et fais le tour de la voiture pour ouvrir la porte arrière où il est. J’ai le cœur qui se sert de peine en le voyant complètement terrifié, à l’opposé de moi, recroquevillé entre les deux sièges, il est tellement maigre qu’il passe sans problème, chose normalement impossible pour un homme presque adulte.

Pendant un moment, je ne sais pas quoi faire, je reste penché vers lui, sans savoir quoi dire pour le rassurer. En même temps, j’ai probablement brisé la confiance qui s’était installé entre nous avec ce que j’ai dit dans la salle d’interrogatoire. C’est fou comme je peux être con parfois.

\- **Je sais que tu n’as aucune raison de me croire, mais je te promets que je vais te ramener à Frank, t’es pas tout seul à avoir la haine contre lui. Moi aussi je veux qu’il crève. Et je suis désolé pour tout à l’heure, la seule raison pour laquelle on ne te dis pas où est ta famille, c’est pour que tu restes discret, que tu n’essayes pas d’aller les retrouver. On ne leur a pas dit qu’on t’avait retrouvé, pour leur sécurité, si jamais Frank les surveille aussi.**

Il semble peser le pour et le contre de mes arguments, son masque se remet progressivement en place, bientôt, plus aucune trace de peur n'apparaît sur son visage.

Il se redresse et sort par l’autre porte. Je referme donc celle par laquelle je lui parlais et vais vers l’entrée de l’immeuble, Harry sur mes talons.

Il regarde autour de lui, comme prêt à s’enfuir si quelque chose de trop anormal se produit, mais il finit par entrer dans l’immeuble et une fois la porte fermé, la chaleur de l’immeuble nous entoure, je prends le temps d’ouvrir ma boite aux lettres pour prendre le courrier et on monte les escaliers.

Ce que j’avais oublié, c’est sa santé encore bancale. Je fais demi-tour alors que je ne le vois pas arriver et le retrouve grimaçant, s’appuyant contre la rambarde, à la moitié du chemin. Je reviens vers lui et passe son bras autour de mes épaules, le mien autour de ses hanches. Je l’aide à monter les marches, ne le lâche pas tant qu’il n’est pas assis dans le canapé. Je ferme la porte à double tour, vais faire un tour à la fenêtre qui donne sur la rue pour m’assurer que Zayn n’est pas venu ou qu’aucune autre voiture de police n’est là.

Une fois certain que personne ne viendra interférer dans l’enquête, je vais faire du thé. Je me surprends moi-même, c’est quelque chose que ma mère aurait fait, du thé, ce qui me fait penser à Lottie. Elle habite ici aussi. Elle n’est pas encore rentrée des cours mais il va falloir que je lui explique pourquoi on héberge un inconnu.

Lorsque je reviens avec deux tasses brûlantes, il n’a pas bougé, il est immobile, regardant autour de lui, comme hypnotisé. Il sursaute alors que j’arrive vers lui. Je lui tends sa tasse et m'assoie à côté de lui.

A vrai dire, je ne sais pas quoi faire maintenant que je suis ici. J’ai réussi à l’éloigner de Zayn et ses idées stupides. Mais je ne sais pas comment procéder pour mener l’affaire seul. Car mon meilleur ami avait raison sur un point, j’ai besoin qu’Harry me disent quelques choses pour avoir un point de départ. Bien qu’on ai le lieu de vie d’un de ses patrons, si ce n’est pas le haut du panier, j’ai besoin de savoir comment s’organise le réseau pour avoir une chance de le prendre sur le fait, d’accumuler des preuves pour ensuite l’attraper.

Mais je ne pense pas pouvoir obtenir quoi que ce soit tant qu’une relation humaine et de confiance se sera établie entre Harry et moi. Je n’ai pas envie qu’il me voit comme le méchant flic, sinon il va constamment se méfier de moi, de peur d’être envoyé en prison – merci Zayn. C’est un allié qui lui faut.

Et comme il vient de se murer à nouveau dans le silence, la conversation va être difficile.

 

     Je me lève après plusieurs minutes pour aller reposer ma tête et vais chercher un calepin dans ma chambre. Je grogne alors que je porte la malle jusque dans le salon. Je la pose dans un coin et l’ouvre pour sortir les dossiers. La seule façon d’obtenir sa confiance, c’est de lui prouver que je suis égal à lui, que je ne vais pas le poignarder dans le dos, lui prouver que mes intentions vont dans son sens.

Je pose les dossiers sur la table basse et par-dessus la pile, la photo de mon plus vieil ami.

\- **Voici Stan, lui aussi était dealer avant de se faire tuer.**

Sans même attendre sa réponse, qui de toute façon n’arrivera pas, je commence à lui raconter l’histoire, je sais qu’il m’écoute.

\- **Quand on était au lycée, il a commencé à acheter de la drogue, pour de la revente, rien de bien méchant, tout le monde fait ça, du moins, c’est commun. Au départ, il se la procurait par l’intermédiaire de gens dans le lycée voisin. Mais ça a commencé à s’ébruiter, un après-midi, alors qu’on rentrait des cours pour aller faire un foot dans le stade municipal, une voiture s’est arrêté à notre hauteur. Le chauffeur à demander à voir Stan. C’était une de ces grosses berlines, digne de chefs d’état, à l’époque, je ne savais pas qui se trouvai dedans, je ne sais toujours pas mais j’ai la forte intuition que c’était Frank.**

**Stan, telle la tête brûlée qu’il a toujours été, est monté, j’ai pas pu l’en empêcher. Il a disparu pendant quelques jours, avant de revenir, l’air de rien. Mais cette fois, la drogue qu’il se procurait, elle ne venait plus du lycée voisin. Je suppose qu’on la lui avait confiée, comme toi.**

     Je le vois frissonner, du moins trembler légèrement alors que je lui raconte ça mais poursuit quand même, c’est la première fois que je raconte l’histoire dans son intégralité, j’ai toujours lâché des brides d’informations, mais je sens qu’Harry peut comprendre, s'identifier à Stan, il ne va pas me juger. Un poids commence même à l’enlever de mes épaules.

- **Je n’ai pas tout de suite remarqué le changement qui s’opérait. Il a toujours été fêtard, ce n’était in secret pour personne. Mais après un mois, il passait de moins en moins de temps au lycée, il disparaissait pendant un jour ou deux, revenait parfois avec quelques bleus, mais il avait toujours plusieurs liasses de billets au retour. Plutôt normal pour quelqu’un qui vend, ça rapporte bien ce genre de commerce, pas vrai ?**

    **Enfin bon… Les bleus, je mettais ça sur le compte des bagarres qui pouvaient se produire pendant les fêtes. Je n’ai pas fait le lien entre la berline et les bleus, en même temps, qui aurait pu penser qu’un chef de réseaux tabasse ses employées alors qu’il a besoin d’eux pour vendre ? Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi d’ailleurs.**

Je sens Harry se redresser, comme s’il voulait dire quelque chose mais comme il n’intervient pas, je poursuis.

\- **Puis un jour, lui et moi venions de nous disputer, parce que je savais que cette histoire allait dégénérer, comme un con, je n’ai même pas prévenu la police, mon père aurait sans doute pu m’aider, il était flic aussi. Mais je pensais, que moi du haut de mes dix-sept ans, je pouvais tout arranger par moi-même. Et ce soir là, il n’est pas revenu, ni les jours suivants. On pensait tous qu’il reviendrait, comme à chaque fois, ses parents se fichaient royalement de ce qu’il devenait, ils avaient abandonné depuis un certain temps déjà. Une semaine est passée avant qu’on lance un avis de recherche, qu’on organise des battues pour le retrouver.**

    **C’est moi qui l’ai retrouvé dans un fossé, une balle entre les deux yeux, les jambes dans un angle trop anormal.**

Je m’arrête, ferme les yeux, retiens le haut de cœur qui me prend à chaque fois que je revois cette image dans ma tête, indélébile, aussi fraîche que si je venais de la voir.

\- **Il a été tué à cause de la drogue. Je ne sais toujours pas pour quoi. Je cherche toujours les raisons qui aurait pu pousser son patron à le tuer. Je cherche des réponses qui ne peuvent pas arriver car la scène était tellement bien nettoyée, organisée, qu’on a pas pu ressortir d’ADN.**

**\- Parce qu’il ne vendait plus assez.**

Sa voix me fait tourner la tête, je le regarde, surpris et le cœur battant.

\- **Qu-Quoi ?**

**\- Il a été tué parce qu’il ne vendait plus assez, qu’il ne rapportait plus assez d’argent. Ou alors il se droguait aussi, sans payer.**

     J’ai les oreilles qui sifflent, je le regarde, pas certains de vouloir comprendre. J’ai la gorge qui se sert et les larmes qui me montent aux yeux. Je reste impassible quand je raconte l’histoire, ça fait longtemps que je ne pleure plus à cause de ça, mais il vient de résoudre mon mystère, en deux phrases. Mon regard insistant semble le gêner, il baisse la tête et je veux plus, je veux des explications.

- **Comment ça ?** _Je lui demande d’une fois étouffée._

\- **Frank demande plus, il te teste au début avec de petites quantités. Puis ça augmente, il y a des quotas, il faut tout vendre, le plus rapidement possible. Il te taxe aussi sur ce que tu veux. Les bleus, c’est les gorilles qui les font, ils te tabassent sous l’ordre de Frank quand tu ne vends pas assez. Ton ami a été tué de sa main, une balle entre les deux yeux, parce qu’il a fait un pas de travers. La balle, elle était ici ?** _me demande-t’il en posant son index sur son propre front, pile là où la balle était._

Je hoche la tête, le reste du corps pétrifié d’horreur.

Il ne dit plus rien, se contente de me regarde d’un regard vide, sans émotions. Je prends une inspiration et me penche pour prendre le calepin et lui tendre un stylo.

\- **Tu pourrais m’écrire ce que tu viens de dire ? On peut relier d’autres meurtres à celui de Stan, ça peut nous donner l’étendue du réseau.**

J’agis en pilote automatique, je refoule les sentiments, les souvenirs, qui remontent par vague. C’est pas le moment de me laisser aller, j’aurais tout le temps ce soir, seul, dans ma chambre.

J’ai encore plus envie de trouver cette ordure maintenant. Et d’en apprendre sur l’histoire d’Harry. S’il sait tout ça, c’est qu’il a connu, vécu quelques atrocités aussi. Mais lui, il est vivant. Je ne sais pas à quel prix. Je suis quand-même convaincu qu’il a vécu des horreurs aussi. Je veux savoir, je veux comprendre ce qu’il se passe dans ce réseau, comprendre pourquoi il est aussi maigre, pourquoi il ne s’est tout simplement enfui, pourquoi il a aussi peur de Frank, pourquoi il agit comme il le fait.

Je bois un peu du thé qui commence à refroidir sur la table basse, il a toujours l’air de réfléchir à ma question, le calepin et le stylo dans les mains. Il a le regard dans le vide, perdu dans ses pensées, puis il tourne la tête vers moi, les yeux tourmentés, il sert fort le stylo dans sa main, à tel point que ses jointures deviennent blanches. Je pense l’avoir perdu à nouveau mais il se met à écrire frénétiquement sur le papier. Je n’ose plus faire un geste, je le regarde, comme hypnotisé, je le voir noircir la feuille de son écriture bancale, comme enfantine.

Aucun de nous ne dit un mot, il compose plusieurs paragraphes sur la feuille, quatre pour être précis, revient parfois à l’un d’eux pour rajouter d’autres choses quand un souvenir lui revient. Je ne remarque rien, pas avant qu’il lâche de stylo et que celui tombe par terre, me faisant lever la tête vers lui. Il a les joues inondées de larmes, les mains tremblantes, comme les dernières lignes qu’il a écrit.

Je me penche vers lui, doucement, comme si j’approchais un animal apeuré, je reprends le calepin pour le poser le table et place ma main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention.

**\- Harry ?**

     Il tourne la tête vers moi, je suis frappé par la haine qui modifie ses traits, je pensais qu’il pleurait de chagrin, peut-être qu’il avait connu certaines victimes. Je suis perdu, ce n’est pas pour cela qu’il pleure, il est en colère, mais je n’arrive pas à savoir pourquoi, je ne parviens pas à poser la question, cela semble trop personnel, être une douleur trop vive pour que je puisse laisser mon côté flic prendre le dessus.

- **Je – Je suis un monstre…** _Il murmure, d’une voix grave, que je ne lui connais pas. Grave mais pourtant brisée, écorchée._

\- **Non, bien-sûr que non, ce n’est pas toi qui les as tués, tu n’es en rien coupable.**

Il frissonne et se recule pour échapper à ma main, il ramène ses genoux contre son torse et cache sa tête entre ses bras.

Il se mure à nouveau dans le silence, inaccessible.

Je me sens impuissant, j’aimerai pouvoir lui dire, qu’il est la victime, mais j’imagine que le discours de Zayn a fait son travail et qu’il devait déjà se blâmer pour pas mal de chose, je ne suis pas sûr que mes mots aient un effet.

Je me lève du canapé alors que j’entends une clé s'insérer dans la porte d’entrée.

\- **C’est ma sœur, ne t’en fais pas,** _je dis à Harry avant qu’il panique._

     Je prends ma sœur à part un moment après qu’elle soit rentrée, je lui fais signe de se taire alors qu’elle me suit dans sa chambre, la pièce la plus éloignée du salon pour lui expliquer. Je ne peux rien lui dire, pas réellement, même si elle est ma confidente, qu’elle me soutient sort de mauvaises affaires, celle-ci est trop sensible pour que je prenne un risque. Et puis, qui sait ce que Frank a en tête, je sais déjà, je suis presque certain, qu’il nous a déjà suivi, Zayn et moi, alors il pourrait très bien s’en prendre à ma sœur, c’est pour ça qu’elle ne doit rien savoir, pour qu’elle soit inutile si jamais il s’en prend à elle, pour qu’il puisse la relâcher. Cette idée me donne envie de vomir, de trouver Frank pour le tuer de mes propres mains, au choix.

- **Louis ?** _M’appelle Charlotte alors que j’étais parti ailleurs, dans mes pensées._

\- **Oui, pardon. Donc, Harry est un ami, il… C’est une situation compliquée pour lui en ce moment, problème de famille, largué, enfin, du vois le tableau quoi. Je lui ai proposé de rester chez nous pendant un temps. Il dormira dans le salon. J’espère que ça ne te dérange pas ?**

     Je manque de mettre une baffe, c’est le pire mensonge que je n’ai jamais inventé de ma vie, même les scénaristes des télénovelas font mieux que moi. Ma sœur n’en croit pas un mot, j’en suis certain, mais elle fait l’effort de ne rien montrer et d’acquiescer sans rien dire.

Je la laisse à ses occupations et retourne dans le salon, ou Harry n’a pas bougé d’un pouce. Je me mordille nerveusement le pouce avant de prendre le sac que j’ai pris avant de fuir avec lui. Je l’ouvre pour sortir le sac plastique avec ses médicaments et ses vêtements.

J’aperçois sa tête qui se relève vers moi par-dessus la mèche de cheveux qui me retombe toujours un peu sur les yeux.

\- **Tu as faim ?**

     Il a encore les joues rougies et les yeux brillant de larmes, mais je n’en tiens pas compte, je n’ai pas envie qu’il se sente jugé. Il hoche la tête, alors je sors ce qu’il doit prendre, comme hier, il tend la main pour prendre les comprimés, je reviens avec un verre d’eau, puis commence à préparer le repas. J’imagine qu’il doit prendre des forces, se remplumer, les médecins ne m’ont pas donné beaucoup d’information, mais du riz, ça doit être assez nourrissant. A part, je prépare du saumon à la poêle, ça aussi ça doit être riche en protéines. Je ris presque à mon attitude, je suis le premier à manger des choses merdiques comme le fast-food ou des pizzas, kebab, et je m’improvise cuisto.

\- **Qu’est-ce qui te fait rire ?**

     Je sursaute, j’avais pas entendue Lottie approchée. Elle prend assiettes et couverts, me lance un regard étrange, regarde Harry qui est toujours assis dans le canapé, le verre vide sur la table avant de me regarder à nouveau. Je ne sais pas ce qu’elle pense, je n’arrive pas à le deviner, mais elle doit se poser pas mal de question. Et la connaissant, la première doit être la relation que j’ai avec Harry. C’est vrai que mon mensonge laisse entendre que j’ai un attachement fort pour lui, je n’aurais probablement pas dû lui dire ça, mais c’est trop tard.

Elle peut imaginer ce qu’elle veut de toute façon, elle sait très bien que je suis loin d’être hétéro. Puis, elle a déjà vu un ou deux garçons inconnus ici, un lendemain de soirée. Je hausse les épaules pour qu’elle abandonne le sujet.

On mange en silence, je supporte le regard lourd de ma sœur et vérifie du coin de l’œil qu’Harry mange assez.

Il est tard quand j’éteins ma lampe de chevet, j’ai la tête sur le point d’exploser, toute ma journée me revient. Mais c’est ce que m’a dit Harry sur le meurtre de Stan qui me hante encore. J’y pense une bonne partie de la nuit, ce qui pourrait expliquer sa mort, je perds patience, me tourne et me retourne dans mon lit. J’ai déjà eu cette réflexion des millions de fois mais je n’arrive pas à être en paix. J’ai besoin de retrouver la personne qui l’a assassiné, c’est de sa faute si j’ai perdu mon meilleur ami, tout a commencé le jour où Stan est entré dans la voiture. J’aurais dû faire quelque chose.

Et Harry, lui aussi a vu, ou a fait, des choses qui doivent le hanter. Il ne faut pas être un génie pour comprendre qu’il se déteste, on ne se traite pas de monstre sans raison. J’aimerai tant lui dire que ce n’est pas de sa faute, mais je ne crois pas qu’il m'écoutait. J’ai envie de le sortir de là, il a le droit d’être libre, de commencer sa vie. Ce n’est pas mon rôle normalement, mais je me sens proche de lui, parce qu’on a le même ennemi, alors j’envoie balader l’éthique, au fond, on pourrait être ami, on a que quelques années d’écart. Je vais l’aider, lui montrer qu’il n’est pas le monstre dans l’histoire, résoudre cette enquête avec lui pour retrouver sa famille, même si ça prend du temps, je vais le faire, il mérite que quelqu’un se batte pour lui, au moins une fois dans sa vie.

*

Peut-être qu’on est resté une semaine dans l’appartement. Je n’ai pas enquêté, j’ai juste agit avec lui comme je le ferai avec un humain normal, c’est fini le temps où il était traité comme un moins que rien, un esclave.

Peut-être que j’ai soigneusement éviter les appels de Zayn aussi. Appelant seulement mon chef pour le tenir au courant de mon avancé, c’est-à-dire aucune. Mais ça n’a pas l’air de le déranger, on est assez d’accord pour accorder le temps qu’il faut à Harry pour qu’il se sente à nouveau existé pour lui-même. J’ai été mis en contact avec une psy. Elle est venu hier, mais ça s’est tellement mal passé que je ne pense pas qu’on renouvellera l’opération.

Hier j’ai donc vu pour la première fois une amélioration chez Harry, même si j’ai de la peine pour cette pauvre psy, il a enfin dit non, il a refusé de dire quoi que ce soit, parce qu’il ne voulait pas. Il a pris l’une des premières décisions de sa vie depuis longtemps. Il est en colère contre moi maintenant, parce que c’est moi qui ai appelé le psy, mais ça ne me dérange pas, je sais que j’ai tort. Le côté moins positif, c’est qui ne me dit plus un mot, depuis vingt-quatre heures, il n’a rien dit.

J’ai du mal à savoir si c’est pour me faire chier qu’il fait ça ou si c’est parce qu’il est plongé dans une réflexion profonde, il se rend probablement compte qu’il peut utiliser sa voix pour exprimer son point de vue, son opinion, qu’il peut exister avec ses mots. Et je me doute qu’il n’a pas eu l’occasion de le faire depuis qu’il a été kidnappé.

\- **Tu veux manger quelque chose ?**

Comme il ne dit rien, j’ai décidé de ruser, ça fait au moins deux heures que je lui pose des questions comme celles-ci pour qu’il s’exprime, j’en peux plus d’être plongé dans le silence.

Je crois rêver au début, mais je le vois sourire en coin, il essaye de le cacher mais je le vois, son sourire. C’est tellement étrange, pour moi, peut-être pour lui, que je souris aussi.

- **Donc tu veux quelque chose ? Par pitié, parle moi, j’en peux plus. On peut commander des nouilles si tu veux ?**

     Parce que oui, il a un faible pour la nourriture chinoise, et ça depuis que j’en ai commandé en début de semaine, il n’a pas arrêté de m’en demander à chaque repas. On est censé manger équilibré, pour lui plus que pour moi, mais je peux bien faire une exception une fois dans la semaine.

- **Je veux bien des nouilles. Avec les trucs en triangle.**

**\- Hein ? Les trucs en triangle ?**

**\- Ce que ta sœur a mangé.**

**\- Ah, des samoussas. Parfait. Et Harry ?**

Il pince les lèvres pour pas sourire, mais craque, avant de me faire signe de poursuivre. Je crois qu’il a fait exprès de ne pas parler, pour m’emmerder, il a un petit air satisfait sur le visage.

\- **Tu devrais parler plus souvent, j’aime bien ta voix.**

     Il sourit un peu plus. Je disparais dans la cuisine au plus vite pour appeler le restaurant, les joues rouges. Je me passe mes mains sur mes joues en feu. _J’ai vraiment dit ça à voix haute ?_ C’est sorti naturellement, je n’ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir à ce que je disais. Et c’est gênant. Je suis vraiment débile par moment. J’espère qu’il n’y a rien vu d’étrange. Parce que je veux à tout prix éviter qu’une ambiguïté vienne se placer entre nous.

Je reviens l’air de rien dans le salon et m’assoie dans le canapé, les yeux scotchés à la télévision.

- **Louis ?**

Je me tourne vers lui, repoussant la voix qui me dit que je suis le premier des idiots.

\- **Pourquoi on voit plus Zayn ou Chloé ?**

Je soupire discrètement, ma phrase lui est complètement passé au-dessus de la tête, tant mieux pour moi.

Sa question est délicate mais je peux bien lui répondre honnêtement. Je crois qu’il a une idée du pourquoi de toute façon. C’est loin d’être une question innocence et je sais qu’il est assez intelligent pour comprendre la situation, ce n’est pas un enfant, même s’il n’a pas pu faire des études, je me doute qu’il sait des choses, qu’il a un bon sens.

\- **Zayn pense que tu vas nous mener à la baguette pour avoir des infos et ensuite retourner avec Frank pour reprendre ta place dans le réseau. Mais tu le sais déjà ça. Et Chloé est plus ou moins d’accord avec lui. La seule personne qui du même avis que moi, c’est mon supérieur.**

**\- Et pourquoi tu ne penses pas comme eux toi ? Qu’est ce que j’ai de spécial pour que tu te coupes de ton ami et que tu m’aides ?**

Je souris, c’est ce que je disais, la voilà sa vraie question, il est loin d’être bête.

**\- Je ne pense pas comme eux parce que Stan n’était pas le méchant dans l’histoire, le parallèle entre toi et lui est assez flagrant.**

Je ne dis rien de plus, j’essaye de trouver une réponse à sa deuxième question, mais la vérité, c’est que je n’en ai aucune. C’est comme ça, je n’ai pas d’explication. Je sais juste que c’est la bonne chose à faire.

 **\- Tu n’as pas répondu à ma deuxième question,** _me rappelle-t’il après plusieurs minutes dans le silence_.

**\- Parce que je ne connais pas la réponse, Harry.**

Il ne m’a pas poser plus de questions, on a passé une soirée tranquille, à manger sur le canapé, discutant de tout et de rien, j’ai évité de penser à sa question, je l’ai mise dans un coin de ma tête.

J’étais en train de faire la vaisselle quand je me suis rappelé la situation, je peux pas lui accorder une semaine de plus, il faut qu’on avance dans l’enquête, pas seulement pour des raisons personnelles, pour lui aussi, il faut qu’il retrouve sa famille. On doit démanteler le réseau. Je ne veux pas qu’il y ait d’autres victimes. Alors dès demain, c’est décidé, on retournera au poste de police, au moins pour que je puisse savoir où en est Zayn, et lui parler aussi.

Je pense que je peux demander à Harry plus d’informations que celles qui nous a déjà donné, j’espère qu’il me fait assez confiance pour me dire ce qu’il sait, sans craindre que je le piège.

Avant d’aller dans ma chambre, je m’arrête dans le salon pour vérifier qu’il va bien. Il a pris un ou deux kilos depuis qu’il est sorti de l’hôpital, il a l’air de dormir. Je le pensais, car avant de faire demi-tour, je l’entends m’appeler. J’ai clairement l’air d’un psychopathe à le surveiller comme ça.

Je m’avance pour le voir, la lumière qui filtre à travers les rideaux du salon me permet de distinguer son visage.

**\- Tu penses qu’on va l’arrêter ?**

Je sais tout de suite de qui il parle. Je me mordille mes lèvres et hausse les épaules, je ne veux pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Rien n’est jamais sûr avec les Hommes, Franck sait comment nous fuir en plus de ça, il a réussi à le faire jusqu’ici.

- **Je sais pas. Je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour le coincer. Mais on va avoir besoin de ton aide Harry. Je… J’ai pas le moindre d’idée de pourquoi tu nous dis pas tout, tu dois avoir tes raisons, je n’émets pas de jugement de valeur sur le bien-fondé ou non de ces omissions-là. Juste, si tu veux l’arrêter, si tu veux retrouver ta famille, il va falloir que tu fasses preuve de bonne volonté. On ne peut pas le trouver avec les petits indices qu’on a par-ci par-là. On a besoin de choses concrètes pour avoir l’autorisation d’un tribunal pour une perquisition, par exemple. Tu es la seule personne qui puisse nous donner ces preuves-là.**

**\- Qu’est-ce que tu as besoin de savoir ?**

     J’ai l’impression qu’un mécanisme se met en route, la pénombre aide sans doute, mais je crois que c’est plus que ça. On a quelque chose, il me fait confiance, mais il est un autre facteur qui doit le pousser à parler. Je sens que c’est important, je prends le calepin et le stylo qui sont restés sur le table basse et allume une petite lampe.

- **Tu sais où le trouver ?**

**\- Non. Mais je sais quand il vient dans La Grange.**

**\- La Grange ?**

     Il se redresse et s’assoit à côté de moi. Il prend doucement le carnet de mes mains et commence à dessiner. Je ne comprends pas tout de suite la pyramide, les traits qu’il traces. Mais il place les noms, tout devient plus clair. Il me montre une hiérarchie, certaines cases sont vides, il ne connaît pas les prénoms.

- **Je peux retrouver les visages si vous me présentez des photos. Je peux te dire qui est qui si j’ai des photos, je peux aussi les dessiner. Mais je seule moyen d’atteindre Frank, c’est d’être un revendeur important, comme moi, ou d’être un de ses gorilles. Je doute qu’en les interrogeant vous obteniez quelque chose, donc… Il faut trouver Frank, par nous-même.**

**\- On a suivi une voiture après qu’il l’a ramené une première fois de l’hôpital, il nous a mener devant une villa, il utilise le nom de ton père. Tu pourrais reconnaître sa voiture ? Et m’expliquer comment ton père se retrouve mêlé au réseau ? Il est lié à ton enlèvement, pas vrai ?**

A ma grande surprise, il ne se tend même pas, il hoche juste la tête. Je l’entends soupirer et il se laisser aller contre le dossier du canapé.

- **Je peux repérer sa voiture. Mais pour ce qui est de mon père… Il vaut mieux attendre demain, je pense que ce que je vais te dire peut aussi intéresser Zayn et ton patron.**

**\- D’accord. Bonne nuit.**

     Je me lève, éteins la lumière et rejoins mon lit. Je suis curieux, je tiens à tout savoir. J’envois un message à mon meilleur ami pour le prévenir de ma venue au poste demain. Je suis certain que Zayn va se mordre les doigts après les informations d’Harry. Je n’en tire aucune satisfaction, mais je suis heureux qu’Harry puisse raconter son histoire, avoir sa propre influence et se faire entendre. Et oui, je suis fier de lui.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, ou bonsoir.  
> Première fois qu'on a une vraie entente entre Louis et Harry, ce dernier se libère un peu. J'aime plutôt bien ce chapitre, c'est nouveau leur interaction, je suis un peu maladroite je crois, comme eux. Mais j'aime plein de bonne idées maintenant. J'espère que vous serez là pour les lire.  
> N’hésitez pas à laisser kudos et commentaires, je serais ravie d'y répondre :)


	8. Harry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il s'avert que tout ne se passe jamais comme prévu avec des caractères aussi tranchés... Harry se rebelle et Louis le perd de vue.

     Je ravale tant que je peux ma méchanceté contre Zayn alors qu’on s’installe dans une salle.  Le patron de Louis est là, Chloé aussi, et Louis ferme la porte derrière lui. Je me cache derrière mes cheveux encore un peu, je ne suis pas à l’aise d’être avec autant de monde, j’ai passé mon temps à fuir les regards et voilà que je me retrouve au centre de l’attention. Je regrette déjà ma décision. Mais je sais que c’est une bonne chose quand même, que je parle, il faut qu’on coince Frank. Et je me libère d’un poids, j’en ai marre de protéger mon ancien patron et je veux plus garder ce secret-là.

Louis s'assit sur une chaise libre et je me redresse un peu. Je prends la feuille qui est devant moi, j’ai fait une liste des choses à dire, pour ne rien oublier. Je relève juste quelques secondes les yeux vers les trois personnes devant moi pour vérifier que j’ai leur attention, je tiens pas à me répéter.

**\- Mon enlèvement est dû à la disparition de mon père. Mais avant de commencer, j’aimerai clarifier un point, Frank m’a dit que mon père s’était enfui avec une autre femme, ça c’est sa version, la mienne, c’est qu’il est tout simplement mort. Est-ce que vous avez une trace de lui ? Vous avez un corps ou il a simplement disparu de la circulation ?**

     Un long silence prend place, je me demande pourquoi il me regarde tous comme ça. Avant de me rappeler que je suis pas censé être aussi détaché, froid en parlant de mon père, ce n’est pas ce que les gens normaux font. Je n’ai pas de peine, je ne vais pas faire semblant d’en avoir, alors je tourne la tête pour éviter le regard de tout le monde sauf celui de Louis. Lui, il a pas l’air d’avoir pitié, de faire semblant de compatir ou d’être choqué. Il va me donner une réponse et éviter de passer par quatre chemins.

**\- On ne l’a pas retrouvé. On ne sait pas s’il est mort.**

      Je hoche la tête, donc ma théorie tombe à plat. Je me reprends, c’est qu’un détail, ce que je vais dire est quand-même important, c’était plus pour satisfaire ma curiosité que je voulais savoir, mon père n’est pas important pour moi. Il est seulement important pour eux.

**\- Donc, mon père, en partant, ou en mourant, a laissé une dette de jeu importante derrière lui. C’est pour ça que Frank m’a demandé de venir avec lui, pour travailler pour lui et rembourser la dette de mon père. Il avait une entreprise d’import-export, j’imagine que c’est là que les jeux d’argents s'organisaient, c’est facile de faire circuler de la drogue par-là, alors ça doit être encore plus facile pour l’argent** _,_ _je pense tout haut._

Zayn se racle la gorge et je relève le regard vers lui, il m’emmerde lui. Je l’ignore et poursuit.

**\- Frank a une Mercedes grise, immatriculé HF86 SAN. Je peux aussi faire son portrait-robot si ça peut aider, il a une cicatrice sur le front, au-dessus de l’œil gauche, facile à distinguer, je ne sais pas si vous avez pu le voir correctement quand il est venu de récupérer à l’hôpital la première fois.**

Cette fois, je regarde Louis et Zayn, et ce dernier m’informe qu’ils ont déjà un portrait-robot mais qu’ils vont ajouter mes observations.

L’homme bedonnant se redresse et se penche légèrement vers moi. J’appréhende ses paroles, ce n’est pas comme si j’avais l’impression de les aider beaucoup, je leur donne des futilités en réalité.

**\- Est-ce que tu es déjà allé chez lui ?**

**\- Non** , _je lui réponds, surpris d’une telle question._

**\- Ce n’est pas un problème monsieur** _, intervient Louis_ , **la voiture qu’il a décrite, Zayn et moi l’avons déjà suivi, on peut l’amener à la villa et il nous dira si c’est bien la bonne voiture qui sort.**

**\- D’accord. J’aimerai que tu me parles des meurtres aussi Harry, Louis m’a dit quelques mots sur celui que tu as décrit.**

     Je suis un peu plus mal à l’aise, je sais que je vais mal m’y prendre, tout est bizarre quand je parle, je suis trop franc, je n’ai pas de filtre quand je parle, c’est pour ça que je me tais le plus souvent. Mais Louis m’encourage et me tendant le carnet où j’ai déjà écrit quelques petites choses. Alors je me contente de lire ce que j’ai écris, je rajoute quelques commentaires sur ce que j’ai pu voir par moi-même.

J’ai la bouche pâteuse quand ils sortent tous de la salle. Je n’ai pas l’habitude de parler autant. Je me lève aussi et retourne dans le bureau des deux policiers. Je regarde ce qu’il y a de nouveau sur le tableau, je souris alors que je vois certaines personnes que je connais sur les photos accrochées. C’est des gorilles, je suis heureux d’en voir certains, je suppose qu’ils vont enquêter sur eux et j’ai hâte qu’ils soient interrogés, ils m’ont pour la plupart tous déjà frappé, j’aimerai bien les voir en danger, plus caché derrière les jupons de Frank.

La porte s’ouvre et Louis entre avec une feuille pour que je puisse dessiner la marque sur le visage de mon tortionnaire, pendant ce temps, ils discutent, je les écoute alors que je retranscris du mieux ce que peux ce que j’ai vu et modifie même leur dessin, ajoutant les trois grains de beauté qu’il a dans le cou.

**\- Tu es prêt pour aller faire un tour ? On va à la villa avant la tombée de la nuit, pour prendre le temps de se placer avant que Frank rentre.**

Je me lève et tends le dessin à Louis. Il semble surpris mais ne dit rien, je suis simplement Zayn jusqu’à une voiture et monte à l’arrière.

On se gare et attend. Ils discutent tranquillement à l’extérieur de la voiture, je n’ai pas le droit de sortir, si jamais Frank me voit, on peut être sûr qu’il fuira dans l’heure qui suit. Je me demande pourquoi ils ne l’arrêtent pas tout simplement vu qu’ils ont ma description, ça serait plus simple de le mettre en taule et de laisser le réseau s’effondrer tout seul. Mais j’imagine que ça doit être insatisfaisant pour eux, ils sont gourmands et veulent mettre fin à tout ça pour de bon. Je me doute aussi qu’ils ne doivent pas être les seuls sur cette enquête, je m’étonne que Scotland Gard ne contrôle pas le dossier d’ailleurs, mais j’y connais pas grand-chose, alors mes questions vont sans doute paraître stupides.

Je soupire, je suis habitué à attendre des clients, j’ai la chance d’être au chaud cette fois dans la voiture mais ça ne change pas le fait que je trouve le temps long.

D’un coup, ils entrent en voiture, la tête tournée vers le pare-brise arrière. Je les imite et vois la voiture arriver, elle ralenti à notre hauteur, pendant une seconde j’ai peur qu’il tourne la tête vers moi et me voit mais il entre simplement par le portail.

**\- C’est bien la voiture.**

     Ils hochent la tête en même temps, on attend un peu avant de repartir et je sors en même temps que Louis quand Zayn nous dépose chez lui. J’attends qu’il ouvre la porte de son immeuble et regarde autour de nous, je regarde les visages par habitude.

Et je sens mon cœur s’arrêter avant de repartir à toute vitesse quand je croise le regard d’un des gorilles, ceux de Frank, qui me surveillant. Je dois blêmir à vue d’œil, car quand Louis se tourne vers moi pour me dire que c’est ouvert, il s’arrête en plein milieu de sa phrase pour me demander ce qu’il y a.

**\- Frank sait où tu habites. Il va le savoir dans moins d’un quart d’heure,** _je me corrige quand je vois le gorille me sourire et sortir son téléphone._

     Je laisse mon instinct parler et pousse Louis à l’intérieur, je prends les clés de son appartement dans les mains et monte les étages à toute vitesse. Je suis essoufflé et la tête me tourne quand j’arrive devant sa porte mais j’ai pas le temps de faire un malaise. Je tremble et réussi à glisser la clé dans la serrure quand il arrive sur mes talons. Je prends le sac avec les vêtements que Louis m’a passé, sac que j’ai pris le temps de faire avant qu’on parte pour le commissariat ce midi. Je récupère les médicaments et bouscule Louis pour ressortir de chez lui. Mais il me rattrape par le coude, il a beaucoup plus de force que moi et comme je manque de tomber dans les pommes, j’ai pas la force de me débattre.

**\- Qu’est-ce que tu racontes Harry ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Tu as vu qui ?**

**\- Un gorille.**

**\- Quoi ?**

     Il doit penser que j’hallucine, évidemment qu’un gorille ça n’a pas de sens pour lui. Je souffle et me débat, j’ai envie de fuir, mon cerveau me cri de le frapper pour me dégager et partir mais je peux pas faire ça. Si je le laisse derrière moi, Frank va le trouver lui aussi.

**\- Un homme de main. Il a dû te suivre, il doit connaître ton adresse maintenant. Il sait que je suis avec toi, il faut qu’on parte !**

**\- N-Non. Ma sœur arrive ce soir.**

**\- Louis ! On a pas le temps, je veux pas retourner là-bas, soit tu me lâche et j’y vais, sois tu viens avec moi.**

     J’entends une voiture arrivée à toute vitesse, mon cœur bat un peu plus fort et mes mains commencent à trembler, j’ai bien trop peur de ce que peut me faire Frank maintenant qu’il sait que j’ai dis des choses à la police. Je ne lui suis plus utile, sa liberté est bien plus importante que l’argent. Je profite de la surprise de Louis pour me dégager et aller voir à la fenêtre.

Un bruit étranglé sort de ma bouche et je sens le visage de Louis se penche aussi vers la rue en bas. Deux voitures viennent de se garer, pas celles de Frank, il habite plus loin d’ici, mais je sais que les hommes nous attendent quand-même. Ils sont parfaitement capables de camper toute la nuit.

Je les regarde quand tout à coup Louis m’attire vers sa chambre. Il prend un sac lui aussi, compose un numéro de téléphone, sort une arme de sa commode, et me tend le téléphone alors qu’il fait son sac.

J’ai envie de lui dire qu’on a pas le temps, qu’il faut passer par une autre sortie le plus rapidement possible. Je peux pas m’enfuir tout seul et je regrette fermement tout ce que j’ai pu dire cet après-midi. Il n’y a aucun doute qu’une taupe se trouve au commissariat. Sinon, comment quelqu’un aurait pu connaître la voiture de Louis et le suivre jusqu’à chez lui, il utilise une voiture différente de la sienne quand il est en service.

Je suis ramené à la réalité quand une voix appelle Louis à l’autre bout du téléphone.

**\- Louis ?** _Répond sa sœur._

**\- Dis-lui de pas revenir à l’appartement** , _me dit-il alors qu’il passe par la chambre de sa sœur pour prendre un autre sac et ensuite me tirer vers la porte d’entrée._

**\- Tu… Louis veut pas que tu viennes à l’appartement, trouve un endroit où rester,** _je poursuis par moi-même,_ **pas chez vos parents, ne me dis pas où, reste-y et attends qu’on te rappelle.**

**\- Je…D’accord. Est-ce que Louis va bien ?**

J’ai pas le temps de répondre et sors de l’appartement, il le ferme à clé et me fait signe de le suivre. J’obéis.

**\- C’est compliqué, fait ce que Harry te dit, tu attends qu’un de nous t’appelle. Je t’aime Charlotte.**

Il raccroche et accélère le pas, on passe par une porte de sortie que je n’avais jamais vu et il compose un nouveau numéro. Je manque de tomber plusieurs fois et j’ai du mal à tenir le rythme.

On s’arrête au bord de la cour arrière et il force la porte d’un jardinet.

**\- Zayn, code bleu. Je prends la voiture. J’ai besoin que tu prennes Lottie. Je m’organise avec Harry. Je te rappelle.**

J’ai du mal à suivre mais je suis heureux quand il sort les clés d’une voiture et qu’une se déverrouille à quelques mètres de nous. Je n’attends pas son feu-vert pour monter mais alors que j’allais refermer la porte, je vois la Mercedes.

**\- Louis, roule ! Il est là !**

     Je ferme la porte rapidement et regarde avec panique dans le rétroviseur, évidemment qu’il sait qu’il y a une sortie ici, il est pas né de la dernière pluie. Je suis collé au siège moins d’une seconde plus tard puis propulsé à l’avant, ma tête cogne le tableau de bord avant que Louis accélère à nouveau et qu’on sorte de la rue, Frank aux fesses.

**\- Attache-toi !**

Je fais comme il me dit, même si ma tête me fait mal, je m’ignore et me tourne vers l’arrière. Un frisson d’horreur me prendre alors que je croise son regard.

**\- Prends le périph Louis !**

**\- Je sais, je sais. Putain de merde…**

     Il continue de jurer et j’ai comme l’impression qu’il sait parfaitement ce qu’il fait, je n’ai aucun doute sur le fait que ça lui est déjà arrivé. Je fulmine, évidement qu’il a déjà été suivit et qu’il l’a remarqué, mais ça devait être un gorille et il n’a pas fait attention aujourd’hui quand on est arrivé dans la rue, il n’a pas remarqué les voitures.

J’ai l’impression que je vais pleurer de frustration, j’ai envie de courir, je sais qu’on ne peut pas s’en sortir comme ça, je le connais, il est malin, il sait comment trouver les gens. Y’a que moi qui peut le tromper. Je sais jouer à son jeu, il me l’a appris sans le savoir, j’ai passé du temps à l’observer.

**\- Retourne en ville, sors du périph.**

**\- Quoi ? Mais t’es malade !**

**\- Fais ce que je dis, je connais mieux ce coin de Londres que toi. On est à côté de Feltham. Frank connaît pas ce coin.**

     Il soupire mais s’exécute, je regarde la voiture qui nous suit, il est toujours derrière nous. Je m’accroche à la poignée et le guide. On met de la distance au fur et à mesure qu’on s’enfonce dans le quartier, les maisons laissent place aux grands bâtiments industriels et bientôt ce ne sont que des bidonvilles sont nous entourent. J’appuis sur la fermeture centralisée des portes pour les verrouiller et dit à Louis de s’arrêter. Il fait nuit et personne ne peut nous voir, l’éclairage publique a été coupé depuis quelques années déjà. Il éteint les phares et on attend. J’ai le cœur battant et j’entends aussi le souffle court de Louis, mais après un quart d’heure sans bouger, j’ai les muscles tétanisés et je sais qu’on l’a semé.

Je soupire et retombe sur le dossier du siège, quittant des yeux le rétro extérieur.

Louis reste silencieux. Et j’imagine bien pourquoi, je suis sûr qu’il n’avait même pas connaissance d’un tel quartier. Il pense peut-être être pauvre avec son salaire de flic, mais à côté des gens qui vivent ici, il est vu comme le roi des Emirats Arabes Unis.

**\- Où est-ce qu’on est ?** _Me demande-t-il d’un chuchotement._

**\- Dans la partie que vous avez abandonné quand Frank et les autres ont commencé leur magouilles. Ce que tu vois là, c’est le résultat de dix ans d’ignorance par les services publique.**

     Je ne m’en veux même pas d’être aussi franc. Je me doute que ce n’est pas totalement de sa faute, mais c’est la faute des autorités, du gouvernement laxiste et ignorant, à l’écart de la population, si tous ces gens, dont moi, vivent à la rue. Et ce genre d’endroit se développent aussi dans d’autres villes, c’est le problème de notre système politique corrompu.

Je sors de la voiture et récupère nos sacs.

**\- Viens avec moi. Prends la bâche qui est là pour la mettre sur la voiture.**

Il est un peu dans la lune, je crois que ça le surprend, de voir qu’un autre monde existe ici. J’espérai qu’il sache son existence, qu’il soit différent, mais j’ai des espoirs bien trop haut.

Mais ça fait bien dix minutes que l’on marche le long de la rue, je porte un sac et lui les autres, il n’a pas dit un mot. Ça m’étonne un peu, il est plutôt bavard d’habitude, enfin, depuis que j’ai été mis sous protection policière, c’est toujours lui qui parle.

Je ralentis un peu, j’ai pris un médicament pour la douleur dans mes jambes, alors il est possible que j’avance plus vite parce que je n’ai plus mal et car je connais le quartier, j’y ai vécu parfois, quand j’avais quartier libre entre quelques cambriolages.

Il arrive à ma hauteur et éclaire le sol avec la lumière de son téléphone.

**\- Tu devrai éteindre ça.**

**\- Mais on va plus rien voir si je l’éteins.**

Je pince les lèvres, j’ai pas envie d’argumenter, mais je crois que mon regard est assez convainquant. Il range son téléphone et me suit. On devrait plus être très loin du métro.

En effet, plus on avance plus j’entends le bruit familier des rails.

**\- Où est-ce qu’on va ?**

**\- Il faut que tu retournes en ville pour retrouver ta sœur et Zayn.**

     Il reste silencieux et je pousse le grillage éventré avec mes bras, passant facilement de l’autre côté et on suit les rails. La première station de métro est à quinze minutes de marche, j’espère que mes jambes tiendront la route, j’ai pas envie d’être un poids, il faut qu’il retrouve sa vie et que je me débrouille avec la mienne.

**\- Tu as un plan, une fois qu’on aura retrouvé Zayn et ma sœur, tu sais quoi faire pour qu’on le fasse plonger ?**

J’ignore la première partie de sa question, sinon, je sais qu’il va m’empêcher de mettre à exécution mon plan. Celui dans lequel il n’est pas compris.

**\- Le seul moyen de le faire plonger, c’est que je vous fasse une liste de toutes les choses que j’ai faites avec lui, ça sera assez lourd pour que vous ayez un mandat et que vous l’arrêtiez.**

**\- Harry, je t’ai –**

**\- Je sais,** _je le coupe et m’arrête même sur le côté, essoufflé_. **Mais vous êtes trop gourmand, tu veux te venger, je comprends ça, mais tu peux pas emprisonner toutes les personnes qui travaillent pour lui. Vous avez les gorilles, je vous donne des aveux, vous l’arrêtez, le réseau s’écroule, c’est la tête, il contrôle tout, s’il est plus là, l’organisation tombe à l’eau, c’est aussi simple que ça.**

     Je reprends la marche et le laisse derrière moi, j’ai pas envie de parler avec lui, je crois pas qu’il peut être raisonné. Il a la haine contre Frank à cause de la mort de son ami, moi aussi, il a tué mon enfance, le petit garçon que j’étais, il est perdu et je déteste la personne que je suis aujourd’hui, j’ai envie de me venger aussi, c’est pour ça qu’il ne pourra pas changer mes plans non plus. Donc il aura ce que je veux lui donner et il se débrouillera avec.

Je vois les quais devant nous, c’est un soulagement, j’en peux plus, j’ai envie de m’écrouler, je peux plus supporter de faire autant d’effort.

Une fois dans le train, je m’écroule dans un siège et laisse Louis gérer le retour, j’ai besoin de dormir, je suis épuisé. Mon sommeil léger m’empêche de me reposer correctement mais être assis m’a fait du bien. Je sens la légère secousse contre mon épaule et ouvre les yeux. Le policier est déjà debout et me fait signe de me lever. Je pousse sur mes jambes avec une grimace et bien que je ne veux pas l’avouer, sa main contre mon coude pour m’aider à me lever est la bienvenue.

Je suis Louis dans un état second, j’aurais peut-être pas dû prendre ce médicament, je suis comateux et je sais que c’est un des effets du médicament, c’est pour ça que je dormais aussi bien dans le canapé de Louis ou dans le dortoir du commissariat.

On entre dans un taxi, il parle d’une voix étouffée, ou alors c’est moi qui suit dans les nuages, en tout cas, quand on sort et qu’on rentre dans une petite maison, je suis sur le point de pleurer d’épuisement quand Zayn commence à poser des questions.

Je n’aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais je remercie une inconnue, la copine de Zayn ou la sœur de Louis, je sais pas trop, de remarquer mon épuisement et de me proposer une pièce pour dormir. Je m’écroule littéralement.

 

Je grogne alors que l’ouvre les yeux, j’ai les mollets, les cuisses en feu à chaque fois que je bouge. Je prends le temps de souffler un bon coup, de me réveiller avant de me redresser et de sortir de la pièce. Je grimace encore alors que je fais quelques pas avant d’arriver dans une cuisine ouverte sur un salon, où ils sont tous deux assis avec des tasses fumantes devant eux, je sais pas ce que c’est, mais ça sent mauvais.

**\- Oh, salut.**

Je fais un léger signe de la main et prends une chaise pour m’installer avec eux.

**\- Notre chef arrive avec de quoi faire tes aveux. Après, on va se charger de Frank. Et, on aimerait que tu nous donnes aussi quelques informations sur le trafic de drogues dans les autres villes, qu’on aide nos collègues.**

J’aurai du m’en douter que Louis lui parlerai du bidonville et des autres villes, c’est normal, mais ils sont trop ambitieux. Ce qu’ils veulent faire est inutile, j’en suis convaincu.

**\- Ça sert à rien, je te l’ai dit** _, je dis d’une voix enrouée, regardant Louis._

**\- Si ça sert à quelque chose. Le monde ne s’arrête pas à Londres Harry, excuse-moi, mais ça m'étonnerait que ton pote maîtrise les trafics de la capitale et ceux de Manchester ou Dublin.**

Je sers les dents et lance un regard noir à Zayn.

**\- Ce n’est pas mon pote. Faites ce que vous voulez, je vais parler.**

Je vais parler et après je m’en vais pour trouver ma famille aussi. Si Frank tombe, alors ma famille est libre et je peux, j’ai les connaissances, pour nous faire partir de l’Angleterre. Je veux retrouver ma famille.

 

Je fais un grand effort pour leur dire ce qu’ils veulent, je suis déterminé, Frank est coincé, il va tomber dans leur filet et je vais récupérer ma vie. Il ne m’aura plus jamais, il ne s’en prendra plus à aucune famille.

Pendant qu’ils continuent de parler, la copine de Zayn – et non pas Charlotte, qui est retourné chez ses parents – me prépare des œufs.

Je la remercie alors qu’elle pose l’assiette devant moi et mange avec appétit après avoir enfiler les pilules du midi. J’évite son regard, j’ai remarqué son regard insistant et je trouve ça embarrassant qu’elle continue de le faire alors que je suis juste devant elle.

**\- Tu vas partir pas vrai ?**

Je m’arrête, figé, la fourchette juste devant ma bouche. Je la regarde et poursuis mon repas en silence. Elle n’a pas besoin de savoir. Je ne sais pas comment elle a deviné, mais elle ne saura rien.

Je lui dis et me lève pour rejoindre la chambre que j’ai occupé pour faire mon sac.

Oui, je vais partir, dès qu’ils auront tournés le dos. Je veux pas perdre de temps, j’ai réussi à regarder dans leur dossiers pendant que je faisais le portrait-robot hier. Je sais où est ma famille. Je vais les rejoindre avant Frank, je veux profiter de l’avance que j’ai. Ils sont pas loin et je sais que Frank me cherche, il doit penser que je suis en cavale et il est assez rancunier pour être à ma recherche. Il ne doit pas penser que j’ai déjà la possibilité de rejoindre ma famille, que je peux déjà partir, la porte est grande ouverte et je sors dans le froid.

Je sers les bandoulières du sac et vais jusqu’à la gare, c’est fou comme on peut passer inaperçu quand on est silencieux. Je me suis fait oublier. Je suis encore surpris d’avoir encore ce talent-là, je pensais qu’avec l’âge, je ne serais plus capable d’être aussi discret, mais je suis content que ça soit encore le cas.

**\- Tu vas où comme ça ?**

Je m’arrête et me tourne vers Zayn. Je soupire et le regard.

**\- Je m’en vais. Vous avez plus besoin de moi, j’ai le droit d’avoir ma vie.**

Il me retient par le sac alors que je m’apprête à repartir.

**\- Tu t’en vas pas Harry. Tu dois rester avec nous.**

Je soupire et le regarde, je comprends pas pourquoi. Il a pas l’air de m’apprécier, il me méprise depuis le premier jour, il n’a aucune raison de me garder chez lui.

**\- Mais pars demain, qu’on ait le temps de lire correctement ton témoignage.**

J’ai bien envie de l’envoyer chier. Mais une journée de plus, c’est rien au final, ma famille ne va pas s’enfuir toute seule.

Et pour être honnête, j’appréhende mon voyage jusqu’à chez moi. Je n’ai pas vu ma famille depuis longtemps, j’ai peur qu’elles ne me reconnaissent pas, d’être trop différent, incapable de leur redonner le fils et le frère qu’elles ont perdu. Elles ont peut-être tourné la page aussi.

On retourne à l’intérieur et fais comme si de rien n'était, de toute façon personne – sauf Zayn – m’a vu disparaître. Je peux toujours partir une fois la nuit tombée, ça sera encore plus facile, et ça me laisserai le temps de voir quel est le chemin le plus rapide en transport. Je n’ai pas besoin d’argent, frauder dans les transports, je l’ai fait toute ma vie, alors ça va être comme ça que je vais me rendre à Holmes Chapel.

 

J’ai cogité un long moment, la peur et le cœur penchant la balance d’un côté plus que de l’autre.

Alors j’ai fait mon sac à nouveau, j’ai laissé un papier dans la poche du manteau de Louis.

_« Merci. »_

Et je suis parti, j’ai trop attendu, il est hors de question que je laisse la terreur me contrôler et tant pis s’ils ont pas ce qu’il leur faut pour coincer Frank. J’ai pas envie de réfléchir, j’agis dans l’impulsivité, c’est particulièrement inhabituel pour moi mais j’en peux plus. Mon cœur se compresse à chaque fois que je pense à ma vie d’avant. Ma famille est juste sous mon nez, je peux pas laisser l’occasion passer. Je sais pas ce qui peut arriver, des millions de choses inhabituelles arrivent chaque jour et je veux mettre toutes les chances de mon côté. Plus j’attends, plus Frank a de chance de les rejoindre s’il ne me trouve pas. Si je pars les rejoindre avant lui, j’ai de l’avance, car il doit encore être en train de me chercher. Avant qu’il se tourne vers ma famille pour m’atteindre, moi je veux l’atteindre aussi, lui montrer qu’il ne contrôle rien, que ce qu’il a construit est éphémère et sur le point de s'effondrer, comme lui a fait s’effondrer ma vie.

J’ouvre doucement la porte et la referme le plus délicatement possible avant de prendre le même chemin qu’il y a quelques heures. Les rues sont éclairées, donc je ne peux pas me perdre et j’ai appris par cœur le chemin.

Une fois dans le bus, je peux souffler, j’ai quarante-cinq minutes pour dormir. Je regarde quand même derrière moi pour vérifier que personne ne m’a suivi. La rue est vide, tout comme le bus. Et le chauffeur est tellement ennuyé qu’il ne pas demander de payer lorsque je suis entré. En même temps, mon allure de débauché, mes affaires noires et mes cheveux long ne doivent pas inspirer la confiance. Je pose ma tête contre la vitre et garde mon sac sur les épaules, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de me le faire voler, même si je serais parfaitement capable de le récupérer sans problème.

La chaleur et les légers mouvements de la route me bercent, je m’endors facilement, priant pour que Frank soit encore à ma recherche et qu’il n’ai pas pensé à retrouver ma famille tout de suite. Bien qu’elles soient encore sous protection policière d’après ce qu’a dit Louis, je sais qu’il peut détourner la sécurité qui a été déployé autour d’elles, tout comme moi.

Se faufiler dans le train pour retrouver Holmes Chapel est plus délicat que je ne l’avais pensé. Il y a beaucoup de personnels ferroviaires dans la gare, j’ai ma capuche sur le visage et me cache derrière certains passagers pour passer les portiques. Mais quand j’entends **« monsieur, arrêtez-vous ! »** , je sens mon sang se glacer. J’ai pas de temps à perdre, il faut que je parte, je veux pas à nouveau passer plusieurs jours avec des flics.

Je me tourne vers la voix qui m’a interpellé quand même, pour m’assurer que c’est bien à moi qu’on parle, je suis déjà près à partir en courant vers le train pour me cacher parmi les passagers. Mais quand une femme, qui doit avoir la trentaine, habillée en civil, me tends une carte je me détends, elle a du m’échapper des mains. Je la prends et la remercie. Elle me sourit et je reprends mon chemin avant qu’on m’interpelle pour de bon cette fois-ci.

J’avance d’un pas déterminé vers les wagons du milieu, j’entre et cherche une place libre. Je commence à m’impatienter quand après avoir parcourus plusieurs allées, aucune place ne semble libre. Et je sais que je commence à attirer l’attention, un jeune gars, tout en noir, qui garde sa capuche sur la tête, c’est pas commun. Je m’arrête entre deux wagons, devant les toilettes, je peux attendre ici le temps que le train démarre, je trouverai une place plus facilement après.

J’aimerai pouvoir rester debout pendant le trajet, mais passer plus d’une heure debout est toujours difficile, même si je me shoot aux médicaments. Je me demande d’ailleurs si j’ai pas un problème, je devrai pouvoir marcher et rester debout, je n’ai pas été frappé si fort que ça. Enfin, il me semble. Puis les médecins ont fait du bon travail, j’ai reçu des soins, rien n’était anormal quand je suis sorti.

Je sers les dents et change d’appuis pour soulager un de mes jambes. J’entends les sifflets sur le quai, le train devrait bientôt partir.

Je soupire et m’appuis contre le mur, j’espère que les contrôleurs n’auront pas le temps d’arriver jusqu’à ce wagon là. Il me semble qu’ils commencent par les extrémités, donc j’aurais peut-être quitté le train avant qu’ils arrivent. Je me cacherai dans les toilettes sinon.

Je reprends mes recherches, heureusement, maintenant que tout le monde est installé, c’est beaucoup plus facile pour trouver un siège libre. Même si la vieille dame à côté de moi semble s’accrocher à son sac quand je m’assois à côté d’elle, je l’ignore et ferme les yeux.

Il est dix heures quand mon ventre commence à attirer mon attention, depuis que j’ai été pris en charge par la police, par Louis, mon corps a repris une alimentation plutôt régulière, alors c’était à parier que l’absence du petit déjeuné ce matin se ferai sentir. J’essaye de ne plus y penser et réfléchis plutôt à ce que je vais faire une fois près de la maison pour qu’on ne me voit pas, pour que je puisse me faufiler dans la maison sans faire peur à ma mère, ou ma sœur. Je soupire, essaye de réfléchir mais toute mon attention se porte sur mon estomac. Ça fait pas si longtemps que j’ai pas mangé pourtant, à peine quatorze heure. Mais je sens la vieille dame se tourner vers moi à chaque gargouillement.

Après une demie heure, je ne tiens plus, je prends mon sac et vais aux toilettes les plus proche pour prendre mes comprimés et boire de l’eau, en espérant qu’une fois plein, mon estomac ne fasse plus des siennes.

 

Lorsque je reviens, une pomme est posée sur la tablette du siège où j’étais installé. Je relève les yeux vers la vieille femme, elle m’offre un sourire réconfortant et retourne à ses mots-croisés.

Ma gorge se serre douloureusement alors que je m’assois. Son geste me touche, les temps sont difficiles pour tout le monde, je le sais, même les placards de Louis étaient peu rempli, alors qu’il a un travail stable. Mais depuis le Grand Deuil, avec la crise économique du monde, de la pollution, du réchauffement climatique, la précarité touche à peu près tout le monde, sauf les familles nobles. Alors oui, c’est qu’une pomme, mais elle aurait pu la garder pour elle. Cette femme ne me connait même pas, elle doit probablement avoir peur de moi aussi et elle est assez généreuse pour m’offrir un fruit.

Je suis ridicule à regarder cette pomme, ce n’est pas ce genre de geste qui devrait m’attendrir. Je ne devrais même plus être attendri, j’ai été dans la rue, j’ai pas vu le monde rose et fleurit depuis un moment.

Pourtant, cet acte est la preuve vivante qu’il existe des gens bons, je le vois pour la première fois.

Louis était gentil pour obtenir ce qu’il voulait, des informations sur Frank et obtenir sa vengeance. C’est ce que je crois. Car s’il m’avait simplement vu dans ce parc, s’il n’avait pas été policier, il aurait passé son chemin, détourné le regard probablement. Donc il n’a pas fait preuve de bonté, il a simplement servis son propre intérêt et je le comprends, je ne le blâme même pas. J’aurais fais la même chose. Je l’ai même fait en fait, quand Zayn m’a proposé de rester un peu plus, j’ai pensé au repas supplémentaire que ça impliquait et personne ne cracherait dessus.

**\- Merci** _, je chuchote, tout en prenant la pomme dans ma main pour croquer dans le fruit._

     Je ferme les yeux alors que je sens le jus du fruit et son goût sucré sur ma langue. Il a un goût particulier, pas aussi bon que ceux que j’ai pu manger quand j’étais enfant, mais c’est quand même bon. Il a sans doute été cultivé dans une serre, dans un laboratoire, arrosé de pesticides mais ça m’importe peu.

Il ne reste que les pépins et la queue du fruit lorsque je m’essuie la bouche avec le revers de ma manche. Et c’est précisément à ce moment là que je relève la tête et que je vois les Hommes en costumes arriver et ouvrir la porte du wagon. Mon cœur commence à cogner contre ma cage thoracique et regarde derrière moi, la voie est libre, je peux me lever et partir. Je prends mon sac et m’apprête à me lever mais la main de la vieille dame se poser contre mon bras.

Je relève la tête vers elle, je n’ai pas envie d’attirer l’attention des contrôleurs et de lui faire mal en me dégageant. Alors je ne bouge plus, reste assis et essaye de rester calme.

Elle va me dénoncer, c’est sûr. La pomme était là pour m’amadouer. Elle va dire que je suis suspect, que je n’ai pas de billet et je vais avoir des problèmes.

**\- Pourquoi vous faites ça ?** _Je chuchote, la mâchoire serrée._

**\- Pour t’aider. Reste tranquille.**

     Je la regarde à nouveau et ne contrôle pas les tressautements de ma jambe, elle a toujours le même visage bienveillant. Je ne comprends pas le sens de ses paroles et je regrette tout de suite ce que j’ai pensé d’elle il y a quelques minutes. Un homme arrive, grand fort, il pourrait être un Gorille aussi.

**\- Billet s’il vous plaît.**

     Je crois que je n’ai jamais été aussi surpris de toute ma vie, la femme sort deux papiers de son sac à main et les tend à l’homme, un sourire aux lèvres. Je cache ma surprise du mieux que je peux, mais mon impatience, mon apparence fait sans doute douter le contrôleur.

**\- Vous êtes sûr que ça va madame ?** _Demande-t’il, en me regardant sévèrement, prêt à intervenir._

Ses collègues se tournent aussi vers moi et je blêmis. Dans quel genre de problème je me suis encore fourré ?

Je me sens mal, j’ai envie de partir, de courir. J’ai peur de ce que la femme pourrait dire, elle n’a aucune raison de m’aider, on ne se connait pas.

**\- Ne vous en faite pas, mon petit fils est… assez anxieux,** _elle chuchote les derniers mots, laissant clairement entendre que je suis en fait dérangé._

Je pourrai être offusqué mais quand la gêne prend place sur les traits du potentiel gorille, il hoche la tête, les lèvres pincées et sort du wagon sans plus de cérémonie. Je retrouve mon calme seulement quand plus personnes n’est dans l’allée.

J’expire bruyamment et laisse ma tête se poser contre le dossier du siège.

**\- Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Je ne peux rien vous donner.**

**\- Parce que ton visage m’est familier. Tu me fais penser à un garçon que je gardais il y a quelques années. Et j’avais une place en trop, mon mari n’a pas pu venir.**

     Je la regarde plus attentivement, j’essaye de me rappeler, voir si moi aussi je la connais, mais il est peu probable que je l’ai déjà croisé. Elle semble aller vers le nord de l’Angleterre, or quand j’étais petit, si elle m’avait gardé, elle m’aurait connu alors que j’habitais dans l’est de Londres.

**\- J’aimerai que tu me promettes quelque chose en échange.**

Je fronce les sourcils et lui fait signe de continuer, je ne fais pas de promesse mais je suis curieux de savoir ce qu’elle veut de moi.

**\- J’ai vu le monde se détruire au fil des ans et je pense que les jeunes comme toi peuvent changer quelque chose, est-ce que tu pourrai essayer ?**

     Il ne m’en faut pas plus pour comprendre que cette dame n’a plus vraiment toute sa tête. Mais j’acquiesce. Elle me sourit et je récupère mon sac pour le poser sur mes genoux, je devrais bientôt arriver et je ferais mieux d’organiser mes idées avant de me revoir ma famille.

 

Mes mains tremblent alors que je tourne dans la rue. Je sais que la maison est au bout de l’impasse. Il faut que je repère les voitures, les gens qui surveillent ma famille, sans me faire voir ou l’unité de Louis va savoir où je me trouve et même si je retrouverai ma famille, ils voudront forcément que je reste à proximité pour avoir encore un peu plus d’information sur le trafic.

Alors je commence à faire quelque chose que je n’ai plus fait depuis un long moment, repérer les abords d’une maison pour pouvoir y pénétrer. Sauf que cette fois, ce n’est pas pour voler.

J’ai la peur au ventre, peur qu’on me voit, peur que Frank soit déjà là et peur que ma famille ne me reconnaisse pas, qu’ils m’aient oublié. J’essaye de me calmer alors que je marche avec nonchalance vers la petite maison, il n’y a pas de voiture sur le trottoir ou dans l’allée du garage, alors j’imagine qu’il n’y a personne. Il n’y a pas de camionnette non plus, qui pourrait m’indiquer que la police est là pour les surveiller. Mes yeux s’attardent sur les fenêtres, la porte d’entrée. Je me rappelle de toutes les choses que l’on m’a apprises, que Frank m’a transmise.

Je vais pouvoir enjamber le portail sans problème, c’est la porte d’entrée qui va être difficile à crocheter. Il va falloir que je vois s’il n’y a pas de porte à l’arrière du jardin. Mais pour être sûr de pouvoir le faire à la tombée de la nuit, qu’on ne me voit pas lorsque je pénètre dans la maison et car ma famille doit sans doute rentrer tard le soir, à cause de leur travail.

Il faut que j’entre dans le jardin maintenant, comme ça, la police ne me verra pas enjamber la clôture et je pourrais m’occuper de la porte une fois la nuit tombée. Les voisins peuvent me voir si je crochète la porte maintenant.

Je passe le portait avec une grimace, mes jambes me lancent mais j’avance pour faire le tour jusqu’au jardin arrière, peut-être que je n’aurais pas à passer par l’avant de la maison. Mais pas de porte à l’arrière. Il va donc falloir que je passe par devant, sans me faire voir. Je pourrais aussi casser une fenêtre, mais ça ferait trop de bruit, ça attirerait l’attention, surtout si il y a un animal, je suis sûr que ma mère est toujours aussi fan des chat. Ou alors, Gemma l’a convaincu d’adopter un chien, ce qui serait encore pire, parce qu’un chien, ça aboie, ça mord et j’en ai une peur bleue.

Je souris à cette pensée et vais m’asseoir dans une des chaises du jardin. J’ai marché longtemps et je sens la douleur revenir sur mes hanches, je n’ai pas d’eau pour reprendre un antidouleur et je crois que j’en ai pris un il y a trop peu de temps de toute façon. Alors j’attends, je regarde le potager et la nuit tomber. J’appréhende mon entrée dans la maison. Je sais que je vais leur faire peur. Je ne sais même pas si ma mère s’est remariée, si elle vit seule, si ma sœur est là, ou si elle a pris son propre logement.

Je ne sais même pas quel jour on est, comment moi je vais réagir, ou même si je vais y arriver.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais que j'ai été très longue à poster la suite de l'histoire. Je croise les doigts pour que vous ne m'en vouliez pas trop et que vous ayez apprécié cette nouvelle partie. Toujours pareil, n’hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez le plus ou le moins aimé et ce que vous avez ressentis etc.  
> A bientôt j’espère ! xx


	9. Harry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La rencontre que l'on attendait tous est enfin là. Et avec ça, un peu - beaucoup - de désir de vengeance. 
> 
> Bonne lecture :)

 

            La nuit tombe, me faisant trembler légèrement, de froid et d’appréhension. Je vois une lumière s’allumer à l’intérieur après qu’une voiture se soit garée dans l’allée du garage et je fais à nouveau le tour de la maison. Sortant ce qu’il faut pour crocheter la porte. Avant d’aller sous le porche, je me tourne pour regarder la rue. Il y a plusieurs voitures maintenant, dont un van, assez loin pour que j’espère ne pas me faire voir.

Je souffle, l’adrénaline coule dans mes veines et j’ai des millions de scénarios qui passent dans ma tête mais aucun de m’aurait préparé pour ce que j’allais voir à l’intérieur.

Avant d’entrer par effraction, j’appuie sur la poignée de la porte, qui cède, tout paraît trop beau pour être véritablement réel. J’essaye de calmer mon cœur, de faire taire les émotions qui me secouent. Je me dépêche de refermer derrière moi le plus silencieusement possible et regarde autour de moi. Je suis frappé par toutes les photos qu’il y a d’accroché dans l’entrée. Ma gorge se sert alors que je me vois sur quelques unes seulement, les autres ne m’incluent pas. Il y a ma sœur et ma mère à chaque fois. Et plus ma sœur grandie, plus un homme apparaît souvent. Je ne l’ai jamais vu de ma vie et une rage sourde et incontrôlée secoue mon cœur.

Je pensais être prêt à voir tout ça, mais c’est loin d’être le cas, j’ai la gorge sèche alors que je vois que je ne fais plus parti de cette famille depuis longtemps. Les larmes me montent aux yeux mais je me force à penser à autre chose, je peux pas pleurer tout de suite, il faut que j’emmène ma famille loin d’ici. Je m’approche de la lumière, quelqu’un semble être agité dans cette autre pièce et je ne connais pas la voix de cet homme.

J’écoute attentivement avant de faire quoi que ce soit de stupide, il est au téléphone.

 

**\- Je sais pas, elles ne sont pas là… Oui, je les ai appelé, ils m’ont dit d’attendre encore un peu, ils peuvent pas lancer un avis de recherche tout de suite.**

 

Je perds l’équilibre et alors que je me retiens à une étagère, je fais tomber un vase, il s’écrase par terre et l’homme arrive en courant dans l’entrée. Je prends peur et me relève en vitesse pour partir, retrouver la porte d’entrée. Mais il me rattrape et sert tout de suite sa main autour de mon cou.

 

 **\- Me faites rien. J’vous en supplie,** _je lui dis pendant que je peux encore, serrant son bras pour essayer de me dégager._

 

J’ai peur, il ne me connaît pas et il doit être assez inquiet pour passer ses nerfs sur moi.

Son regard est noir et il libère ma gorge, sans pour autant me lâcher, mes bras et mon torse fermement retenu par ses mains.

 

**\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? Tu fous quoi ici ?**

 

Je comprends pas ce qu’il se passe, il parlait de ma mère et ma sœur, je reconnais son visage maintenant qu’il est éclairé par la lumière, c’est l’homme sur les photos. Je sais pas quoi dire, ou faire. On se regarde en chien de faience, près à se défendre si l’un de nous fait un geste, même si j’ai pas une chance à côté de lui.

 

 **\- Je suis Harry,** _je réussi à dire à travers mon mutisme._

 

Rien ne va comme il faut, elles devraient être là et je commence à m’inquiéter aussi. Il fronce les sourcils et je retiens difficilement mes larmes, je veux juste retrouver ma famille, j’en peux plus, je suis fatigué. Et Frank doit plus être loin, je perds mon avance. Peut-être même s’il a repris un coup d’avance.

Il secoue la tête et resserre sa prise autour de mes bras.

 

**\- Harry a disparu. Il est mort.**

 

J’ai l’impression que mon torse s’ouvre en deux, on me déchire de l’intérieur, j’ai l’impression que mon monde s’écroule. Elles me pensent mort. Elles ont arrêté de me chercher, ont refait leur vie. Je suis plus rien pour elle, j’existe plus. Ses mots font le même effet qu’un détonateur, tout explose et mes jambes me lâchent, il ne s’y attendait pas à je tombe par terre, glissant contre le mur.

Je laisse mes larmes couler alors qu’il se tient toujours devant moi, abasourdi par ma réaction. Je m’en fiche, j’ai plus d’attache. Elles ne sont pas là et je suis seul. Le sol est gelé, j’ai froid et des sanglots incontrôlables m’échappent.

Il se baisse et par réflexe je protège mon visage.

 

**\- Tu étais un de ses amis ?**

 

Je peux sentir la bonté de cet homme, je suis heureux qu’il soit avec ma mère, elle mérite quelqu’un de bien, elle mérite d’être heureuse.

Je regarde devant moi, il y a plusieurs paires de bottes, trois, pas quatre, trois, sans ma pointure.

 

 **\- Laissez-moi partir,** _je chuchote._

 

J’ai pas la force de parler plus fort, j’ai l’impression d’avoir été vidé de toute énergie, on a prit chacune des choses qui me maintenaient en vie et j’arrive toujours pas à croire que mon cœur battre encore alors que j’ai une plaie béante sur le corps.

 

**\- Non, j’appelle la police.**

 

Il va fermer la porte, j’entends la clé tournée et je remonte mes genoux vers mon torse, j’ai l’impression que quelque chose m’aspire de l’intérieur.

Je suis presque sûr que Frank les a. C’est pour ça qu’elles ne sont pas là. Il me veut en échange. Il va me faire passer un message. Que la police vienne m’interroger, m’enferme quelque part, ça ne changera rien. Il me trouvera de toute façon si ce n’est pas moi qui vient à lui. Ou il prendra ma famille à la place.

Il faut que je m’en aille, que je le trouve avant qu’il leur fasse du mal. Mais je suis enfermé, j’ai plus de force, je veux disparaître.

Rapidement, trois coups résonnent dans le long couloir, mon souffle se coupe et devient de plus en plus irrégulier, je suis foutu. Je ne peux plus rien faire.

On entre et on m’immobilise, des menottes se serrent contre mes poignets, on me parle, je n’entends rien, comme si un voile m'isolait de tout ça. Je me tourne vers l’homme avant de passer la porte, il faut qu’il sache. On me pousse pour m’emmener plus loin, au dehors mais je rassemble mes dernières forces pour déstabiliser un des agents et parler.

 

**\- Je suis désolé. J’ai fait tout ce que j’ai pu.**

**\- Ferme là et avance !** _Cri un des hommes qui m’emmènent vers la voiture de police._

 

A ce moment-là, des gens sortent aussi du van que j’ai repéré et je souris, je reconnais le logo de leur blouson alors qu’ils approchent. On me jette à l’arrière d’une voiture et je regarde dehors, ils parlent et pointe du doigt en ma direction.

Et je commence à rire sans raison, c’est incontrôlable.

Si deux mois auparavant on m’aurait dit que deux brigades se battraient presque pour pouvoir me surveiller, j’aurai eu la même réaction qu’à présent.

Et je m’arrête d’un coup. Je suis fatigué, épuisé, exténué, sur le point de craquer. Je peux pas supporter toutes ces émotions, je suis perdu. Et seul.

*

J’ai suivi le mouvement, sans rien dire, je cherche une solution, ce qui n’a pas été, ce qui a pu foirer. Je veux blâmer quelqu’un d’autre mais je sais bien que je suis le responsable. Si j’étais pas parti, si j’avais réfléchi, je me serai rendu à Frank et ma famille ne serai pas entre ses mains. Rien n’est encore confirmé, on mène une enquête, j’entends quelques petites choses aux coins des couloirs mais je ne sais pas grand-chose au final.

C’est vrai que dans ma cellule, je ne peux pas avoir accès à autant d’information que lorsque j’étais avec l’équipe de Louis. Je n’ai aucune nouvelle d’eux d’ailleurs, ce qui n’est pas étonnant, c’est moi qui suit parti sans rien dire au final. J’aurais besoin d’un petit coup de pouce pour sortir d’ici. Je crois qu’on me garde sans vraie raison, personne ne m’a encore parlé, on m’amène juste de la bouffe et je peux utiliser les toilettes. Peut-être qu’on me garde en attendant de trouver quelque chose sur moi, il se peut même que ce soit la vengeance de Louis. Il doit sans doute savoir que je suis là, vu que j’ai été récupéré par sa brigade. Mais je ne pense pas qu’il daigne se déplacer pour moi. Surtout maintenant que je leur ai donné ce qu’il faut pour coincer Frank.

Je doute qu’il s’attrape, il doit être au chaud, quelque part avec ma mère et ma sœur, toujours disparu. Ce qui me mets un peu plus en colère chaque jour. J’ai envie de sortir pour aller les retrouver par moi-même, je peux y arriver. Ils ne trouveront personne seul, surtout si la seule personne qui le connaît assez se trouve entre quatre murs, quelque part dans une campagne perdue en Angleterre.

C’est un autre point qui m’embête, je ne sais pas où je suis, j’ai eu la mauvaise idée de m’endormir après avoir été interpellé. Je n’ai pas la moindre idée d’où je suis, je pourrais être de retour à Londres, ou dans une campagne perdue dans le nord, je ne verrais pas la différence.

Les policiers d’ici font tous bien attention à ne laisser aucune information sur ma localisation. Ils retirent leur badge avant d’entrer. Ce que je trouve des plus étranges car ils sont tous censés l’avoir sur eux. Louis et Zayn l’avaient tout le temps en tout cas. Et c’est ce détail qui me met la puce à l’oreille, je commence à suspecter quelque chose. J’ai l’impression d’être manipulé par la police. Par Louis. Ce qui a légèrement tendance à me rendre dingue. Je n’ai plus laissé quelqu’un me manipuler depuis Frank, il est le seul à savoir le faire et je refuse d’être un pion de plus dans une de leur stratégie tirée par les cheveux.

C’est pour ça qu’après ce que j’estime quatre jours à me tenir à carreau, je rassemble mes forces et mon courage pour faire le maximum de bordel et avoir de l’attention.

 

L’homme vient à peine d’entrer avec mon petit déjeuné dans la main que je m’approche pour le surprendre et lui balancer le bol de céréale à la figure, j’ai quelques secondes pour me faufiler derrière lui. Je ferme la porte derrière moi et suis surpris de voir que personne ne m’attend d’arrière. Il n’y a que quelques cellules, toutes vides. L’homme maintenant enfermé essaye d’ouvrir la porte et de faire du bruit pour avertir ses collègues. Sauf que j’ai fais ça la première fois que je suis venu, on ne m’a pas accordé la moindre attention et c’est ce que je fais aussi. Tout le monde doit penser que c’est moi qui fait tout ce boucan.

J’avance vers l’agitation au bout du couloir. Je m’arrête et lève les yeux au ciel, c’est presque trop facile, c’est en plus la même configuration de bâtiment que celui de Londres. Ils sont beaucoup trop prévisibles. Et comme je prétends connaître les lieux, je n’attire pas l’attention, je passe même devant deux hommes qui prennent un café sans problème. Je vais vers la sortie, mon cœur battant plus fort, je regarde autour de moi, personne ne semble me voir et alors que je passe la porte pour sortir, je vois Zayn, juste en face de moi. Il semble aussi surpris que moi et bien plus rapide. Je fais à peine quelques mètres qu’il m’attrape et me fait tomber violemment, mon corps heurte le sol et je me plains, l’air chassé de mes poumons et mon bras tordu dans mon dos pour m’empêcher de bouger à nouveau.

 

**\- Lâche moi bordel !**

**\- Je dois admettre quelque chose Harry, tu es futé. Sauf que ce n’est pas ton jour de chance, on est là aujourd’hui.**

 

Je me débats pour qu’il me relâche, ma joue est éraflée par le bitume et son genou qui me maintient contre le sol me fait mal.

 

**\- Qu’est-ce que tu…**

 

La voix se coupe et je pose ma tête contre le sol, un soupire s’échappe de mes lèvres. Je le laisse faire, maintenant qu’ils sont là, je peux au moins avoir leur attention et me faire entendre. Ou au moins m’exprimer librement dès que l’occasion se présentera.

 

**\- Harry ?**

**\- Salut** , _je dis, presque honteux d’avoir été pris sur le fait._

 

Je m’insulte, un jour de plus et j’aurai pu les éviter. Je me débats à nouveau alors que Zayn me passe les menottes et me soulève avec force.

 

**\- Je sais pas si c’est vraiment nécessaire –**

**\- On en a parlé Louis. Tu restes en dehors de ça.**

 

Il a l’air de fulminer et je suis plutôt satisfait. Au moins, je ne suis pas le seul en colère, c’est parfait, je vais pouvoir utiliser ça contre eux. Je veux les pousser à bout, obtenir quelque chose. Je laisserai pas ma famille entre les mains de Frank, il ne m’atteindra pas ainsi.

C’est sans grande surprise que je me retrouve à nouveau devant ma cellule, Louis me surveillant d’un mauvais œil et Zayn quelque part avec le major de cette unité.

Je me retiens de pas lui poser de questions, je dois en avoir une bonne dizaine, sur ma famille, sur l’enquête. Cependant, s’ils étaient venus me chercher, c’est qu’il n’y a pas eu de grande avancée, sinon ils n’auraient pas besoin de moi. Alors les réponses se trouvent facilement.

Il ne cache même pas ses regards mauvais, je suis fusillé du regard à chaque fois que je fais un mouvement et il se tient droit devant moi. Je soupire et reste assis, en face de lui. J’attends qu’on me sorte à nouveau de là.

 

 **\- T’es vraiment le premier des enfoirés** , _il finit par lâcher._

 

Je le regarde, le visage neutre, mais j’ai envie lui sauter à la gorge pour lui dire ce que je pense vraiment. Je veux qu’on comprenne que j’ai des sentiments, je suis tout autant humain qu’eux et ce que je demande est légitime. Je veux ma famille, je veux les protéger et on me retient ici. Il ne comprend pas que ma famille serait en bonne santé si je n’avais pas été retenu par Zayn un jour de plus. Si je n’avais pas été pris en otage pour leur stupide interrogatoire, qui n’a mené à rien au final car il est devant moi et que Frank n’est pas à ma place, je serais avec ma famille loin d’ici, j’aurais eu le temps de partir.

 

 **\- Et tu te portes plutôt bien pour quelqu’un qui va être responsable de la mort de deux femmes** , _je lâche, incapable de me retenir, cinglant._

 

Je vois rouge.

Il prétend être quelqu’un de bon, faire correctement son travail, sauver des gens. Mais il est incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. A cause de son incompétence, parce qu’il ne me laisse pas partir, ma mère et ma sœur vont me remplacer, c’est quasiment sûr. Frank est sans doute déjà en train de les faire disparaître. Il est avide, l’argent que mon père lui devait, que je devrais lui rembourser, il va le retrouver avec elles. Il tient ses promesses et je me souviens de toutes les choses qu’il m’a dite à ce propos. Personne ne lui vole de l’argent, il est puissant et a un ego surdimensionné.

Ma mère ne lui sera pas utile, elle est trop vieille pour lui être utile. Au contraire de ma sœur.

Je pense à tout ça et sers les poings et laisse mon genou tressauter sur le sol, trahissant mon agitation.

Et lui ne comprend pas. Il fronce les sourcils et semble vouloir me reprocher pas mal de choses aussi. Qu’il lâche la bombe, qu’il vide son sac, je sais que c’est de sa faute si ça a commencé. C’est lui qui m’a trouvé la première fois, qui m’a donné à manger, qui m’a emmené à l’hôpital, s’il ne n’avait pas connu, il n’aurai pas besoin d’être ici, tenu à l’écart à cause de son incompétence.

 

**\- Je ne suis responsable d’aucune morts. Elles sont en vies.**

**\- Plus pour longtemps.**

 

Il s’énerve, il sert les poings aussi et commence à faire les cents pas devant la cellule, jouant avec les clés. Vas-y, laisse tout éclater, tu ne sais pas te retenir.

La différence entre moi et lui, c’est que je sais me contenir, pas lui. Louis est un extraverti, il ne sait pas contenir, il fonctionne avec son cœur. Et moi avec ma tête. S’il craque, je peux facilement savoir sur quelle piste ils sont, je peux le manipuler aussi.

Je suis peut-être en colère, lui, il a la rage, car il n’a personne à blâmer si ce n’est lui, personne contre qui retourner sa colère. Moi j’en ai une bonne dizaine et je n’ai pas honte de les accuser, je sais qui ils sont tous vraiment, je ne suis pas parfait non plus, mais je suis plus libre et je peux donc agir sans contraintes. Je peux les sauver sans passer par la justice qu’ils connaissent. Les mandats, l’autorisations des supérieurs dont ils ont besoin sont inutiles pour moi.

S’il me laisse sortir, je serais plus efficace et il n’aura pas un mort, ou plus sur la conscience, ce qui serai un avantage pour lui et moi. Et je n’ai pas encore sortie ma dernière carte.

 

 **\- Tu penses que c’est simple ?** _Il me lance, la voix dure._

**\- Tu veux te venger Louis. Pas vrai ? Tu l’as laissé entendre, tu veux venger ton ami, moi je veux ma famille. C’est la chose la plus simple du monde. Tu me laisse sortir, tu viens avec moi si ça te chante et on va chercher Frank.**

 

Je dois admettre que je le voir se battre contre lui-même est un réel plaisir. Je sais que je viens de toucher un point sensible. Il m’avait promis que ma famille sera en sécurité pendant que je leur donnais des infos, il n’a pas tenue sa promesse, alors je n’ai aucun scrupule, ni regret ou honte à lui présenter une aussi grande opportunité.

Il joue avec ses les clés et me regarde, puis jette un coup d’œil vers le couloir. Il bataille contre lui-même. Je sais qu’il risque gros aussi s’il m’aide. Il prend un énorme risque et je le respecte d’envisager cette option. Il ne reste plus qu'à savoir si son cœur est plus fort que sa raison.

Au moment où il relève la tête vers moi et où je vois la détermination de son regard, Zayn arrive avec un des grands patrons d’ici. Louis s’efface sur le côté après avoir ouvert la porte et Zayn me lève par le bras, me menant jusqu’à un bureau. J'traine des pieds et continue de jeter des coups d’œil à mon peut-être nouvel allier.

Son meilleur ami me fait m’asseoir sans délicatesse et je m’échappe de sa poigne, reculant la chaise de quelques centimètres pour être à une distance plus raisonnable. J’ai l’impression qu’il a lui aussi quelque chose derrière la tête et ça ne m’inspire pas confiance, je préfère garder mes distances.

J’ai à peine le temps de réagir que Louis m’appuis sur les épaules pour m’immobiliser et leur supérieur se baisse pour soulever mon jean, je sens alors quelque chose s’enrouler autour de ma cheville et un _« clic »._

Je me débats et me recule à nouveau jusqu’à être contre un mur, je baisse les yeux vers ma cheville et ma colère explose. Je me laisse aller, c’est fini, je me laisse plus faire, c’est fini le gentil Harry. Il m’a encore manipulé et je supporte plus ça. Sans réfléchir plus que ça, je bouscule Louis, il va s'écraser contre un des mur, surpris, il n’a pas eu le temps de prévoir mes mouvements.

Je m’avance vers lui pour aller le provoquer et pourquoi pas lui faire mal, mais Zayn m’immobilise et je me retrouve à genoux, incapable de bouger. Le con. Il cache bien son jeu lui aussi. Je veux m’échapper de sa prise aussi et bouge plus pour la forme que par réelle conviction. Je sais que je peux pas me débattre, pas avec lui.

Je regarde Louis droit dans les yeux, j’ai pas besoin de parler pour qu’il sache ce que je veux dire. Il baisse la tête, il est lâche, c’est tout. Je vais me débrouiller tout seul. Hors de question que je les aide, ils ne sont pas capables de protéger ma famille, alors je vais leur faire le plaisir d’être un bon toutou et suivre leurs ordres pour qu’ils laissent Frank s’échapper. Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais faire, mais je vais trouver un moyen, comme toujours.

Alors que j’étais rendu sourd par ma rage, ils parlaient et je n’ai pas d’autre choix que de suivre le chemin vers lequel ils me poussent.

Louis évite mon regard et c’est tant mieux, qu’il ai honte, qu’il soit rongé, j’en suis pas désolé.

Une fois dans la voiture de service, à l’arrière et séparé d’eux par une grille entre l’avant et l’arrière, comme un animal dangereux, j’essaye de me débarrasser du traceur qu’ils m’ont mit à la cheville. Je grogne et gémis parfois de douleur alors que je me fais mal en essayant de le casser.

 

**\- Tu peux pas l’enlever. Arrête, tu vas te faire mal.**

**\- Toi tu la ferme. Va te faire  foutre Louis !**

**\- Oh putain, Harry, tu lui parles encore comme ça, on s’arrête et je fais en sorte que tu parles plus pendant les trois jours qui suivent !**

 

Je ris froidement et lâche pas son regard dans le rétroviseur. Il est celui qui détourne le regard et je secoue la tête. Je suis entouré d’idiots, c’est pas possible autrement.

 

**\- Si je peux plus parler, vous pouvez pas attraper Frank.**

 

J’en ai rien à faire qu’il dise ça pour défendre Louis, il peut lui-même le faire. Il a pas besoin de Zayn pour penser à sa place. Parce que je suis convaincu que notre discussion le travail, il sait que je suis le seul qui peut réussir à l’attraper. Je suis comme lui. Exactement pareil.

Je pouffe à mes pensées, j’ai raison, je suis comme Frank, j’ai même sa colère en moi, il m’a pas seulement apprit à manipuler, il m’a appris à me défendre et à attaquer aussi. La deuxième de ces compétences est nouvelle, je la découvre juste, mais elle me plait déjà. Elle me fait vibrer. J’ai l’impression d’être plus fort que les deux hommes de cette voiture. C’est même une certitude. Et je ne parle pas de mes capacités physiques.

C’est juste moi qui bouge mes pions, j’ai abattu la première ligne de défense, de résistances, je suis plus fort maintenant et je n’ai plus qu'à attaquer le roi, avec où sans les autres pions autour de moi.

*

J’essaye beaucoup de chose pour faire éclater Louis, à chaque fois que l’occasion se présente : Quand Zayn part chercher du café, quand c’est lui qui me ramène dans ma cellule, quand il est celui qui apporte ma bouffe, quand c’est lui qui est de corvée pour ma sortie quotidienne. Et j’adore ça, de voir sa résistance faiblir à chaque fois.

Peu importe ce qui le retient, je peux atteindre son cœur et faire tomber sa raison.

 

 **\- Tu devrai arrêter de vouloir le retirer** _, il dit alors qu’il soigne une des nombreuses égratignures que j’ai sur la cheville parce que j’essaye de retirer le traceur._

**\- J’arrêterai quand je serais plus traité comme un prisonnier.**

 

Il soupire et se relève. Je prends les ciseaux qu’il a laissé sur le banc et le lui redonne. Il a l’air surpris que je ne l’ai pas caché et gardé. Je lève les yeux au ciel.

 

 **\- J’ai déjà essayé** _, je lui réponds, blasé qu’il n’ai même pas remarqué que j’ai remis les ciseaux dans la boîte avant qu’il me soigne._

 

Son visage se ferme tout de suite après, la tendresse d’il y a quelques minutes à totalement disparue.

 

**\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?**

**\- Pour que tu me foutes la paix, vu que tu veux pas sauver ma famille.**

 

Toujours la même question, depuis un moment déjà, je prends pas la peine de compter les jours. Et une réponse différente à chaque fois, je ne mens pas quand je dis que j’ai une centaine de bonnes raisons de le traiter avec autant de dédain depuis qu’ils sont venu me chercher.

Peu importe ce que j’ai pu penser d’eux avant, c’est fini, oublié, ils ne sont pas les gentils de l’histoire, juste des ravisseurs de plus.

Il prend la trousse à pharmacie avec colère et sort.

Je veux dormir tranquille maintenant.

On pourrait croire que je suis devenu fou, c’est ce que pense Zayn et Chloé, ainsi que probablement toute la brigade. Mais je ne suis pas cinglé au point de ne pas leur donner des informations. Plus ils cherchent de leur côté, plus je leur raconte comment se sont passées mes années dans le réseau, le mode opératoire de Frank, plus ils creusent de leur côté, ce qui me permettra d’avoir un maximum d’informations quand j’aurais plus ce stupide bracelet sur le corps et que j’aurais trouvé un moyen de récupérer tous les dossiers avant de me faufiler à l’extérieur.

Je suis optimise, un peu rêveur d’espérer tout ça. Mais Louis va m’aider, il va craquer. Une fois le moment venu, ça sera un jeu d’enfant, comme celui auquel je jouais quand j’étais enfant.

 

Rien de nouveau ne s’est passé, ils attendaient tous que je vide une partie de mon sac, mes mots enregistrés par une caméra, quelques brides d’informations par-ci par-là. Parfois des informations inutiles. J’ai décidé de ne pas répondre à leurs questions, car ils me répondaient pas aux miennes. Alors je racontais juste quelque choses, inutiles ou non, à eux de juger, une demie heure tous les jours.

J’ai même commencé à aimer ça, raconter ces choses, ça me permettait de penser à mes années perdues avec plus de nostalgie que je ne pensais avoir. Et leur montrer aussi à quel point ils ne savaient rien sur le réseau, qui se passaient juste devant leurs yeux.

Mais ça, c’était jusqu’à ce que Louis vienne me chercher en pleine nuit, enfin il me semblait, en fait, il était juste très tôt le matin. J’avais le petit espoir d’avoir enfin brisé la résistance, vu que la veille, personne n’était venu me chercher pour mon histoire quotidienne.

Cependant, c’est dans son bureau qu’il m’a conduit. Personne n’était encore là, un donuts trônait encore sur un des bureaux, même le personnel d'entretien n’était pas encore là, alors que c’était les premiers à arriver.

J’ai senti qu’il y avait quelque chose d’important. Alors je suis resté silencieux, de toute façon encore un peu dans le brouillard après cette coupure aussi brutale de mon sommeil. Il m’a fait signe de m’asseoir sur sa chaise.

L’écran de l’ordinateur m’éblouissait, alors je n’ai pas vu ce qu’il trafiquait, puis mes yeux se sont ajustés et j’ai vu qu’une vidéo se chargeait devant moi.

 

 **\- Je suis désolé,** _c’est tout ce qu’il a dit avant de se reculer et de lancer le fichier._

 

Mes poings se serrent alors que Frank apparaît au premier plan, cachant tout ce qui pourrait y avoir autour de lui.

 

**\- Salut Harry.**

 

Sa voix me donne la chaire de poule et je me penche vers l’écran, comme si cela me permettrai de mieux voir le champ arrière. Mais il ne fait pas durer le suspense longtemps, mon cœur bat la chamade, ça n’a jamais été son truc, les discutions inutiles.

Il s’écarte et je tremble en voyant ma mère et ma sœur, les joues baignées de larmes, les lèvres scotchée et attachées sur des chaises avec des cordes, typiquement Frank.

Je bouscule le bureau avec mon torse, mes mains toujours dans mon dos et visionne les images, impuissant.

 

**\- Regarde qui est-ce que j’ai trouvé ? Ça faisant longtemps que je les avais pas vu. Ta sœur a grandi. Elle est encore plus b…**

**\- Tu la touches, t’es mort** , _je siffle entre mes dents serrées, postillonnant sur l’écran._

**\- Je savais pas quoi faire d’elle. Alors on va la garder pour lui tard. Mais pour ce qui est de ta si gentille mère, elle ne m’est pas d’une très grande utilité, tu sais ?**

 

Gemma crie et ma mère ferme les yeux alors qu’il sort un couteau suisse de sa poche.

La caméra filme d’un trépied mais quelqu’un contrôle le zoom car celui-ci se focalise sur ma sœur alors que les cris de ma mère se font plus présent. Mon estomac se révulse et je chasse de quelques battements de cils les larmes qui me montent aux yeux.

Elle se débat et regarde avec horreur à côté d’elle alors que les cri s’arrête d’un coup. Mon cœur dégringole et je me débats comme si j’étais moi aussi sur la chaise, comme si je pouvais intervenir, me débarrasser de mes liens.

Changement de séquence, comme la première, le visage de Frank apparaît à nouveau, une goutte de sang sec sur sa joue. Je me retiens de ne pas lui cracher dessus.

 

**\- Dis à tes amis flics d’arrêter de me chercher ou c’est ta sœur dont je m’occupe. Et tu sais ce que je fais à ce genre de femme. Laisse mon empire en paix Styles.**

 

Il sourit et l’écran devient noir.

Instantanément, je relève la tête vers Louis, je dois avec l’air d’un fou, mes cheveux sont en bataille, je les sens coller à mon front et ma nuque, des larmes m’échappent et je marcher vers lui d’un pas déterminé.

La porte s’ouvre et j’en profite pour me précipiter vers lui et le plaquer contre le mur de tout mon poids, avant de Zayn comprenne que je suis là.

 

**\- Je te l’avais dit. Tu l’as tué. C’est ta faute. Si Gemma meurt aussi, je me charge de faire ta vie un enfer.**

 

Ma voix est plus grave et forte à la fin de ma phrase, révélant ma présence. Je colle mon front à celui de Louis et le regarde droit dans les yeux, pour qu’il voit la tempête qu’il m’agite. Il faut qu’il se sente menacer.

On m’attrape par le cou et me tire en arrière, je me laisse faire et ne proteste pas alors je suis jeté sur le sol. Je laisse les mots sortir.

 

**\- C’est de votre faute ! Vous avez du sang sur vos mais ! Vos mais ! Vous allez souffrir autant qu’elles ! Z’êtes les responsables !**

 

Je m’acharne pendant dix minutes, je cri tout ça, mon visage entre deux barreaux, pour être sûr que ma voix porte au loin et qu’ils m’entendent.

Je cris jusqu’à ne plus avoir de voix, je cris ma douleur, ma peine et ma rage. Et quand ma voix ne suffit plus, je me bats pour détacher le boulet de ma jambe. Je grogne de douleur en silence et ignore la douleur lancinante qui résonne jusqu’à mes hanches.

Il faut attendre que quelqu’un arrive, un inconnu, pour qu’on me sorte d’ici et me mener dans une salle d’interrogatoire, où mes menottes attachées à la table, je ne puisse plus frapper ma cheville contre les barreaux ou un mur.

Je m’effondre de fatigue sur la table. Ma joue se retrouve contre le métal froid et le regard tourné vers la vitre teintée. Si on m’observe, tant mieux, ils s’en sentiront d’autant plus coupable.

Impossible de fermer les yeux, je pleure en silence, la poitrine en feu après l’avoir griffé tout à l’heure. J’ai le souffle régulier et ça ressemble beaucoup à une crise d’asthme, je ne m’inquiète pas plus que ça. La petite lumière sur la caméra, dans un des coins, me montre bien qu’on m’enregistre, ils vont bien voir que je respire mal.

Je pleure sans honte alors que mon souffle me brûle la gorge, pour deux raisons évidentes, je suis bel est bien entrain de faire une crise d’asthme et personne ne vient, je suis aussi paniqué à l’idée de ce que va faire Frank à ma sœur. C’est pour ça que Louis doit se bouger, que moi aussi je commence à faire quelque chose pour partir.

Enfin la porte s’ouvre, je suis presque déçu de pas voir Louis, je lui aurais bien crier à nouveau que c’est lui le responsable, qu’il prenne enfin conscience de ses actes et qu’il arrête de suivre bêtement les ordres de ses supérieurs. Ce n’est pas comme si la police n’était pas la justice suprême de cette ville depuis son déclin. C’est les plus haut placé, l’Etat ne fait plus rien, les cours pénales encore moins, ou très rarement, alors il a tout les pouvoir. Il serait tellement facile de prendre quelques congés pour partir à la recherche de Gemma et de Frank, au lieu de rester dans sa cage dorée, là où le monde semble si calme et où un semblant de normalité sert d’illusion pour leur cacher l’effondrement de notre système.

Je me laisse faire, bois l’eau qu’on me donne sans réfléchir et accepte volontiers la Ventoline qu’on me donne.

Mais je sens mes yeux se fermer au bout d’un certain temps, j’essaye de lutter, de comprendre ce qu’il se passe, ma tête est de plus en plus lourde, je la sens pencher vers l’avant, même le métal froid de la table ne me fait pas sursauter, je glisse doucement dans l’inconscience alors que je sens des bras se passer autour de ma taille. On me ramène à ma cellule, je ne suis pas le seul trafiquant ou délinquant de la ville et j’accueille avec plaisir ces quelques heures de repos, c’est fatiguant d’être en colère.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry laisse sa colère éclater et l'avenir semble plus qu’incertain pour le moment. Larry ont à nouveau des soucis, décidément, ces deux là n'arrivent vraiment pas à cohabiter.  
> J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, que la suite vous plaira aussi et que je vous retrouverai lors de la prochaine publication. Merci encore de me lire, je sais que je ne publie pas régulièrement, je m'en excuse.  
> A la prochaine fois xx


	10. Louis.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courses poursuites et discussions mouvementées, une recette originale pour continuer leur aventure. Quoi que risquée sur certains points...

 

            J’ai pas beaucoup de temps pour m’organiser mais ma décision est prise rapidement. Je sais ce qui est juste, je peux plus me cacher. On parle de vie humaine, je sais à quel point ma famille est importante pour moi, alors si jamais elle venait à disparaître, je serais perdu. Et Harry a déjà beaucoup trop perdu. Je ne peux pas le priver de ça, il faut que je fasse quelque.

Alors je profite de la confusion générale qu’a créé la vidéo pour soulager un collègue des clés et lui dire d’aller faire une pause.

Ça se passe vite. C’est moi qui ai donné le verre d’eau en salle d’interrogatoire, avant que qu’il entre dans sa cellule, pour puisse se calmer et arrêter de se faire mal, ce qui explique son état comateux. Maintenant qu’il est à nouveau derrière les barreaux, je peux ouvrir la porte et m’approche pour passer un bras autour de mes épaules. Je le soutiens, il grogne mais se laisse faire, je sais qu’on peut me voir si je passe par l’avant, c’est pour ça que j’ai bougé ma voiture derrière le bâtiment. Il faut juste que je passe quelques bureaux pour y accéder.

On sort du couloir, quelques personnes se tournent vers nous mais on ne nous arrête pas, vu l’état d’Harry, ils ne s’en préoccupent pas trop, ou lui lancent simplement des regards remplis de pitié. Je me dirige aussi vers l’infirmerie, alors ce n’est pas bien suspect. Mais une fois que j’ai passé la porte, mon cœur tambourine plus fort contre ma cage thoracique et il commence à se faire lourd.

Je le stabilise à nouveau en chemin, le faisant s’appuyer contre moi, mais n’accélère pas la cadence, je marche normalement, pour pas attirer l’attention.

Je retiens mon souffle alors qu’on passe devant la salle de pause, quasiment vide, je vois seulement l’homme dont j’ai pris la place devant la cellule à l’intérieur.

 **\- Avance plus vite s’il te plait Harry** , _je chuchote, j’ai peur qu’il se soit endormis sur mon épaule._

On passe mes collègues, je commence vraiment à traîner de la patte et à m’essouffler. Mais on se rapproche, j’ouvre doucement la porte, fermant les yeux alors que la porte grince et regarde derrière moi. Personne n’est là, ça ne veut pourtant pas dire que je peux traîner, n’importe qui peut arriver et me reconnaître.

Le vent frais de l’Angleterre me fouette le visage, je regrette de ne pas avoir pris ma veste dans ma précipitation, tant pis, je ferais sans jusqu’à chez moi.

On descend trois marches et je grogne un peu plus, il pourrait être sur mon dos que ça serait la même chose, à ce stade-là, je suis convaincu qu’Harry n’est plus conscient.

J’ouvre la voiture, l’assois, puis l’allonge à l’arrière et prends la clé dans ma poche arrière. Pile à ce moment-là, j’entends la porte se fermer avec un grand bruit derrière moi.

 **\- Merde, merde, merde, merde** , _je jure._

J’avais complètement oublié ce détail. Mes mains tremblent un peu avec l’adrénaline et je galère à faire entrer la petite clé dans la serrure de son bracelet électronique, celle-ci n’est pas plus grosse qu’un grain de riz. Mais une fois fait, je détache le bracelet, essuie la clé avec mon tee-shirt pour enlever mon empreinte et laisse le tout tomber à terre. Harry gémit de douleur et je grimace, il va aussi falloir que je passe à une pharmacie, sa cheville est vraiment moche. Je soupire, il est con lui aussi.

Je plie ses jambes et ferme la porte. Je suis chanceux, personne n’est encore là mais je parie que le gardien va se rendre compte qu’il a disparu d’une seconde à l’autre.

Je me place au volant et démarre, le moteur déjà en route. Alors que je me dépêche de sortir de l’impasse, je vois la porte s’ouvrir dans mon rétroviseur arrière. Je n’attends pas et disparais dans la rue principale, m’éloignant le plus vite possible, tout en respectant les limitations de vitesses ou le code de la route. Je ne tiens pas à me faire arrêté avec un homme à moitié conscient sur ma banquette arrière.

Mon cœur bat encore rapidement pendant un moment, tant que je n’ai pas quitté Londres, je suis anxieux. Et je n’ai pas choisi le bon moment pour partir, il est dix-huit heure, l’heure de pointe et il y a des bouchons monstres pour sortir du périphérique.

Je m’énerve plusieurs fois contre plusieurs débiles sur la route et grogne alors que mon téléphone sonne et se connecte au réseau sans fil de la voiture.

\- **Louis ?**

**\- J’arrive. Je suis dans les bouchons.**

**\- D’accord. Il va bien ?**

**\- Oui.**

Je regarde derrière moi, il n’a toujours pas bougé mais je vois son torse se soulever doucement. Je me fais klaxonner alors que je traîne un peu et fais un doigt au chauffeur avant de me reconcentrer sur ma sœur qui me demande ce qu’il se passe. Et je reconsidère ma réponse précédente.

\- **C’est rien, y’a que des cons sur la route à cette heure-ci. Et…je sais pas s’il va bien, pour être honnête. Je…** _Ma gorge se serre et je soupire._

Un nouveau ralentissement me permet d’attraper une cigarette et je la porte à ma bouche, l’allume et ouvre un peu la fenêtre.

\- J **e vais bien Louis,** _me dit-elle_. **Contente-toi de conduire tranquillement jusqu’à moi. Je risque rien, je ne sais rien, je passe juste mes vacances dans la maison de famille, un chauffeur m’emmène. C’est bien ça qu’on a convenu ?**

\- **Oui, c’est parfait. Bon, je te rappelle quand je suis proche, le trafic reprend. Je t’aime Lot’.**

**\- Moi aussi Boo. Nous provoque pas d’accident.**

Je prends une grande inspiration, laissant le tabac envahir mes poumons alors qu’elle raccroche, je n’ai pas eu le temps de lui rappeler que je suis au moins plus prudent que Zayn sur la route.

Je fais une grosse bêtise. C’est certain. Mais j’ai pas le choix.

 

Lorsque ma sœur monte dans la voiture, Harry est toujours absent. Et je commence à m'inquiéter. Mais pour l’instant, j’ai pas le temps de m’occuper de ça, je repars sur la route et nous conduit jusque chez mes parents pour y déposer Lottie, pour qu’elle soit loin de tout ça. Je ne peux pas séjourner avec elle, entre mes sœurs et mon frère, mon père, c’est trop risqué pour tout le monde. Lottie en sait déjà trop.

Le début du trajet est silencieux, jusqu’à ce j’entende un « boum » derrière, la voiture fait un écart mais je nous stabilise et regarde derrière. Je soupire, mi-soulagé mi-blasé, quand je vois Harry qui vient de se relever et se frotte la tête, il s’est cogné contre le plafond.

\- **Salut** , _je lui dis simplement._

Ma sœur se tourne et lui fait un signe de la main, il ne dit rien, moi non plus, je lui laisse le temps de comprendre.

Il est assez intelligent pour s’attacher sans que j’ai à lui demander et il continue de masser sa tête, mais je ne sais plus si c’est parce qu’il a mal ou s’il réfléchis, ou si c’est juste un mal de crâne, le cachet que j’ai mis dans son eau était peut-être trop dosé par rapport à son poids.

\- **On va où ?** _Finit-il par demander, la voix éraillée par le sommeil et les cris qu’il a poussé il y a quelques heures._

\- **Dans le nord** , _je coupe Charlotte, qui ferme la bouche tout de suite après que j’ai parlé._

Elle baisse la tête et me jette un coup d’œil, je lui fais confiance, mais il ne faut pas qu’elle fasse de gaffe, comme celle de révéler où l’on va. Harry peut très bien lire les panneaux, mais c’est mieux s’il ne sait rien tant que je ne lui ai pas expliqué mon plan, sinon, il va partir et disparaître sans une trace, c’est une certitude.

Je mets la radio pour couper le silence pesant et m’arrête pas avant d’être arrivé à destination. Il était justement temps car le réservoir d’essence est presque vide quand je gare la voiture dans une rue quelconque, loin de chez mes parents. Il y a trop de caméra dans les stations essences, je n’ai pas risqué de montrer la voiture que j’ai temporairement volée. J’irais donc chercher un bidon d’essence à pied un peu plus tard.

Lottie descend, je demande à Harry de rester dans la voiture et sors aussi. Je ferme la porte et suis ma sœur dans la maison. Ma mère est surprise de me voir, ça me fait mal au cœur de briser ses espoirs lorsque je lui annonce que je viens juste déposer Lottie et que je repars tout de suite, mais c’est indispensable. Je fais quand même plusieurs câlins à toute ma petite famille et rejoins ensuite Harry.

Il ne dit rien alors que je continue de rouler jusqu’à la station essence du coin et m’arrête un pâté de maison avant.

\- **Je vais chercher de l’essence, tu peux aller nous chercher des vivres dans la supérette à trois rues d’ici ?**

**\- Je sais pas si je peux marcher.**

Il regarde sa cheville, qui a triplé de volume. Je grimace et hoche la tête.

- **Ouais… Je vais y aller, je passe aussi à la pharmacie. Tu bouges pas.**

Je me fige alors que je sors et le regarde à nouveau, puis sa cheville. C’est pas comme s’il pouvait bouger de toute façon.

 **\- Tu m’as compris,** _je conclue, sortant vraiment de la voiture cette fois-ci._

J’essaye de me dépêcher, je n’aime pas rester ici, même si c’est ma ville natale, c’est là où Zayn cherchera en premier, il faut qu’on trouve un autre endroit pour s’organiser.

Il me faut une bonne heure pour tout acheter, et faire plusieurs allers-retours, parce que porter un bidon d’essence, des courses et un sac plastique plein de médicaments, c’est pas possible en une fois.

Mais j’y arrive, après une heure, la voiture a de l’essence, on a de l’eau, de quoi manger et Harry se débrouille avec les médicaments.

Je profite quand même du calme de la rue pour sortir une carte routière de la boite à gants et choisir une destination au hasard.

- **L’Ecosse, ça te dit ? Tu penses que Frank doit être là-bas ?**

**\- Possible, il est plus en Angleterre, c’est sûr. Mais il était près de la mer.**

Je me tourne vers lui, interpellé par ce qu’il me dit. Il a pris un trop grand coup sur la tête.

- **La mer ?**

**\- Sur la vidéo, y’avait des bouées de sauvetage à l’arrière-plan. Il les aurait enlevés normalement, mais il est toujours trop rapide, il réfléchit pas, il est toujours dans la précipitation.**

Il soupire et secoue la tête, comme s’il était déçu par son mentor. Il y a toujours cette admiration dans sa voix quand il parle de lui, mêlée à la haine et la déception. Il me fait peur quand il est comme ça. Parce que je vois l’enfant des rues, l’adulte déçu par la vie et qui ne veut que justice, non pas celle des tribunaux, mais celle qu’il a toujours connu, avec les poings et les armes peut-être aussi.

Il parle de Frank comme d’un vieil homme qui perd la raison. Ou comme un fanatique parle du déclin de son idole, à cause de la folie, la précipitation ou la vieillesse.

- **Donc un bord de mer, tu es sûr ? Pas un lac ? Il y a beaucoup de lac aussi en écosse.**

**\- Je ne pense pas qu’une bouée de la protection maritime s’occupe des lacs, Louis.**

Et j’aime pas non plus le ton supérieur qu’il utilise. Ce n’est plus l’homme effrayé que j’ai récupéré par une nuit d’acier, il est terrifiant maintenant, il se libère de ses chaînes mais il n’a pas l’air de comprendre que je suis un allié et non pas un stupide chien qu’il doit mépriser.

Je serre les dents, c’est pas le moment de m’énerver ou de chercher à argumenter.

Je regarde à nouveau la carte. Moi aussi je suis intelligent. Je sais qu’il doit être dans une grande ville pour se fondre dans la masse, côtière selon les dire d’Harry, où la marine entrepose ses bateaux ou au moins son matériel.

Et parmi toutes les villes sur le carte, je n’en vois qu’une qui semble correspondre, si on part du principe qu’il est bien sorti du territoire.

**\- Donc on va à Édimbourg.**

**\- Mais avant on s’arrête à une aire d’autoroute, il faut que j’aille aux toilettes.**

J’ai envie de me frapper la tête contre le volant mais je me retiens et prends la route. Je sens que notre chemin ne va pas être de tout repos.

*

Je commence à trouver ça bizarre que Zayn nous ait toujours pas trouvé, ou même qu’il ne m’appelle pas pour me demander où je suis. Mais c’est un bon point quand même, c’est qu’il ne doit pas avoir de suspicion à mon sujet.

Je vois la capitale de l’Ecosse se dessiner à l’horizon mais emprunte la sortie d’autoroute la plus proche, je ne peux pas nous conduire en plein centre-ville. Il va falloir qu’on trouve un hôtel de banlieue et qu’on trouve le hangar à distance avant de s’y rendre.

On roule encore un bon quart d’heure, passant les différentes habitations faites de bois, bâches plastiques et matériel de récupération. Mais alors qu’on se rapproche de la ville, quelques vestiges des années passées commencent à se faire voir, plusieurs maisons sont encore debout. J’attends de repérer un motel avant de nous arrêter.

Heureusement pour nous, on trouve une chambre libre facilement, c’est vrai qu’il n’y a plus beaucoup de touristes qui viennent, alors c’est un peu désert, presque fantomatique, on s'attendrait à voir des virevoltants sur les routes, comme dans les vieux westerns, mais il fait trop froid pour ça.

Nous déposons nos quelques affaires dans la chambre, Harry s’installe dans un des lits pendant que je retourne à l'accueil pour demander l’accès au wifi. Nous avons de la chance qu’un ordinateur soit laissé en permanence dans les voitures de services, je ne sais cependant pas s’ils peuvent être géolocalisés. Je vais donc devoir l’utiliser le moins possible. Et nous allons devoir changer de refuge demain.

J’ai vu que Harry avait du mal à marcher lorsqu’il est sorti de la voiture, alors je croise les doigts pour qu’aucun traceur ne soit sur la voiture non plus, car faire le trajet à pied ne semble pas envisageable.

Lorsque je reviens, Harry dort sur le lit, ronfle même un peu, ce qui me fait sourire, pour un gars qui vivait dans la rue, il fait pas mal de bruit. Je m’installe de mon côté, un plan de la ville à côté de moi et un feutre noir pour prendre des notes.

 

Je ne pensais pas que ça me prendrait autant de temps, c’est pas moi qui fait ça d’habitude, je laisse cette partie du travail à Zayn, il est plus doué que moi, je suis plus un homme de terrain qu’un gars qui sait se poser pour examiner une carte. Je sais le faire, mais ça m’ennuie plutôt qu’autre chose.

Ma nuque commence d’ailleurs à me tirer au bout d’un certain moment, je soupire et bouge un peu la tête pour détendre mes muscles et regarde ma carte. J’ai repéré trois entrepôts qui pourraient être ceux qu’on cherche. J’ai un accès illimité à la base de données du gouvernement avec l’ordinateur, mais j’essaye de l’utiliser le moins possible, car je sais qu’on peut suivre mes recherches sans problèmes sur cet intranet de la police. Et c’est plus qu’illégal d'utiliser ces données pour notre recherche, je risque bien plus qu’une peine de prison si je me sers de données protégées. Même si la justice est corrompue, elle n’hésitera pas à me mettre à pied, parce que justement, je suis flic et pas un citoyen dont tout le monde se fout.

C’est pour ça qu’il ne faut deux heures complètes avant de réduire mon champ de recherche et me concentrer sur deux endroits qui correspondes à nos déductions.

Harry dort toujours, il est plus silencieux maintenant, même s’il bouge pas mal dans son sommeil et que malgré tout, la cheville blessée reste posée tranquillement.

Je l’observe, m’accordant une petite pause, après tout, je ne pense pas parvenir à trouver le bon hangar sans l’aide d’Harry, c’est lui qui connaît la psychologie de Frank et qui va déduire quel est celui où l’on va le trouver.

 

J’ai de la peine pour lui, il vient de perdre sa mère, même si on n’a aucune certitude, parce qu’on a pas vu de corps sur la vidéo, mais vu les cris qu’elle a émis, il me semble que la question ne se pose pas tellement. Mais on peut garder un peu d’espoir.

Je me demande dans quel état je serais si je perdais ma mère.

Ou peut-être que non, je ne devrais pas y penser, c’est inenvisageable. Je pense que je deviendrais fou. En tout cas, je ne serais pas aussi calme que lui, c’est certain.

Et il y a sa sœur aussi, là, je ne me permets même pas d’envisager la chose. Je ne connais qu’une partie émergée de l’iceberg, je ne sais pas quel rapport il a avec elle, mais ils devaient être proches, de même avec sa famille en général. Il ne faut pas oublier qu’il s’est sacrifié pour eux, il a pris la place de son père pour les protéger et il veut toujours le faire, prendre la place de sa sœur pour qu’il ne lui arrive rien.

Je ne connais pas beaucoup de monde qui serait prêt à faire ce genre de sacrifice, même moi, je ne sais pas ce que j’aurais fait. Personne ne le sait, pas tant qu’on est réellement confronté à la situation. C’est comme lorsqu’un événement tragique se produit, je pourrais prendre l’exemple de la Grande Attaque, il y a dix ans, quand une usine nucléaire a explosé, la plupart des gens ont fuis, peu sont venu aider sur le site de la catastrophe pour éteindre les feux et sauver les blessées, puis les évacués. Même certains pompiers ont refusé de le faire, alors que certains pouvaient encore être sauvés.

Personne ne sait comment il réagirait tant qu’il n’est pas confronté à la situation.

Je ne peux donc qu’espérer que j’aurais réagis comme Harry, mais ce n’est même pas certain.

Celui-ci se tourne d’ailleurs à nouveau et je l’entends soupirer, il ouvre les yeux et je n’ai pas le temps de détourner le regard, on se fixe pendant quelques secondes avant que je détourne le regard, le cœur lourd.

Il y a de la fatigue dans ses yeux, énormément de fatigue, il est fatigué de se battre, de sa vie aussi peut-être.

Il se redresse sans un mot et marche d’un pas boiteux jusqu’à la petite salle de bain. De mon côté, je range tout ce que j’ai sortis et laisse simplement la carte sur le lit pour qu’on puisse y jeter un coup d’œil. J’entends l’eau couler, j’ai donc le temps de nous faire à manger aussi avec le petit réchaud à notre disposition dans un coin de la pièce. On se contentera de riz et de sauce tomate pour ce soir, ce n’est pas grand-chose, mais c’est déjà ça.

Puis je me rappelle que Harry a des médicaments à prendre normalement, donné par les médecins lorsqu’il était à l’hôpital, mais je crois les avoir oubliés.

\- **Merde.**

**\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?**

Il me fait sursauter, je me tourne vers lui, il a les yeux rouges et les cheveux encore dégoulinants d’eau.

- **Je… Euh. Tu devrais te sécher les cheveux si tu veux pas attraper la crève.**

Il hoche la tête et retourne dans la salle de bain. J’ai le temps de regarder plus attentivement son dos, on voit ses côtes, il n’est plus aussi maigre qu’avant, mais je suis certain qu’il n’a pas un poids correct non plus vu son âge et les besoins qu’il a, je suis sûr qu’il doit encore grandir, sa croissance n’est pas finie.

Il revient quelques minutes plus tard, une serviette en turban dans les cheveux pour les sécher et habillé avec les vêtements qu’il avait avant. Oui, il va aussi falloir qu’on pense à racheter ça, qu’on ait une hygiène correcte quand même.

Il retourne s’asseoir sur son lit et je lui donne une assiette avec le riz à la sauce tomate, on mange en silence, il est dans ses pensées et je continue de regarder la carte pour la mémoriser et voir quels chemins emprunter.

\- **C’est quoi ?**

Je tourne la tête vers lui et déplace la carte à côté de lui.

**\- Les deux hangars où Frank se cache probablement.**

Il hoche la tête et regarde tout ça, trace du doigts plusieurs chemins avant de taper l’endroit où se trouve le hangar le plus éloigné de la ville.

\- **Il doit être là. Si personne n’a repéré de l’activité dans un hangar, ou si personne n’a entendu de coup de feu, c’est qu’il n’y avait pas d’habituation autour.**

**\- Harry, je pense pas que…**

**\- Quoi ?**

Je le sens déjà agacé, il n’aime pas qu’on le contredise, soit, mais il a pas intérêt à me parler aussi mal que lorsqu’on quittait Manchester.

\- **Même si quelqu’un avait entendu un coup de feu, je ne pense pas que cette personne l’aurait signalé, n'oublie pas que les flics ne sont plus aussi populaires qu’avant. Plus personne n’a confiance.**

**\- Je sais, merci. J’ai fais du deal pendant longtemps Louis, je sais que vous n’avez pas peur de tirer sur nous. Mais c’est un bâtiment sous haute surveillance, vu qu’il y a des biens de la Marine dedans. Alors si personne n’a rien dit, c’est que la Marine n’accorde pas d’importance à ce bâtiment, qu’ils ne le surveillent pas. Donc il qu’il est désaffecté, ou presque. C’est cet hangar je te dis, sans aucun doute, en plus, il est loin du centre-ville, cerise sur le gâteau.**

Je hoche la tête, d’accord, il marque un point. Et puis, on pourra toujours voir le deuxième bâtiment si le premier ne donne rien. Je continue de manger en silence, il fait de même avant de s’arrêter et de me regarder. Il ne me quitte pas des yeux et je commence à être mal à l’aise à force de sentir son regard sur moi. Je finis par relever la tête et attends qu’il daigne parler.

\- **Pourquoi tu m’aides ?**

La grande question.

Je joue avec les derniers grains de riz qu’il y a dans mon assiette et la pause ensuite sur la table de nuit. Je lui dis rien, je pourrais rien lui dire, juste l’ignorer, il le fait tout le temps, mais je lui dois bien ça, la vérité.

\- **Tu as raison, je ne veux pas de mort sur la conscience. Et je sais que je serais plus efficace avec toi, en dehors de toute procédure.**

**\- Non, ça je le sais déjà, c’est moi qui te l’ai dit, qui t’ai sorti ces arguments pour que tu tournes le dos à Zayn. C’est quoi ta réelle motivation Louis ? Tu ne fais pas ça par altruisme, tu as une motivation personnelle, me prends pas pour un con.**

Il fronce les sourcils et me détaille avec un peu plus d’insistance. Je déglutis difficilement, il me déstabilise.

\- **Arrête de faire ça.**

**\- Pourquoi ? Tu as quelque chose à cacher ?**

**\- C’est juste embarrassant, ça ne se fait pas de fixer les gens comme ça.**

**\- C’est pas vraiment mon problème ça.**

Je sers les dents et lui lance un regard noir, il recommence à jouer avec mes nerfs, il maîtrise parfaitement cet art.

Je crois qu’il ne lâchera pas le morceau tant que j’aurais pas été franc avec lui et répondu à sa question. Je sais pourquoi je l’aide, je suis pas débile et ne fais pas ça juste parce qu’il me l’a demandé, j’ai mes raisons. Mais ce n’est pas vraiment avouable, surtout au vu de ma position.

Je relève les yeux vers lui, il a maintenant les bras croisés et attends que je dise quelque chose. J’aimerai bien pouvoir l’envoyer chier, rien ne me retient de le faire en réalité, mais je sais pas, je sens que je lui dois quelque chose, que je peux lui dire sans craindre de remarques méprisantes ou de réactions violentes. Pas comme avec Zayn.

Je n’arrive pas à le regarder lorsque les mots m’échappent, alors détourne le regard, sur la carte encore dépliée à côté de lui.

- **Je le fais pour venger Stan, je t’ai déjà raconté cette histoire. Et… J’estime que la police n’est pas assez compétente, on a pas les moyens nécessaires pour arrêter le trafic de drogues, on a pas de budget parce que l’Etat refuse de nous en donner, car il est corrompu par le trafic de drogue. C’est pour ça qu’on doit faire ça par nous-même et ne pas compter sur les autres, sinon on va ramer.**

Je prends mon souffle et me lève, maintenant que j’ai dit tout ça tout haut, j’ai besoin de m’isoler, d’avoir du temps pour gérer les faits. Comme celui de trahir Zayn, la police, une institution dans laquelle je crois normalement parce j’ai été formaté par mon père, qui a un fort sens du devoir. Je pense toujours qu’on doit protéger les gens, qu’on ne peut pas laisser le trafic de drogue continuer mais je ne peux plus suivre les moyens courants et faire bêtement ce qu’on me dit.

Je préfère avoir une marge de manœuvre, avec laquelle je suis sûr de faire ce en quoi je crois et non pas ce qu’on me demande juste de faire.

Et je risque de perdre Zayn dans le processus, c’est ce qui me fait le plus peur. Je l’ai aidé pour tellement de chose et lui aussi. Je ne peux pas le laisser derrière moi, le lâcher du jour au lendemain, même si ce qu’il pense est aux antipodes de ce en quoi je crois maintenant. C’est mon meilleur ami, le seul que j’ai, je suis déchiré par mon choix. Mais mon option est rapidement choisie, entre garder un ami ou sauver une vie, peut-être deux, mon choix est fait dans la seconde.

Je m’enferme à mon tour dans la salle de bain et en profite pour réfléchir à ce que je vais faire pendant les prochains jours.

*

Le lendemain, on a fait nos bagages pour repartir, on ne peut pas rester ici une deuxième nuit. Mais on a tellement de chose à faire aujourd’hui que laisser dernier nous ce vieux motel est presque un soulagement, nous n’avons pas d’attache à un point précis, ce qui est mieux si on ne veut pas se faire repérer.

Harry a aussi désactivé la géolocalisation qui était sur la voiture, bien que je sois à peu prêt sûr qu’elle n’était pas activée, il a préféré faire ça par lui-même pendant que je réglais la note de la chambre.

Depuis que l’on s’est parlé, ou plutôt que j’ai dit ce que j’avais sur le cœur, il a l’air plus détendu, moins sur la défensive avec moi. Je pense qu’il avait encore peur que je lui tourne le dos pour retourner du côté des flics. Alors depuis ce matin, c’est comme si j’avais un tout autre individu à côté de moi.

J’ai eu le droit à un Harry effrayé les premiers jours de notre cohabitation. Puis à un Harry intouchable, hautain et sur la défensive. Et maintenant, j’ai presque l’impression d’avoir un gars normal sur le siège passager. Certes, il n’a pas perdu son air déterminé, vengeur, mais c’est déjà beaucoup mieux. J’ai réussi à lui proposer de m’indiquer la direction avec la carte sans avoir envie de l'étrangler à chaque fois qu’il m’adresse la parole.

\- **Donc je récapitule, tu sais crocheter des serrures, désactiver la géolocalisation sur une voiture, quoi d’autre ?**

 **\- C’est pas si compliqué de couper des fils et de manier des pinces à cheveux, ou des fils de fer** , _il dit simplement pour répondre à ma remarque sarcastique._

Il lève les yeux au ciel et je passe la première quand le feu rouge passe au vert. On s’approche du hangar, le paysage est plus industriel et on quitte les maisons de briques et les vieux immeubles de la ville.

\- **A gauche à la prochaine.**

**\- T’es sûr ?**

**\- Louis.**

**\- Ok, ok, à gauche.**

Je mets mon clignotant. Il me semble juste que sur la carte, il fallait continuer en ligne droite pendant un moment. Mais je ne préfère pas le froisser. Puis c’est lui qui a la carte.

Finalement, j’ai bien fait de ne pas le contrer, car on arrive près du hangar par un passage moins visible et pas par le portail principal qui clôture le bâtiment, ce qui nous fait éviter pas mal de petits problèmes. Il range la carte et sort de la voiture.

Je me dépêche de le suivre après avoir récupérer mon arme et une pince dans le coffre. Je lui donne la pince et il se tourne vers moi alors que je commence à faire le tour du grillage.

- **Qu’est-ce tu fous ?** _Me lance-t il._

\- **Je fais un repérage, on a le droit qu'à une tentative, hors de question que je me fasse prendre comme un bleu, alors on vérifie qu’il y ai pas de trucs louches.**

Il soupire, je le vois râler mais il finit par me suivre.

\- **Pourquoi j’ai pas d’arme moi ?** _Finit-il par me demander après quelques minutes, lorsque nous revenons sur nos pas._

\- P **arce que tu sais pas t’en servir.**

**\- Et je fais comment pour me défendre si Frank me saute dessus ?**

Je le regarde, je commence sérieusement à être agacé, j’aurais mieux fait de l’enfermer dans la voiture, mais je suis presque certain qu’il aurait cassé une vitre ou trouver un moyen pour sortir dans tous les cas.

\- **On sait très bien tous les deux qu’il va pas te sauter dessus mais se barrer en courant s’il nous voit.**

A son plus grand regret, j’ai raison, alors comme il ne discute plus, je lui fais signe de découper le grillage.

J’ai pas vu de signe d’un bateau à l’extérieur, alors il est possible qu’on se trompe de hagard. Mais Frank aurait très bien pu faire le ménage en attendant qu’on arrive pour s’assurer qu’on ne le trouve pas ; manque de bol pour lui, j’ai son élève comme partenaire, et il le connaît mieux que n’importe qui.

Harry coupe de grillage pour qu’on puisse entrer dans la propriété et on s’approche doucement, je suis attentif à chaque mouvement qui pourrait être inhabituel ou qui trahirait notre présence. On arrive devant la grande porte, je regarde Harry et lui fait signe de la pousser pendant que je me tiens de côté pour pouvoir regarder à l’intérieur.

A notre plus grande surprise, les railles ne grincent pas et il fait noir, aucune lumière n’est allumée.

- **Mets ta main sur mon épaule, je tiens pas à te perdre et à te pointer avec mon arme.**

Il s’exécute sans un mot et on avance pas à pas, nos yeux s’accommodent à la pénombre. Le hangar est quasiment vide, c’est quand nous approchons du bateau, caché sous une bâche que j’entends des sanglots.

Je sens la main d’Harry lâcher son épaule et j’essaye de le retenir mais il est déjà parti, en direction du bruit. Je jure et le suis, regardant autour de nous. Ça ne va pas, où est Frank ?

J’entends un choc et me tourne vers le bateau, juste à côté, je vois une ombre, celle d’Harry et une chaise renversée, avec quelque chose accroché dessus.

Mon cœur bat fort, je m’approche doucement, refusant de croire à ce que ma raison me souffle.

J’arrive à sa hauteur et baisse les yeux sur la forme, attachée à la chaise. Il y a un magnétophone au pied de la chaise, qui dégage une petite lumière, c’est de là que les sanglots proviennent.

Harry est pétrifié à côté de moi, je range mon arme et me penche vers la chaise, mes mains tremblent lorsque je retire la cagoule qui cache la tête de la forme humaine. Je manque de m’évanouir alors que je vois un crâne chauve, celui d’un mannequin, de ceux qu’on utilise dans les vitrines. On avait pas pu distinguer la tromperie dans le noir.

Harry se laisse tomber sur le sol et je me redresse, je le laisse encaisser le choc et vais faire le tour du hangar pour m’assurer qu’on est bien seul. Je trouve la lumière et allume, mon cœur s’arrête alors que je découvre toute la mise en scène.

Là où le mannequin a été posé, il y a un trépied, avec la caméra qu’il a utilisé. Je m’approche et la décroche pour vérifier l’enregistrement et voir si ce malade n’aurait pas laissé de message.

Comme c’était à parier, je vois la suite de l’enregistrement, ce qu’il ne nous a pas envoyé. J’appelle Harry et celui-ci arrive rapidement, bien que boitant toujours un peu.

\- **Bonjour à vous. Félicitation, vous avez trouvé le hangar, ce qui veut dire que je suis déjà loin.**

Il sourit, rit un peu et change la prise de vue, montrant maintenant Gemma, attaché à une chaise et la mère d’Harry, toujours en vie, à côté d’elle.

**\- Vous auriez un petit-mot pour notre fils madame Edward ?**

La mère d’Harry relève les yeux vers la caméra, mais ne peut prononcer un mot à cause de son bâillon, c’est une torture, il les torture. Harry me prend la caméra des mains pour mieux voir, je ne lui refuse pas ça et regarde par-dessus son épaule.

Je soupire et mon cœur se sert pour Harry, ça fait longtemps qu’il ne les a pas vu et il les revoit dans de terrible condition. Je n’arrive pas à détacher mes yeux de l’écran. La mère d’Harry se débat mais Frank se contente de rire et s’approche de sa sœur à présent. Je vois la prise d’Harry sur la caméra se resserrer et ses jointures blanchir.

\- **J’ai une petite surprise pour ta sœur, on va aller faire un petit tour tous les deux, je veux lui montrer comment elle va travailler si tu ne te rends pas, Harry. Je suis sûr qu’elle appréciera autant que toi.**

Il touche sa joue et on peut voir sa sœur trembler de la tête aux pieds, la mère d’Harry cri et Frank se tourne vers elle pour le faire taire, la frappant par la même occasion. Plusieurs coups tombent avant que le champ de la caméra retrouve le visage de Frank, il sert les dents et son regard est terrifiant.

\- **Voici les conditions. Je vais libérer ta famille Harry, elle est inutile, mais pour ça, il faut que tu me retrouve à temps. Tu me rejoins à la Grange avant la fin du mois et je te laisse dire au revoir à ta sœur, et ta mère, si je l’ai pas tué avant, et après, on choisit qui de ta sœur ou toi prend son envol.**

Son sourire est mauvais et je sens déjà que la décision d’Harry est prise. La vidéo se coupe tout de suite après et il fait déjà demi-tour.

- **Harry !** _Je l’appelle, courant pour le rattraper._

Il ne s’arrête pas, peu importe ce que je peux dire, il ne s’arrêtera pas. Mais quand j’entends des sirènes qui se rapprochent, qui sont près de nous, je me fige et lui aussi.

**\- Oh merde…**

J’entends des voitures arriver, je me précipite vers l’interrupteur pour éteindre les lumières alors que des bruits de pneus se font entendre.

Il ne faut pas plus de deux minutes pour que des portières claquent et que j’entende Zayn parler via un mégaphone.

\- **Louis, une dizaine de voiture se trouvent autour du hangar, tu as dix minutes pour sortir, désarmé, les bras en l’air.**

Je prends appuis contre le mur et me laisse glisser contre, jusqu’à toucher le sol. Harry arrive vers moi, se cognant contre quelques objets avant de s’arrêter à ma hauteur.

\- **Tu veux m’aider ?**

Je fronce les sourcils et me demande s’il est pas devenu fou.

\- **Quoi ?**

**\- Est-ce que tu veux sortir d’ici et m’aider à sauver Gemma ?**

**\- Je – Oui, bien sûr.**

**\- Très bien. Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?**

**\- Harry c’est pas…**

**\- Réponds, tu me fais confiance, oui ou non ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Alors maintenant tu fais ce que je dis et tu me laisses nous sortir de là.**

Peut-être qu’en fin de compte c’est moi qui suis devenu fou. Parce que je lui donne mon arme comme il me le demande et vais chercher le magnétophone.

Je suis peut-être stupide, en train de faire la plus grosse bêtise de ma vie, mais je ne peux pas laisser Gemma dans les mains de Frank, je veux aider Harry et arrêter Frank, le faire payer pour tout ce qu’il a fait. On va la faire nous-même notre justice, c’est pas un problème.

Je pense qu'à deux, avec nos connaissances, sa débrouillardise, notre détermination, on peut faire quelque chose et mettre fin à tout ça.

Il est donc possible que pour la première fois de ma vie, j’ai fait un cocktail Molotov et que je n’ai jamais été aussi fier de fumer, car on a de quoi allumer la mèche grâce à mon briquet.

Je suis aussi monté sur le toit du hangar pour repérer l’emplacement des voitures, comme il m’avait semblé, il n’y a que quatre voitures, deux devant, une de côté aussi, mais aucune à l’arrière, à cause de la proximité de la mer. Mais c’est là où on a garé la voiture. Zayn n’a pas pensé que moi aussi je connais la plupart des techniques de dissuasion, le feu qui va être provoqué par le cocktail Molotov va les distraire, pendant ce temps-là, on court rejoindre la voiture le plus rapidement possible, je garde mon arme sur moi, démarre la voiture, laisse les feux éteint et roule le plus doucement possible le plus loin possible. Ensuite, on change de voiture et je me laisse guider par Harry.

Sans oublier de prendre la caméra avec nous, pour qu’on ne laisse aucun indice derrière nous.

Il ne reste plus qu'à mettre le plan à exécution. Et nous n’avons plus que cinq minutes.

 

Je prends une grande inspiration et regarde Harry avant d’ouvrir un peu la grande porte, laissant juste assez de place à nos bras pour lancer les cocktails. Je sors mon briquet, allume le linge et Harry les lance vers les voitures. On court ensuite vers la porte arrière alors que j’entends la surprise de tout le monde, puis Zayn qui demande à tout le monde de reculer, je sais que mon partenaire ne l’a pas lancé assez près des voitures pour les blesser quand ça va exploser, mais je me sens quand même inquiet pour mon ami.

Il ouvre la porte arrière et on se faufile à l’extérieur, cette fois on marche lentement pour ne pas attirer les regards, je vois certains policiers se diriger vers l’intérieur du bâtiment, je tiens le grillage pour qu’il puisse passer à travers les mailles et je le suis rapidement. La voiture n’est plus très loin, nous avons eu de la chance qu’aucun d’entre eux ne nous ai vu.

Alors que j’ouvre la portière, je regarde devant nous et vois les faisceaux de lumières qui proviennent de l’intérieur, on a vraiment pas beaucoup de temps, ils vont rapidement faire le tour et voir qu’on est plus là. Je vérifie d’un coup d’œil que Harry a toujours la caméra avec lui et démarre, tout feux éteint. Je fais demi-tour et regarde dans les rétroviseurs, pile à ce moment, alors qu’on est assez près du bâtiment pour que je puisse distinguer la forme d’un corps, je vois Zayn sortir par la même porte que nous et se retourner pour crier quelque chose.

\- **Oh et puis merde.**

Je n’attends pas et allume les phares, de toute façon on a été repéré, même si j’entends Harry me gueuler dessus pour que je les éteins à nouveau, c’est trop tard.

On rejoint la route et j’appuis sur le champignon, il faut qu’on trouve un parking pour changer de voiture, Zayn a vu la nôtre, on peut pas la garder.

Nous voilà donc en train d’ouvrir une voiture. Je laisse Harry faire, il se débrouille très bien pour ouvrir la portière côté passager et plonge ensuite sous le volant pour la démarrer à l’aide des fils.

Je ne m’occupe pas de ça, je fais l’aller-retour entre nos deux voitures pour transférer nos provisions. J’y arrive plus rapidement que lui et ouvre la portière passager, la caméra dans mes mains et mon arme dans mon dos.

Je l’entends grogner, laisser échapper quelques cris de douleur, me faisant grimacer, il doit se prendre des châtaignes.

Heureusement, assez vite j’entends le moteur démarrer et je prends sa place alors qu’il fait le tour par l’avant. Nous n’en sommes pas au point de le laisser conduire, je tiens à ma vie et je veux pas d'accident, je suis encore assez en forme pour garder les yeux sur la route.

 

J’essaye de ne pas montrer la tension qui m’habite, j’ai peur que Zayn nous suive, qu’il ait trouvé un moyen de savoir ce que l’on sait, qu’il sache comment nous retrouver et qu’il fiche tout en l’air. Je veux qu’on réussisse, pour Harry, pour sa famille, sa sœur, pour que je puisse avoir les réponses que je cherche depuis tant d’année et avoir la vengeance que je souhaite.

Mais évidemment qu’Harry le sent, je suis tendu sur le volant et j’ai mal à la mâchoire à force de serrer les dents.

\- **Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas qu’on s’arrête ?** _Demande Harry pour la troisième fois en trente minutes._

 **\- Non !** _Je réponds sur la défensive._

Je soupire et lui jette un coup d’œil. Il a tourné la tête et m’ignore maintenant.

Je rêve où il est vexé ?

\- **Désolé. Je suis sur les nerfs.**

**\- Sans rire, et moi je bondis de joie.**

**\- Me parle pas comme ça, t’es pas le seul à être tendu et à avoir peur de tout perdre.**

Je le vois lever les yeux au ciel et ça a le don de m’agacer un peu plus.

**\- Ok, c’est bon, t’as gagné, on s’arrête.**

Je prends la sortie la plus proche, je me fiche que ma conduite soit brusque, il m’a saoulé.

On trouve une ruelle et je coupe le moteur.

**\- T’es content, on s’est arrêté, maintenant tu peux faire ce que bon te semble.**

**\- Louis…**

Je l’ignore et sors de la voiture, mon paquet de cigarette dans la main. Je reprends mon briquet, joue un peu avec, la cigarette entre mes lèvres mais pas encore allumée. Je réfléchis et m’appuie contre le coffre. C’est une rue déserte, jamais on ne viendrait nous chercher ici, alors je me détends un peu, juste un peu.

J’entends du mouvement à l’intérieur de la voiture mais ne m’en préoccupe pas, c’est pas mon problème. Je finis par allumer la cigarette et prends mon temps pour la fumer, tant pis pour ma promesse, je pense pas que Lottie m’en voudra d’avoir fumé plus d’une cigarette en une journée. J’ai déjà fait râler Harry tout à l’heure parce qu’il a été réveillé par la fumée, même si j’avais ouvert la fenêtre. J’ai pas eu le temps de la finir d’ailleurs, il s’est chargé lui-même de la prendre de mes mains et de la jeter par la fenêtre. Ce qui m’a fait râler, créer une nouvelle dispute à propos du coût d’une cigarette et de l’inutilité de fumer.

On s’était rabiboché peu avant qu’il commence à me demander si je voulais pas m’arrêter.

En fait, il m’épuise. Il est plus jeune que moi, ça se voit, il est foutrement chiant mais sur certain point, il a l’air bien plus vieux, ce qui n’est pas étonnant vu ce qu’il a vécu jusqu'ici, mais c’est déstabilisant et engendre forcément des disputes. Parce que on peut pas avoir de conversations calmes, il est beaucoup plus mature sur certains points que moi et pas assez réfléchis sur d’autres.

J’ai fini ma clope quand je l’entends m’appeler. Je soupire et écrase ma cigarette avant de la ramasser pour la mettre dans une boite que je gare dans ma poche.

Je m’assois à nouveau sur le siège et le regarde.

\- **Quoi ?**

 **\- J’ai besoin de ton aide**.

Il montre sa cheville. Ah. Oui, en effet, c’est assez moche pour que je comprenne pourquoi il ne peut pas le faire lui-même. Je ne retiens pas ma grimace et il me regarde avec un certain regard, c’est à mon tour de lui demander ce qu’il y a.

\- J **e t’interdis de faire un commentaire ou de dire que je l’ai mérité.**

 **\- C’est pas ce que j’allais dire,** _je lui réponds, un rire dans la voix._

Je n’allais pas le dire, ça veut pas dire que j’y ai pas pensé. Il me bouscule un peu et je laisse échapper un petit rire d’entre mes lèvres avant de prendre ce que je lui ai acheté plus tôt.

\- **Bon, fais-moi voir ça.**

Je lui fais signe de rapprocher sa jambe pour que je puisse mieux voir et essayer de désinfecter tout ça et voir ce qu’on peut faire.

Il allume la lumière au-dessus de nous et je grimace encore plus.

\- **Nan, tu devrais la laisser éteinte, c’est encore plus moche là.**

**\- Oh la ferme et aide moi.**

Je le regarde, un sourcil haussé.

\- **S’il te plait.**

Je soupire et attrape le sac plastique, c’est parti, Louis apprenti infirmier.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour une fois, il y a du larry, en grosse quantités en plus. Ne me détestez pas trop quand même s'il vous plais, je fais de mon mieux pour gérer les deux énergumène qu'ils sont. Je croise les doigts pour que ce chapitre - digne des plus beaux films policier je l'espère - vous ai plus. Laissez Kudos et commentaires, je serais ravie de savoir ce que vous en pensez.


	11. Harry & Louis.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il est grand temps de confronter tout le monde... Frank, Harry et Louis dans la même pièce, ça vous branche ?

 

Je ne l'avouerais pas à voix haute, mais l'aide de Louis pour ma cheville est d'une grande utilité, je ne me sens pas capable de le faire moi-même, je ne supporte pas la vue de mon sang. Un comble pour quelqu'un comme moi, qui vit dans la rue, avec toute cette violence. Je ne tiens pas à ce que ça se sache, je sais trop bien que j'aurais le droit à une remarque si Louis venait à le savoir.

Il me laisse même poser mon pied sur le tableau de bord sans râler, je crois qu'on progresse tous les deux. J'arrive à mieux le supporter, je fais attention à ne pas jouer avec ses nerfs et il fait pareil.

Nous avons tenu vingt-quatre heures sans élever la voix, ce qui relève de l'exploit le plus total. Je lui donne les directions, il conduit, on fait quelques pauses, mais le moins possible, je crois qu'on a tous les deux qu'une seule hâte, celle de retrouver Frank pour que je puisse revoir ma famille et lui, pour qu'il puisse se venger aussi.

Nous n'avons pas de signes de Zayn, ou des collègues de Louis, à part la vingtaine d'appels manqués qui figurent au nom de son meilleur ami sur l'écran de son téléphone. J'ai été tenté d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour balancer son téléphone plusieurs fois, mais je sais que c'est important qu'il le garde, même s'il est en mode avion, il doit pouvoir garder contact avec sa famille aussi.

Nous nous approchons à nouveau de Londres, il fait jour, nous sommes en début de matinée, on est tous les deux épuisés, mais je refuse qu'on s'arrête tant qu'on n'est pas dans le quartier. Plus proche on est de Frank, plus je serai rassuré. J'ai bien trop peur qu'il s'en aille à nouveau, qu'il disparaisse pour de bon cette fois-ci.

Même si c'est moi qu'il veut, il pourrait faire parler Gemma et finalement décider que c'est elle qui lui rapporterait le plus d'argent.

-  **On devrait s'arrêter avant d'avoir un accident** ,  _m'interrompt Louis, alors que j'étais plongé dans mes pensées._

**\- Non,**   _je lui dis fermement, même si je sens mes paupières devenir de plus en plus lourdes._

Il soupire et alors qu'on arrive sur le périphérique de Londres, il sort une sortie plus tôt que prévue.

-  **Tu fais quoi ?**   _Je lui demande, sans grande conviction, déjà à moitié endormis._

-  **Je m'arrête, je ne tiens plus, je veux pas qu'on meurt stupidement.**

Je veux protester, mais j'en suis pas capable, j'ai besoin de dormir aussi. Je le laisse gérer, on se retrouve à rouler sur plusieurs rues, je ne sais pas ce qu'il cherche, mais une fois qu'il l'a trouvé, la voiture s'arrête à peine que je me laisse aller dans les bras de Morphée. Je lui fais confiance, je sais qu'il ne prend pas de risque et qu'on ne risque pas d'être repéré là où il nous a emmenés.

 

 

Je ne dors pas beaucoup, me réveille toutes les heures ou presque, je ne peux pas trouver le sommeil alors je sais ma famille si proche de moi. Je bouge tellement qu'au bout d'un certain temps, Louis est obligé de me menacer de m'attacher avec du scotch pour que j'arrête. Sa menace n'a pas vraiment de sens, mais j'obéis et ne bouge plus.

A la place, je réfléchis à ce qu'on va pouvoir faire au petit matin, on a peu de solutions, un simple échange en réalité, et je sais que Louis va être contre mon idée. Mais il n'aura pas le choix, ce sont deux vies contre une autre. Je trouve ça plutôt équitable. Il n'aura pas sa vengeance, c'est impossible, personne ne peut arrêter Frank, ce n'est même plus mon but en réalité. Mon envie de liberté a été reléguée au deuxième plan, le désir de sauver ma famille est bien plus important. Si je peux leur parler un peu avant de disparaître, ça sera parfait.

Je sais que Louis s'occupera d'elles, je vais lui faire promettre, il les ramènera à mon beau-père saines et sauves. Et moi, je retournerai avec Frank, c'est dans l'ordre des choses. Peut-être que je les retrouverai quand j'aurais fini de rembourser mes dettes, ça ne sera pas avant un long moment, mais je continue de croire que c'est possible.

 

Louis commence à ronfler, coupant le silence de temps à autre et je continue de réfléchir. Comment je vais faire pour empêcher Louis d'intervenir ? Je pourrai partir maintenant et trouver Frank par moi-même, j'ai une idée d'où est-ce qu'il pourrait se cacher. Mais vu l'état de ma cheville, je ne serai pas capable de rejoindre par moi-même Feltham, le quartier doit être à deux stations de métro au moins. Et je ne suis même pas certain d'avoir envie de quitter Louis. Il est intelligent, il s'est très bien débrouillé jusqu'ici, ça serait bête de me passer de lui alors qu'on est utile à l'un et à l'autre.

Je crois aussi, malheureusement pour moi, qu'il commence à savoir comment je fonctionne. Il a réussi à me retrouver à chaque fois que je suis parti, je suis certain qu'il lui serait encore plus facile de me retrouver maintenant, en particulier avec ma démarche boiteuse, je n'irai pas très loin.

Je lui dois aussi beaucoup, c'est lui qui nous offre un repas à chaque fois qu'on en a besoin, qui me donne aussi ce dont j'ai besoin en soins. Entre l'estropié que je suis et ma maigreur, je suis reconnaissant de l'avoir avec moi. Je serais dans un fossé depuis longtemps sans lui.

Le jour finit de me réveiller, j'ai continué à rêvasser, mais la vie qui reprend autour de nous me rend nerveux. Il y a trop de monde, trop de risques qu'on nous reconnaisse, je ne sais pas si nos photos ont circulé, si on est recherché, je ne suis pas confiant. En fait, je ne sais même pas si ce genre de chose, les mandats d'arrêt et les appels à témoins, se font encore. Il doit y avoir trop de personnes disparues et trop de criminels pour que ce soit possible.

J'oublie parfois que notre monde a changé, je suis né au début de ce changement, mais quand Frank m'a enlevé, le monde tenait encore debout. Les différents gouvernements qui formaient encore l'Europe, avant que tous les pays connaissent de grands mouvements nationalistes et ferment leur frontière, étaient encore stables. Ils disaient « tout tenir sous-contrôle ». On voit où ça nous a mené.

Je me demande aussi comment ça se passe dans les autres pays du monde. Je sais que même la Suisse, pourtant historiquement neutre et sans réel problème, a fini par être renversé par un coup d'état, mené par un des pays de l'Est. Je ne saurais dire lequel, les tensions dans ces régions rendaient impossible la détermination de frontières ou de régimes politique.

Sans mentionner les relations des Etats-Unis avec ses voisins, ça a été un véritable massacre et on n'a plus eu aucune liaison avec le pays après les Guerres du Pacifique. Peut-être que de leur côté, ils ont réussi à se reconstruire après tous leurs problèmes. De toute façon, ils n'en ont plus aucun depuis que la Corée a été décimée. C'est après leur réunification, quelque chose que les anciens croyaient impossible, que tout a commencé, les Américains s'en sont mêlés, l'Empire du Nord – anciennement la Russie – s'est joint au conflit et le pays réunifié n'a plus compté aucun habitant. Depuis, plus aucune nouvelle du gouvernement Américain.

Après ce génocide, plusieurs groupes ont commencé à se soulever autour du globe, puis ça s'est répandu comme une traînée de poudre, tous les jours plus de morts, tous les jours des mafias et trafics émergeaient.

Je n'ai pas pu assister à tout ça, c'est quand Frank me donnait le journal à lire, pour m'entertainer à la lecture, que j'apprenais et prenais des nouvelles du monde extérieur. Même si j'ai été à l'école avant d'être emmené, je n'écoutais pas vraiment. Je n'étais pas ce qu'on peut appeler un élève modèle, j'étais plutôt dissipé même, je voulais être acteur, par être à l'école.

Mais la situation de notre monde ne facilite pas vraiment ce genre de carrière. Et maintenant je suis... Je ne sais même pas ce que je suis en réalité. Quelqu'un. Un peu perdu. Ancien dealer, maintenant apprenti policer peut-être ? Je ne sais pas vraiment, ma vie risque même de prendre un autre tournant dans quelques heures, alors je ne me pose pas beaucoup de questions, je n'aime pas les surprises. Je ne peux pas prévoir de quoi sera fait ma vie ou espérer quoi que ce soit. Jusqu'ici, aucun de mes souhaits ne se sont réalisés, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que çela commencera.

Louis bouge à nouveau et cette fois il se réveille pour de bon, je souris en le regardant, il a la marque du siège sur la joue et les cheveux dans tous les sens.

-  **Salut**.

Pour toute réponse, un grognement, je n'insiste pas, je crois qu'il n'est pas du matin. Je préfère prendre le sac plastique à mes pieds à la place et piocher dans une des boites. Je sors ma main et souris en voyant que c'est du bœuf séché que j'ai attrapé. Pas vraiment la meilleure chose que j'ai mangé, mais de meilleur qualité que celui que je mangeais à la Grange, car forcément payé plus chère. Louis ne l'a pas acheté pour cinquante pounds.

Je l'entends à nouveau râler, je lève les yeux au ciel, il passe son temps à râler.

-  **Putain, Harry.**

Je tourne la tête vers lui et hausse un sourcil. Parce que c'est de ma faute s'il râle maintenant ?

-  **Ça pue le bœuf séché.**

**\- C'est ce que je mange, c'est normal.**

Nouveau grognement. Je soupire et ferme le sac plastique.

-  **Comment tu fais pour manger ça dès le matin ?**

Il se redresse pour de vrai cette fois-ci, heureusement qu'il n'est pas très grand, sinon, il se serait pris le plafond de la voiture. Je hausse les épaules pour répondre à sa question.

-  **J'ai mangé ça pendant huit ans presque à chaque repas, on s'habitue vite. En plus, celui-ci est beaucoup mieux que celui que je mangeais.**

**\- Tu viens d'une autre planète toi.**

Je ne sais pas vraiment comment prendre cette remarque alors je reste silencieux et finis ma tranche.

Il bouge de son côté et lance sa couverture qu'il avait sur lui à l'arrière de la voiture, redresse son siège et regarde autour de nous. Il fait bien de changer de sujet, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir continuer cette conversation avec lui.

-  **On va trouver un fast-food qui sert quelque chose pour le petit déjeuné, il n'y a pas moyen que je mange ça dès le matin. Et il faut qu'on parte d'ici.**

J'acquiesce et m'attache, je le laisse faire. Je sais que de toute façon, après avoir mangé, on reprendra notre route pour retrouver Frank, j'aurais ce que je veux, alors je ne suis pas inquiet.

Le temps passe vite, on mange sur la route, on retrouve bientôt le quartier que j'ai toujours connu et je me sens un peu mieux, je suis sur mon terrain, c'est familier. Mon plan est en place dans ma tête. Je sais quoi faire.

On se gare et sort de la voiture. Je mets ma capuche sur ma tête, parce que j'ai l'habitude, que c'est comme ça que j'agis dans ce quartier. Je me rends invisible, je suis à nouveau invisible ici. Même si je marche à côté de mon ennemi naturel, un flic, je suis calme.

Je tire la porte de la Grange et m'avance, les lumières sont allumées et j'entends Louis fermer la porte derrière lui. Je suis celui qui mène. C'est plus son terrain, c'est le mien et je maîtrise ce que je fais.

Je prends la direction du bureau où des légers bruits de pas se font entendre, ainsi qu'une voix que je reconnaîtrais parmi une foule tellement elle me sert des tripes de colère. Je pose la main sur la poignée et pile à ce moment-là, je sens une main me tirer vers l'arrière.

-  **Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! On n'a rien prévu encore** ,  _me crie Louis aussi discrètement que possible._

-  **Je vais prendre leur place, toi, tu récupères ma famille et tu t'en vas le plus vite possible, c'est très simple.**

Je vais pour reposer ma main sur la poignée afin d'ouvrir la porte, mais cette fois-ci, les doigts de Louis se referment autour de mon avant-bras.

-  **Non, on ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Je ne vais pas marchander avec ce gars, encore moins avec toi comme monnaie d'échange. Si tu prends leur place, on pourra jamais faire tomber le réseau.**

Je m'énerve et le repousse brutalement, je n'ai pas de force, mais ça le surprend tellement qu'il recule de deux, trois, pas.

-  **Le réseau, le réseau, y'a que ça qui compte pour toi ! T'as pensé à ma famille ? Je préfère largement finir ma vie avec Franck plutôt que de laisser ma mère et ma sœur entre ses mains juste parce que tu as voulu jouer au héros et que tu veux pas procéder à l'échange convenu.**

**\- Mais y'a rien de convenu ! T'as choisi ça tout seul dans ta tête, Harry. J'ai pas eu mon mot à dire et il est là tout le problème !**

**\- Parce que moi, j'ai eu mon mot à dire dans tout ça peut-être ? Arrête de te voiler la face Louis, toi et moi, en équipe, c'est perdu d'avance. Tu me laisses gérer et tu retournes à ta petite vie tranquille après avoir récupéré ma famille. Y'a pas à tergiverser plus que ça.**

**\- Et donc c'est tout ?**

Je grogne de frustration, on parle trop fort, Frank doit bien rire à nous écouter de l'autre côté de la porte. Je comprends même pas où veut en venir Louis. S'il veut faire tomber le réseau de Frank et se venger, qu'il le fasse, mais ça sera sans moi. Je veux la même chose que lui, que tout s'arrête, mais pas au détriment des deux personnes qui me sont le plus chères.

-  **C'est tout quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ? Tu pensais quand même pas que j'allais rester à tes côtés toute ta vie Louis ? On a rien en commun sauf Frank. Ta vengeance, tu peux trouver un moyen de la mettre à exécution sans moi, t'es assez intelligent pour ça. Je suis pas fait pour aider les gens moi, je suis dealer, je te rappelle, je veux juste mon propre intérêt.**

Ça lui cloue le bec et je n'attends pas plus longtemps. Ça a assez duré, je dois faire sortir ma famille d'ici. J'ouvre la porte et manque de vomir en voyant le sourire mauvais de Frank, juste devant moi.

-  **Oh, un revenant, comme ça me fait plaisir de te voir, Harry. Je t'en prie, entre, dis à ton copain le flic de venir aussi, j'ai changé quelques termes du contrat.**

Je déglutis difficilement et fais un pas en avant pour laisser Louis entrer à son tour.

Mon regard se baisse sur celui de ma mère, baigné de larmes, elle a le visage balafré, mais elle est en vie. Je retiens mes larmes et la regarde juste, incapable de parler à cause du nœud dans ma gorge, je la laisse me détailler. J'ai beaucoup changé et j'ai l'impression qu'elle a du mal à me reconnaître, mais son regard est toujours aussi bienveillant et rempli d'amour. Elle me manque tellement.

Je cligne des yeux pour ne pas laisser tomber mes larmes et tourne la tête vers Gemma. Je lui souris timidement et je vois qu'elle se retient aussi de pleurer. Elle a beaucoup changé aussi, au moins autant que moi, elle a perdu son visage d'enfant et a les traits plus durs, plus creux aussi.

-  **Regardez-moi ça comme c'est mignon, la petite famille est enfin réunie. C'est dommage que les retrouvailles ne puissent pas s'éterniser. J'ai un commerce à faire tourner de mon côté.**

Je sens Louis faire un pas derrière moi et puis tout s'enchaîne, je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que j'entends un premier coup de feu, derrière moi. Je me baisse à plat ventre, sur le sol, où ma mère et ma sœur se sont aussi jetées malgré leurs liens. Mes yeux se ferment et j'attends que ça se passe.

Lorsque tout s'arrête, je reprends conscience d'où je suis et sens le souffle plein de tabac de Frank dans mon cou. Et le froid d'un canon sur ma tête. Ma respiration se coupe alors qu'un bras enserre mon cou et je regarde la scène avec horreur devant moi. Il y a du sang par terre. Je n'arrive pas à déterminer à qui il appartient, je vois juste Louis, devant moi, son canon pointé un peu trop à mon goût vers ma tête, sans doute veut-il viser Frank, mais sa tête est trop proche de la mienne.

J'entends les sanglots de ma famille et regarde Louis droit dans les yeux. Il est vraiment débile ma parole.

-  **Bien monsieur Tomlinson, je suis ravi de constater que votre cœur parle plus que votre raison. Vous êtes encore trop jeune pour pouvoir faire taire votre cœur, c'est dommage, vous seriez un très bon agent de police sans ça. Enfin bon... Maintenant que votre vendetta ne pourra pas se conclure, je vous propose de prendre les deux petites chouineuses qui sont par terre avec vous et de partir. Je vous laisse une minute pour détacher leur lien et vous en allez. Si en sortant du hangar, je vois encore votre voiture, ou constate que vous me suivez, vous pourrez dire adieu au petit bouclé. Et je me chargerai de reprendre mes biens.**

Mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite, il faut que Louis obéisse. Il me doit au moins ça. Il ne peut pas risquer leur vies. Il me regarde à nouveau et je mime des lèvres  _« s'il te plait »._

-  **Vous n'avez plus que cinquante secondes** ,  _prévient Frank, qui raffermit sa prise sur mon cou et appuie un peu plus fort le canon de son arme sur ma tempe._

Je ferme les yeux de peur et essaye de desserrer sa prise autour de mon cou, sans succès. J'attends que le temps passe, incapable d'ouvrir les yeux pour faire un regard d'adieu à ma mère et ma sœur. Il me semble qu'on attend une éternité avant que Frank me pousse un avant, me laissant tomber. Il prend son téléphone pour appeler quelqu'un.

Je suis soulagé, bien qu'en colère. Je suis de retour à la case départ, mais ma famille est saine est sauve. C'est le principal.

-  **Debout,**   _me dit Frank._

Je m'exécute de suite, grimaçant un peu alors que je prends appui sur ma mauvaise cheville et le suis à l'extérieur. Il n'y a plus personne, je sais que ses hommes sont en train de faire le tour du quartier pour tout vérifier. Mais Louis doit avoir compris qu'il vaut mieux obéir à Frank s'il ne veut pas avoir ma mort sur la conscience.

Je monte dans la voiture sur son ordre et on roule vers l'aéroport le plus proche.

 

Je laisse tout derrière moi sans regrets. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait, j'en suis convaincu, tout le monde à la vie sauve, même Louis. Plus personne ne risque de mourir, sauf moi peut-être, mais c'est le dernier de mes soucis maintenant que je sais ma famille en sécurité avec Louis. J'aurais peut-être dû laissé un meilleur souvenir de moi à eux trois, mais il est trop tard, tant pis si je passe pour un faible, ou pour un idiot auprès de tout le monde.

L'avion nous attend sur le tarmac, on monte à bord, on décolle et je me retrouve les mains liées aux sièges. Je ne sais pas où l'on va, je suis de nouveau seul avec moi-même, ce qui ne me rassure pas. Mais je sais que je vais rester en vie. Au moins jusqu'à ce que je puisse vendre de la drogue et que mon corps supporte à nouveau le régime draconien qu'impose la rue.

   
*

 

 

**Point de vue Louis.**

 

Je roule à vive allure vers l'hôpital le plus proche. Le sang par terre, j'ai cru pendant un moment que c'était le mien dans la panique, mais j'ai rapidement compris que c'était la mère d'Harry qui avait pris une balle perdue. Je crois qu'elles sont toutes les deux sous le choc, personne ne pipe un mot et je ne vois aucune larme dans leurs yeux ou sur leurs joues. Je m'arrête devant la porte des urgences et avec la sœur d'Harry, on mène sa mère à l'intérieur.

On a de la chance d'être en milieu de matinée et il y a peu de patients, elle est rapidement prise en charge et j'attends avec Gemma dans une salle d'attente, un café froid et répugnant dans la main.

J'arrive pas à croire que Frank me soit passé entre les doigts comme ça et que Harry se soit laissé faire. Je pensais qu'on avait tous les deux le même but, celui de mettre à terre le réseau, mais je prends conscience que depuis que sa famille est mêlée à l'histoire, c'est une toute autre envie qui le poussait à revenir à Feltham. Je soupire, me lève pour aller jeter le goblet en plastique. Lorsque je reviens, Gemma – sa sœur – parle avec un médecin dans le couloir.

Je m'approche timidement et essaye de déchiffrer le regard du médecin. Si par ma faute la blessure de la mère d'Harry est plus que superficielle, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais et lui non plus. La femme en blouse blanche se tourne vers moi.

-  **La police est là, elle aurait quelques questions à vous poser.**

Je deviens livide, ils ont dû signaler l'accident quand ils ont compris qu'elle avait été touchée par une balle. Je hoche la tête et tourne mon regard vers Gemma. Elle ne comprend pas. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle sache si elle peut me faire confiance. Après tout, je viens de livrer son frère à l'homme le plus influent d'Angleterre, qui est aussi un mafieux.

On suit le médecin et je mets un peu de distance entre elle et moi avant de dire quelques mots à Gemma. J'ai peu de temps devant moi. Je sors le téléphone prépayer de ma poche, on l'a acheté sur notre retour sur Londres avec Harry, et le lui tends.

-  **Je sais que tu n'as pas à me croire compte tenu des circonstances, mais il faut que tu me fasses confiance et que tu appelles Lottie. C'est ma sœur. Je vais être embarqué par la police parce que j'ai aidé ton frère, mais pour que je sorte de là et que je le retrouve en suite, il faut que tu appelles Lottie et que tu lui dises de contacter Zayn. Une fois que tu auras Zayn au téléphone, explique-lui.**

**\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?**

Elle semble sur la défensive maintenant, être embarqué par les flics, c'est pas forcément dire faire partie des gentils, je dois l'admettre. Je réfléchis à un moyen de lui prouver ma bonne fois, mais on approche de plus en plus de la sortie et je n'ai qu'un seul et même argument en tête.

-  **Parce que j'ai aidé Harry.**

Elle veut répliquer, mais deux agents se dirigent vers moi, il ne leur faut pas trois secondes pour me reconnaître. L'un s'approche et je lève mes mains en l'air, ce n'est pas la peine de jouer au plus malin de toute façon. Je suis rapidement menotté et je vois un des deux parler dans sa radio.

On me pousse à l'extérieur après l'énonciation de mes droits et je tourne vers Gemma une dernière fois, qui s'est tenue à l'écart. Elle ne me fait aucun signe. Il ne me reste plus qu'à prier le bon Dieu.

Sans surprise, je me retrouve dans une salle d'interrogatoire, mais pas celle que je connais. C'est un commissariat d'arrière zone. Celui-ci doit être plus au nord de celui où je travaillais. Dans tous les cas, ça fait une heure que je me gèle les fesses sur leur chaise. Personne n'est venu me voir.

Je pense qu'il y a un protocole à suivre, quelque chose qui prend du temps, je commence à désespérer sur ma chaise. J'ai des choses à dire, je vais tout raconter, leur faciliter la tâche. Je tiens pas à les emmerder alors qu'on peut régler ça très rapidement. Le programme est chargé, j'ai des aveux à faire, ils doivent contacter mon unité, eux-mêmes doivent s'organiser, mais une fois que ça sera fait, c'est eux qui s'occuperont de moi et ça sera beaucoup plus simple de leur expliquer l'histoire et ma version des faits. Et si en parallèle Gemma appelle Lottie, puis a Zayn au téléphone, on gagnerai encore plus de temps.

J'espère juste que mon meilleur ami ne m'en veut pas trop et qu'il lui reste un semblant de sympathie. Au moins assez pour m'écouter et faire les démarches nécessaires pour m'aider à me sortir de cette salle d'interrogatoire.

Par contre, s'il n'a pas l'envie de m'aider, je pourrais rester un mois dans un centre pénitentiaire ou être simplement retiré de mes fonctions, sans avoir aucun moyen de retrouver Harry. Je ne sais même plus comment le système fonctionne, la justice est trop rouillée. Ce qui est mauvais signe pour Harry aussi. Parce qu'il est avec Frank et que celui-ci doit déjà être en route vers un pays plein de mafieux. Et plus on attend, plus il brouille les pistes et réduit nos chances de les retrouver.

La porte s'ouvre enfin, je ne dis rien tant que celle-ci n'est pas fermée et que mon avocat n'est pas assis. Je n'ai pas les moyens de m'en payer un, alors il a été commis d'office, sans que j'ai demandé quoi que ce soit. Sauf qu'il va vite retourner là d'où il vient. Il n'a pas l'air ravi d'être ici et c'est pareil pour moi, sauf que je ne fais pas une tête de six pieds de long, moi.

-  **Vous pouvez partir.**

**\- Pardon ?**

Il relève la tête de mon dossier, déjà trop épais à mes yeux et je souris.

-  **Je ne veux pas d'avocat. Au revoir.**

**\- Monsieur Tomlinson, je ne –**

**\- Non. J'ai dit que je n'avais pas besoins de vous.**

Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir rester, mais il ne veut pas partir non plus, si c'est pas mon jour de chance ça. Après quelques grognements, il se lève et je l'entends s'adresser à un policier avant que la porte ne claque. Bon, maintenant que je me suis fait remarquer, je vais enfin pouvoir avoir de l'attention et me débrouiller pour sortir.

Enfin ça, c'est que je pensais, parce que ça fait trois jours que je suis là, qu'on m'a à peine adressé la parole et que je deviens dingue dans ma cellule. Je ne sais pas ce qui les retient, mais je veux sortir de là, j'ai trop perdu de temps. Je grogne et me lève pour la énième fois de mon banc pour appeler le gardien au bout du couloir.

Celui-ci s'approche, le regard fermé, il n'a pas cilié depuis que je suis ici. Le gars a les cheveux gras, noir, plaqué sur le crâne et j'ai beau ne pas me laver correctement avec les sanitaires précaires qui se trouvent ici, je sens meilleur que lui.

-  **Vous voudriez bien appeler le grand patron, j'ai des aveux à faire.**

Il me regarde de bas en haut avant de retourner se poser au coin du couloir. Vraiment, je ne comprends plus rien. Ils devraient me supplier de parler, je devrais garder le silence, mais c'est tout l'inverse qui se produit, le monde marche à l'envers.

Je retourne m'asseoir et pose ma tête sur le mur, c'est vrai que ces bancs sont très inconfortables. J'ai le dos en compote après mes deux nuits passées ici. Je rêve de dormir sur un lit, même sur le matelas le plus fin du monde, ou un tapis de sol me conviendraient.

J'entends à nouveau des pas, je ne daigne pas relever la tête, la dernière fois, c'était juste le gardien qui faisait une ronde.

Mais la voix qui s'adresse à moi est bien différente.

- **Je te jure que je vais te tuer.**

Sa voix est monotone, à peine menaçante, mais j'ai quand-même l'impression d'être un gamin de cinq ans qui se fait engueuler pour son mauvais comportement, ce qui est arrivé bien trop souvent déjà.

Je relève la tête et lui fait un petit sourire alors que lui, fait signe au gardien de m'ouvrir la porte. Je ne m'attendais cependant pas à ce qu'on me passe les menottes aux poignets, encore moins de la part de Zayn.

**\- Aller, avance, on retourne au poste de police. On a des tonnes de questions à te poser.**

Je ne proteste pas. Je ne sais pas si c'est grâce à Gemma qu'il est là. Si c'est pas le cas, je viens probablement de perdre mon meilleur ami, allié et atout.

Il s'en est suivit un long, très long interrogatoire, mes – anciens – collègues carburent à la caféine et je peine à rester éveillé, ce qui fait partie de leur plan pour obtenir des informations. Mais je leur ai déjà tout dis, je n'ai plus rien à cacher, malgré toutes leurs menaces, compromis et deals proposés, je ne peux rien accepter car je n'ai rien de nouveau à leur fournir. C'est Chloé qui met fin à l'interrogatoire, elle soupire et se lève avec Zayn. Ils disparaissent. Je suis sûr que c'est elle qui a pris mon poste, je suis content pour elle, quoi qu'un peu sur les nerfs, ils m'ont remplacé trop rapidement à mon goût.

Je ne pense pas pouvoir demander à voir ma famille, toutes personnes extérieures semblent incapable de m'adresser la parole ou de me rendre une visite.

Sans que je le réalise, je sens des larmes me monter aux yeux et plusieurs s'écraser dans mes paumes de mains. J'essaye de cacher mon souffle saccadé à la caméra qui me filme en permanence et mets ma tête dans mes bras. Je suis exténué. J'en peu plus de tout ça. Rien n'est juste et je suis coincé là, inutile et traité comme une merde, alors que je pourrais les aider à coincer Frank. Et puis, je veux juste retrouver Harry, m'assurer qu'il va bien et qu'il est loin de l'autre pourriture.

Maintenant que je me retrouve de l'autre côté de la barrière, tout change, je me trouve allié d'Harry et je veux absolument l'aider, même si ça veut dire tourner le dos à ma deuxième famille. Je comprends enfin ce qu'il voulait dire quand il pointait du doigt la façon de faire de la police. Avec notre nouveau monde, notre ancienne façon de procéder, dans les codes et en ligne, ne fonctionne plus. Elle est obsolète, même désuète. Ils ne pourront rien faire s'ils restent dans la légalité. Nous arrivons à un point de non-retour, où pour écraser l'Ennemi, il faut être aussi mauvais que lui.

J'essuie mes larmes et soupire, mon souffle s'écrasant sur la table et rebondissant contre mon visage. Un mal de tête pointe le bout de son nez et je donnerais n'importe quoi pour un éclair de génie. Je m'épuise à réfléchir et je n'ai toujours aucune porte de sortie. Il va pourtant bien falloir que je trouve quelque chose.

On me ramène en cellule et je me laisse tomber sur le sol. J'ai besoin d'un peu de sommeil, après ça, je trouverais un moyen, en usant des stratagèmes dignes du plus grand manipulateur que j'ai connu, pour retrouver celui-ci.

J'ai un plan. Il n'est pas sûr à cent pour-cent, mais je n'ai pas réussi à trouver mieux en une nuit. Il y a de forte chance pour que ça ne fonctionne pas, mais il faut que je tente ma chance. J'arrive pas à croire que je vais faire ça, ni même que je sois à ce point désespéré de retrouver Harry.

J'attends qu'un gardien arrive pour m'apporter mon repas, je l'observe et reste tranquille, je répète les gestes dans ma tête et alors qu'il s'apprête à sortir de la cellule et de la refermer, je me lève si vite que ma tête tourne un peu. Je me bouge et pousse la porte, sous la surprise, il n'a pas le temps de réagir. Je m'empare de son arme. Je la pointe contre son dos et me place derrière lui.

-  **Bien. Tu ne dis rien ou je tire.**

Je me déteste de faire ça, ce n'est pas moi, je ne me suis pas engagé dans la police pour utiliser mes connaissances sur l'armement et le système contre les autres. Au contraire, tout ce que je sais est censé servir à la population, pas à mon propre intérêt.

La procédure est simple en cas de prise d'otage : laisser libre court au ravisseur, lui céder tout ce qu'il veut, sauf si on a un moyen de l'arrêter sans faire mal aux otages et si on a décelé une faiblesse chez lui.

Sauf que je sais tout ça, ce qui me rend deux fois plus fort et vu ma position, l'arme pointé dans le dos de cet homme, personne ne va m'arrêter.

-  **Avance**.

Je passe mon autre bras autour de son cou pour qu'il n'avance pas trop vite et qu'il ne s'enfuie pas hors de mon champ de tir.

Il est encore tôt, presque personne n'est dans le bureau.

-  **Va chercher les clés d'une voiture, prendre des vêtements dans mon bureau et on passe par l'arrière** ,  _je l'informe alors que j'avance vers le bureau que je partageais avec Zayn._

Personne ne nous a encore vu. J'ouvre la porte du bureau et à ma surprise, c'est Chloé qui est à ma place. Elle relève la tête et je vois la surprise sur son visage aussi.

-  **Salut, on fait juste un petit tour. Ne bouge pas.**

Elle reste silencieuse, m'observant. Je garde le gardien près de moi et prends les clés et un sac dans mon bureau, gardant un œil sur elle.

-  **Ton téléphone** ,  _je lui demande_.

-  **Louis, tu –**

-  **Non, ferme là. Vous ne comprenez pas la situation et ne savez pas comment agir, alors je vais faire cavalier seul pour l'instant. Je reviendrai me rendre à la fin de l'histoire, je veux juste sortir Harry de là.**

Elle semble si choquée par mes paroles et sur le cul qu'elle me donne son téléphone sans réfléchir, ainsi que le code.

J'arrache les différents fils de l'ordinateur pour qu'elle ne contracte personne et ressors avec le gardien. Le pauvre sue à grosse goute, le souffle court.

 **\- Je ne vais pas vous tuer. Je n'ai aucune raison de le faire,**   _je lui chuchote._   **Gardez votre calme et ne faites rien de stupide, si tout se passe comme prévu, je vous libère dans quinze minutes.**

Cette fois, deux de mes collègues me voient sortir. Ils s'approchent mais je les arrête tout de suite en leur disant que je suis armé.

-  **Vous me laissez passer et il n'y aura pas de blessé.**

Je sens que l'un des deux se sent de faire le héros, alors je n'ai pas le choix, je charge l'arme, faisant trembler l'otage, le bruit résonne presque dans le silence du bureau.

Je recule, gardant tout le monde à l'œil, vers la porte arrière, vers le chemin qu'Harry et moi avons déjà emprunté.

Pile à ce moment-là, en vison direct, je vois Zayn arriver par la porte principale, il relève la tête, son café dans la main et les yeux encore bouffis par le sommeil. Je le regarde dans les yeux, mon cœur se sert. Comment on en est arrivé là ? C'est mon meilleur ami, ou c'était. Si seulement il m'avait fait confiance dès le début. J'ai l'impression de voir son regard me dire qu'il est déçu. Il est trahi. Il fait un pas vers moi, très lentement et j'en fais un en arrière. Il ne veut pas m'aider, il a fait passer son travail avant notre relation, il devrait me croire, pas me garder en cellule. On est tous les deux fautifs, mais une haine insoupçonnée se réveille, dirigée contre lui. Je dois y aller.

Je recule encore et une fois la porte arrière fermée, je lâche le gardien, garde l'arme et attends de voir quelle voiture se déverrouille avec les clés. Je me dépêche de monter à bord et appuis sur le champignon. Je grille plusieurs stop et feux tricolores, je ne devrais pas, mais Zayn a sans doute réagi au quart de tour, je dois filer avant qu'il me rattrape. Je dois les fuir.

Je vais chez moi, c'est là où personne ne m'attend. Je gare la voiture dans le sous-sol de l'immeuble et monte les étages. Je toque à la porte, ma sœur s'y trouve, elle semble fatiguée, j'entre et vois Gemma dans le canapé.

Je m'arrête cinq minutes, reprends mon souffle. Je me tourne vers ma famille et ouvre mes bras.

-  **Je suis désolé. Il faut que j'y aille. J'ai besoin de ta voiture. Je suis tellement désolé** ,  _je chuchote dans ses cheveux, la serrant fort contre moi, mes larmes menaçant de couler._

-  **Louis, tu peux pas – non, s'il te plait...**

Elle pleure vraiment, ça me sert le cœur, je m'étais promis de jamais laisser mon travail interférer avec ma vie personnelle, je me suis parfaitement planté. J'essuie ses joues et lui chuchote à nouveau que je suis désolé, que je l'aime. Quand je relève la tête, Gemma est à côté d'elle. Elle passe ses bras autour d'elle et je hoche la tête.

-  **Veille sur elle. Je vous recontacterai.**

J'essuie une larme qui m'a échappé et vais prendre quelques affaires à mettre en plus dans le sac. Je reviens rapidement et regarde dans la rue, personne. Je souffle et m'approche de ma sœur. J'essuie ses joues à nouveau et attends qu'elle me regarde.

-  **Charlotte, il faut que tu rentres à la maison une fois que ton année est finie, tu restes avec maman et les petits, avec Gemma. Vous ne dites rien à Zayn, ni à personne d'autre, il ne faut pas qu'ils me retrouvent ou j'aurais aucune chance de retrouver Harry.**

Je crois qu'elle comprend mieux que moi pourquoi je fais ça. Elle acquiesce et j'embrasse son front, la sert une derrière fois contre moi et m'écarte. Mon cœur se déchire mais je dois le faire, au nom de quelque chose, sans savoir quoi. Gemma la sert contre elle et je la regarde elle aussi.

   
_« Bonne chance »._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre !  
> Je m'excuse pour le temps interminable qui m'a fallu pour le publier, mais entre une wifi capricieuse, mon travail, ma vie sociale, j'ai trouvé très peu de temps pour écrire et corriger ce chapitre. J'espère cependant qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Evidemment, les Kudos font toujours plaisir ;)  
> Je vous dis donc à la prochaine fois, bon week-end, portez vous bien ! xx


	12. Louis.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis arrive en Colombie et entame sa recherche avec une certaine originalité. Les découvertes sont parfois le fruit d'un hazard complet - ou pas...

 

       Qui aurait pu croire que se faufiler dans un aéroport pouvait être si facile ? J'ai payé mon billet d'avion en liquide sans problème et suis maintenant assis, côté couloir, en classe économique, prêt à décoller vers la Colombie. Je n'ai pas choisi ce pays par hasard, si Frank est le plus redouté de l'Angleterre, c'est qu'il doit avoir son centre de production dans un pays vaste et riche par ses ventes au marché noir. Et quoi de mieux que ce pays pour se fondre dans la masse de tous ces dealers ? Et puis, si Frank ne s'est pas réfugié dans ce pays, il m'en reste une dizaine d'autre à visiter. Je vais faire mon enquête, elle peut durer longtemps, mais j'ai fait une promesse. Je vais retrouver Harry. Et je vais aussi me laisser pousser les cheveux, j'ai bien conscience que j'ai une tête de flic et que ça ne va certainement pas m'aider une fois en Amérique latine.

 

Le vol est plus long que prévu et je n'ai pas prévu de quoi m'occuper. Evidemment, le siège sur lequel je suis n'est pas confortable et j'ai l'impression d'avoir le derrière sur des braises. Je me lèverai bien pour aller aux toilettes, mais vu la queue qu'il y a, je vais patienter encore un peu. A coté de moi, un homme, plutôt grand et baraqué ronfle assez fort pour être comparé à un moteur de tracteur. Je me demande comment fait la vielle dame devant moi pour dormir.

 

Je regrette d'avoir laissé le magazine de football chez le marchand de journaux maintenant. Et d'avoir refusé les boules-quiesses que m'avait proposées un Stewart avant le décollage. Je grogne à nouveau, essayant une nouvelle position que j'espère plus confortable, sans succès. Mon dieu, dans quoi je m'embarque ? Harry me fait faire des choses folles.

 

J'ai quitté mon travail, laissé ma famille avec peu de nouvelle, coupé les ponts avec Zayn et suis maintenant un fugitif.

 

Et ça parce que j'ai enfin compris ce qui était important. Je n'agis plus au nom des valeurs que l'on m'a inculqué et que j'ai applique jusque là purement et simplement, presque bêtement, sans me poser de question. Je pense enfin par moi-même, je ne regrette pas d'avoir eu cette éducation, je vais forcément garder certains points, je ne suis pas idiot au point de renoncer à tout ce que je connais. Mais je vais faire un effort pour juger par moi-même. Je veux enfin décider de ce que je fais et dans quel camp je suis. Il y a un côté à choisir, comme à chaque fois. Et il est temps que je prenne position, en fonction des personnes qui sont importantes pour moi. Ma famille reste en dehors de son conflit, la réelle personne, ou plutôt le symbole, que je défie, c'est la justice corrompue que je n'avais pas encore bien cernée.

 

     Dès mon premier pas sur le sol colombien, je laisserai tout ça derrière moi pour aller retrouver Harry. Il y a des choix à faire dans une vie, je fais le mien ; il y a des choses importantes à réalisée dans une vie, pour ne pas s'en vouloir, je les exécute maintenant. Quant bien-même j'aurais des problèmes après, j'aurai aidé un homme, peut-être sauvé une vie humaine et rien n'a plus de valeur que ça.

 

En fait, je suis sûr que je vais avoir des problèmes, mais ils sont minimes à côté de ce que peut m'apporter ce sauvetage, je peux permettre à une famille de se réunir, je peux permettre à un homme de regagner sa liberté, sa condition humaine. Et je ne demande pas à être remercié pour ça, je fais tout parce que je pense que c'est juste. Car je crois en ça, en la bonté humaine et je sens que cette aventure m'apporte quelque chose de plus spécial que l'argent. Une montagne d'or ne fait pas le poids.

 

 

     L'avion entame sa première descente et quand enfin nous arrivons, je suis soulagé de pouvoir marcher, bien que ma démarche soit un peu bancale pendant les premiers mètres, je retrouve mon aplomb. J'attends, debout cette fois, mes sacs. J'ai l'impression qu'ils n'arriveront jamais, les autres passagers s'en vont et je commence à me poser des questions. Je suis sur le point de m'effondrer sur le sol de frustration et de fatigue quand enfin je vois les deux sacs. Je souffle et avec un effort, les mets sur mon dos. Il faut que je trouve un hôtel maintenant, que je me pose pour récupérer du décalage horaire puis que je commence mes recherches. Je ne peux pas tarder. Je veux revoir Harry en vie et non pas encore plus amaigri que lors de notre deuxième rencontre. Donc, je dois être rapide.

 

     La chambre est... miteuse, sale et je crains que les draps n'aient pas été lavés correctement, voir pas du tout. Je les retire donc et les pose dans un coin, mets mon petit duvet dessus et m'allonge. Ok. Une heure, une heure de sieste et après je vais dans les bars les moins bien fréquentés de la ville et je fais mes recherches. J'espère juste ne pas m'attirer de problème avec ma tête de flic.

 

Je ne peux même pas me cacher derrière un sweat à capuche, il fait bien trop chaud ici. J'ai commencé mes recherches sur les réseaux sociaux dans le taxis, pour voir ce qu'il peut se dire dans certains médias. Mais je n'ai rien récolté de nouveau, alors je vais dans un quartier reculé. Le chauffeur m'a regardé étrangement, mais vu le pourboire que je lui ai montré, il ne dit rien lorsque je lui confirme l'adresse. Je ne parle pas très bien l'espagnol, mais mes bases devraient suffire pour le moment. S'il faut, je m'achèterai un livre.

 

     Les premiers quartiers semblent normaux, ont gardé leur Streets Art des vielles années, mais il faut quelques minutes, un périphérique pour que le décor change. Le pays a été touché par la corruption du monde et son déclin, bien plus que Londres et l'Europe en général. Les montages aux alentours semblent toutes recouvertes de bidonvilles. Je perds un peu de ma stature en voyant ça, le chauffeur regarde dans le rétroviseur et semble le remarquer, mais il ne dit rien, il y a un gros billet pour lui, il ne va pas s'inquiéter pour ma sécurité une fois là-bas.

 

En effet, quand on arrive, je suis dévisagé, je vois certains habitants se cacher dans leur maison, des mères surtout, qui attirent leurs enfants à elles. J'arrive dans un café, d'où s'échappe une bonne musique et je vais m'asseoir au bar. J'ignore à nouveau tout ces regards et me redresse, passant une main dans mes cheveux, sur mon front légèrement moite à cause de la chaleur.

 

     Commander une bière est facile, je n'ose pas faire dans l'extravagance en commandant une boisson locale, on verra ça plus tard. Je tourne un peu la tête pour regarder le bar, les gens tournent la tête lorsque je croise leur regard. Ca me surprend, je pensais que l'on me regarderait avec dépits, mais ils semblent tous me craindre. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je bois doucement ma bière, personne ne vient vers moi pour le moment, je prends un journal laissé sur le tabouret voisin et le feuillette.

 

J'ai presque fini ma bière quand je sens du mouvement à ma droite, quelqu'un s'installe.

 

-  **Monsieur ?**   _Chuchote-t-il, avec un fort accent espagnol._

 

Je tourne la tête vers lui et le regarde. Il doit avoir mon âge, un peu plus jeune peut-être.

 

-  **Vous travail ?**

 

Je comprends que son anglais est tout aussi bancal que mon espagnol. Je finis ma bière et lui fais signe de me suivre. Si je veux discuter avec lui, je ne vais pas le faire ici. Il est la première personne avec qui je parle et grâce à qui je pourrai avoir des informations importantes.

 

Je règle ma boisson et baisse à nouveau mes lunettes de soleil sur mon nez lorsqu'on sort. Il me suit et je marche un moment, lui derrière moi. Une petite place avec quelques poules se dessine devant nous. Je vais m'asseoir sur un muret et je le regarde.

 

-  **Quel travail cherches tu ?**

 

Il me regarde étrangement avant de regarder autour de nous et de s'approcher d'un pas pour me dire tout bas :

 

-  **La drogua ? No esta... Ce n'est pas ça ?**

 

Je lui fais signe d'approcher. Je sors un petit billet et le lui donne, commençant mes explications, il semble tout aussi incertain que moi, il n'a donc jamais dû faire ça avant, il connaît certaines choses et je suppose que je peux l'aider à ma façon.

 

-  **Non, je ne vends pas. Je fais des recherches. Tu connais Frank Handle ? Son nom te dit quelque chose ?**

 

J'ai à peine prononcé son nom qu'il blanchi à vu d'œil, il lance des regards paniqués autour de nous et je fais un geste pour le retenir, une main sur son poignet.

 

-  **Je ne suis pas... No hago narcotrafico. Mais je cherche quelqu'un qui en fait.**

**\- Conocia Frank. C'est le grand.**

**\- Où est-ce qu'il est ?**

**\- Je sais pas. Partout.**

 

Je soupire, c'est encore pire que ce que je pensais. Je regarde l'homme devant moi, qui semble moins apeuré mais toujours un peu sur ses gardes.

 

-  **Tengo una familia ?**

**\- Si.**

 

Je lui tends à nouveau le billet qu'il n'a toujours pas pris.

 

-  **Prends, c'est pour toi. Tu as des informations sur Frank ?**

 

Il prend le billet et hausse les épaules.

 

-  **Esta en el país.**

 

Il ne s'emble pas en savoir plus alors je lui fais signe qu'il peut y aller après l'avoir remercié.

 

Si un petit gars qui ne fait même pas dans le trafic de drogue connaît Frank, alors ça va être d'autant plus compliqué pour moi pour le trouver. Il semble inaccessible. Mais au moins, je suis certain qu'il est ici, c'est déjà une bonne nouvelle.

 

Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps ici, je risque de trop attirer l'attention, mais je remercie l'homme et le salue avant de retourner à pied vers un quartier plus proche du centre de vie de la ville, où je pourrai trouver un taxi et rentrer à l'hôtel.

 

     Alors que le compteur tourne et que je vois le prix de mon trajet augmenter, je réfléchis à ce que je vais pouvoir faire maintenant que j'ai la certitude qu'il est ici. Si l'homme est venu me voir en pensant que j'étais un trafiquant, alors que je ne suis jamais venu ici, je n'imagine pas le nombre de kilos de drogue qui doit tourner ici. Chercher Frank, c'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, peine perdue, mais Harry en vaut la peine, alors je vais continuer à chercher.

 

La note de ma course est un peu trop salée à mon goût, mais je règle le montant demandé et rentre à l'hôtel pour prendre une douche. C'est fou comme il fait chaud dans ce pays.

 

Ma nuit est courte, je me réveille avec des idées pleins la tête pour essayer de retrouver Frank, dont une en particulier qui semble plus adaptée à mon profil.

 

     Je passe acheter une chemise et un pantalon de costume, très chers, mais qui feront bonne impression. Aujourd'hui, j'essaye une autre technique. Si je ne peux pas me fondre dans la masse populaire, il sera bien plus simple que j'utile mes talents de diplomate pour me fondre dans l'élite. Je sais pertinemment que les riches touchent à la drogue, si ce n'est plus que le « petit peuple ».

 

C'est risqué, mais probablement ma seule chance. Je me dirige vers les quartiers les plus huppés à la nuit tombée, je m'assure que ma chemise est correcte et que mes cheveux sont en place. Lorsque je pénètre dans un bar, avec musique moderne et lumière tamisée, un petit groupe sur la piste de danse et beaucoup de tables autours desquelles ont joue aux cartes, je sais que je suis à une bonne adresse. Je m'adapte aux codes de la haute et vais directement au bar, demandant une boisson simple, alors que je laisse mes yeux trainer aux alentours. Je pèse encore le pour et le contre, j'essaye de repérer les potentiels vendeurs, donc les plus friqués. Et pourquoi pas Frank.

 

([Underwater - RÜFÜS DU SOL](https://www.skyrock.com/r?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DxuZBdgR7FzU))

 

     J'ai conscience que mes regards circulaires peuvent rapidement devenir suspects alors je m'arrête et me tourne vers le barman lorsqu'il pose mon verre sur une serviette de tissus. Vraiment, c'est époustouflant, la richesse dans laquelle certaines personnes réussissent encore à vivre alors qu'on vit la fin d'un monde et le renouveau d'un autre, encore plus pourri que le précédent.

 

Je regarde la télé devant moi, qui diffuse un jeux de poker, je n'y connais pas grand-chose. Et je sens que je ne vais pas rester seul longtemps, j'ai vu quelques regards se tourner vers moi lorsque je suis entré. J'attends patiemment, buvant mon verre. Mais ce n'est pas avant de l'avoir fini que je sens une main se poser sur mon bras, appuyé contre le bar. Je ne la regarde pas tout de suite, je finis de regarder le coup d'un joueur avant de tourner la tête. Je joue mon rôle le plus détaché possible. Quand je la regarde enfin, je ne souris pas, je me contente de la regarder dans les yeux, je ne veux pas commettre de faute, elle parlera donc la première.

 

Comme prévu, elle est la première à parler, accent américain.

 

-  **Que fais-tu ici, seul ?**

**\- Je me détends, comme tout le monde ici, j'imagine. Et toi ?**

**\- Comme tout le monde, j'imagine,**   _répète t'elle._

-  **Tu ne sembles pas être tout le monde** ,  _je lui réponds avec mon sourire le plus charmeur._

 

Il est plus difficile de jouer que je ne le pensais, je ne suis pas attiré par cette femme, vraiment pas. Mais je sens d'après son attitude qu'elle est puissante, elle a du pouvoir, elle veut quelque chose de moi. Je pense qu'on a tous les deux des choses à gagner.

 

Elle rit légèrement et demande un verre de vin, me jetant un regard approbateur.

 

Première étape : franchie.

 

-  **Que vient faire un Anglais dans ce si beau pays ?**

**\- M'amuser, je suppose.**

**\- Tu supposes ?**

 

Je la détaille, me force à laisser trainer mes yeux et retrouve les siens. Je hausse un sourcil.

 

-  **N'est-ce pas tout ce que le monde fait ici ?**

 

Elle apprécie, j'ai du répondant, je donne l'impression de la laisser mener le jeu, tout en sachant ce que je fais. Elle est intriguée et je sens que je suis sur la bonne voix. C'est maintenant.

 

-  **Non,**   _je reprends_.  **En réalité, j'aime plutôt combiner les affaires et l'amusement. C'est ce qu'il y a de plus excitant dans notre métier.**

 

Risqué, peut-être un peu trop. J'ai peur d'y être allé trop fort. Elle ne me donne pas de réponse tout de suite, elle boit simplement une gorgée de son vin et regarde par-dessus mon épaule. Je ne suis pas son regard, surtout pas, je ne suis pas censé montrer que je suis inquiet de ce qui peut se passer derrière moi.

 

-  **Et si nous allions nous amuser sur le toit ? Si tu le souhaites, le business peut aussi fonctionner.**

 

Je souffle doucement, un poids s'enlève de mes épaules, c'est bon.

 

-  **Gagner du temps, c'est gagner de l'argent. Je te suis.**

 

Elle m'offre un sourire et passe dernière moi, je me lève et laisse un billet pour régler ma note et la sienne. Elle passe ma main sur mon épaule alors quelle passe près de moi pour me mener, je la suis simplement, toujours aussi sûr de moi en apparence.

 

Je ne pensais pas ça aussi facile. J'entre dans un ascenseur avec elle et un gorille. Je suis sur le bon chemin. J'adopte une position décontractée, une main dans une poche et l'autre sur une barre d'accroche, derrière son dos. Il ne faut pas que j'oublis que c'est elle que je suis censé séduire ce soir.

 

     La porte s'ouvre sur un toit, on voit les lumières des quelques buildings qui sont encore debout tout autour de nous. Il y a du monde, mais l'atmosphère est plus divisée, changeant de l'extasie à l'avarice. J'ignore les femmes et hommes qui sont torses nu autour de la pièce, avec pour seul habit, un sous-vêtement. Je frissonne d'horreur et me recompose du mieux que je peux. La drogue. Et le sexe. Ca ne devrait pas me surprendre.

 

Je suis la femme et nous nous asseyons dans un canapé de cuir, avec d'autres riches trafiquants.

 

     Je vois une femme faire le tour de la pièce, détaillant les Hommes-objets placés tout autour de nous, elle les détaille et prend la main d'une femme rousse, qui a de longs cheveux, lui tombant jusqu'au creux des reins. Elles reprennent l'ascenseur et je suppose que même mes années de théâtre, dans ma jeunesse, ne peuvent pas cacher mon désarroi. La femme à mes côtés se penche vers moi pour me chuchoter quelque chose. La musique n'est qu'un font sonore ici, contrairement au rez-de chaussé, j'entends parfaitement ce qu'elle dit.

 

-  **Est-ce que ça change de Londres ?**

**\- Oui. Ils ne sont pas autant exposés d'où je viens** ,  _je me dépêche de répondre, inventant le premier mensonge qui me vient à l'esprit, espérant qu'elle n'ait jamais été dans ma capitale._

 

Je ris et mon voisin aussi, évidemment qu'il a entendu, il est littéralement collé à moi depuis que je me suis assis.

 

-  **Le flegme britannique** ,  _dit-il toujours en riant._

 

Il pose sa main sur mon genou et se penche vers moi, et chuchote, cette fois-ci assez bas.

 

-  **Affaire ou amusement ?**

 

Je les regarde, la femme se lève, rejoint un autre homme et j'imagine que la partie est perdue pour aujourd'hui. Je ne peux pas non plus quitter la pièce seul. Alors je n'ai qu'une réponse à donner, pas difficile à choisir non plus.

 

-  **Amusement, je suppose.**

 

Il sourit, je sens son souffle dans mon cou et il passe sa langue contre ma peau. Je ferme les yeux.

 

([Keep Us Appart](https://www.skyrock.com/r?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DzkWMDYrQPgU))

 

     Mon réveil ne me surprend pas, je suis dans des draps de soie et sens une masse à côté de moi. J'ouvre les yeux et découvre une chambre bleu nuit, luxure, une boite sur la table de nuit, l'odeur sauvage d'une nuit à deux et le rush de la cocaïne qui bout encore dans mes veines.

 

J'ai tout fait en bonne âme et conscience. Honnêtement, je me sens à peine coupable, vu toutes les choses que j'ai apprises hier. Je ne vais certainement pas regretter d'avoir pu m'amuser un peu aussi. Bien que la drogue soit un supplément dont je me serais passé, je ne pouvais pas refuser, c'est la seule chose que j'ai été obligé de prendre.

 

     L'homme, Hugo, bouge à côté de moi et je tourne la tête vers lui, il ne se réveille pas. Mais moi, je devrais au moins sortir de la chambre. La suite est grande. Et j'ai faim. Je récupère ma chemise et mon boxer avant de sortir, récupérant mon téléphone aussi. Je vérifie qu'il est toujours éteint, oui, tout va bien, je n'ai pas pu être trahi par mon téléphone. Si jamais il s'était réveillé dans la nuit pour avoir des infos sur moi, il aurait du l'allumer, puis aurait été bloqué par mon code PIN.

Je me suis lâché, mais pas totalement.

 

Je trouve ce qu'il faut dans le frigo et reprends mon jeu d'acteur. Je prépare deux omelettes. Commence à manger seul, faisant le tour de l'appartement, pour voir si je ai la possibilité de savoir d'autres choses. Je ne peux pas fouiller comme je veux, le risque est trop grand, mais quand j'arrive dans un bureau, je m'attarde sur plusieurs photos. Toutes les pièces sont grandes ouvertes, alors je ne fais rien d'interdit, qui pourrait griller ma couverture. Je cherche Frank sur les photos, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il vient en Colombie, il doit être installé depuis un temps. Il doit avoir beaucoup de contacts. Et vu la réputation d'Hugo, de ce que j'ai pu entre-voir, son attitude à la petite soirée privée, j'imagine qu'il doit en savoir plus que ce qu'il m'a dit.

 

     Je commence à m'impatienter, j'ai presque fini mon assiette quand je le vois enfin, plus jeune, ils sont une vingtaine sur la photo, mais je l'ai vu. Je pose mon assiette par terre, sur la moquette. J'attends de voir si il y a du bruit, mais comme je n'entends rien, j'en profite pour retourner la photo et regarder s'il n'y a pas d'indication au dos.

 

Bingo.

 

_Barranquilla_. C'est ici que je dois chercher.

 

J'entends alors des pas et repose la photo, reprends mon assiette et sors du bureau pour continuer le long du couloir, continuant mon exploration comme si de rien était.

 

([Lost – VASSY](https://www.skyrock.com/r?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DL8iwfetUuEM))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je veux vous écrire un mot pour vous remercier, c'est assez stupide quand on y pense mais vous lisez cette histoire et c'est tellement important pour moi.  
> Je suis heureuse de partager cette histoire avec vous et je ne peux que vous remercier, je vois le nombre de visiteurs augmenter, je reçois aussi de petits messages de certains d'entre vous et ça me fait chaud au cœur.  
> Alors, merci, merci merci merci.  
> J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, il marque un gros tournant dans l'histoire. C'est le début de quelque chose d'assez different, même si pas totalement.  
> Je croise les doigts pour que vous aimiez autant que moi.
> 
> Kudos et commentaires sont les bienvenus ;)


	13. Harry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry est arrivé en Colombie et on ne peut pas dire que tout se passe pour le mieux, ni même que sa situation est meilleur que celle en Angleterre. Ca se corse d'ailleurs sur certains points...

 

Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire, je passe mes journées dans les rues des bidonvilles mais je ne parle pas un mot d'espagnol, ni de portugais. Les gens qui habitent ici ne parlent pas anglais non plus, alors je me retrouve avec de grosses quantités sur moi. J'ai repris la même routine qu'à Londres. Sauf qu'il est vingt fois plus dur de vendre ici, car je ne connais pas les quartiers et que la concurrence est bien plus rude ici. Certains font des prix bien trop attractif par rapport à Frank.

Je suis convaincu que ce n'est pas un marché pour lui, vu les prix, il devrait plutôt se tourner vers les riches. 

 

Et il fait chaud, vraiment chaud, je passe mes journées à transpirer, à avoir la tête qui tourne, je ne bois pas beaucoup, du moins quand je suis dehors. Et la nuit, il fait froid, je tremble sans sac de couchage ni veste. Ma cheville me fait aussi souffrir le martyr et je n'ai aucun moyen de me soigner.

 

Je commence à retrouver le cercle vicieux d'il y a quelques mois, j'aimerai en finir. Rapidement. Mais je n'ai ni la volonté, ni le courage de faire quoi que ce soit. Je suis trop faible de toute façon.

 

J'essaye de me raisonner, de me dire que je vais forcément trouver quelqu'un qui pourra m'aider, mais vu le nombre de kilomètres qui me séparent de l'Angleterre, il m'étonnerait que je revoie un jour ma famille ou même Louis. La probabilité est même tellement faible que je pourrais avoir plus de chance en jouant au loto.

 

 

Après quelques jours dans la rue, ayant vendu à peine la moitié de ma marchandise, je choisi de rentrer, de retrouver la villa qu'occupe Frank dans les hauteurs de la ville. Le chemin est trop escarpé pour mon corps affaibli, même si la nuit est tombée, que la chaleur est remplacée par la fraîcheur de la nuit, je sens mon cœur battre fort contre ma poitrine et mon corps me brûler.

 

Je vais me faire incendier par Frank quand je vais rentrer, de par mes vêtements souillés de boue, de sang et de transpiration. Il ne supporte pas de me voir, mais il n'a pas d'autre choix que de me loger dans la villa car il ne dispose pas d'une deuxième Grange ici. Je crois même avoir entendu une conversation avec un riche client la dernière fois. Il essaye de changer de marché, comme je le pensais. Il veut se tourner vers les millionnaires qui habitent la ville. Ce qui laisse place au doute tant qu'à ma place dans tout ce manège.

 

Je sais que je n'ai aucun code des riches, je ne sais pas me comporter normalement, il me l'a assez répété. Je suis maigre, ça se voit, alors je ne peux même pas espérer me fondre dans la masse et encore moins vendre dans les quartiers d'affaires.

 

Je commence même à croire qu'il veut purement et simplement se débarrasser de moi.

 

Mais je suis aussi la seule personne assez qualifiée pour faire ce qu'il veut, le seul personnel qu'il a. Il n'a pas de réseau de vendeurs ici. Il a beaucoup de producteurs, mais peu d'employés. Je suis le seul, ce qui me rassure un peu. Je suis un minimum utile, il ne me laissera pas crever comme un chien.

 

 

La villa et le grand portail se dessinent devant moi. Je sonne et j'entends la voix de Frank, il est tard, mais les lumières sont encore allumées, c'est lui qui me répond par l'interphone.

 

 

\- **C'est Harry**.

 

 

Il ne prend pas la peine de me répondre et ouvre la porte de service, à côté du grand portail. Je la franchie et vais jusqu'à la petite porte, sur le côté, qui n'est pas visible depuis le jardin. J'entre, c'est la petite pièce que j'occupe, je peux rejoindre la pièce de vie sans problème, mais j'évite, la dernière fois, je me suis fait frapper assez fort. Comment j'aurais pu savoir qu'un client était dans son bureau ?

 

La pièce, ou plutôt le local qu'il a mis à ma disposition, est occupé d'un lit et d'un point d'eau. Un luxe que je n'avais pas avant. Je découvre même un sandwich sur le lit quand j'allume la lumière.

 

Tout cela est étrange. Il a commencé à m'offrir des repas, ce depuis que nous sommes arrivés. Alors qu'il me méprise et que je ne fais même pas bien mon boulot. J'aimerai me méfier, être sur mes gardes à cause de cet excès soudain de gentillesse, mais je préfère en profiter.

 

J'entends ses pas dans le couloir qui mène au local et sors de mes poches la drogue et l'argent.

 

La porte s'ouvre et je vois qu'il est en costard. J'imagine qu'il va sortir ce soir. Il ne m'adresse pas la parole et se contente de prendre ce que j'ai posé sur le lit.

 

 

\- **Suis-moi** _, m'ordonne t'il._

 

Je n'oublie pas de prendre le pain et commence à manger alors qu'il m'amène dans le salon. Il pose l'argent et la drogue sur une table et me dit de l'attendre ici. Je n'ose pas m'asseoir et attends juste debout, mangeant, et prenant appuis sur ma cheville valide.

 

Il revient peu après avec une housse de costume. Il la pose le dossier d'un canapé et on sonne à la porte. Il ne m'adresse  toujours pas la parole et va ouvrir. Une voiture entre et je commence à me poser des questions.

 

Premièrement il me donne à manger, deuxièmement il laisse quelqu'un entrer et ne me demande pas de retourner dans ma pièce. Je me demande ce qu'il manigance. Je n'arrive pas à finir mon repas, c'est bien trop gros pour mon petit estomac. Je vais le mettre à la poubelle et prends à nouveau appuis sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, ma cheville me fait de plus en plus souffrir, surtout après l'escapade que je viens de faire dans les bidonvilles.

 

J'entends des pas, Frank parle en espagnol à l'autre homme. Ils arrivent avec les bras chargés.

 

Frank me jette un regard désapprobateur et je lâche le plan de travail pour retourner à ma place. Je me sens honteux, l'autre homme semble avoir un costume de grand tailleur et je suis devant eux, un tee-shirt blanc devenu gris, un pantalon qui est dix fois trop grand pour moi et déchiré de partout à cause des ronces. Sans parler de mes cheveux, qui ne doivent pas être très beau.

 

 

Ils échangent d'autres mots tout en me regardant et je baisse la tête, détourne le regard, je n'aime pas être regardé, je n'aime pas qu'on parle de moi comme d'une chose, car c'est ce qu'ils semblent faire. Je suis tout autant humain qu'eux.

 

Frank fini par approcher et récupère l'argent pour le tendre à l'autre homme.

 

 

\- **Va te laver Harry. Cheveux compris _._**

 

Mais je ne bouge pas, je ne sais pas où est la salle de bain qu'il veut que j'utilise. Il soupire et me fais signe de me suivre, demandant quelque chose à l'autre gars. Il ouvre la porte et je découvre une salle de bain blanche, propre, j'ose à peine entrer. Il ferme à peine la porte et s'en va. Je regarde mon reflet dans le miroir et porte ma main à mes lèvres, elles sont gercées.

 

Je me détourne, me voir me fait froid dans le dos. Je retire mes vêtements et entre dans la douche.

 

Pendant un moment, j'ai du mal à comprendre comment fonctionne celle-ci, elle est bien trop moderne pour moi, mais je fini par enclencher l'eau et régler la température. Il y a deux bouteilles sur une étagère. Je lis les inscriptions, en espagnol, heureusement intuitives, je réussi à distinguer le savon du shampoing.

 

 

Je sors un long moment plus tard, une serviette noire est posée sur le radiateur, je la prends pour m'essuyer et mon regard se pose à nouveau sur mon reflet. Je ne dirai pas que j'ai meilleure mine, mais j'ai l'air plus humain. C'est déjà un progrès, un luxe que je ne connais pas souvent. Je cherche cependant des vêtements maintenant, sans pouvoir les trouver. Je déglutis, c'est un détail que Frank a oublié ou a voulu.

 

J'accroche donc la serviette autour de ma taille et sors de la salle de bain.

 

Entre temps, le salon a été transformé, un canapé a été reculé près de la baie vitrée et je vois Frank revenir avec d'autres choses dans les mains. L'autre homme s'est arrêté pour me regarder et je me sens mal. J'ai toujours eu le loisir de me fondre dans la masse, d'être recouvert de la tête aux pieds, personne ne m'a jamais désiré, ou même regardé. Je me retrouve maintenant comme de la chair à pâté, pour la première fois on me regarde, et je déteste le regard de l'autre. Je frissonne d'horreur.

 

Ils discutent à nouveau et Frank rit même à une de ses remarques. Je ne quitte pas des yeux l'homme qui m'a quasiment élevé, j'essaye de comprendre ce changement brutal mais rien ne l'explique.

 

 

\- **Assis toi sur un tabouret Harry. Tes cheveux ont besoin d'être coupé, on dirait que tu sors d'une grotte.**

 

 

_A qui la faute_ , je pense. Je fais ce qu'on me dit. Je m'assois, l'autre s'affaire derrière moi et j'entends un bruit de ciseaux avant de sentir une masse légère tomber dans mon dos. Plus plusieurs autres. Au début, c'est brouillon, puis, alors que mes cheveux raccourcissent, je sens que les gestes sont plus précis.

 

Ils discutent, le baron se trouve devant moi et semble guider, ou donner des instructions au coiffeur, si s'en est vraiment un.

 

J'ai des millions de questions qui me passent par la tête, mais je suis incapable de dire un mot. Alors pour l'instant, je me laisse faire tant que je peux endurer. Je sers parfois les dents, mais ça va.

 

C'est plus compliqué quand Frank sort le costume de sa housse, je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'il veut faire.

 

Il me demande d'aller l'enfiler, je saisie l'occasion et vais dans la salle de bain avec les vêtements qu'il me donne. Je suis content de voir qu'un boxer est glissé dans la housse. Il est pas si bête qu'il n'y paraît. Je les entends rire à côté mais je les ignore. Allez, j'ai juste à faire ce qu'ils me demandent et ça ira très bien, je n'aurais pas de problème.

 

 

Je reviens vers eux quelques minutes plus tard, encore plus mal à l'aise qu'avant. Je me sens comme un enfant dans les vêtements de son père. Tout semble trop grand, disproportionné par rapport à ma taille, je me sens petit, écrasé par leur regard qui me détaillent. La dernière fois que je me suis sentis comme ça, j'avais douze ans, c'était encore à cause de Frank. Ils finissent par prendre mes mesures et je retourne me changer. Sauf que je n'ai pas de vêtements de rechange.

 

Pour la énième fois de la journée, je me retrouve comme un con. Je grogne contre moi-même, cette situation m'énerve profondément, je me sens impuissant, deux fois plus qu'à la normale.

 

Mais avant d'appeler Frank, j'attends que le couturier, ou qu'importe la profession qu'il exerce, parte d'ici.

 

 

C'est mon supérieur, semi-protecteur, à la définition floue, qui revient de lui-même, il ne toque pas et ouvre simplement la porte. Il semble comprendre rapidement et disparait pour réapparaitre quelques minutes plus tard avec un short en jean et un tee-shirt large dans les mains. Et heureusement, car même si j'ai la peau sur les os, je continue de grandir malgré moi, allongeant et amaigrissant un peu plus ma silhouette. Le teeshirt, malgré sa largeur, est juste assez long pour moi.

 

Je remarque alors que je suis quasiment plus grand que Frank, mais je n'ai pas sa stature et lorsqu'il me demande de lui suivre à nouveau, j'obéis sans broncher.

 

 

Il me fait signe de m'assoir et ouvre la trousse qui se trouve sur le marbre noir de la cuisine. Il en sort des compresses, une bouteille, que je pense être du désinfectant et me fais signe de poser ma cheville fragile sur la chaise à côté de moi. Je ne parle pas, lui non plus, il se contente de nettoyer la peau et place ensuite une bande autour de l'articulation. Puis me donne deux pilules.

 

Je n'ai pas confiance, je n'ai plus confiance et je crois que je ne lui ai jamais fait confiance de toute façon, mais il va faire un costume sur mesure pour moi, m'a coupé les cheveux, alors s'il voulait me tuer, il l'aurait fait avant.

 

 

\- **Tu vas dealer à nouveau, dans les beaux quartiers cette fois. C'est là que je gagnerai le plus d'argent et grâce à ce milieu que je serais le plus rapidement remboursé. Tu m'as fait perdre beaucoup d'argent Harry. Vraiment beaucoup.**

 

 

Son ton se veut chaleureux, mais je connais la menace qui se trouve au-dessous. J'attends la suite, c'était trop beau, bien sûr que je ne vais pas vivre comme un roi à côté de lui, je ne lui sers qu'à rapporter du fric. Et je ne sais pas quel genre de plan il a prévu, mais ça ne dit rien qui vaille pour moi.

 

 

**\- Il se trouve qu'avec Juan, l'homme qui t'a coupé les cheveux, nous avons eu une idée. Je pense que tu mérites d'être puni, je veux que tu comprennes que c'est moi qui décide. Aucun flic ne peut venir t'aider ici, tu comprends ?**

 

 

Il s'est rapproché de moi, il me surplombe et je n'arrive pas résister, je baisse la tête, regardant mes mains. J'ai peur, je contrôle comme je peux mes tremblements et attends qu'il finisse d'expliquer son plan, redoutant ses prochains mots. Il passe sa main sur ma joue, je fais un mouvement pour m'écarter mais il ne me retient pas les cheveux, me faisant échapper un gémissement de douleur. Je peux sentir son sourire méprisant sans le voir.

 

 

\- **Personne ne peut t'aider ici. Tu ne parleras plus maintenant, c'est compris ? Je serais avec toi, je ne te quitterai plus d'un œil, je pense aussi engager Juan pour garder un œil sur toi. Je veux que tu vendes ce que je te donne. Et peut-être un peu plus, si les clients sont intéressés.**

 

Je sens mon estomac se révulser et je bouge pour partir, m'échapper de sa prise, je sens des larmes perler autour de mes yeux. Il ne peut pas faire ça. Il me protège depuis longtemps, il n'y a pas moyen qu'il puisse envisager de... me vendre ?

 

Il me retient facilement, j'ai beau me débattre pour lui échapper, je me retrouve bientôt sur le sol, la joue sur le sol, ma respiration folle et l'impression qu'on m'écrase le cœur dans un étau.

 

 

\- **Je pourrais me faire bien plus de blé avec toi qu'avec ma drogue,** _réfléchit-il à voix haute._

\- **Non** , _je dis d'une voix étranglée._

 

Il semble surpris et rit jaune.

 

 

\- **Tu penses être en position de protester jeune homme ?**

 

 

Je ferme les yeux et arrête de résister, il doit le sentir, il enlève son genou de mon dos et se lève. Je n'ai pas la force de me lever. Je reste immobile. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire de toute façon ? Il faut bien que j'accepte ce qui est fatidique, Louis ne me retrouvera jamais, personne ne tient à moi, ni ne tiendra compte de mes plaintes. Mon chemin est tout tracé. Ca me révulse d'accepter la sentence sans broncher, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

 

Il me relève et je retrouve la petite pièce où je loge à présent. La porte se ferme et je laisse la peur tomber, je dois pleurer en silence toute la nuit, je ne fais plus un mouvement, je ne suis plus qu'un corps, je n'espère pas être sauvé par la police, ni par un prince charmant, tout ça, ça n'arrive que dans les contes de fées. Or, ma vie est loin d'en être un.

 

 

 

 

Au début, j'ai cru avoir rêvé notre conversation, car le lendemain, il n'a plus rien mentionné, il m'a à nouveau donné à manger. Je n'avais plus le droit de sortir de la propriété en réalité, mais j'avais le droit d'aller où je voulais. Alors j'ai passé le plus clair de mon temps dans la piscine, à faire des longueurs, pour m'occuper.

 

Juan est repassé, pour que j'essaye le costume, il était encore trop large, mais j'ai compris, d'après le ton de leur conversation, qu'il ne le sera plus longtemps.

 

 

Au début, je n'ai pas compris, mais après deux semaines, après ma douche matinale, lorsque j'ai essayé de m'habiller pour aller dans la cuisine et manger mon petit déjeuné, le nœud que j'avais fait à la ceinture du short était soudain devenu trop serré. J'ai dû le défaire pour que la ceinture ne me fasse pas mal à la taille.

 

S'ils essayent de me remplumer, ils réussissent bien leur coup. Et j'ai faim, j'ai besoin de manger, je ne peux pas refuser. C'est un cercle vicieux, je suis pris au piège, je suis dépendant d'eux et c'est pour ça que je me laisse faire. Je me donne la nausée, j'accepte, je consens à tous leurs désirs, sans me défendre, j'accepte qu'on me fasse les pires crasses contre de la nourriture, je suis tout aussi sale qu'eux.

 

La bonne nouvelle, c'est que réaliser tout ça me coupe l'appétit, je ne manque qu'un quart de mon assiette dont je mange d'habitude la moitié au moins. Je jette le restant et prends la direction de la piscine, il faut que je mette en place une stratégie pour que mon état de santé ne s'améliore pas plus vite, sinon, je serai trop rapidement apte à « travailler ». Et je pense que me dépenser dans la piscine, faire le plus de longueurs possibles, est un bon moyen de m'épuiser.

 

 

Pendant que je suis dans l'eau, je me rappelle de Louis, de ma sœur et ma mère, Lottie, Zayn, Chloé, je me demande ce qu'ils deviennent. S'ils me cherchent, s'ils pensent à moi. Je crois que j'aimerai bien, qu'ils pensent à moi, peut-être pas qu'ils me cherchent, peut-être que c'est mieux si on me laisse là. Au moins, ma famille n'aura pas d'autres problèmes, elles peuvent se reconstruire. Ou seulement, Gemma. Je ne sais pas comment va ma mère. C'est elle qui s'est pris une balle. Mais tout ça semble si loin, comme si c'était un étranger qui avait vécu tout ça. Je n'arrive pas à être triste. Je sais que je devrais. Mais alors que je nage, que je m'appuie sur le mur pour faire demi-tour, je n'arrive pas à être triste. Peut-être qu'elle est mieux, loin de moi, loin d'ici, elle n'a plus à s'inquiéter pour moi, je n'ai plus à voir son visage torturé. Gemma pourrait refaire sa vie, garder une image propre de son petit frère. Oublier l'homme maigre, aux cheveux longs, sale qu'elle a vu et qu'elle a failli retrouver.

 

Tout ça, c'est des bêtises, évidemment qu'elle-s se rappellera-ont de moi. Elles ont le même sang que moi.

 

Mais Louis, est-ce qu'il va se tuer à essayer de me retrouver ? Ou est-ce qu'il va finir aussi corrompu que les autres ? Ou il va se réconcilier avec Zayn, probablement. Je ne serais qu'une trace passagère dans leur vie, un dossier qui n'est pas bouclé et qui ne le sera sans doute jamais.

 

 

Je prends mes résolutions, je sens que je ne peux pas échapper à ce qui m'attend, je peux reculer l'échéance mais il est peu probable que je retrouve les terres anglaises. Il est mieux pour eux, et pour moi, que je ne les retrouve pas. De toute façon, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps ici. Je ne suis pas aussi déterminé sans Louis. C'est lui qui m'a motivé, je voulais lui prouver qu'il pouvait choisir, me prouver aussi à moi-même que je pouvais mener à bien ma vengeance. On a perdu, c'est tout. Maintenant, je ne suis plus du tout motivé. Il manque quelque chose, l'envie d'avancer. Ce n'est pas grave, c'est comme ça.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre difficile sur beaucoup de points. J'espère sincèrement que vous ne serrez pas perturbés par ceux-ci. Je tiens à vous prévenir qu'aucune scène graphique de violence sexuelle ne sera décrite dans cette histoire, alors ne vous inquiétez pas si cela vous dérange, il ne sera fait que quelques mentions subtiles, ne concernant directement que très peu Harry.  
> Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère quand même que vous l'avez apprécié et que vous serrez tout autant nombreux lors de la publication du prochain chapitre.
> 
> Merci aussi de me lire, car le blog vient de passer le cap des 300 vues et ça me fait extrêmement plaisir ! xx


	14. Louis.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis poursuit son enquête sur le terrain alors que sa famille, de l'autre côté de l'océan, lui rappelle quelques affaires laissés de côté lors de son départ...

 

Après avoir déjeuné, je suis rentré à l'hôtel. Maintenant que je savais où aller, il fallait que je trouve le moyen le plus direct de me déplacer jusqu'à Barranquilla.

 

Les transports en commun c'est précisément ce qu'il me fallait, en plus de coûter plus cher, avec le monde qu'il y a dans ce pays, il m'étonnerait qu'on me trouve si facilement. Alors j'ai réglé la note de ma chambre, rassemblé mes affaires, pris le premier bus en direction de la ville. Il était neuve heure quand je suis parti. Le trajet en voiture est de près de seize heures, mais en faisant escale, en prenant plusieurs routes, j'étais sûr de ne pas me faire remarquer.

 

C'est une fois sur place, que je me suis rendu compte de ma fatigue, j'ai le dos cassé, les fesses en compote, ma tête qui cogne à cause d'un bébé qui n'arrêtait pas de pleurer durant la dernière heure. Mais au moins, je n'ai presque pas dépensé d'argent. Enfin, beaucoup moins que si j'avais pris l'avion.

 

Maintenant, il faut que je me trouve un hôtel, puis que je recommence la même recherche une fois le soir venu. C'est-à-dire le lendemain, car ce n'est pas à une heure du matin que je réussirai à me mêler à la haute société, je n'ai pas toutes mes capacités mentales, ni physique pour être confronté à tous ces gens hypocrites et profondément mauvais.

 

L'hôtel est plus dur à trouver que prévu, c'est vrai qu'a cette heure-ci, peu sont ouverts ou enclins à me laisser une chambre. Je ne dois pas avoir une bonne tête non plus, alors pour finir ma nuit, je me contente d'un café dans un petit bar de nuit et de la chaise en bois.

 

Je m'assoupi parfois, pour me réveiller en sursaut. Il semble qu'il y a beaucoup d'activité dans cette ville balnéaire. Entre le port, qui doit être une effervescence constante et les quartiers chics, plein de millionnaires, la ville ne doit jamais dormir. C'est aussi pour cela sans doute que le barman ne semble pas surpris et ne me demande pas de partir, il est même remplacé plus tard dans la matinée par un de ces collèges. C'est le signal pour moi, je me lève, les saluts et sors à la suite du barman de nuit. J'allais prendre le chemin opposé au sien quand il m'interpelle dans un très bon anglais.

 

\- **Excusez- moi, monsieur, vous chercher à vous logez ?**

 

Je me tourne, passe une main fatiguée dans mes cheveux et hausse les épaules.

 

\- **Vous avez une adresse à me conseiller ?**

**\- En fait, oui, j'ai une colocation et vous ne m'avez pas l'air méchant, je peux être votre hôte.**

 

J'hésite à peine, l'homme semble plein de bons sentiments et je suis tellement fatigué que je ne prends pas la peine de me poser trop de question non plus.

 

\- **Ce serai avec joie** , _je lui réponds, trainant presque mon sac._

Il me sourit et fini par se placer à ma droite pour prendre le sac et le poser sur son épaule.

 

\- **Merci** , _je lui dis faiblement._

J'ai l'impression que je vais m'écrouler, j'aurais du mieux préparer mon voyage. Quel idiot je suis.

On monte dans sa voiture et en quelques minutes, malheureusement pas assez pour m'assoupir à nouveau, nous sommes devant l'immeuble.

 

Avec surprise, je constate que nous ne sommes pas dans les quartiers riches, mais plutôt modeste. Je ne m'inquiète pas de ça, je suppose qu'avec une colocation, le loyer revient moins cher, c'est pourquoi lui et ses autres colocataires peuvent s'offrir cet appartement.

 

Et quel appartement ! Il y a bien six chambres, dont un bureau avec un canapé lit, où je vais pouvoir dormir. Je ne sais pas trop comment les remercier, les autres habitants ne parlent pas anglais. Léo, le barman, fait des études d'anglais et travail au bar pour se payer ses études, ce qui explique pourquoi il parle si bien.

 

Je leur souhaite bonne journée avec mon espagnol bancal et une fois allongé, je sombre dans le sommeil, il se peut que je ronfle, mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas.

 

*

 

Je me prépare, mets mon costume et place mon argent dans la poche intérieur de ma veste. Je sors de la chambre, plus personne n'est dans la colocation. Ils sont tous partis et ils m'ont tous gentiment proposer de m'héberger quelques temps. J'ai donc un double des clés et je disparais dans la rue, il est vingt heures, ils sont tous dehors, alors je peux me rendre sans problème dans le quartier que j'ai repéré.

 

J'ai plus de chance ici, plus de monde parle anglais, c'est plus facile pour donner l'adresse au taxi. Il semblerait que toute la jet-set du monde se retrouve en Colombie.

 

Comme avant-hier, lorsque j'entre dans l'immeuble, je me fais discret, j'observe autour de moi alors que je sirote mon cocktail. Je suis plus soft ce soir, ce qui contraste avec l'ambiance du toit du bâtiment, transformer en boite de nuit. Cocaïne, seringues et autres drogues se partagent sans complexes ici.

 

J'ai déjà dû refuser deux fois une offre, simplement glissées sur le bar. Et puis j'observe autour de moi, plus je commence à voir d'où vient toute cette drogue, les aller et retour des clients se font tous vers un seul et même homme.

 

Ce n'est pas Frank, mais je jurerai qu'il était sur la photo que j'ai vue, proche de lui et du gars avec lequel j'ai couché. A côté de lui, sur la banquette, quelques femmes et hommes, qui semblent attendre patiemment. Mon ventre se retourne et je suis heureux de n'avoir rien avalé encore. C'est... répugnant. Comment on peut traiter des humains comme ça ?

 

J'ai eu une première démonstration lors de ma première infiltration, mais je pensais que c'était un cas isolé. Mais il semble que ça ne soit pas le cas. Le monde a vraiment perdu toute notion de respect, alors ?

 

Je fixe un des jeunes hommes trop longtemps, il ressemble un peu à Harry, il se lève après un hochement de la tête de son patron et mon cœur s'affole. Merde. Non. Non. Pourquoi il vient ?

Il s'approche, il est à côté de moi et passe sa main sur mon genou. Ses yeux crient l'effroi et je sens sa main trembler sur mon genou, comme moi, je tremble d'horreur. Je ne peux pas le renvoyer au près de l'autre homme, j'ai une idée de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver. Je le regarde plus attentivement, finalement, il ne ressemble pas à Harry, il a juste les cheveux longs, comme lui.

 

\- **Fais quelque chose.**

 

J'ai mis du temps à comprendre sa phrase, il me semble que je vois ses lèvres s'agiter depuis cinq minutes, sans arriver à entendre quoi que ce soit.

 

Je cligne des yeux, troublé, et lui demande de répéter. Il secoue la tête, il doit sans doute penser que je suis tout aussi défoncé que les autres personnes ici.

 

Une bourrasque de vent fait voler ses cheveux et j'entends quelques rires autour de nous, sans doute des femmes qui ont leur cheveu qui volent aussi dans le vent.

 

Il finit par parler, se penchant près de mon oreille. J'ai envie de fuir, de partir, de ne plus jamais revenir. Mais il me faut des informations, il faut que je sache où est Harry. Alors je garde mon visage de marbre et l'écoute.

 

\- **Deux cent pesos de l'heure.**

 

Je me donne envie de vomir, j'entends sa voix trembler, serré par la peur. Il semble encore plus jeune qu'Harry, mais je vois pourtant plus de ride sur son visage. Je vide mon verre d'une traite et passe ma main autour de ses hanches, jetant un regard en direction de son tyran. Un des gardes s'avance, il tend la main, je lui donne l'argent et il me fait signe de le suivre.

 

Heureusement, j'ai fait du théâtre quand j'étais plus jeune. Alors qu'on passe à côté du diable, je ressers ma prise autour de l'homme et ris, comme s'il m'avait dit quelque chose de particulièrement drôle.

 

On arrive dans une pièce sombre, je ferme la porte et m'écarte de l'homme, qui s'afférait déjà avec ma ceinture. J'allume la lumière et recule le plus possible.

 

\- **Non. Je ne peux pas.**

 

Il semble penser que j'ai peur et que je vais partir, alors il se déshabille lui-même, malgré mes protestations, s'approche. Je grogne et fais un pas pour l'arrêter.

**\- Non. Stop. Je ne vais pas coucher avec toi.**

 

A son tour, il cligne des yeux et ne semble pas comprendre. Je suis certain que ce n'est pas un problème de langue, il a un accent écossait, je l'ai remarqué quand il m'a parlé tout à l'heure. Un fort accent d'ailleurs.

 

Il recule et croise les bras, comme si je lui faisais perdre son temps. Je sors d'autres billets de mes poches, une trentaine de pesos.

 

\- **Ça, c'est pour toi uniquement. Je veux te poser des questions.**

 

La peur prend place sur son visage et il fait un pas vers la porte, je le retiens par le poignet.

 

\- **Lâche-moi !**

**\- Non, attends. Je cherche Harry. Tu connais un Harry ? Ou Frank ? Frank Handle ?**

 

Il se fige, arrête de se débattre et me regarde droit dans les yeux, comme si j'étais fou. Je le suis probablement.

 

\- **Tu vas te faire tuer.**

**\- Non, c'est important. Tu sais où se trouve le commerce de Frank ?**

**\- Oui. Pas ici. C'est trop... modeste ici, pour lui. Tu as de la chance, il s'est installé il y a une semaine à peine. Mais personne ne s'est encore manifesté, il y a juste des bruits qui court** , _finit-il par dire, sa langue se déliant soudainement._

\- **Quels bruits ?** _Je demande, pendu à ses lèvres._

\- **La coke ne lui suffit pas, il cherche à recruter ses propres... putes. C'est courant ici, il y en a partout, mais pas dans son établissement. Ton Harry, il devrait être là-bas.**

 

Il semble si détaché, si lointain à tout ça, que je ne me demande pas si c'est lui qui est fou. Je serais fou à sa place. Il soupire et va s'allonger sur le lit. Il prend une cigarette dans le tiroir de la commode et me regarde.

 

\- **On a une heure à tuer. Alors vas-y, demande-moi ce que tu veux.**

 

*

 

Une heure plus tard, cinq cigarettes fumées, un préservatif non usagé dans la poubelle, les draps défaits, je sors de la chambre sans un regard en arrière. Je sors du bâtiment et reprends un taxi. Je sais quoi faire maintenant. Je sais où aller et quand.

 

J'ai une semaine devant moi, une semaine pour préparer la soirée de reconnaissance, une soirée pour me trouver un travail quelconque pour compenser l'argent que je viens de dépenser et les autres dépenses futures. Une semaine pendant laquelle je peux aussi m'accorder un break, car je ne peux rien faire de plus pour le moment.

 

Ce qui explique pourquoi je me retrouve un soir, en salle, à servir les commandes des clients et à avoir mal aux pieds à force de faire des aller-retour entre la cuisine et les tables. Mais au moins, ça paye, entre les pourboires et le salaire journalier, les horaires larges que je fais, je vais gagner ce qu'il faut.

 

Je me suis trouvé un hôtel pas trop cher, comme ça, je peux faire mes allers et venue sans déranger les colocataires et sans éveiller les soupçons avec mon costume et les journaux accroché aux murs de la chambre. On pourrait me prendre pour un psychopathe, qui traque, mais c'est de l'autre côté que je me trouve.

 

En tout cas, lorsque je dis aux revoir à mes collègues, j'ai la poche remplie et je peux passer à la supérette de nuit pour manger un bout.

 

J'ai aussi le numéro d'un client dans ma poche. Ça aussi, c'est étrange, même si c'est plutôt flatteur, je ne l'appellerai pas, il ira à la poubelle. J'essaye de passer dans les quartiers les plus mouvementer, pour écouter les bruits aussi, je rallonge mon trajet d'une bonne heure, mais je pense que c'est utile. Si Frank se montre, je n'ai pas de doute sur le fait qu'on va parler de lui. C'est un gros poisson. J'imagine que des gens veulent travailler pour lui, ils pensent tous que ça paye bien. C'est vrai, ça réénumère bien leur patron, eux, ils n'ont presque rien. Mais vu la misère du pays, j'imagine que presque rien, c'est mieux que rien du tout. Moi-même je suis déjà chanceux d'avoir trouvé de quoi payer mon hôtel et ma nourriture.

 

Mais je ne parviens pas à entendre, ni à voir une agitation particulière, je pense qu'il va falloir que j'aille faire un saut moi-même dans la gueule du loup pour savoir et voir si Harry est toujours vivant.

 

La nuit est longue, je me tourne, change de position, me bats avec les draps, mets ma tête sous l'oreiller, le change de sens, mais rien n'y fait, je n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil. J'ai toutes les images de ma jeunesse qui me reviennent en tête, surtout une, plus persistante que les autres, mon meilleur ami dans un fossé, une balle dans les deux yeux. Je ne peux pas laisser quelqu'un d'autre se faire tuer par ce trafic, je ne veux pas d'une autre victime, surtout pas Harry. Il est encore jeune, à peine majeur, j'ai beau être plus âgé que lui, je me sens proche de son histoire, lui aussi il a eu une enfance détruite par Frank, de plus près que moi.

 

Je me lève d'un mouvement vif, manquant de me prendre le mur de la chambre, je file à la douche, prends une douche froide, enfile mes vêtements et sors. S'en est fini d'attendre, j'arrête de rester les bras croiser, au diable mes précédentes résolutions, pas de plan, pas d'issue de secourt, je fonce droit devant.

 

Je trouve un téléphone pas trop cher, achète un supplément pour un forfait international et compose le numéro de ma sœur.

 

\- **Allo ?** _Dit une voix endormie._

Je grogne contre ma stupidité, il est tôt ici, mais c'est la nuit noire en Angleterre. Tant pis, je ne peux pas faire attendre Harry, ni sa famille.

 

\- **C'est Louis** , _je dis simplement, pour qu'elle puisse se trouver un endroit calme où me parler._

Je l'entends se déplacer, puis appeler Gemma. Je souris faiblement, c'est bien, elles sont encore toutes les deux, au moins, quelqu'un veille sur ma sœur.

 

\- **On t'écoute** , _dit à nouveau celle-ci._

\- **Je suis en Colombie, je pense qu'Harry est encore avec Frank. Ils vont développer le commerce dans les plus beaux quartiers du pays. Je ne sais pas encore si Harry sera dans l'immeuble où se tiennent leurs petites réunions, si on peut dire ça comme ça...**

 

Je n'ose pas trop en dire, Gemma est à côté et elle fait déjà assez de cauchemar comme ça.

 

\- **Enfin, je voulais juste vous prévenir. Je vous rappellerai dés que je le vois. Et si je le vois, il va falloir que vous préveniez Zayn. Je vais avoir besoin de son aide.**

\- **A propos de ça, Louis, Zayn et ton équipe sont passés pour interroger tout le monde.**

 

Ma respiration se coupe et mon cœur bat plus fort. Je ne veux pas que ma famille soit mêlé à mes histoires. J'allais les supplier de me donner plus d'information quand Gemma reprend la parole...


	15. Louis.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis progresse et revois une tête pas si inconnue que ça malgré quelques changements.

 

_\- A propos de ça, Louis, Zayn et ton équipe sont passés pour interroger tout le monde._

_Ma respiration se coupe et mon cœur bat plus fort. Je ne veux pas que ma famille soit mêlé à mes histoires. J'allais les supplier de me donner plus d'information quand Gemma reprend la parole._

 

**\- Ton père t'a couvert. On a rien dit, personne ne sait où tu es, personne ne se doute de quoi que ce soit. Mais j'ai surpris une conversation.**

 

Sa voix est plus tremblante, je m'appuis contre la vitre d'une boutique, encore fermée à cette heure-ci. Je colle un peu plus le combiné à mon oreille et attends qu'elle m'en dise plus. C'est Charlotte qui poursuit.

 

\- **Un homme a été retrouvé dans la Tamise la semaine dernière, une balle entre les deux yeux. C'est le père de Gemma et d'Harry. Si Harry a été enlevé, ce n'est pas parce que son père avait des dettes de jeux et qu'il s'est enfuit avec une autre femme, comme l'a laissé prétendre Frank. Si Harry a été arraché à sa famille, c'est parce que son père avait une dette, qu'il s'est fait tuer et que quelqu'un devait rembourser tout l'argent. Harry a pris la place de son père, comme on le sait, mais il ne sait pas que son père est une victime aussi.**

 

Je ne me rends pas totalement compte de tout ça, il me faut plusieurs minutes pour refaire les liens dans ma tête, c'est donc ça, le lien qu'on cherchait depuis tout ce temps. C'est pour ça qu'Harry a été pris à sa famille...

 

\- **Bon sang...**

 

Frank est tordu. Vraiment tordu.

 

Je les entends discuter à nouveau, puis c'est la voix enrouée de Gemma qui prend la place de celle, douce, de ma sœur.

 

\- **Ramène mon petit frère à la maison, s'il te plait Louis.**

 

Mon cœur se sert et je hoche la tête.

 

\- **Je vais essayer. Je dois raccrocher, prenez soin de vous, de la famille. Je t'aime Lottie, fais des bisous à tout le monde.**

**\- Je t'aime aussi, je n'y manquerai pas. A bientôt.**

**\- A bientôt,** _répète Gemma._

Je raccroche et me laisse glisser contre la vitre, ma tête tombe sur mes genoux. Tout ça est incroyable, c'est tiré par les cheveux, mais possible.

 

Il ne me reste plus qu'a trouver Harry, lui expliquer, le sortir des griffes de Frank, blanchir son nom et le ramené chez lui. Ça promet d'être sportif comme plan.

 

Mais je commence à le mettre à exécution à la nuit tombée, je me prépare, arrange mes cheveux, repasse ma chemise, enfile ma veste, puis mon pantalon de costume et je me regarde dans la glace. Il me semble que ça ira, j'ai de la petite monnaie dans la poche intérieure de ma veste, ça devrait aller. Il faut que ça se passe bien.

 

Je suis nerveux, terriblement, j'ai peur qu'on me reconnaisse, ma tête n'a pas changée malgré ma légère barbe, j'ai l'impression que « police » est inscrit en gros sur mon front.

 

La voiture avance, plus je me rapproche, plus les immeubles sont haut, plus il y a de monde dans les rues et sur les toits, dans les gratte-ciels. Ils essayaient tous d'attendre les étoiles, d'être les maitres du ciel. J'espère qu'ils finiront par s'écraser, tomber de leur nuage, pour se retrouver sur le terre, plus bas que terre même, c'est là qu'ils méritent d'être.

 

L'air est chaud lorsque je sors du taxi, je me redresse, sors le torse et marche avec toute la confiance que j'ai jusqu'à l'immeuble qui m'intéresse. Jusqu'au repère du méchant loup.

 

Devant moi, deux femmes, grandes, brunes, en tailleurs. On le voit, que rien de ce qu'il se passe dans cet immeuble n'est habituel. Ce qui m'aide bien, je suis maintenant presque sûr que c'est ici qu'est Frank. Il n'y a que lui pour faire ses ventes ici, pour organiser une façade aussi pathétique. Bien sûr que les femmes devant moi sont là pour affaires, elles ne vont prendre qu'un verre, puis aller à la rencontre des autres Hommes, pour élargir leurs contacts et ajouter quelques chiffres à leur compte en banque.

 

[ (Hallelujia – years & years) ](https://www.skyrock.com/r?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D9t_v7v5qzYM)

 

Je passe facilement, ma tête d'anglais – plutôt que celle de flic – doit faciliter les choses, mon costume aussi. Ou alors le videur est juste sous payer et se fiche pas mal des clients du club. En tous cas, lorsque j'arrive, le club est déjà bondé, des gens dansent sur la piste de danse, assez bizarrement pour que je devine qu'ils sont déjà sous drogues.

 

Je me faufile entre les gens, je vais au bar, toujours le même rituel. Cette fois, si je veux m'intégrer, ou même supporter la musique dix fois trop forte, ou simplement être à d'éclate avec les autres personnes qui sont ici, je dois moire quelque chose de plus fort qu'un martini. Alors je pars sur deux shots, pas grand-chose, mais je dois garder toute ma tête, le maximum de mes capacités.

Je sens mon arme, froide, en contraste avec la peau du bas de mon dos. Je n'ai pas pu résister, dans le territoire de Frank, je ne pouvais pas faire autre chose que prévoir le pire. Cet homme est trop imprévisible.

 

Mes verres avalés en deux secondes, je me tourne à nouveau vers la foule. Peut de gens sont assis en fin de compte, la plupart sont contre les murs et regarde les corps se déhancher sur le sol de béton. Je crois que je ne suis pas au bon endroit, il doit y avoir un accès, un étage supérieur, le toit à coup sûr, où tous les grands riches sont.

 

D'ailleurs, je ne vois plus les femmes qui étaient devant moi, je les cherche, chose difficile dans une pénombre pareille, mais je me convaincs qu'elles sont probablement là où je veux être. Je me faufile à nouveau, slalome entre les bras, les pieds et les jambes de certains, il me semble qu'ils ont tous de la poudre autour du nez. Mais il est possible que mon imagination me joue des tours.

Je veux voir Frank, le coincer et l'obliger à céder. Même si Harry est ma priorité, si j'arrive à faire d'une pierre deux coups, je ne suis pas contre. Je suis peut-être trop gourmand, c'est vrai, mais j'attends de faire tomber Frank depuis trop longtemps. J'ai un ami, une famille, plusieurs familles qui ont subit ses caprices d'homme puissant, il est temps qu'il paye, qu'il arrête de faire du mal aux gens à qui je tiens.

 

Alors que je regarde autour de moi, un escalier attire mon attention, il est rouge sang, je pouffe à cette vision. Frank fait vraiment tout dans la démesure.

 

J'ai un peu peur qu'un gorille arrive et me surprenne d'un moment à l'autre, qu'il sorte de l'ombre pour me donner un coup et me renvoyer au bas de l'escalier. Personne ne remarquerait rien.

 

J'arrive sain et sauf, je regarde autour de moi, il y a autant de monde ici qu'en bas, j'imagine donc que je ne suis pas encore dans le coin le plus sélectif du club. Mais je vois déjà ici quelques différences, j'ai non seulement monté un étage, mais une classe sociale, les robes sont plus sophistiquées et les costumes mieux coupés. Les bijoux plus précieux et la cocaïne plus visible. Mais toujours aucune trace d'Harry, il n'y a pas de gorille non plus, personne qui ne donne de la drogue sans discrétions, les vendeurs et acheteurs se font toujours discrets. Je cherche quand même Harry dans les coins et recoins de la pièce, mais il n'est pas là. Je suis certain qu'il doit être à proximité de Frank, son petit protégé ne doit jamais le quitter.

 

Après réflexion, je pense que toutes les personnes qui sont ici ne doivent qu'avoir une vague idée de qui est Frank, ils ne doivent pas penser qu'il est quelque part au-dessus d'eux, comme Zeus qui observe le monde, dans son palais de marbre blanc, avec les autres dieux de L'Olympe autour de lui. Harry doit faire parti de l'un de ces rares humains, privilégiés et pourtant maudits car choisis par le plus puissant pour répondre à ses faveurs.

 

Je me fais le plus discret possible, voir les deux femmes avec qui j'ai passé l'entrée, elles ne sont pas assez précieuses, ne font sans doute pas partie du cercle fermée. Je soupire, ça doit faire maintenant plus d'une heure que je suis ici et j'ai peur d'attirer l'attention. Je n'ai parlé à personne encore et c'est précisément ce qui fait de moi un suspect. Bien qu'il n'y ait aucun garde, personne pour faire la sécurité, je ne doute pas qu'il y ait quelques caméras dans chaque angle de chaque pièce.

 

Tant que ça va, que personne ne vient m'interpelé je peux continuer d'observer. Je pense que je n'obtiendrai rien ce soir, alors je continue de faire le repérage des lieux, pour pouvoir me sentir plus à l'aise la prochaine fois et trouver un accès vers l'étage supérieur. J'ai peur que ça prenne plus de temps que prévu, le temps est précieux pour Harry, je ne dois donc pas le gaspiller mais je ne peux pas non plus être imprudent et provoquer quelqu'un, encore moins le propriétaire des lieux.

C'est pour ça que je préfère retourner au rez-de-chaussée pour continuer de m'amuser, ou au moins faire semblant avant de partir avec les premiers autres clients qui s'éclipsent.

 

*

 

Dans le même bâtiment, quelques étages plus haut, il se passait pourtant des activités bien étranges pour une simple discothèque. En effet, dans un coin de la pièce, entre son patron et un gorille, le jeune Harry Edward Styles commençait son premier jour de travail dans cette toute nouvelle branche qu'est le monde de la nuit. Et c'est toute la soirée qu'il a été chargé de livrer les commandes des clients de Frank dans leur chambre. Surprenant parfois les quelques filles que son patron avait engagées pour poursuivre son business dans des situations embarrassantes. Et le jeune homme faisait son possible pour ne pas laisser son dégout ou son embarra apparaitre sur son visage, il craignait qu'un jour, ce soit lui dans un de ces lits. Frank l'avait prévenu que le jour viendrait pour lui aussi, lorsqu'il avait fait un pas en arrière alors que le premier client de la soirée avait pointé une fille dans la grande salle et avait jeté une liasse de billets sur le bar. Harry n'avait pas seulement fait un pas en arrière à vrai dire, il avait manqué de vomir en voyant son patron, quelques minutes plus tard, commander un verre de whisky et rire à une des blagues du barman.

 

Mais tout ça, personne ne l'avait vu, Louis ne l'avait pas vu, personne ne le savait, ou du moins, ne répèterai les activités du bar. Car toutes les personnes de l'avant dernier étage étaient tues par l'argent, la corruption ou plus simplement, la peur.

 

*

 

Le lendemain, c'est la même chose, je fais à nouveau le tour de l'étage, mais j'ai beau chercher, il n'y a rien, aucun ascenseur, ou autre escalier qui permettrait d'accéder aux étages supérieurs. Et ça m'énerve, j'ai peur de me faire remarquer, alors je fais ce que je peux pour m'intégrer, parler avec les autres clients, essayé d'obtenir une information quelconque. Mais c'est le néant total. Je repars à nouveau bredouille.

 

Entre mon travail au restaurant et mes sorties le soir, je commence à m'épuiser, je perds espoir et j'ai l'impression qu'Harry m'échappe. Pourtant, il doit bien y avoir un moyen de monter ces fichus étages. Alors, lors de la quatrième nuit, je ne rentre pas, je me pose dans un recoin, en face de l'immeuble et attends, je veux voir si tout le monde entre par la même entrée.

 

C'est déjà fou le nombre de personne qui s'arrête et qui rentre dans l'immeuble. Je m'énerve à nouveau seul, deux heures que je suis dehors, à regarder les taxis ralentir, puis repartir, et je n'ai rien vu qui pourrait m'aider. Je soupire et regarde ma montre. J'allais faire demi-tour, rentrer dans mon quartier car je suis épuisé, mais je vois du mouvement dans une autre ruelle, presque en face de moi.

 

Ma mâchoire manque de se décrocher quand je vois Frank émergé de l'ombre, il s'appuie contre la vitre de son immeuble et une berline sort elle aussi de la ruelle. Putain. C'était juste sous mes yeux et je n'ai rien vu. Il y a bien une autre entrée, sans doute par l'arrière. Quel idiot je fais, j'aurais dû vérifier par moi-même directement au lieu d'attendre.

 

J'attends qu'ils partent avant de faire un petit détour, afin qu'on ne me voie pas débarquer de la ruelle, ça sera encore plus suspect que mon étrange habitude de venir ici tous les soirs. J'ai d'ailleurs peur que le videur de l'entrée conventionnelle ait déjà mémorisé mon visage.

 

Mais une fois devant la porte, beaucoup plus discrète et sans garde devant, j'hésite. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Je ne suis pas en forme, je n'ai pas pris mon arme. J'ai juste du liquide sur moi pour pouvoir payer mes consommations si jamais je plonge dans la gueule du loup et que je dois continuer sous couverture. Mais d'un autre côté, il n'y a plus Frank dans l'immeuble, donc la seule personne qui peut me reconnaitre, c'est Harry. Et il ne fera rien, je peux donc trouver du temps pour lui parler sans trop de problème.

 

Je trépigne, je n'arrive pas à me décider.

 

Je n'aurais peut-être pas de deuxième occasion, Frank pourrait aussi revenir, je suis confus. Je m'arrête, il faut que je me concentre, que j'envisage un maximum de possibilité, rapidement, que je pèse le pour et le contre.

 

C'est comme ça que je me retrouve à monter les marches de marbre, c'est tout autre chose que l'autre boîte de nuit. La musique diffusée aussi n'est pas la même. Ici, j'entends du Jazz, je paris même que c'est un groupe qui se produit et non pas un cd qui est diffusé par les enceintes.

 

Mon cœur bas de plus en plus fort, je pousse une nouvelle porte, de verre et entre dans une grande pièce, s'étendant quasiment sur tout l'étage. J'en ai le souffle coupé, le velours sur les canapés, le bois précieux sur le bar, tout ça, ce n'est pas mon monde, mais je dois me l'approprier. Je m'avance, sors quelques billets et commande un martini, c'est ce que tous les hommes de la pièce semblent avoir à leur main libre, l'autre est soit dans leur poche de costume, soit sur la cuisse d'une femme ou encore entrain d'être tendu à un collaborateur.

 

Je ne suis pas tranquille, mon calme n'est qu'une façade, je voudrais pouvoir distinguer Harry, quelque part, j'ai besoin de savoir qu'il est ici et qu'il va bien, au moins en apparence.

 

Je crois rêver quand je vois une silhouette lui ressemblant passer la porte par laquelle je suis entrée. Il me faut un moment avant que je le voie vraiment et que je réalise qu'il est devant les yeux. Par malheur, Frank est de retour avec lui. Je sers mon verre et tourne la tête, je ne tiens pas à ce que Frank me voit, j'espère juste qu'Harry va me repérer dans la foule, il est intelligent, observateur, il va me voir. J'ai besoin de lui redonner espoir, qu'il tienne encore un peu avant que je l'arrache des griffes de ce monstre.

 

Je les suis du regard grâce au grand miroir face à moi, je les détaille. Je remarque plusieurs choses, la première est qu'il a coupé ses cheveux, la deuxième, qu'il a repris du poids et enfin, qu'il est plutôt bien habillé pour un vendeur de cocaïne, ce qui n'annonce rien de bon.

 

J'ai terriblement peur pour lui, du changement qui pourrait s'opérer quasiment sous mes yeux. Mais je ne laisserais rien lui arriver, hors de question que Frank le met en pièce, c'est même l'inverse qui va se produire, je l'ai promis à sa sœur et à moi-même.

 

Alors je débarrasse le planché pour ce soir, mais demain, je vais revenir avec mon arme, en ayant préparé ma soirée et prêt à en découdre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enfin Louis revoit Harry !  
> Ca a été laborieux mais le but est atteint. Alors, que pensez-vous de cette nouvelle rencontre ? Dites moi vos impressions et vos théories !  
> J'espère que vous avez aimez ces deux derniers chapitres malgré leur petite longueur. Les prochains devraient retrouver un contenu plus riche.  
> Merci à nouveau, de me lire et de partager cette histoire.  
> A bientôt !


	16. Harry & Louis.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry a rejoint les rangs de Frank et un visiteur surprise lui apporte une énigme pleine de promesse...

 

 

 

Je passe la porte en silence, moi qui pensais avoir ma soirée de libre, voilà que Frank est venu me chercher pour le deuxième service de la soirée. Il est tard, je suis épuisé par mes longueurs dans la piscine, j'ai même des courbatures mais je suis sans un mot. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si me plaindre changerai quelque chose, tous ce que j'obtiendrai serai un coup dans le ventre.  
  
  
Je regarde autour de moi, il n'y a presque aucun changement dans les clients, c'est toujours les même depuis le début. Je regarde au niveau des canapés, salue Candice, une... Je déglutis, je ne peux même pas penser aux horreurs qui se passent ici, je préfère être aveugle ; ce n'est pas courageux, mais même si je le veux, je ne peux pas l'aider. Puis mon regard dérive de l'autre côté de la pièce alors qu'on la traverse, heureusement pas trop vite. Il y a Ethan, un habitué aussi, il va venir chercher sa dose tout à l'heure et me faire des avances, que je vais repousser. Enfin, le bar, je souris à Luke, le barman, mais je pose mes yeux sur un client, qui vient subitement de se mettre dos à moi. Je fronce les yeux, la forme du corps, les cheveux, il ressemble à... Mon cœur s'arrête et je dois mobiliser toute ma force pour ne pas m'arrêter subitement en chemin et me faire rentrer dedans par le gorille.  
  
  
Je sens ma gorge s'asséchée et mes mains devenir moites, mon cœur bas plus vite, je me dépêche de relever le regard vers le miroir au-dessus du bar, pour pouvoir regarder son visage. J'ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose alors que je le vois. Les larmes me viennent aux yeux et je pense deviner de la peine aussi dans les siens. Je prends une grande inspiration et ne le lâche pas des yeux avant de passer derrière un mur, pour aller dans le bureau de Frank et faire le topo de la soirée.  
Il est là. Il est venu, il a réussi à me trouver. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser, je suis un peu désorienté et ça, mon patron le remarque, il appelle mon prénom et je relève la tête vers lui, les yeux sans doute brillants.  
  
  
\- **T'as pris quoi ?** _Me demande t'il durement._  
  
  
Je secoue la tête et ferme la bouche, ferme les yeux quelques instants avant de les rouvrir, regagnant mon masque.  
  
  
\- **Je – Rien, j'ai juste la tête qui tourne.**  
  
  
Il soupire et ouvre un tiroir et pose une barre chocolatée devant moi. Je pince les lèvres, l'eau me monte déjà à la bouche.  
  
  
J'essaye de manger le strict minimum pour qu'il ne me mette pas « au service » trop tôt, mais je sais que je ne vais pas gagner cette bataille. J'ai terriblement peur, j'en fais des cauchemars toutes les nuits et des crises de paniques. Je ne veux pas... passer par là. Sauf que mon corps refuse de rester en dessous des soixante kilos, comme avant. Je crois qu'il cache des choses dans les jus que je prends les matins, des protéines qui me font reprendre un poids normal, qui me poussent un peu plus vers la soirée fatale.  
  
  
Je soupire et tends la main pour ouvrir la barre alors qu'il recommence son discourt. Il va chercher la drogue dans un coffre, caché derrière un tableau, derrière le bureau. S'en est risible tellement s'est cliché. Je mange la moitié de la barre et la repose, marchant avec précaution.  
  
  
Cette fois, c'est la cocaïne et l'herbe qu'il pause devant moi. Par automatisme, après toutes ces années, je les cache dans les revers de ma veste, presque avec expertise. Je sais que tous les clients sont à chaque fois surpris de me voir sortir un sachet de ma veste, comme par magie, et ça fait partis du mystère que Frank veut entretenir. Séduire la clientèle, c'est ce qu'il veut et comme ça qu'il compte s'imposer.  
  
  
Je sais que le club commence à se remplir, chaque jour, l me semble trouver de plus en plus de monde dans la salle. Et de plus en plus de... serviteurs à disposition. Je ne sais pas comment il me fait, comment il recrute alors qu'il est constamment enfermé dans son bureau. Mais il ne m'étonnerait pas d'apprendre qu'il a à nouveau des hommes à son service pour cette tâche.  
Pour moi, c'est aussi différant, Frank ne me paye pas, mais accepte certains de mes caprices, comme celui de dormir et de disposer de la piscine autant que je veux. En échange, je fais mon maximum et me mêle à la foule pour séduire mes clients avec la poudre blanche. Juste avec la poudre blanche. Pour l'instant.  
  
  
Je pourrais même me réjouir de cette nouvelle liberté, je suis mieux vu que tous ces autres employés, on me voit comme son fils ici, je pourrais en profiter, construire quelque chose, m'en amuser. Mais je n'oublis pas tout ce qu'il a fait, qu'il a tiré sur ma mère ; sans doute tuée. Qu'il m'a pris à ma famille, qu'il compte vendre mon corps tôt au tard, qu'il prend chacun des pesos que je gagne pour rembourser ce que j'ai détruit de son empire.  
  
  
Et il y a maintenant Louis dans la salle. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, j'espère que Frank va rester dans son bureau aujourd'hui, qu'il va s'occuper des comptes, ou qu'il va aller se foutre en l'air à l'étage supérieur, comme les autres clients. Il faut que j'arrive à approcher Louis, qu'on puisse se parler, que je sache comment il compte faire.  
  
  
J'ai peur, terriblement, Frank pourrait le voir, même s'il s'est laissé poussé la barbe, il reste reconnaissable.  
  
  
Je fini de mettre les petits sachets dans ma veste et me lève. On toque justement à la porte, d'un geste de la main, je suis congédié, le gorille sort aussi et emprunte la porte privée, celle qui débouche sur un escalier et mène aux chambres. Je frissonne d'horreur, il se passe d'épouvantables choses au-dessus de nous et nous nous appliquons à l'ignorer.  
  
  
Je soupire, essaye de garder mon calme, m'avance dans la salle et vais tout de suite voir Ethan, tout en gardant mon encas dans mon estomac. Il ne faut pas que je pense aux chambres du dessus.  
  
  
Je souris, mon beau sourire commerciale, et m'assois à côté de lui. S'en suite une discussion, d'autres clients, plusieurs autres discussions, mes poches qui deviennent moins lourdes, remplies de billets, quelques avances gentiment repoussées et un coup d'œil de temps à autre vers Louis. Il est toujours au bar et il ne devrait pas. Il faudrait qu'il change de place, se mêle à la foule, Luke n'aurait aucun scrupule à le balancer au patron.  
  
  
Je commence à paniquer, je vois le barman qui essaye de discuter avec Louis et c'est trop dangereux. Je me lève en même temps que Clarisse, elle au bras d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, avec une bedaine énorme et qui pu l'alcool. Je baisse les yeux pour ne pas le voir poser une de ses mains sales sur ses fesses. Je vais vers le bar et m'assois avec un siège entre Louis et moi.  
  
  
Luke vient de suite vers moi. Oui, lui aussi il a un faible pour moi je crois. J'essaye bien de comprendre comment c'est possible, comme à chaque fois qu'on me fait des avances, mais ça ne fait toujours aucun sens pour moi.  
  
  
\- **Qu'est ce que je te sers ?**  
  
  
Mais ce soir, je peux essayer de rentrer dans son jeu, pour qu'il oublis Louis et qu'il puisse en suite me laisser l'approcher.  
  
  
Je fais mine de regarder la carte et relève les yeux vers les siens, marron, presque noir.  
  
  
\- **Quelque chose de léger.**  
**\- Tu prends toujours quelque chose de léger, tu es sûr que tu ne veux rien d'autre ?**  
  
  
Il est coupé par un client, il s'approche à ma droite, un billet à la main et je le lui prends ce qui correspond, reprenant ma discussion naturellement.  
  
  
\- **Tu me proposes quoi ? N'oublis pas que je suis en service.**  
  
  
Il sourit, un sourire qu'il veut charmeur, mais ça me repousse plutôt qu'autre chose, il est lourd. Et quand j'entends le nom du cocktail qu'il me propose, j'ai envie de me frapper la tête contre le bois sophistiqué du bar. Bon sang, il pense vraiment que c'est comme ça qu'on attire quelqu'un.  
  
  
Je souris et pose ma tête dans ma main, refusant gentiment le cocktail au nom du Coït.  
  
  
**\- Donne-moi comme d'habitude, ça ira très bien.**  
  
  
Il semble déçu et se tourne pour faire ce que je lui ai demandé. Je tourne la tête vers Louis. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et prends le ton le plus détaché et blasé que j'ai en stock.  
  
  
**\- T'es nouveau toi**.  
  
  
Il sursaute un peu et tourne la tête, apeuré, tout comme moi. Je sais que si Frank arrive, on est tout les deux morts sur le champ.  
  
  
**\- Oui, je viens d'arriver.**  
  
  
Il prend un fort accent britannique, il est intelligent.  
  
  
Je remercie Luke pour le cocktail et bois un peu avant d'adresser à nouveau la parole à Louis. Reste détaché, ne montre pas que tu es intéressé, tu es tout le temps détaché, ça serait suspect d'être soudainement proche d'un client, surtout nouveau. Je prends une inspiration et sors un sachet.  
  
  
\- **C'est ça que tu es venu chercher depuis les îles ?**  
  
  
Il rit légèrement et cherche ce qu'il faut dans sa poche. Il est observateur, il a vu combien l'autre gars m'a donné pour la même quantité. Il me donne le billet et je fais glisser sur le comptoir le sachet. Il prend le temps de l'observer, faignant une moue satisfaite pour la qualité du produit et le range.  
  
  
\- **En quelque sorte** , _finit-il par dire._  
  
  
Luke, en parfait employé, lui demande s'il reveut un martini tout en reprenant le verre vide de Louis.  
  
  
Celui-ci sort un autre billet et montre mon verre.  
  
  
**\- Je vais prendre la même chose que lui.**  
  
  
Je saute sur l'occasion et réduis l'espace entre nos sièges, amenant mon verre avec moi. Luke ne doit pas avoir de difficulté à comprendre que les affaires commencent, il va servir une jeune femme qui vient s'arriver devant lui.  
  
  
\- **Et vous compter installer une entreprise ?** _Je lui demande, directement, je ne suis pas réputé pour tourner autour du pot ici._  
**\- Oui. Le quartier de Maria m'intéresse.**  
  
  
Maria. D'accord. En suite ?  
  
  
Je bois une autre gorgée et joue un peu avec mon dessous de verre, regardant le reflet de la pièce à travers le miroir en face de nous. Tout ce passe bien, pas une trace du gorille ni de Frank.  
  
  
\- **C'est un quartier plutôt calme, je ne sais pas si vous ferez une bonne affaire par là.**  
**\- Oh, je ne compte pas me faire remarquer, avec un chiffre de 23 million de dollars par an, mon entreprise se porte bien. Je cherche juste... du divertissement.**  
  
  
Maria. 23. Un lieu de divertissement. Un restaurant ? Une boite de nuit ? Un lieu de pari ? Un cinéma ? C'est trop vaste.  
  
  
\- **Non, vraiment, je ne pense pas ce soit la peine de vous donner tant de mal. Il y a pas mal de police dans ce quartier-là.**  
**\- Oh, vraiment ?**  
  
  
Il reste songeur, je regarde mes mains et me tourne face aux autres clients, je ne devrais pas rester trop longtemps avec un client, j'ai d'autre sachet à vendre.  
  
  
\- **Oui. Je pense plutôt que vous devriez vous contenter du monde de la nuit, il y a assez à faire par ici.**  
  
  
Il secoue la tête. Ok. Pas de boite de nuit.  
  
  
\- **Non, ce n'est pas ce que je cherche. Mais merci du conseil. Vous savez si le bar propose de quoi se restaurer ?**  
  
  
Je fini mon verre d'une traite et me lève. Je garde mon calme et hoche la tête, le regardant enfin de face, il a l'air épuisé, et je ne pense pas être mieux.  
  
  
Un restaurant. Le 23, dans le quartier de Maria. J'aurais besoin de plus, mais je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre.  
  
  
\- **Vous savez si on peut trouver un pub, quelque chose qui ressemble aux salons de thé Anglais ? Je crois, que mon pays me manque un peu.**  
  
  
Je ris légèrement, pour la forme. Il faut vraiment que je bouge. Mais je retiens la dernière chose, un bar, plutôt calme j'imagine, mais je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'un bar servant des spécialités anglophone. Qu'est ce qui est spécifique à l'Angleterre ?  
  
  
Je me pince les lèvres et pose amicalement ma main sur son épaule.  
  
  
\- **Je crains de ne pas pouvoir vous aider.**  
  
  
Il hoche légèrement la tête et hausse les épaules. Je fais un peu par retourner vers les banquettes, je sais qu'on m'y attend. Je ne me retourne pas.  
  
  
Je passe ma soirée à réfléchir, qu'est ce qui est spécifique à l'Angleterre ? Il vient de me donner un moyen de le retrouver, c'est une première porte de sortie, je sais que je ne pourrais pas échapper aux griffes de Frank, mais savoir où le rejoindre en cas de besoin, c'est une très bonne idée.  
  
  
Ça commence à être dangereux pour moi, quant à force de réfléchir, je me perds dans mes pensées et que c'est la main d'un client sur ma cuisse qui me fait sursauter et que je sors enfin de ma bulle. Je tourne la tête vers le client, une cliente pour être exacte et lève un sourcil pour lui indiquer que j'attends sa demande.  
  
  
\- **Tu as l'air tendu** , _dit-elle, tout en remontant sa main._  
  
  
Je souris, crispé et pose ma main sur la sienne, je déteste ça, ils pensent tous que je suis à vendre, mais je ne fais pas ça, pas tout de suite. Je frissonne d'horreur et j'ai peur qu'elle pense que je trésailles à cause d'autre chose. En effet, elle se penche plus vers moi et un sourire carnassier se développe sur son visage. Son visage angélique se perd et je vois presque les cornes du diable pousser sur sa tête, de la même couleur que sa robe, rouge sang.  
  
  
Je me recule et essaye de rester poli.  
  
  
\- **Désolé, mais si tu n'as rien pour moi, je dois aller voir autre part.**  
  
  
Elle ouvre sa pochette et en sort beaucoup trop d'argent pour qu'elle veuille de la drogue.  
  
  
Je me sens tout à coup sale, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne, je ne veux pas ça. Pourtant, cela ressemble à une mauvaise blague, comme un avant-goût de ce qu'il va m'arriver dans quelques jours, ou semaines.  
  
  
Je prends l'argent, compte les billets, prends seulement ce qu'il correspond à un sachet et lui rend le reste en même temps que la poudre.  
  
  
\- **Je ne fais pas ça. Mais je peux toujours t'orienter vers quelqu'un.**  
  
  
Je lui fais un clin d'œil et j'ai envie de vomir la barre chocolatée que j'ai mangé plutôt, avec mon cocktail. Elle semble déçue et se lève en même temps que moi. Je commence à avoir peur, elle pourrait me mener d'elle-même vers l'étage supérieur sans que personne ne réagisse. Même si Frank nous voyait entrer dans une des chambres, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il interviendrait.  
  
  
Je déglutis avec difficulté et incline légèrement la tête pour la saluer et lui tourne le dos, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air de fuir, je fais quelques pas, je vais vers Grégoire, un homme de Frank, la diablesse derrière moi. Il relève la tête en me voyant et je n'ai pas besoin d'expliquer, il ne me connait pas, moi oui, parce que j'ai toujours une aussi bonne mémoire des visages et qu'il a suffit que Frank prononce une seule fois son prénom en ma présence pour que je lui associe.  
  
  
La diablesse pose une main sur mon épaule et je me mords la lèvre, retiens mon souffle pour ne pas respirer son parfum.  
  
  
\- **C'est bien dommage Harry, il n'est pas aussi beau que toi.**  
  
  
Je tremble presque, mais je me force à ne pas bouger. L'autre homme la regarde, puis moi, il sourit, il se force et je me déteste.  
  
  
\- **Mais je suis bien plus doué que lui,** _finit-il par dire, tendant la main vers elle._  
_  
_  
Elle semble satisfaite par son assurance et je l'entends pouffer, elle me donne une importante somme d'argent, il semblerait que sa pochette puisse fournir des billets à profusion. C'est bien plus qu'il faudrait, mais elle doit aussi acheter mon silence j'imagine.  
  
  
Je glisse les billets dans ma veste alors Grégoire prend sa main libre et embrasse le dos de celle-ci.  
  
  
\- **Grégoire, enchanté.**  
  
  
Elle glousse de plus belle et sa main me lâche enfin, je manque de tomber à la renverse. J'ai envie de courir vers les toilettes les plus proches. Mais je dois finir mon job.  
  
  
\- **Maryam** , _chuchot-elle, sa main déjà accrochée à sa nouvelle proie._  
_  
_  
Je me recule, incline à nouveau la tête légèrement alors que mon estomac se révulse et ils disparaissent.  
  
  
\- **Félicitation.**  
**  
**  
La voix me fait sursauter et je me retrouve vers Frank, les bras croisés, le même sourire que le démon que je viens de quitter. C'est lui le souverain. Lui qui les contrôle tous.  
  
  
Je ne réponds rien et le suis dans son bureau. J'imagine que mon service est fini. Mais avant de rentrer, je jette un dernier coup d'œil vers le bar, Louis n'y est plus. Et je sursaute encore alors que je le vois près du mur, près de là où je me trouvais. Il était là, prêt à intervenir.  
  
  
Les larmes me viennent aux yeux et je dois lever les yeux au ciel et cligner plusieurs fois des paupières pour les empêcher de couler. Son visage est doux et je sens mon cœur se déchiré alors que je croise une dernière fois son regard, lui aussi au bord des larmes, puis je disparais derrière la porte de chêne.  
   
Comme tous les soirs, je dépose à ma droite tous les billets que j'ai reçus et à gauche, la drogue que je n'ai pas vendue. Et je suis heureux de voir qu'il ne m'en reste plus que trois. C'est une bonne soirée, il va être indulgent, je l'espère.  
  
  
J'essaye encore de garder mon encas et l'alcool dans mon estomac, mais sa présence de Frank n'arrange rien, car je sais que moi aussi, je vais y passer. Il tourne autour du pot depuis un moment, et après ce soir, je peux être certain que demain, il va lancer sa foudre droit sur moi. C'est le dieu sur terre ici, il est Zeus, il règne comme un surpuissant ici, il est vu comme le bienfaiteur par les clients, mais pour moi, il est aussi Hadès. Il est deux entités en une, le frère puissant coexiste avec l'autre corrompu, damné.  
  
  
Il s'assoit sur son fauteuil et son langage corporel ne m'annonce rien de bon.  
  
  
Je veux rentrer chez moi, je veux retrouver Louis et Gemma.  
  
  
Je prends une inspiration difficile et le voit se tourner les pouces, il réfléchit à comment me manipuler, comment me déplacer sur son échiquier. Il finit par se redresser et appui ses coudes sur le bureau.  
  
  
\- **Harry, je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de rembourser tes dettes convenablement.**  
  
  
Je sens une larme m'échapper mais je ne bouge pas, il me regarde et je ne vais pas le laisser me mettre à terre. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux, si je dois subir, je ne vais pas lui donner la satisfaction de me voir par terre, je ne lui offrirai pas ce cadeau-là. Son ego, son caractère de sociopathe ne seront pas satisfait.  
  
  
Il se lève et vient se placer devant moi, il s'appui contre le bureau, en face de moi et la mine désolée qu'il affiche semble être le meilleur jeu d'acteur que je n'ai jamais vu.  
  
  
\- **Je sais que c'est compliqué. Mais je fais ça pour toi.**  
  
  
J'ai envie de rire, pour moi ? Ça m'étonnerait grandement, il ne fait rien pour moi, il n'a jamais rien fait pour moi, même que j'étais encore enfant, ce qu'il m'a transmis, c'est pour son propre intérêt, pas pour le mien. Il a été une figure paternelle il y a longtemps, mais elle s'est brisé, et ce, depuis un moment, je n'ai plus de lien, plus de redevance. J'ai compris que la raison pour laquelle je le protégeais jusqu'à présent, la raison pour laquelle j'ai empêché Louis d'intervenir à la grande, c'est parce qu'il me tenait encore en otage, je pensais qu'il pouvait encore m'aider, qu'il m'aidait. Mais c'est fini, je sais que je suis tombé dans le panneau, il a tout fait pour que je m'attache à lui alors qu'il est mon ravisseur. Et ça me terrifie, de voir comme j'ai pu être balancé d'un bout à l'autre du monde sans rien dire. Mais j'ai vu Louis, je comprends maintenant ce qu'est vraiment l'affection.  
  
  
Frank n'a pas d'affection pour moi, à peine de la compassion. Je suis tombé entre ses griffe, je sais qu'étais sous l'influence d'un certain syndrome, celui du Stockholm. C'est dur à admettre, mais ça me donne aussi assez de force pour le détester, maintenant que je suis pleinement conscient de ce que j'ai subis.  
  
  
Il peut faire ce qu'il veut, je ne vais plus subir, je vais aller chercher l'aide que me propose Louis. Il ne le laissera pas me toucher. Personne ne va me briser, hors de question. Je ne suis pas faible. Je sais me défendre, aucun de ses clients ne se servira de moi. Je ne vais pas me prostituer pour sa belle gueule. Dette ou pas, il n'arrivera pas à me briser comme ça. C'est impossible.  
  
  
Je croise les doigts pour que Louis revienne, qu'il soit là demain, et les autres jours, pour que je puisse avoir une issue de secoure. Je vais causer du fil à retorde au monstre juste devant moi. Il pourrait user de sa force, de ses gorilles, pour que j'obéisse, mais je peux résister si, et seulement si, Louis est là pour m'aider. Alors je prie pour qu'il ne parte pas, mes convictions et ma force d'esprit ne tiennent qu'a lui pour l'instant.  
  
  
Tout ce que j'ai compris, c'est grâce à Louis. Si je ne m'effondre pas dans le bureau dans les minutes qui suivent, c'est grâce à Louis, parce qu'il est là et qu'il ne me laissera pas tomber.  
Je tremble de peur, mais c'est ce qui prouve que je suis encore vivant, c'est bon signe, au moins, Frank ne m'a pas encore lobotomisé le cerveau. Je ne suis pas encore Grégoire, ni Clarisse.  
  
  
Sans attendre plus, il me fait signe de disparaitre, le message ne peut pas être plus clair, demain, je sais que je vais commencer. Il faut que je trouve Louis avant qu'il me prenne à nouveau entre ses griffes et qu'on rentre à sa villa.  
  
  
Heureusement pour moi, le gorille ne me suit pas, il reste avec son maitre, à compter et surveiller l'argent.  
  
  
Je ferme la porte derrière moi et essuie rapidement les quelques larmes qui m'ont échappé en sortant. Ca va, on aura juste l'impression que je viens de me défoncer. Je relève doucement le visage, redresse mon dos, il faut que je reprenne le masque, la bonne carrure d'un vendeur désiré, puissant, l'image que Frank veut donner. Je m'avance, je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend en rentrant, alors je vais au bar, je souris faiblement et demande trois shot. Je ne fais jamais ça, mais on m'obéit, on obéit à Frank, on se soumet à ses volontés, tout le monde le fait, je l'ai fait, je vais le faire pour ne pas me faire frapper, pour ne pas me faire tuer. Mais Louis est là, quelque part, il faut qu'il me trouve. Je pense qu'il n'est pas encore parti, il a du se cacher quelque part, il a du se mêler dans la masse. Je sais qu'il n'a aucun problème à faire ça, il se fondait parfaitement dans la police, malgré ses idées, ses convictions différentes, jusqu'à ce que je le bouge, que je l'éléctrochoque pour qu'il fasse quelque chose de bien dans sa vie.  
  
  
C'est la seule fierté que j'ai. J'ai réussi à bouger sa vie, à l'empêcher de sombrer, d'avoir une famille, des enfants dans ce monde corrompu.  
  
  
Je suis foutrement triste, perdu, terrifié, il est la seule chose stable et rassurante dans ma vie, j'ai besoin qu'il vienne. Je soupire après avoir vider les trois verres, m'essuie les lèvres avec ma main, on passera mes manières. Je me tourne lentement vers la grande pièce, elle semble encore plus sombre que d'habitude, elle est noire de monde, des monstres qui la peuple. Ils sont tous à vomir.  
Et je vois dans le coin de la pièce, caché par un groupe de femme, une lumière qui brille dans le noir, il me regarde et je n'ai pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, je suis certain qu'il a compris.  
Je l'observe, je ne sais pas quoi faire, je suis tétanisé par ce qui arrive.  
  
  
Puis j'entends la voix forte de Frank arriver, mes yeux s'agrandissent d'horreur et nous n'avons plus que quelques secondes. Je le vois lutter contre le courant, contre la marée de gens entre nous, il joue des coudes alors que la mer se sépare en deux pour Frank.  
  
  
Ils arrivent à la même hauteur et je reste spectateur, j'ai peur qu'un affrontement éclate, de les retrouver sur un ring, un combat déséquilibré, Louis contre les deux animaux qui entourent Frank.  
Mais celui-ci passe sans se soucis qu'une souris s'est faufilé dans son château. Il passe devant moi sans un mot et mon corps suit sans bruit, je me place derrière lui après un dernier regard vers Louis, qui se fait emporter par les ombres, je m'efface aussi.  
  
  
                                                                                                                      *  
  
  
Sans surprise le retour à la villa se fait dans le silence, le chauffeur ne pompe pas un mot et Frank est au téléphone avec des clients, tant dis que moi, moi je regarde la ville s'éveillée par la fenêtre légèrement ouverte. Je profite de la petite brise et de ce moment de répit, car je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'attend. C'est fatal et je ne sais pas quels sont les issues, j'espère simplement que j'aurais le droit à une bonne nuit de sommeil, je suis vidé, je peine à garder les yeux ouverts et l'arrivée de Louis m'a encore plus perturbé.  
  
  
On arrive, la voiture ralentie, le chauffeur nous dépose et je monte les quelques marches qui mènent à la porte d'entrée aussi rapidement que je le peux, je ne veux pas que Frank me rattrape, il est toujours derrière moi et sa présence est menaçante. Je ne supporte pas de l'avoir dans mon dos, il pourrait me surprendre, me faire mal sans que je puisse prévenir le coup.  
  
  
Mes pas sont rapides sur le carrelage, je file dans ma chambre et en quelques minutes, après une douche rapide, je me retrouve sous les draps, avec le visage de Louis sous les yeux. J'ai peur de mettre trop d'espoir sur lui, sur ce qu'il est capable de faire, mais s'il a fait tout ce voyage pour me retrouver, c'est qu'il a des ressources, un moyen de me sortir de là, un moyen de nous ramener chez nous, forcément.  
  
  
  
  
**Point de vue Louis.**  
**  
**  
Je file hors de l'immeuble, je ne supporte plus d'être ici, d'être là où Frank trafique, là où quelques atrocités se passent toutes les minutes.  
  
  
Je sors et prends une grande inspiration, appuyé contre un mur, je me retiens de vomir. Les yeux d'Harry, qui acceptent son sort simplement, qui acceptent de s'éteindre, c'est... Révoltant. Ça me met hors de moi qu'un homme puisse être aussi impuissant face à sa vie, il ne mérite pas ça. Il est intelligent, il n'est peut-être pas commun, mais qui en a quelque chose à faire ? Moi, je n'en ai rien à faire, je veux juste le sortir de là, lui montrer qu'il peut avoir sa vie, qu'il peut décider, avoir son propre arbitre et ne pas laisser les autres dicter ses actions.  
  
  
Il est grand temps que je m'active, je ne laisserai personne l'utiliser, ni Frank, ni les autres. Il a le droit d'avoir tous les pouvoirs sur sa vie.  
  
  
Les métros, les rues commencent à s'agiter autour de moi, je veux tous les arrêter, leur dire ce qui arrive là-haut, crier à qui veut l'entendre que des gens sont prisonniers, qu'ils ont besoin d'aide.  
  
  
Mais personne ne m'écoutera, c'est la loi de la rue, encore et toujours. Et ça me retourne à nouveau l'estomac, fort, ça m'en fait tourner la tête, je cours vers un caniveau et tout ce que j'avais dans l'estomac s'en va. Un système de justice obsolète, une éducation hermétique à la réalité, mon éternel optimisme. Tout disparait. Sauf ma conviction, infaillible et inébranlable, celle de donner à tout Hommes une liberté.  
  
  
J'essuie ma bouche contre la paume de ma main et relève la tête, je sais ce qu'il faut que je fasse.  
Je me redresse et rentre dans la petite pièce que j'occupe. Je regarde l'heure et après un rapide calcul du décalage horaire, j'appelle Charlotte. Je peux plus attendre, je dois aussi mettre mes différents de côtés et j'espère qu'ils en feront de même.  
  
  
Elle décroche, je prends de ses nouvelles mais rapidement, deux mots m'échappent. Il est temps.  
  
  
\- **Contacte Zayn.**  
  
  
Elle ne semble pas comprendre, mais j'insiste, je ne veux pas lui expliquer ce dans quoi je suis embarqué, elle est adulte, mais c'est ma petite sœur, je ne lui dirai jamais tout ça. Alors elle finit par céder, je lui explique ce qu'il faut qu'elle fasse et je raccroche. J'ai le temps de prendre une douche, de manger, de me préparer, de fermer ma valise avant que mon téléphone sonne à nouveau. C'est un numéro inconnu, mais je sais qu'il ne peut s'agir que d'une seule personne.  
  
  
Je regarde l'appareil sonner et je prends une grande inspiration. Je suis certain que notre relation a changé, je l'ai laissé, j'ai pris une décision en partant et je ne pense pas qu'il me l'a déjà pardonné. Mais il ne s'agit pas de moi, on doit mettre nos différents de côtés pour quelque chose de plus grand que nous.  
  
  
Je décroche.  
  
  
  
**\- Allo ?** _Dit une voix dure de l'autre côté du combiné._  
**\- Salut,** **je réussis à articuler, le cœur serré.**  
**\- Lottie m'a appelé.**  
**\- Oui, de ma part. Je... Frank est avec Harry. Je les ai retrouvés.**  
  
  
Il ne dit rien pendant un moment. J'avoue avoir peur qu'il raccroche. Mais on a passé plus de cinq ans tout les deux déjà, c'est pas rien. C'est mon meilleur ami, même si je ne peux pas dire la même chose pour moi.  
  
  
\- **Dis-moi tout.**  
  
  
Je soupire de soulagement et me laisse tomber sur le lit. Puis je lui raconte, tout, je lui explique tout ce dont il a besoin de savoir, il faut qu'il prenne la mesure de la situation et qu'on agisse en conséquence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu jusque là !  
> J'espère que vous avez apprécié le chapitre, je suis plutôt fier de celui-ci. J'aime beaucoup vous écrire les pensées d'Harry en cet environnement particulier.  
> En effet, Louis a retrouvé Harry, mais tout n'est pas finis, vous pouvez le constater.  
> N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires, les kudos sont les bienvenus :)  
> Je remercie ceux, celles, ciels, qui me lisent depuis tout ce temps, ainsi que les nouveaux lecteurs, c'est gratifiant de voir les vues augmenter de jours en jours.  
> Merci merci xx


	17. Zayn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changement radical de point de vue, cette fois-ci, on est avec Zayn et celui-ci va vous offrir une toute nouvelle perspective de lecture, j'espère que vous allez aimer.

 

Je fourre mes affaires dans ma valise, je ne prends pas la peine de les plier et attends que l'appelle ce fasse en même temps, mon téléphone posé sur mon lit, en hautparleur. Je râle et coure dans la salle de bain pour aller chercher ma brosse à dents et reviens rapidement quand on décroche.

 

\- **Allo ?** _Demande Charlotte, d'une petite voix._

\- **Prends-moi un billet d'avion pour la Colombie sur le prochain vol, je te rembourserais plus tard, je rejoins Louis.**

**\- Je – Ok, d'accord, attends.**

 

Elle appelle une certaine Gemma, je ne comprends rien, je n'ai pas toutes les informations et ça m'énerve, je ne maitrise pas tout, j'aurais besoin de tout le dossier pour pouvoir commencer à réfléchir à mes actions une fois sur le terrain. Mais j'ai tellement peu de temps que c'est peine perdue, Louis me dira tout ce dont j'ai besoin de savoir sur place. Quand bien même ça m'énerve au plus haut point.

 

Je me fais porté malade pendant une semaine au travail, tout ça pour rejoindre mon taré de meilleur ami, il est vraiment débile lui quand il s'y met. Aller en Colombie, seul, pour retrouver Frank, c'est du suicide. Juste pour sauver une vie en plus de ça. Je suis plus sur la même longueur d'onde, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il fait tout ça, pourquoi il se met autant en danger pour Harry, le gars de la rue.

 

Ce n'est pas que je ne l'apprécie pas, c'est juste que... Je n'éprouve aucune compassion pour lui, c'est ça, j'ai beau essayé, comprendre mon histoire, tout ce qu'il y a derrière, je n'arrive pas à faire ce pas là. Alors je vais ignorer sa personne pour le moment, je ne pars pas pour lui, mais pour Louis. Ça me met déjà de meilleure humeur.

 

J'ai toujours Lottie en ligne quand je claque la porte de la maison et que je la ferme pour foncer vers ma voiture.

 

\- **Tu as un avion dans quatre heures.**

**\- D'accord, parfait. Appelle aussi ma mère, tu sais quoi faire. Et merci.**

**\- De rien.**

 

Elle est distante, je la considère comme ma petite sœur et je sens bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche. J'aimerai avoir le temps de me poser pour qu'on discute, depuis que Louis est parti, j'ai eu très peu de nouvelle de sa part. Je crois qu'elle m'en veut d'en vouloir à son frère.

 

Je soupire et démarre, m'engage dans la rue et prends la direction de la voie rapide la plus proche, je roule droit sur l'aéroport.

 

\- **Zayn ?** _Je l'entends appeler, mon téléphone posé sur le siège à côté de moi._

Je prends le téléphone et le pose sur son support, j'enclenche mon clignotant pour doubler, me mettre sur la troisième file.

 

**\- Oui ?**

**\- Fait attention à toi et à Louis s'il te plaît.**

**\- C'est promis. Et... Préviens-la s'il te plait.**

 

Après sa confirmation, on raccroche et je me concentre sur la route, appuyant sur l'accélérateur.

Je me suis séparé de ma copine il y a quelques semaines, avec les tensions au travail, le trafic qui semble s'intensifier à Londres, ainsi que les tensions entre les cartels, ça a explosé entre nous. Je suis insupportable et je sais que tout est de ma faute, je suis incapable de me poser depuis qu'on a déterré cette affaire et mon couple la sentit.

 

Je me rattraperais plus tard. Ou peut-être pas.

 

Mais c'est Louis qui prime pour l'instant, c'est mon objectif, on verra pour le reste après.

Il ne me reste plus que deux heures pour trouver ma porte d'embarquement, enregistrer mes bagages et monter dans cet avion, assez large. Je peux commencer à me détendre un peu. Et essayer de réduire les signes de nervosités qui m'agitent ou je risque d'attirer l'attention de sa sécurité.

Une fois libéré de ma valise, je vais vers une boutique, j'ai faim et j'ai besoin d'un thé avant de devenir fou. Il faut aussi que je m'assois cinq minutes pour me poser, me relaxer. Je déteste l'avion. Je déteste Louis.

 

Je dépiaute mon croissant viennois et mange les miettes que je fais au fur et à mesure, étrangement, ça me calme doucement. Mon attention est focalisée sur autre chose que sur les six heures de vols qui m'attendent. Je souffle sur mon thé, encore brulant et relève la tête, il est tard, très tard, donc tôt en Colombie, au moins, je ne suis pas dérangé par les touristes qui trainent dans les halls. J'ai pu circuler plus librement et ça m'a évité plusieurs reproches.

 

Ma tasse et mon plateau vide, je prends mon sac, en sors mes écouteurs, les branches à mon téléphone et lance de la musique au hasard. C'est une chanson reggae qui se lance, parfait.

 

Je prends la direction de mon terminal et me place sur un des sièges inconfortables de l'aéroport, comme toujours, au bout de cinq minutes, j'ai mal aux fesses mais je ne bouge pas, dans une heure, je serais dans les airs, autant profiter de la terre ferme tant que j'y suis encore.

 

Un soupire m'échappe, six heures, ça va être long, mais je ferai n'importe quoi pour mon frère d'arme, mon meilleur ami, il m'a déjà beaucoup aidé, c'est à mon tour de lui retourner la chandelle.

Je ne pensais pas que c'est sous ses circonstances que je lui viendrai à mon tour en aide, la vie est parfois pleine de rebondissements surprenants. En particulier lorsqu'il s'agit de nos deux vies.

 

Louis et moi nous connaissions depuis un moment, c'était bientôt Noël, j'avais ma sœur à la maison, avec ma nièce, ma fiancée de l'époque dans notre appartement. Je rentrais d'une garde plutôt dure avec Louis, il devait passer chez moi pour déposer les cadeaux. A cette époque-là, il était encore en froid avec son père et il passait noël avec nous, bougeant chez ses parents pour le nouvel an ou pour les anniversaires uniquement.

 

Comme d'habitude, c'est lui qui conduisait, il faisait froid, heureusement qu'on avait le chauffage mais la journée, c'était plus compliqué, je me souviens du pot de crème hydratant qu'on gardait dans la boite à gants pour éviter de nous tuer les mains à chaque hiver.

 

C'est donc après cette grosse journée, ponctué d'une pèche fructueuse, que nous sommes arrivés devant la maison. On ne descend, jusque-là, rien d'alarmant. Mais c'est quand j'ai vu Victoria, ma fiancée, se précipiter vers nous en courant, les joues ravagées de larmes que tout a changé. On ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait, mais on l'a suivi, Louis devant nous, la crosse de son arme dans sa paume.

 

On ne savait pas encore sur quoi tomber.

 

Mais une fois dans le salon, ma nièce était dans les bras de ma sœur, on aurait dit qu'elle dormait, au début, on n'entendait pas. Mais c'est venu après, le petit ronflement, désagréable à l'oreille.

 

Ma sœur a relevé les yeux vers moi, ses sanglots ont repris et je me suis empressé vers elle pour prendre l'enfant, la soulager. Car je pensais alors que c'était elle qui respirait ainsi. Mais quand j'ai pris la petite dans mes bras, que j'ai sentis le froid qui l'enveloppait, mon cœur s'est arrêté. Louis m'appelait, je me souviens qui me demandait ce qu'il se passait. Mais j'avais les yeux posés sur l'enfant, dont le visage était rouge, boursoufflé, les yeux pleurants.

 

J'ai dû me mordre la langue pour ne pas crier quand j'ai enfin compris.

 

Les gros poissons qu'on avait attrapé plutôt ce matin-là, ils avaient eu le temps de se venger, en attaquant ma famille, ma nièce. Elle a été brulée avec de l'acide.

 

Nous avons passé le reste du mois de décembre et de janvier à l'hôpital pour enfant, pour essayer de la soulager le plus possible. Mais le 9 février, l'enfant nous a quitté. Et j'ai été incapable de m'en remettre. J'ai quitté Victoria, Louis me récupérait tous les soirs à un bar différent, il me ramenait chez lui et s'assurait de me couvrir auprès de nos supérieurs.

 

Sans lui, j'aurais sombré, loin, je crois que je serais mors.

 

Il a toujours été là, quand mon obsession pour l'alcool s'est tournée vers le travail, il restait avec moi pour faire des heures supplémentaires. Il ne me bronchait pas et m'a aidé à coincer ces enfoirés. J'ai fait mon deuil.

 

Et s'il y a bien une chose que je ne lui souhaite pas, c'est de le voir faire le deuil d'Harry. Je ne souhaite pas non plus le voir s'acharner contre Frank, il y passerait le reste de sa vie.

 

Je ne suis pas encore certain de comprendre sa relation avec Harry, nous n'avons jamais eu le temps d'en parler. Il serait peut-être temps. Dans tous les cas, je vais l'aider. Je vais passer le reste des cinq heures de vols à réfléchir et me reposer, pour pouvoir faire mon maximum pour lui. Malgré ma rancœur, malgré son attitude, malgré sa désertification. Il ne faut pas que j'oublis qui il a été pour moi. Même si nous ne sommes plus aussi proche maintenant.

 

L'atterrissage est difficile, je ne supporte vraiment pas l'avion. Je soupire et prends mon sac, je bouscule un peu les autres passagers, je tiens à sortir de là le plus rapidement possible.

 

L'attente après être sorti, près du tapis roulant est deux fois plus épuisante que le voyage en lui-même. Je voudrais manger et me poser quelque part. Trouver Louis et parler de ce qu'il sait. Il m'a semblé inquiet, le connaissant, c'est qu'il doit avoir une bonne raison. Je suis donc à mon inquiet. Il a toujours un bon instinct, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais l'ignorer.

 

J'attrape enfin ma valise et pile à ce moment-là, je sens mon téléphone vibrer, il ne peut s'agir que de lui.

 

**\- Oui ?**

**\- Tu es où ?**

**\- En train de récupérer mes bagages. Je suis au terminal A. Devant le restaurant de Tacos.**

**\- Ok. J'arrive.**

 

Il raccroche et je vais me mettre devant le dis restaurant, j'en profite pour prendre un burrito froid et à emporter. Je l'ai fini quand je vois sa silhouette arriver vers moi. Je me redresse, mets mon sac sur mes deux épaules et essaye de ne pas être trop distant. Mais entre mes réflexions dans l'avion et ce que j'ai du supporter pendant son absence au travail, les côtés négatifs l'emporte légèrement.

 

Je vois qu'il est tout aussi gêné que moi. Il a ses mains dans ses poches, les cheveux et la barge plus longs. Et il a changé son style vestimentaire pour un short et des tongs. J'aurais presque envie de le frapper, on dirait qu'il est en vacances.

**\- Salut.**

**\- Hm.**

 

Blanc.

 

Génial.

 

On va aller loin comme ça.

 

**\- On reste ici... ou ?** _Je lui demande, j'aimerai bien aller prendre l'air, et le soleil, je ne supporte plus l'air climatisé._

**\- Non, je... La voiture est dans le parking.**

 

Je prends ma valise et lui fais signe que je le suis. Bon, ça risque d'être un peu plus compliqué que prévu. Je suis une tête de mule et j'ai un aussi mauvais caractère que lui parfois. Mais je ne vais pas non plus le brosser dans le sens du poil et le féliciter de m'avoir lâché moi, et sa vie en Angleterre.

On monte en voiture et il ne faut pas longtemps pour rejoindre l'appartement qu'il loue. C'est petit et tellement bien rangé que je me demande s'il vit vraiment ici. Puis je remarque le sac, à peine défait, au pied du canapé. Je fronce les sourcils. Ça doit faire un mois qu'il est ici, je suis certain qu'a un moment, il a rangé ses vêtements dans un des placards.

 

\- **Tu comptes partir quelque part ?**

 

Ma question est soudaine, je le sens sursauter et il se tourne vers moi, alors qu'il était dans la petite cuisine, en train de nous faire du thé.

 

\- **Je... Non, pourquoi ?**

 

Il plonge un sachet dans chaque tasse et arrive vers moi. Je prends celle qu'il me tend sans me brûler et continue d'observer le studio.

 

\- **Tu n'as pas défait ta valise** , _je lui fais remarquer._

\- **Oh...** _Il semble tout à coup gêné, puis enchaine,_ **je compte rentrer en Angleterre avec toi et Harry. Aussi vite que possible.**

 

Mais la deuxième partie de son intervention me met la puce à l'oreille, il y a encore beaucoup de chose que je ne connais pas et il serait temps qu'il me mette au jus.

 

\- **Car il y a une raison qui pourrait retarder notre retour ?** _je lui demande, anxieux._

\- **En fait...** _Il soupire et s'assoit sur le canapé._

 

Il relève les yeux vers moi et la tristesse, l'épuisement, que j'y vois me font froid dans le dos. Je sais que Frank est puissant, qu'Harry est sous son contrôle, je ne suis pas assez bête pour ne pas l'avoir deviné seul. Mais le constater à travers les yeux de mon meilleur ami, c'est autre chose. S'il est épuisé, je n'imagine pas dans quel état doit être Harry. Ni même si son sauvetage vaut le coup.

 

\- **Explique-moi, dans les détails, sans omission, s'il te plait.**

 

Je m'assois à mon tour et le monologue qui suit me fait comprendre en tas de chose. Je prends tout en pleine figure et j'ai du mal à mettre de l'ordre dans tout ce que je pense.

 

Premièrement ; Louis, en plus d'être idiot, est trop courageux pour son propre bien. Il ne se rend pas compte qu'en venant ici, en suivant Frank dans son terrain de jeux, il aurait pu finir dans un fossé. Tout comme Stan et tant d'autres gens avant lui.

 

Deuxièmement ; Sortir Harry de ce trafic, de drogue ou de sexe, on ne le sait pas encore très bien, va être un vrai cauchemar sans nos collègues. Si en plus le temps nous est compté, il y a deux fois plus de chance pour que ça merde.

 

Troisièmement ; Vu l'émotion qui a rattrapé mon meilleur mai durant son récit, faire foirer cette mission n'est pas envisageable. Louis s'est attaché à Harry, et vice versa, chacun a ses raisons. Harry, parce qu'il en avait besoin pour tenir le coup dans ce monde de fou. Louis... Parce qu'il s'est attaché, qu'ils se sont trouvés et qu'ils sont terriblement cons tous les deux.

 

Dans tous les cas, on est dans la merde jusqu'au cou, sans armes et aucun plan en tête. Sauf si on compte sur celui de Louis, où l'on débarque dans l'immeuble, qu'on fracasse tout jusqu'à trouver son protégé, et qu'on file jusqu'à l'aéroport le plus proche. Et c'est aussi le meilleur moyen de se faire tuer. Donc je ne mets pas trois secondes à l'arrêter.

 

\- **Hors de question. On ne fait pas ça. On va déjà aller voir les flics du coin et voir si on peut s'associer.**

 

Et le rire amère qui sort de ses lèvres me statufie.

 

\- **Zayn... Franchement, est-ce que tu t'entends parler ?**

 

Je le sens qui revient à la charge, les éclats de voix ne vont pas tarder. Nous aussi ont a des problèmes à régler. Je sers les dents et me redresse moi aussi.

 

\- **Il y a quelque chose qui te dérange, Louis ?** _Je lui demande d'une voix sourde._

\- **Oui. Tu ne penses pas que les autorités compétentes vont se bouger le cul pour le seul gars qui nourrit leurs familles, pas vrai ?**

 

J'entends sans problème l'insinuation derrière ses paroles. Il ne dit rien ouvertement et c'est ce qui me rend encore plus dingue.

 

\- **Dis les choses franchement, porte un peu ta fierté, arrête de tourner autour du pot.**

**\- Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas de mal à le faire, porter mes couilles, je sais faire, contrairement à d'autres.**

 

Je fais un pas en avant, je le déteste, je le hais et j'ai vraiment envie de laisser mon poing partir, meilleur ami ou pas, ce qu'il sous-entend dépasse le raisonnable.

 

\- **Vas-y, dis le Louis, portes-les.**

**\- Oh, vraiment ? Pas de problème. Je dis juste que ce que tu as fait est particulièrement dégradant pour toi-même et que tu devrais remettre ta place en question. Je ne sais pas, tu penses vraiment que je t'aurais laissé croupir dans une cellule pendant une semaine ? Sans visite de ta sœur, sans aide de ma part ? Tu m'as laissé dans ma merde et tu viens en suite clamé haut et fort à quel point tu es génial de venir m'aider. Remets-toi en question, la démocratie en laquelle tu crois, elle est pourrie jusqu'à la moelle, Zayn.**

 

Je ris jaune. Il est complètement dérangé. Harry lui a lavé le cerveau.

 

\- **Si j'ai fais ça, c'est pour t'éviter tes ennuis. Sans moi, tu serais mort, Frank t'aurais eu par surprise alors que tu cavalais derrière Harry tel le bon toutou que tu es. Notre système se remet en place Louis, ce que Harry t'as fait voir, c'est en train de s'écrouler, tu es totalement aveuglé par l'idolâtrie que tu lui portes.**

\- **L'idolâtrie ? Bah voyons... Est-ce que tu peux, rien que cinq minutes, arrêter de penser à ton propre nombril et ouvrir les yeux. Je suis sûr que t'as même pas remarqué les bidonvilles qui jonches chaque coin de rue. Tu ne veux pas voir la vérité en face, tu ne veux pas voir que ton merveilleux petit pays est considérablement corrompu et dans la merde. On est tous dans la merde. Et ça, depuis les Guerres du Pacifique. Crois pas que les Nations Unies ont réussi leur coup, les conditions dans lesquelles à vécu Harry le montre bien.**

\- **Et tu ne penses pas qu'Harry est en train de t'utiliser ? Tu ne trouves pas étrange que depuis que sa famille a été retrouvé, il a si gentiment disparu dans la nature avec Frank ? Et que maintenant que tu l'as retrouvé, il veut soudainement lui échapper ?**

 

Je suis en rogne, je veux le secouer comme un prunier. Peu importe qu'Harry soit dans la merde, il entraine Louis avec lui et il en est hors de question. On n'est même pas sur qu'il est fiable, même pas sûr qu'il n'est pas encore en train de nous manipuler. C'est ce qu'il a fait la première fois, il voulait juste partir, avoir sa liberté, mais oh, étrange, quand il a su qu'on avait fait le lien entre lui et Edward, il a voulu retrouver sa famille. Pour, par tout hasard, les retrouver et enfin pouvoir avoir la vie dont il rêve, avec nouvelle identité et tout ce qu'il s'en suit.

 

Mais non, Louis ne voit pas tout ça, parce qu'il l'aime stupidement trop, qu'il a été assez con pour le prendre en pitié et tomber follement amoureux de ce gars.

 

Je pense à tout ça et ne voit pas le poing qui arrive droit sur mon nez. Le coup est dur, plein de colère et une plainte m'échappe alors que je porte ma main à mon nez, qui saigne à présent.

 

\- **Tu me dégoute, Zayn ! Tu ne sais rien, t'as pas vu à quel point Frank le manipule, à quel point il est mal, tout ça à cause d'une connerie de son père ! T'es même tellement con que tu tombe dans le panneau. Evidemment que le père d'Harry n'a pas tout simplement disparu, pauvre con, c'est Frank qui l'a tué.**

 

Je ne le quitte pas des yeux, il s'agite, bouge les bras, furieux, contre moi et le monde qu'il croit corrompu. Je l'écoute, ma main contre mon nez, ne pouvant pas faire grand-chose d'autre. J'attends qu'il se calme avant de pouvoir lui dire ses quatre vérités, j'en ai plus que marre de l'entendre déblatérer à propos de son si merveilleux et bon, Harry.

 

\- **Frank a tué son père parce qu'il avait des dettes de jeux, et** **il a kidnappé Harry pour se faire rembourser.**

 

Il est essoufflé, rouge de rage et je me redresse. Je m'approche de lui, restant à une distance raisonnable, je ne tiens pas à me reprendre un coup.

 

\- **Louis. Je crois que tu ne comprends pas une chose, ce qui a tué Stan, c'est la drogue qu'un gars comme Harry lui vendait. C'est un gars comme Frank qui l'a tué à cause de ses dettes, et si j'étais toi, je n'aurais pas envie de sauver des gars aussi pourris.**

 

Il va pour me donner un autre cou, mais je le rattrape par le poignet. Je vise là où ça fait le plus mal, mais je n'ai aucun regret, moi je n'ai pas oublié à quel point ça a été dur pour lui, je n'ai pas oublié sa tristesse.

 

Il grogne et se débat alors que je lui fais une clé de bras et il tourne la tête. Et je sens la phrase arriver, je sens que ça va faire mal, que c'est un coup bas aussi et que je ne vais clairement pas lui pardonner ça. De même qu'il ne me pardonnera jamais ce que je viens de lui dire.

 

\- **Et tu crois que ta nièce, elle est morte à cause de qui, hum ? C'est Frank qui l'a tué. Maintenant, dis-moi que tu ne veux pas te venger aussi.**

 

Je le lâche, il tombe lourdement sur le sol et je sors, je laisse mon sac ici, et je m'en vais, je sors avant que mes derniers gonds ne cèdent.

 

*

 

J'ai envie de tout envoyer chier, tout est confus, rien de va dans ma tête. Je suis tiraillé et je le déteste de m'infliger ça, alors que je n'étais pas prêt à avoir cette discussion avec lui. Je ne pense pas être un jour prêts à affronter la mort de ma nièce un jour. Mais il y a une façon de dire les chose, une manière de l'exposer, et celle de Louis n'est certainement pas la bonne. Il réveille trop de douleur, de souvenir déchirant, tout ça pour son propre intérêt.

 

Je ne sais pas qui de nous deux à raison, ou même s'il y a un côté blanc et noir dans cette histoire. Mais il me met dans une sale position. Je ne veux pas faire de choix, c'est terrible d'être au milieu de tout ce bazar, moi qui m'étais promis de ne plus jamais ouvrir l'abbés.

 

Mais d'un autre côté, j'ai ma raison, ce qui fait de moi un humain, qui ne peut pas ignorer la vie qui est en jeu. D'ailleurs, on parle de plusieurs vies, pas uniquement celle d'Harry. Ce qui transforme mon choix en obligation, je ne tiens pas à avoir du sang sur les mains.

 

Alors, après deux heures dans les rues, à m'arracher les cheveux, à tenter de ma calmer, je rentre, toujours furieux, les muscles tendus, dans l'appartement qu'il occupe.

 

J'ai pris une décision, je ne sais pas si elle est bonne, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai en stock, je ne vois pas d'autre solution pour nous.

 

Louis est assis dans le canapé, une carte par terre, ou plutôt un plan et il sursaute quand j'entre. Il se lève, sans doute effrayé qu'on recommence une altercation physique, je l'apaise d'un signe de main.

Il semble suspicieux, sur ses gardes et me regarde, il attend. Et moi, je laisse tout sortir, c'est comme ça que l'on doit faire, je ne ferais pas autrement et la fin n'est pas négociable. Je lui expose tout.

 

\- **Je t'aide. On trouve Harry, on le sort de là, peu importe où il est, on y va armer. On prend Frank avec nous, on le ramène en Angleterre par tous les moyens, on le drogue s'il faut. Mais une fois qu'on est au pays, tu disparais avec Harry. Je te donne tous les papiers dont tu as besoin, mais tu ne touches pas à Frank. Tu me laisse me charger de lui, il aura un vrai jugement.**

 

Je sens qu'il va protester, son petit côté révolutionnaire revient à la charge mais je le coupe avant qu'il ait pu commencer à parler.

 

\- **C'est ça, ou rien. Je ne te laisserai pas torturer Frank, peu importe à quel point il a foutu en l'air nos vies. J'essaye de faire en sorte que tu ne foutes pas la tienne en l'air.**

 

Je le connais bien, il a le sang chaud quand il veut et je ne laisserai pas un moment de faiblesse transformer l'homme qu'il est. Il s'en voudrait toute sa vie si je le laissais faire. Peut importe s'il m'en veut, parce que je sais que ça va être le cas, je sais que je prends la bonne décision.

 

Je le vois qui veut débattre, mais la discussion est close, je ne répondrais plus à rien.

 

Je m'approche et regarde les plans.

 

\- **Tu m'expliques et on sort Harry de là plus rapidement possible.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors ?  
> Bon, ce n'est pas un de mes chapitres favoris, il est plutôt violent d'un certain point de vue et il n'y s'y passe pas de belle chose. Mais je le trouve quand même enrichissant pour le fil de l'histoire, c'est un tournant dans la relation de Zayn et de Louis. Au moins, ces deux là ont mis quelques points au clair et on vidé leur sac. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre malgré son contenu.   
> Je vous remercie tous infiniment, j'ai l'impression de me répéter à chaque fois, mais voir que vous appréciez l'histoire me fait vraiment plaisir.  
> A bientôt ! xx


	18. Harry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry se retrouve sous tension, Frank, Louis, Zayn et Clarisse dans la même pièce, ce n'est sans doute pas une bonne idée...

 

On arrive. Je le vois, les robes, les costumes, je commence à les reconnaitre maintenant et je tremble, j'ai peur. Frank ne m'a pas adressé la parole sauf pour me donner des ordres, il est détaché, j'ai enfilé le costume qu'il m'a fait faire. Tout ça, c'est mauvais signe. Et ça fait deux jours que je n'ai pas vu Louis. Il a disparu sans laisser de trace. Je suis terrifié. Il pourrait se passer tant de choses, il pourrait ne pas être là ce soir.

 

Et la main de Frank qui sert mon épaule, alors qu'on sort de la voiture, me donne la nausée, tous ses gestes montrent le pouvoir, la confiance qu'il possède. Moi, à côté, je ne suis rien, je suis vide, j'essaye de me vider la tête depuis qu'on est parti, je mets tout dans un coin de ma tête, ferme les coffres à double tour et me contente d'observer.

 

Mais au dehors, je suis droit, j'ai le torse bombé, je tente plusieurs sourires alors qu'on passe devant la file de client à l'extérieur du bâtiment. On passe les portes, on monte les escaliers, pour l'instant, le club privé est calme, il n'y a personne sauf les employés. Chacun est à sa tâche, barman, serveuses... Et les autres comme moi, qui nous dirigeons dans le bureau.

 

Sa main pestiférée n'a pas bougé, il se place derrière son bureau et je dois me mettre face à tous ses gens, lui derrière mon dos, menaçant.

 

Je croise le regard de tout le monde, ils sont tous vides, certains ont déjà bu plusieurs verres, ou ont peut-être pris un peu de cocaïne aussi, mais je n'y vois aucune compatie, ou pitié.

 

\- **Bonsoir,** _dit Frank, sans hausser la voix, dans la pièce déjà silencieuse._ **Voici Harry. Il rejoint votre équipe ce soir. Ne vous préoccupez pas de lui, il sait parfaitement ce qu'il doit faire.**

 

Traduction : faites votre travail, ne lui venez pas en aide.

 

Je cache mes mains tremblantes dans mes poches, affichant une attitude nonchalante alors que je suis à deux doigts de tomber par terre. J'ai déjà la tête qui tourne.

 

Je veux fermer les yeux pour prier, pour appeler Louis, lui dire de venir. Mais je ne peux pas. Je suis le préféré ici, je dois faire bonne figure où ils pourraient se retourner contre moi.

 

Soudain, la musique retentie, je sursaute et je suis sur mes gardes. La main sert ma nuque et je l'entends rire dans mon dos.

 

Je ne contrôle plus rien, c'est fini. Il faut que Louis arrive. Il faut qu'il vienne. Rapidement, je ne peux pas faire ça.

 

La main me lâche et d'un simple signe de tête, tout le monde se disperse et je suis le mouvement, tout en prenant quelques sacs qui sont à ma disposition sur le bureau.

 

Je ferme la porte derrière moi, j'ai l'impression d'avoir les jambes lourdes comme du plomb, je suis le dernier à sortir du bureau. Je ne rejoins pas la grande salle de suite, je préfère aller dans les toilettes, il me faut cinq minutes. C'est le temps que je dois avoir avant qu'il commence à scruter chaque caméra du bâtiment.

 

Je vais m'asperger le visage d'eau et essayé de calmer mes mains. Je les tords dans tout les sens, sans parvenir à regagner ma contenance. J'entends une porte s'ouvrir et je me redresse. Je prends une serviette pour essuyer l'eau que j'ai encore sur le menton et sur les mains. Je baisse les yeux et fais semblant d'être occupé.

 

Dans le reflet du miroir, je vois un homme d'une trentaine d'année, il est dos à moi, si je veux gagner du temps, il faut que je sorte maintenant. Je mets donc la serviette dans une panière prévue à cet effet et ouvre la porte avant qu'il ait eu le temps de me demander une quelconque faveur.

 

Maintenant, je n'ai plus le choix, il faut que je joue mon rôle. Je vais au bar, comme d'habitude. Peut-être que, si je ne change rien, personne ne saura ce que Frank a derrière la tête, je ne le pense pas assez prévoyant pour avoir fait de la pub.

 

Je frissonne d'horreur, comme si j'étais un objet, un trophée à mettre sous le nez des gens.

Le verre arrive sans devant moi, sans que j'ai prononcé un mot. Je me redresse et tourne la tête vers la femme au bout du comptoir, j'affiche une posture sérieuse, qui expose une confiance en soi que je n'ai pas.

 

D'un mouvement de tête, je la remercie et bois une gorgé. Je retiens une grimace dés que le liquide passe mes lèvres, c'est beaucoup trop fort. Elle se lève s'approche et me tend une liasse de billet. Je sors de ma poche les sachets et après un baiser sur ma joue, elle s'éclipse.

 

Je n'avais pas remarqué que je retenais mon souffle, c'est seulement quand je la vois disparaître avec un autre homme que j'expire un grand coup. Mes mains tremblent à nouveau et je me tourne pour ne pas voir la salle.

 

Mes yeux s'humidifient et je repousse le verre devant moi. J'ai terriblement peur. Je ne suis pas certain que Louis ait trouvé un moyen de me sortir de là, peut-être que son plan n'est pas encore prêt, peut-être qu'il a besoin d'encore un jour ou deux. Mais moi je suis déjà là. Je suis ici et je ne peux pas repousser l'échéance comme je le souhaite.

 

Luke, le barman, arrive vers moi pour récupérer le verre et le nettoie devant moi. Il ne dit rien, mais je vois à son visage qu'il est désolé. C'est tout. Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait faire quelque chose d'autre.

 

Sa tête se tourne et son visage se ferme, il me regarde, puis tourne à nouveau la tête dans la même direction. Mon cœur s'affole, les bruits semblent soudainement étouffés, comme si je vivais sous cloche, puis je regarde le miroir en face de moi.

 

Une vague de sueur froide se dissipe le long de mon dos et je vois mon visage perdre ses couleurs.

Je sais qu'il l'a vu lui aussi, même si maintenant le révolver est bien caché dans le dos de l'homme. Je déglutis et attends de voir son visage.

 

Je l'imagine parcourir la pièce du regard, quand enfin, il se tourne vers le bar, c'est un mélange étrange qui s'empare de moi.

 

Surprise. Peur. Colère. Inquiétude.

 

Zayn est ici, il n'est plus en Angleterre. Plusieurs scénarios se font et se défont dans ma tête, jusqu'à ce qu'il me sourît et s'approche de moi. Il prend place sur un tabouret, à ma droite et commande un Whisky sans regarder Luke.

 

Je le regarde, soucieux, j'essaye d'anticiper ses gestes. Je ne sais pas si c'est Louis qui l'a fait venir, ou s'il m'a tout simplement retrouvé par lui-même. Dans ce dernier cas, c'est pour me ramener en Angleterre, mais je ne suis pas certain de la méthode qu'il pourrait employer.

 

Après tout, j'ai fait pas mal de bazar, entre son unité, son amitié avec Louis, je sais qu'il me tient pour responsable de pas mal de chose. J'imagine qu'il n'a qu'une seule envie : me faire paraitre devant un tribunal, comme le parfait criminel qu'il voit en moi depuis le début.

 

Le Whisky arrive, boisson clichée, je suis sûr qu'il n'en boira pas une goûte, par contre, je suis convaincu qu'on va devoir jouer un rôle, tous les deux.

 

Je profite des quelques secondes suivantes pour regarder la glace, voir où sont les Gorilles, s'ils se sont rapprochés.

 

En effet, il y en a un à moins de cinq mètres de nous. Mon ventre se tord, c'est la seule chose que m'a précisé Frank, le payement se fait avant, un Gorille m'escorte jusqu'à l'étage supérieur, il fouille le client, puis nous laisse entrer.

 

Et vu l'arme que Zayn a dans son dos, ce que j'ai pu entre voir de sa personnalité, il ne va pas attendre d'être dans le couloir pour régler ses comptes.

 

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** _Je lui demande, d'un ton plus a_ _peuré que je ne le voudrais._

\- **Louis est là aussi. On te sort de là. Où est Frank ?**

 

Je secoue la tête, il est malade, s'il veut s'en prendre à Frank, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il faut faire. Et c'est prétentieux de sa part d'espérer faire d'une pierre deux coups.

 

\- **Dans son bureau. Mais ne faites pas ça.**

 

J'aimerai en dire plus, argumenter, mais il pose une main sur mon genou, je sens quelque chose de froid, long, dans sa main. Je le regarde. Il est fou, complètement inconscient. Quoi qu'ils aient prévu, l'idée n'est pas de Louis, je le sais.

 

Louis m'aurait donné une arme. Et il n'attirerait pas autant l'attention sur lui.

 

Il est en train de me monopoliser depuis trop longtemps, c'est suspect, je ne devrais pas autant parler avec un client. Soit je donne la drogue, soit on me fait signe et mon bouge tout les deux en direction de l'étage supérieur.

 

Je pose ma main sur la sienne pour récupérer le couteau, le glisse dans ma veste et le regarde durement. La peur et la colère ont maintenant pris placent, c'est trop dangereux pour eux, ils ne peuvent pas faire ça comme ça. Il faut qu'ils partent.

 

\- **Va-t'en** , _un Gorille approche._

En effet, celui-ci fait quelques pas en notre direction, alors je me dépêche de sortir deux sacs et Zayn me donne quelques billets. Trop peu, mais j'ai le temps de prendre les quelques pesos et de mes ranger dans mes poches avant que le Gorille ne les voie.

 

Sans un mot de plus, mais sur les nerfs, Zayn se lève et va trouver un canapé libre. Le Gorille vient jusqu'à moi et s'assoit à quelques chaises de moi.

 

Je reprends une respiration plus normale et me tourne vers la grande pièce, face à tout le monde, je ne peux plus rester là, il va falloir que je me mêle aux autres ou c'est Frank qui va m'appeler dans son bureau et m'apporter un client de lui-même.

 

Je me lève, affiche mon plus beau sourire alors que je passe à côté d'un groupe d'hommes et de femmes d'affaires qui ont leurs habitudes ici. Je rejoins Clarisse et passe un bras autour de ses hanches avec le plus de nonchalance possible. Elle me regarde, surprise, mais je vois aussi qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi. Ce qui ne me rassure pas. Mais je l'ai vu arrivé ici, on n'a jamais beaucoup parlé, pourtant, si je dois emmener une personne avec moi, c'est elle que je choisis. Donc c'est naturellement que je me penche à son oreille pour lui expliquer les grandes lignes.

 

\- **Il y a deux amis à moi ici, ils sont armés, mais ils sont là pour me sortir d'ici. Tu viens avec moi ?**

 

Elle rit, faussement, mais ça, personne ne le sait. Il est plutôt commun que deux... Je frissonne, même mentalement, je ne peux pas formuler ce mot là. Donc, il est commun que certains d'entre nous s'occupe d'un seul client. Et si ce client est Zayn, ou Louis, on sera trois contre le Gorille qui nous accompagne. Ce qui augmente considérablement nos chances.

 

Elle semble pensive aussi, elle me regarde et puis se penche aussi à mon oreille, elle me demande de les lui montrer. Je regarde dans la pièce et lui montre Zayn. Pour ce qui est de Louis, je ne l'ai pas encore vu.

 

Elle acquiesce et je souris, parfait.

 

Il y a du mouvement à notre gauche, vers l'entrée, je tourne la tête et essaye de garder neutre l'expression de mon visage quand je vois entrer Louis, dans un costume bien différent de celui qu'il portait jusque là. Je ne sais pas comment il l'a obtenu, mais celui-ci est... flamboyant, pourtant, il est noir. Simple.

 

Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour me trouver, j'ai grandi depuis la première fois qu'on s'est vu, on me voit dans la foule maintenant.

 

Il arrive avec nonchalance, se faufile entre les corps et salue quelques autres clients, c'est vrai qu'il a fini par s'intégrer ici. Je ne sais pas comment interpréter cette information.

 

Il pose ma main un peu plus haut qu'il faudrait, du côté de mes hanches et a l'air de faire attention aux caméras. Au moins, il n'est pas inconscient. Et il a l'air de tourner le dos à chacune d'entre elles. Ça aussi, c'est bien, c'est intelligent.

 

Je lui souris, je sais que je peux être surveillé, je me penche vers lui un peu maladroitement, je ne sais pas faire ça. Heureusement, Clarisse vient à mon secourt. Elle fait son numéro et Louis soulève un pan de sa veste. Il en sort une grosse liasse, nous la donne et j'ai le temps de voir le canon d'une arme.

 

\- **Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?** _dit-il d'une voix faussement suave._

Je ris et hoche la tête. Oui, j'ai le couteau, toujours dans ma manche.

 

D'un étrange mouvement, Clarisse et moi nous retrouvons de chaque côté de Louis, chacun à un bras et elle nous mène tout les deux vers l'étage.

 

J'ai peur, je m'accroche à Louis et je sens sa poigne me rapprocher de lui. On est en train d'attirer les regards, ou plutôt, il attire les regards. Il faut être honnête, il n'a pas négligé sa tenue, ou sa coupe de cheveux, je pense qu'il exclu chaque personne présente ici.

 

Mon amie, ma collègue, se présente à l'homme qui va nous accompagner.

 

Derrière nous, il y a du mouvement, je le sens, j'ai une envie folle de me retourner, de voir ce qu'il se passe, je ne sais pas si c'est Frank, ou si c'est Zayn. Dans les deux cas, c'est mauvais. Zayn devrait attendre qu'on soit à l'étage, personne ne se suit par ici, ils essayent tous d'être discrets, s'il vient maintenant, il grille sa couverture.

 

Je retiens ma respiration Je vais tomber dans les pommes si on ne sort pas là dans les cinq prochaines secondes. C'est plus Louis qui me soutient que mes jambes dorénavant. Je suis incapable de gérer ce genre de pression, il y a trop de vies en jeux, surtout une, à laquelle je tiens beaucoup.

 

Finalement, on avance, je suis surpris de voir un ascenseur devant nous, j'ai toujours pensé que c'était un escalier qui nous amenait à l'étage. Ma main se ressert autour du bras de Louis, j'ai peur qu'il me lâche.

 

Une fois les portes fermées, je remarque une quatrième présence avec nous, c'est le Gorille, celui qu'on va devoir neutraliser. Clarisse est toujours dans son rôle, elle glousse et se colle à Louis. Moi, je suis incapable de bouger, je suis tétanisé.

 

Je regarde devant moi, le cou du Gorille, il est plutôt musclé, Louis n'est pas un gros gabarit, on ne va jamais sortir de là. Mon cœur résonne dans mes oreilles, il m'assourdit.

 

Les larmes me viennent aux yeux et j'agis comme un pantin. Je pleure en silence, on me tire à l'extérieur, Clarisse rit et Louis passe un bras dans mon dos, pour me tirer, me porter, me faire bouger sans doute.

 

Le Gorille avance, il sort une clé et le soutient de Louis disparait. Je sens le froid se glisser dans mon dos, puis glisser le long de ma manche. C'est une décharge électrique.

 

Le couteau glisse entre mes doigts et tombe dans un cliquetis assourdissant, le Gorille tourne la tête et je vois Louis se jeter sur lui, pendant un instant, tout se passe au ralenti.

 

Il le fait tomber avec un coup dans les creux de ses genoux, je réagis enfin et je me recule, je me penche pour récupérer le couteau et me tiens prêts à intervenir, même si mes mains n'ont qu'une faible prise sur l'arme blanche.

 

Le Gorille se débat mais Louis utilise ses jambes, sa vitesse pour bloquer ses mouvements. Rapidement, il a une jambe sur la gorge de l'homme. L'autre se débat et je vois une robe jaune passer devant mes yeux, Clarisse se jette sur l'arme qu'il essaye d'atteindre à sa ceinture. Une fois en main, elle me retrouve, quelques pas plus loin.

 

Un autre bruit assourdissant retentit, le tintement de l'ascenseur. Je tourne la tête, un autre Gorille arrive, Zayn derrière lui, une autre femme au bras. La vitesse du temps change à nouveau.

 

L'autre Gorille porte la main dans sa veste, Zayn aussi et la seconde qui suit, j'entends un coup de feu, je sursaute et tourne la tête, affolé, Louis tient son arme, debout, essoufflé, à côté d'un corps inconscient.

 

Mon regard change à nouveau de direction et je vois le noir, le rouge qui tâche la chemise du dernier Gorille, il tombe à genoux lui aussi, et s'écroule alors que la tâche se répand. Derrière, Zayn appelle l'ascenseur, l'autre femme derrière lui, tremblante.

 

Le couteau me tombe des mains et je baisse les yeux sur mes mains, je vois alors que je suis dans le même état, je tremble et je vois le sang qui tache la moquette. On prononce mon prénom, une suée froide me fait tourner la tête et je sens mes jambes lâchées, mon cœur semble dégringoler et c'est le noir complet.

 

Je reprends conscience un moment plus tard, j'ai du mal à situer mon corps, j'ouvre les yeux et comprends qu'on est dans l'ascenseur. Je n'ai eu que quelques secondes d'absence. Nous sommes serré dans le petit espace et ça n'arrange pas l'état de panique dans lequel je suis. Je reprends le contrôle de mes membres et constate que j'ai chaque bras respectivement au tour du coup de Zayn et Louis. Ce dernier tourne la tête vers moi et dit quelque chose à son ancien collègue que je ne comprends pas.

 

On ne va pas tarder à retrouver l'enfer, il faut que j'essaye de me tenir debout. Je dégage mon bras de la prise de Zayn et je sens un bras se resserrer au niveau de mon torse, je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit. Je n'ai plus la tête qui tourne, mais mes oreilles sifflent et je suppose que ma tête de doit pas être des plus attirante.

 

Je respire un grand coup et prends appuis sur la barre de l'ascenseur pour me tenir debout par moi-même. Pile à ce moment-là, les portes s'ouvrent et je commence à paniquer à nouveau. Je fais plusieurs pas pour prendre la direction de la sortie mais je suis retenu, on m'entraîne vers le bureau. Non. Non.

 

\- **Non !** _Je parviens à dire, au bord de la crise de nerf._

Il n'en vaut pas la peine, je préfère garder Louis en vie, retourner en Angleterre, que d'être venger. Mais ils ne sont pas de cet avis, j'ai beau utilisé les dernières forces qu'il me reste pour protester, Louis n'a aucun mal à me faire suivre le mouvement. Alors j'abandonne dés qu'on est devant la grande porte de bois et trouve sa main, je la prends et la sers dans la mienne.

 

\- **Il y a deux gorilles avec lui, un à droite et un en face, à côté du bureau** , _leur dit Clarisse._

\- **Ou plus,** _j'ajoute._

Ils ne sont pas prudents, je suis déjà étonné que nous n'ayons croisé personne. C'est étrange, je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Surtout que Frank aurait dû nous voir sortir de l'ascenseur, il y a une caméra juste en face des portes.

 

Tout ça, ce n'est pas bon, je sens qu'on va se faire prendre à notre propre jeu.

 

Zayn pousse la porte, puisqu'il est devant tout le monde et à voir sa position, j'imagine qu'il tient son arme devant lui, ça aussi, je n'aime pas ça. J'ai vécu toute ma vie dans la violence et je sature, j'en peux plus, je veux que ça s'arrête.

 

Je m'appuie contre Louis alors qu'on avance toujours, mais il se tourne vers moi quelques secondes pour me parler, je n'entends pas ce qu'il dit car les coups de feu qui viennent de retentir dans le bureau couvrent sa voix. Je le regarde et je n'ose pas bouger. Je ne vois pas à l'intérieur, il me bloque la vue, je ne peux qu'espérer.

 

Clarisse vient vers moi, elle me soutient et je vois Louis partir, arme au point, à l'intérieur. Je refuse que ça arrive, je me dégage de la prise qu'elle a sur moi et lui prend l'arme qu'elle a dans la main, celle du gars que Louis a étouffé. J'avance dans la pièce et vois Frank, derrière son bureau, effrayé, collé contre un mur.

 

C'est seulement là que je comprends pourquoi Louis tenait tellement à entrer. La satisfaction personnelle que je tire à le voir ainsi, pigé comme un rat, me ferait presque peur, si seulement je n'étais pas si heureux que nos rôles soient enfin inversés.

 

Zayn et Louis s'occupent des Gorilles, pendant que moi, je m'avance sans mal jusqu'à lui, l'arme bien en vue pour qu'il ne tente rien. Une fois à sa hauteur, je ne bouge plus et le tiens en joue. Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il est terrifié et je n'en suis pas le moins du monde peiné.

 

La seule chose qui me fait encore peur, c'est les bruits que j'entends dans mon dos, je reconnais la voix de Louis, qui se débat. Mais je n'ose pas me retourner, peut-être que Frank cache une ou plusieurs armes dans les tiroirs de son bureau. Et il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à me tirer dessus si ça lui permet de sauver sa peau.

 

Je vois Clarisse arriver, elle a eu la même idée que moi et fouille dans le bureau. Je détourne le regard vers Louis quelques secondes, une faiblesse de ma part qui suffit à tout faire basculer.

 

Un corps puissant, gros, celui de Frank, vient me percuter et j'ai beau réagir vite, je le sens qui prend l'arme de mes mains pour me l'appuyer sur la tempe, tout ça alors qu'il m'écrase contre le bureau.

 

Je grimasse et une plainte m'échappe, je suis cambré vers l'arrière et un des objets posés sur le bureau me rentre dans le dos.

 

J'essaye de le repousser, d'utiliser ma force aussi, mais il est bien plus lourd que moi. Clarisse arrive pour le dégager, mais d'un simple coup de coude, il la renverse et elle tombe par terre. J'en profite pour dégager l'arme de mon visage mais il revient deux fois plus vite vers moi, et cette fois, le canon est posé sur mon front.

 

Je respire fort, mes mains posées sur les siennes pour le retenir, éviter qu'il appui et je sens la panique monter.

 

Il y a un coup de feu qui me fait sursauter et fermer les yeux. Je tremble à nouveau et vois toujours Frank devant moi. Ce n'est pas sur moi, ni sur lui qu'on vient de tirer. Il y a aussi beaucoup d'agitation provenant du couloir, les gens ont entendu, je suis sûr que tout le monde quitte la soirée. Tant mieux, il y aura moins de blesser.

 

\- **Lâche cette arme.**

 

Je me force à prendre une inspiration et regarde Frank dans les yeux, s'il veut tirer, si Louis ne réussit pas à lui tirer en pleine tête, alors je veux au moins que mon regard le hante pour le reste de ses jours.

 

En fait... Tout me revient, l'histoire du meilleur ami de Louis, Stan, il me semble qu'on lui avait tiré une balle entre les deux yeux. Toutes ces histoires que j'ai entendu dans la rue, à propos des dealers qui refusaient de s'associer à Frank. Ils sont tous morts avec une balle entre les deux yeux. Alors mes soupçons sont fondés ? C'est bien lui qui a tué tout ces gens. Et je suis certain que Louis aussi est en train de faire le lien dans sa tête. Ce qui va le rendre encore plus en colère.

 

En effet, la phrase qu'il prononce ensuite laisse entendre toute la rage qu'il garde enfouie depuis toutes ces années.

 

\- **Enlève cette arme de son visage ou c'est le tient que je fais exploser** , _dit-il avec les dents serrées._

 Je vois le sourire carnassier qui le caractérise tant se former. Ce qui ne réduit pas mon envie de lui cracher au visage et lui foutre un coup de genou bien placé. Je ne suis pas en position de le faire malheureusement, même si ça me démange.

 

Des bruits de pas qui se rapprochent, le canon de l'arme qui appuie encore plus fort contre mon crâne, son poids encore plus sur moi et la pointe de quelque chose qui s'enfonce entre plus dans mon dos. J'émets un gémissement de douleur, il ne faut pas qu'il avance plus, ou sinon, je suis mort.

 

\- **Louis...** _Je dis faiblement pour le prévenir_.

 

Cette fois, le sourire carnassier se forme pour de bon et je vois ses yeux faire des allers retours entre mon visage et le sien. Je ferme les yeux et essaye de respirer le plus normalement possible.

 

\- **Tient donc, je savais qu'Harry avait une raison de se battre, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était pour un flic. C'est pour lui que tu veux rester en vie, Harry ? Pour un homme qui va t'envoyer en taule dès que tu poseras le pied en Angleterre. Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça mon garçon.**

 

Je frissonne d'horreur et reste immobile.

 

\- **Je ne suis pas ton garçon,** _je marmonne, plus pour moi-même que pour lui._

\- **Pardon, articule, je n'entends rien.**

 

Son souffle répugnant se heurte à mon visage et je frissonne de dégout à nouveau.

 

\- **Je. Suis. Pas. Ton. Garçon.**

 

Il éclate de rire et sans prévenir, un nouveau coup de feu retentis, son rire s'arrête, étouffé et je n'ose plus bouger. Je sens une larme m'échapper, puis deux, enfin on pousse son corps, il tombe à terre, l'arme sur le bureau et je sens deux mains m'aider à me redresser.

 

Je m'accroche à la chemise de Louis et tourne une dernière fois mon visage vers Frank. Je vois sa cage thoracique se lever faiblement et détourne les yeux. Je me cache contre le torse de Louis et me laisse guider.

 

On sort, je sens le vent frais s'engouffrer contre mes vêtements, on s'arrête au bord d'un trottoir et on monde dans une voiture. Je n'ouvre plus les yeux, je ne veux plus voir ces immeubles effrayants, je veux retrouver ma famille, je veux avoir la vie que je mérite maintenant que Frank est mort.


	19. Louis.

 

On rentre dans l'immeuble et je remercie Zayn de me tenir la porte alors que je soutiens Harry du mieux que je peux. Il s'est endormi durant le trajet et il est à peine réveillé.

 

Une fois dans la chambre, je l'aide à se mettre sur le lit et j'ai à peine le temps de poser une couverture sur lui qu'il est déjà en train de sombrer dans le sommeil. Je soupire, je déteste le voir comme ça, il est épuisé, lessivé et je ne pense pas que demain il ira beaucoup mieux.

 

On a aussi sa collègue avec nous, elle se tient debout, devant la porte et je sens bien qu'elle est mal à l'aise, Zayn l'a à peine regardé, il est déjà penché sur l'ordinateur pour nous réserver des billets d'avions. Je fais signe à la femme devant moi qu'elle peut s'assoir et vais nous faire du thé. Je ne suis pas en état de dormir et c'est Harry qui occupe le seul lit de tout façon.

 

Je reviens avec trois tasses et en donne une à cette femme, elle a l'air bien pour quelqu'un qui vient de voir trois personnes à terre, dont deux mourir sous ses yeux. Je ne dis pas que Zayn et moi avons l'habitude, ce n'est pas le cas, mais on sait comment passer au-dessus. Je me demande donc comment elle fait pour être aussi calme. Je prends une chaise et m'assois à côté d'elle.

 

\- **Ça va aller ?** _Je lui demande, n'osant pas trop la sortir de ses pensées._

Elle cligne des yeux et tourne la tête vers moi, elle aussi est épuisée. Elle me sourit timidement et acquiesce.

 

\- **Oui. Harry...** _Commence-t'elle à dire avant de s'arrêter dans sa phrase._

\- **Harry, quoi ?** _Je demande, tout de suite plus attentif et quelque peu inquiet._

 

Elle trace le rebord de sa tasse avec son index, regarde le thé qu'il y a à l'intérieur, qu'elle a à peine touché avant d'ouvrir à nouveau la bouche.

 

\- **Harry veut que je vienne avec vous. Il me l'a proposé.**

 

Je hoche la tête, c'était le programme de tout façon, on n'allait pas la laisser ici après ce que Frank lui a fait subir. Même si je ne la connais pas, Harry la connait, et d'une manière ou d'une autre, il est attaché à elle. Je ne sais pas à quel degré, mais on verra ça plus tard, ce n'est pas le sujet.

 

\- **Je sais. Tu viens avec nous. Est-ce que tu habites loin d'ici, tu as des choses à récupérer ?**

 

Je vois qu'elle a toujours sa petite sacoche avec elle, mais je me doute que toutes ses affaires ne sont pas dedans, ce n'est pas un sac sans font.

A ma grande surprise, elle nie.

 

\- **Non, j'ai tous ce qu'il faut. Je ne veux pas retourner... là-bas.**

Je fronce les sourcils, je ne comprends pas. Là-bas, où ? Chez elle, ou dans l'immeuble.

 

\- **On ne retournera pas jusqu'à Frank. Mais si tu as des vêtements des affaires à récupérer, chez toi, on peut y aller.**

 

Je vois sur son visage qu'elle ne comprend pas, je vais pour lui reformuler la phrase, je me doute bien que l'anglais n'est pas sa langue maternelle, même si elle se débrouille très bien, avec la fatigue, il est possible qu'on est du mal à communiquer.

 

Mais elle m'interrompt avant que j'ai eu le temps de dire un mot.

 

\- **Chez moi, c'est là-bas. Je- Avec le salaire que j'avais, je ne pouvais pas payer pour mon propre chez-moi. C'est Frank qui nous loge. Dans les étages inférieurs.**

 

Je reste bouche-bé, je sens que Zayn nous écoute aussi depuis le début et j'ai juste à tourner la tête pour voir qu'il a redresser la sienne et regarde cette femme.

 

Bon sang, je ne regrette pas d'avoir appuyé sur la gâchette.

 

Elle se redresse un peu et bois son thé pendant qu'on digère l'information. Je pose ma propre tasse et me tourne franchement vers Zayn. Je ne sais pas si on est toujours en désaccord. Une intervention réussite peut arranger beaucoup de chose mais peut-être pas tous les mots qu'on s'est lancé à la figure.

 

\- **Tu as les billets d'avions ?**

**\- Oui. On part demain, à 10 heures. Donc...**

 

Il regarde sa montre, puis se lève pour prendre place au bout du canapé.

 

\- **On peut dormir pendant deux trois heures avant de devoir faire nos bagages, puis aller à l'aéroport.**

 

Il se calle et je sais qu'il ne va pas tarder à s'endormir, de mon côté, je ne pense pas que ça soit possible, je vais veiller sur Harry pour l'instant.

 

Mais avant, il faut que je pose une dernière question à la jeune femme.

 

\- **Excuse-moi mais, je ne connais pas ton prénom.**

\- **Clarisse. Tu es Louis. Comment il s'appelle ?** _Demande-t'elle en montrant Zayn du menton._

\- **Zayn. Si tu veux dormir, mets-toi sur le canapé.**

**\- Et toi ?**

 

Je regarde à nouveau Harry, visible de ma place car j'ai laissé la porte de la chambre ouverte.

 

**\- Je vais veiller sur nous.**

 

Elle acquiesce et je lui passe des vêtements, un jogging et un sweat-shirt, pour qu'elle ne reste pas dans cette robe, jolie, mais courte et sans doute pas des plus confortable. Puis je retrouve Harry dans la chambre, je m'assois sur une chaise que j'ai déplacé de la cuisine et m'y assois, pas trop près de lui pour ne pas lui faire peur si jamais il se réveil, mais pas trop loin non plus, pour qu'il sache que quelqu'un est là si jamais il se réveille en panique.

 

Je le regarde, le détail. La pression retombe un peu et je réalise doucement que j'ai réussis. Je l'ai sorti des griffes de Frank et il est avec moi, il est en sécurité. Et je ne laisserais plus rien lui arriver. C'est fini, il va retrouver sa vie, ou une vie, celle qu'il choisira. Je devrais aussi appeler ma sœur et Gemma pour leur dire la bonne nouvelle, mais je préfère qu'on ait tous les pieds en Angleterre pour pouvoir annoncer ça.

 

Il y a d'ailleurs autre chose que je dois annoncer, à Harry cette fois-ci. Je ne sais pas s'il le sait. J'espère que oui, je ne veux pas être celui qui lui révèle toute l'histoire. Mais je ne veux pas que ce soit Gemma qui le fasse non plus, ça leur ferait du mal à tout les deux. Je peux au moins soulager Gemma de cette tâche

.

Je dois patienter une bonne heure avant qu'il s'agite, sans pour autant se réveiller. Je ne peux pas résister et m'accroupis à côté de lui, je passe ma main dans ses cheveux, je tente de le sortir de ces mauvais rêves.

 

\- **Harry...** _je l'appelle légèrement, tout bas, comme un chuchotement._

Il se débat avec la couverture que j'ai posée sur lui, alors, pour l'apaiser, je caresse sa main, masse du bout des doigts sa paume et ça a l'air de fonctionner. Il se calme et je ne bouge pas, je garde sa main dans la mienne, ce simple contact physique me rassure aussi.

 

J'ai eu extrêmement peur pendant mes quelques jours ici, j'ai vraiment cru que je ne le verrais plus jamais. Et je m'en serais voulu toute ma vie. Alors, maintenant qu'il est là, je ne vais plus le lâcher, c'est certain.

 

Il lui faut un bon quart d'heure de plus pour ouvrir les yeux.

Je lui souris timidement et je le sens serrer ma main.

 

\- **Hello.**

**\- Hm,** _dit-il faiblement, encore dans le pâté._

Je dégage d'ailleurs une mèche de ses cheveux et je ne peux pas retenir un autre geste simple, mais tendre, qu'est celui d'embrasser le dos de sa main.

 

\- **On part quand ?** _Demande-t'il._

Je ne suis pas surpris et l'informe de nos projets. Après un coup d'œil au téléphone prépayé que j'ai dans ma poche, je me rappelle que je dois lui dire quelque chose. Mais je vais peut-être attendre un peu, qu'il soit bien réveillé.

 

En attendant, je prends place à côté de lui et me repose aussi. Je suis surpris que sa tête vienne même se poser sur mon épaule, mais après les émotions fortes que l'on vient de vivre, je comprends qu'on se soit inconsciemment rapproché et qu'il veuille être rassuré, tout comme moi. A vrai dire, j'en profite aussi. Je suis loin d'être contre ce petit rapprochement. Je dois bien me faire une raison, il m'attire, je ne peux pas le nier, j'ai traversé l'atlantique pour le retrouver et on a manqué de se faire tuer. Il serait temps que j'ouvre les yeux d'ailleurs, je suis loin d'être indifférent à son charme. Peu m'importe qu'il ait été un dealer, qu'il ait un sale passé, ce n'est pas ce qui compte. Moi, tout ce que je vois, c'est un homme courageux, qui a sut survivre dans la jungle urbaine et qui s'est sortis des griffes de son ravisseur. Je ne peux pas être plus fier de lui.

 

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est de son côté, mais ce n'est pas le sujet. La seule chose importante pour le moment, c'est de m'assurer qu'il retrouvera une vie qui lui plait et dont il veut une fois à Londres. Je pense même que je vais remettre en question ma vie aussi si je continue sur cette lancée. Mon amitié avec Zayn a souffert, il n'est pas tout à fait d'accord avec moi, je ne sais pas s'il voudra toujours de moi comme ami après tout ce qu'on s'est balancé à la face.

 

J'ai donc beaucoup de chose en tête et à penser. Tellement, je ne n'entends pas tout de suite qu'Harry m'appelle. C'est seulement quand il glisse sa main dans la mienne pour la serrer doucement que je reviens sur terre.

 

\- **Louis ?**

\- **Je – Oui ? Pardon, je réfléchissais.**

 

Il acquiesce, il ne me demande rien mais j'imagine qu'on doit tous les deux penser à la même chose finalement. Maintenant qu'une page se tourne, il faut qu'on regarde vers l'avant. Et notre futur semble être composé d'une infinité de possibilités. Moi, ça m'inquiète, mais lui, ça ne peut que le mettre en joie. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il va avoir la possibilité de choisir. J'imagine que ça doit lui faire un bien fou.

 

\- **Tu sembles inquiet. Tu sais que tu peux me parler, pas vrai ?**

 

Je souris doucement et tourne la tête vers lui. C'est moi qui viens de le sortir d'une situation plus que cauchemardesque et c'est lui qui me propose un soutient moral. Il m'étonne toujours autant. Il m'a étonné par sa détermination, par sa force de caractère et je suis encore surpris par sa maturité. Décidément, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'admirer.

 

\- **En effet, je m'inquiète de notre retour. Et de ta réaction.**

**\- Ma réaction ? A quoi ? J'ai pas peur de l'avion.**

 

Cette fois, je ris légèrement et me penche pour embrasser son front, fermant quelque instants les yeux.

 

\- **Non, j'ai quelque chose à te dire Harry. C'est important, une nouvelle qui risque de te chambouler.**

 

Il se redresse, il fait le dur, je le vois presque replacer son masque, mais il oublie qu'il n'a plus à faire ça, encore moins avec moi. Je veux qu'il puisse me faire assez confiance pour se sentir libre d'exprimer ses émotions sans craintes.

 

\- **Vas-y dis-moi, je peux encaisser.**

 

Je secoue la tête et tends la main vers son visage, caresse la petite ride entre ses yeux qui s'affiche malgré lui.

 

\- **Ne joue pas au gros dur, veux-tu ? Ce que je vais te dire est... une sorte de bonne nouvelle, mais ça reste compliqué à encaissé, surtout pour toi.**

**\- Louis, arrête de tourner autour du pot et dis-moi.**

 

Je soupire et le regarde, je me mets à lui raconter, j'essaye d'être le plus clair possible, de lui expliquer tout ce que ça implique. Pour qu'il comprenne l'ampleur de la nouvelle.

 

\- **Zayn, avant de venir, a retrouvé ton père,** _je lui dis, et enchaine rapidement pour lui éviter tout faux espoirs._ **Il est mort d'une balle entre les deux yeux** , _je n'ose pas lui en dire plus, il n'a pas à savoir qu'on l'a retrouvé dans la Tamise._ **C'est Frank qui l'a tué. Si Zayn a bien fait son boulot et qu'il a raison, ça veut dire que ton père a été tué avant que tu sois pris par Frank. Ton père avait des dettes de jeux, Harry. Il n'a pas su les rembourser et je suppose qu'il devait aussi faire du commerce pour Frank, et qu'il a probablement essayé de lui voler de l'argent pour couvrir les besoins de ta famille. Alors Frank lui a fait payer son erreur. Si en suite l'autre batard s'en est pris à toi, c'est sans doute parce qu'il voulait que tu rembourses les dettes de ton père. Mais cette dernière partie, tu le sais déjà il me semble.**

 

Je l'observe, attentif à ses réactions, mais il reste abasourdi, je le vois cligner des yeux, il essaye d'intégrer les informations et comme je le craignais, c'est trop à entendre d'un coup. J'aurais dû tenir ma langue plus longtemps.

 

Au moment où j'allais m'excuse de lui avoir dit tout ça, ainsi, il prend la parole et me coupe.

 

\- **Donc mon père n'a pas fui avec une autre femme et ne nous a pas laissé ? Si je remboursais la dette, c'était parce que Frank a tué mon père avant qu'il ait eu le temps de tout rembourser... Mon père n'a pas volontairement laissé cette dette derrière lui. Ce n'est pas sa faute si j'ai été enrôlé...**

 

Il semble réfléchir à voix haute et contrairement à ce que je pensais, il a l'air soulagé. Il continue de parler à voix haute, je le laisse faire, je vois bien que ça lui haute un poids de sur ses épaules de formuler ces pensées, peut-être même que ça rend tout plus clair pour lui.

 

De mon côté, j'ai enfin l'occasion de comprendre ce qu'Harry pensait depuis ces années. Il a fait porter le chapeau à son père tout sa vie, j'imagine qu'il a dû le maudire un millier de fois, ça me soulage aussi qu'il soit maintenant en paix avec son père. Bien sûr, il ne pourra jamais rattraper toutes ces pensées, mais je le connais assez bien pour savoir qu'il se pardonnera. Même si ça prend du temps.

 

Finalement, la seule personne à blâmer est Frank. C'est sur lui que toutes les fautes tombent, ça aurait toujours dû être le cas. Mais tout retrouve un ordre à présent, c'est tant mieux.

 

J'essuie les quelques larmes qui ont coulé sur les joues d'Harry et l'attire à moi. Il se laisse faire et alors qu'il prend une grande inspiration, je peux sentir le commencement d'un processus de guérison s'installer. Bien-sûr qu'il va s'en sortir, il va encore grandir et il va devenir un homme encore plus courageux et incroyable qu'il ne l'est déjà.

 

 

 

Finalement, on se prépare à quitter le pays dans peux de temps. J'ai passé des vêtements à Harry et Clarisse, ça qui donne un résultat plutôt surprenant, Harry ne peut pas lever les bras au risque que le pull qu'il porte lui remonte le long du ventre, pour ce qui est de son amie, elle porte un sweat-shirt déjà trop grand pour moi, ça lui fait presque une robe. C'est donc avec notre étrange quatuor que l'on arrive à l'aéroport. J'ai les quatre places pour l'aéroport de London Heathrow sur mon téléphone et malgré moi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être nerveux. J'ai réussi à me faufiler hors d'Angleterre sans être repéré, mais là, il va falloir qu'on passe les barrières de sécurités sans qu'Harry ou Clarisse ne possèdent de passeport.

 

Zayn m'a dit qu'il avait une idée, mais je suis sceptique. Je croise les doigts pour que le personnel de bord soit clément, j'ai quand même une grosse liasse de billet dans ma poche, au cas où ça soit utile, mais j'aimerai mieux garder ces économies pour moi, car c'est les dernières que j'ai. Je suppose que je ne reçois plus ma paye de flic, déjà qu'elle n'était pas très élevée, sans, il va être compliqué de garder mon appartement.

 

Je me demande d'ailleurs comment ça se passer pour mes sœurs, ma famille en générale, ils me manquent tous terriblement.

 

Harry aussi a besoin de retrouver sa famille. Le point positif, c'est qu'elle est avec la mienne, Lottie est avec Gemma et la mère d'Harry. Ce dernier a d'ailleurs été une nouvelle fois surpris de savoir que sa mère n'avait pas été tué par la balle perdue de Frank, avant qu'il soit embraqué à l'autre bout du globe. Je n'avais même pas pensé qu'il aurait pu en être autrement, mais Harry n'avait pas eu le retour des médecins. Il a été coupé du monde une fois de plus.

 

Je me suis fais une promesse silencieuse alors qu'on approchait de la porte d'embarquement. Celle d'assurer à Harry et à sa famille un avenir sûr. Je ne vais pas m'engager à nouveau dans les forces de l'ordres, je vais probablement disparaitre avec eux. J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir toute la nuit et pendant le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport. Il vaut mieux que je disparaisse des radars londoniens. Je peux très bien me refaire une vie plus au nord de l'Angleterre, ou même en Ecosse ou en Irlande.

 

Je suis sorti de mes pensées par Zayn qui me donne un coup de coude pour que je puisse montrer les billets d'avions. Je secoue la tête pour sortir de ma rêverie et souris à la femme devant nous.

 

\- **Bien, puis-je voir vos passeports aussi ?**

 

Mon cœur s'est accéléré et j'ai essayé de cacher ma nervosité. Derrière mon ancien collègue et moi, Clarisse et Harry discutaient l'air de rien. J'avais oublié comme Harry pouvait savoir jouer la comédie, son amie semble tout aussi douée. Bien plus que moi en tout cas. Je suis épuisé et je n'ai pas de grande conviction en mon rôle. Zayn sort nos passeports tout en faisant du charme à l'hôtel. Je le laisse s'en occuper, je n'ai pas la tête à ça, je n'ai tout simplement pas la force.

 

Tout ce dont j'ai envie, c'est de rentrer chez moi et de dormir.

 

A ma grande surprise, Zayn nous appelle et on prend nos sacs pour rentrer. J'attends qu'on soit en train de marcher sur la passerelle qui mène à l'avion pour demander à Zayn comment il a fait.

 

\- **Je lui ai présenté mon insigne, elle parlait mal anglais, il a fallu que je lui dise que je faisais parti du MI6 pour qu'elle nous laisse passer.**

 

Je suis sur le cul. C'est tellement incroyable que j'explose de rire. La pression redescend par palier et dés qu'on entre dans l'avion, qu'on s'installe sur nos sièges, je n'ai presque plus aucune appréhension, sauf celle du décollage.

 

Cette fois lorsqu'on nous propose des boules-quies je ne refuse pas et en prends pour nous quatre. Je n'ai pas de magasines mais ça ne sera pas utile je pense. J'ai Harry à côté de moi, on pourra parler. Et l'on va certainement passer les 12 heures de vols dans un profond sommeil.

 

 

 

Sauf que c'est tout le contraire qui s'est passé. J'ai senti Harry se détendre, de même que moi, dés l'instant que nous étions dans les airs. Nous quittions cet enfer et il laissait pour de mon son ravisseur. Nous n'avons presque pas dormi, seulement quelques petites siestes entre deux discutions.

 

Je crois aussi que je n'avais jamais autant parlé avec lui que pendant ces douze heures là. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'entendre autant sa voix. Nous parlions tellement que les gens devant nous, ainsi que Zayn, nous ont même dit de nous taire, ce qui nous a fait plus rire qu'autre chose.

C'était léger, ça me faisait du bien de le découvrir aussi, de voir qui il était en dehors de tout ça. Puis, si je m'assurais en même temps qu'il allait bien moralement, alors oui, je faisais d'une pierre deux coups.

 

Harry n'a pas d'humour, pas une once, mais il est bon publique, j'ai pris le temps de lui raconter, en détail cette fois, mon enfance, j'avais ce flux de parole incontrôlable, je ne m'arrêtais plus, il fallait que je lui raconte tout ça, que je lui dévoile qui j'étais. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à dire, très peux de souvenirs de son enfance, mais je m'arrêtais juste de parler pour l'écouter, pour l'encourager à poursuivre une petite anecdote. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais ça lui rappelait qu'il n'avait pas seulement été dealer.

 

Je m'endormais pour la deuxième fois, nous étions à la moitié du trajet, lorsque j'ai senti ma tête glisser de mon siège et est venu s'écraser contre l'épaule pointue d'Harry. J'ai sursauté et il a tourné la tête vers moi, détachant son regard du magazine posé sur les mains, rien d'intéressant, mais il le laissait quand même.

 

\- **Désolé** , _j'ai chuchoté pour ne pas recevoir une deuxième fois les foudres des autres passagers._

\- **Ce n'est rien. Tu peux poser ta tête sur mon épaule si tu veux** , _a-t 'il dit tout naturellement, comme si c'était évidant._

Je crains qu'il ne se rende pas compte de tous les petits messages que j'essaye depuis un moment de lui faire passer. Ça ne m'était même pas venu à l'esprits avant ce moment-là, mais peut-être qu'Harry n'avait aucune attraction pour moi. Ce qui est loin d'être le cas de mon côté, c'était flagrant et je ne voulais plus faire taire cette petite voix dans ma tête qui voulait que je sois proche de lui.

 

Mais je n'ai qu'une vague idée de la vie romantique d'Harry. Il n'a jamais rien évoqué. Je ne sais pas si c'est un sujet auquel il a déjà pensé lui-même. Dans tous les cas, sa phrase me plaisait et même s'il n'en avait pas encore conscience, j'allais tout faire pour qu'il remarque et comprenne ce que moi je ressentais à son égard.

 

J'avais l'impression de retrouver mes années folles, lorsque j'étais encore adolescents et que j'avais mes premières amourettes. Peut importe ce que l'autre ressentait, j'avais de nouveau cette confiance en moi, cette détermination, pour prouver et montrer que j'en valais la peine. Je vais montrer à Harry que je vaux la peine qu'il s'attarde sur moi. Je n'ai pas peur d'attendre un peu qu'il réalise lui aussi, car malgré lui, je peux sentir les petites caresses sur mon avant-bras alors que je somnole sur son épaule. Je pense qu'il a beaucoup à m'offrir, moi de même.

 

C'est comme si je découvrais une autre facette de sa personnalité, c'est tout nouveau pour lui, pour moi, c'est le jeune homme qu'il n'a pas pu faire voir au monde, celui qui est resté caché dans l'ombre. Mais maintenant qu'il est à la lumière, je peux le voir qui commence à se montrer. Je n'ai pas de doute, je suis certain, qu'il va se révéler dans les jours qui suivent. Et ça commence maintenant, alors qu'on rentrer chez nous, enfin.


	20. Harry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le moment des retrouvailles familiales est enfin arrivée.

 

Moi-même je ne comprends pas très bien ce qu'il se passe. Mais c'est profondément apaisant de me sentir aussi léger. J'ai l'impression d'avoir laisser mes problèmes, toutes les tentions en Colombie et maintenant qu'on est à deux heures de l'Angleterre, de mon chez-moi, je me sens bien.  
  
  
J'ai la bouche pâteuse à force de parler avec Louis, mais là aussi, c'est simple et c'est gratifiant de pouvoir parler sans avoir peur, en étant juste moi-même. C'est quelque peu étrange, de me sentir libre et de découvrir ce qu'est une conversation simple sans aucun rapport avec le cartel ou la drogue. Je n'ai pas besoin de porter un masque, plus depuis que Louis m'a dit que c'était inutile car je suis en sécurité dorénavant. Je fais le choix de le croire aveuglément, je suis le mouvement, je n'ai pas envie de me poser des questions.  
  
  
En fait, ma seule envie, c'est celle de pouvoir serrer ma sœur et ma mère dans mes bras. Je n'ai pas vraiment de projet, Louis me parle du sien, sans entrer dans les détails. Il survole le sujet et je pense avoir compris le principal, il veut s'éloigner de la capitale pour reprendre une vie plus calme. Si je m'écoute, et bien... Je crois que je veux la même chose, je pense que je pourrais le suivre, avec ma mère et Gemma. Je ne sais pas où elles en sont dans leur vies, j'ai peur d'être égoïste en leur demandant de quitter la maison qu'elles ont déjà, avec l'homme que j'ai pu y voir.  
  
  
J'ai un beau-père, ça aussi c'est une nouvelle information. Il va falloir que je comprenne et découvre la vie de ma famille, celle que je ne connais pas car je les ai quittés. C'est douloureux, mais je suis prêt à faire cet effort. J'ai bien vu que cet homme avait été inquiet de ne pas voir ma famille dans la maison. Alors je n'ai aucune raison de le repousser, je vais simplement devoir faire sa connaissance, j'espère d'ailleurs qu'il ne sera pas un frein au changement de vie que j'imagine pour nous tous.  
  
  
Le froid qui règne entre Zayn et Louis est assez éloquent, alors je crois que si Louis s'éloigne de lui, c'est sans regrets.  
  
  
J'ai beaucoup d'espoirs en ce qui concerne les années à venir, je m'autorise enfin à imaginer un futur plus glorieux qu'une vie dans la rue. Alors je croise mes doigts pour que tous les facteurs soient réunis pour me permettre de réaliser les rêves qui dorment en moi depuis bien trop longtemps.  
   
Lorsque l'avion entame sa phase ascendante, je sens Louis se tendre, il a arrêté de parler et ça me fait rire. Louis, officier de police, à peur de l'avion ? Il me jette un regard noir et me donne un coup de coude dans les côtes, sans parvenir à me faire mal, je ris même deux fois plus.  
  
  
Il grogne et j'attrape sa main pour qu'il la sert sans martyriser l'accoudoir du siège.  
  
  
Une fois sur le sol britannique, je ne peux pas retenir un soupire de soulagement et regarde au dehors. Il fait nuit ici. Une des hôtesses nous informe qu'il est minuit heure locale, pourtant, je ne suis pas fatigué, je suis même surexcité à d'idée de revoir ma famille.  
  
  
C'est Louis qui me calme en passant sa main sur mon avant-bras alors qu'on sort de l'avion pour aller récupérer nos bagages.  
  
  
\- **Calme toi Harry, tu me donnes le tournis.**  
**\- Oh, c'est qu'il est grincheux la petit Louis de bon matin ?** _Lui dit Zayn en passant à côté de lui._  
_  
_   
Je souris et l'ancien officier se contente de grogner à nouveau. Bien, je crois que c'est un détail à retenir, Louis n'aime pas être réveillé n'importe comment. Il me semble l'avoir déjà remarqué lorsque nous avions dormis dans la voiture, avant que tout ne dérape, mais là, c'est d'autant plus flagrant.  
  
  
Le trajet, qui était pour le moment plutôt calme, semble cependant prendre une toute autre tournure. Louis ne semble vraiment pas bien prendre la remarque de Zayn et il s'approche de lui avant que j'aie eu le temps de le rattraper. Il bouscule rapidement son ancien collègue et Clarisse s'arrête à côté de moi.  
  
  
Je tourne la tête vers elle, confus. Je ne sais pas très bien ce que je suis censé faire. Zayn nous ait aidé, c'est vrai, mais il n'a pas été très coopératif non plus. Je me souviens encore de ses questions insistantes dans la salle d'interrogatoire.  
  
  
Mais Louis a sans doute besoin de régler certaines choses avec lui, s'il y a des problèmes entre eux, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir y mettre mon grain de sel. Sauf qu'après quelques minutes, je vois leur doigt pointer vers nous et le regard de Louis sur moi.  
  
  
Alors peut-être que finalement, je ne suis pas si étranger à leur dispute. Je me balance d'un pied à l'autre et soupire, c'est désagréable, je ne veux pas être mis à l'écart et j'ai comme l'impression de c'est le cas.  
  
  
Je ne tiens plus et vais à leur rencontre, nos valises ne sont pas encore arrivées et Clarisse m'a dit qu'elle s'en occupait.  
  
  
\- **Je peux aider ?** _Je demande timidement._  
\- **Non.**  
**\- Oui, réponds à son tour Louis,** _un regard noir dans la direction de Zayn._  
_  
_   
A nouveau, ils repartent sur leur lancée, je suis devant eux, je ne comprends rien et cette situation me fatigue, surtout après un aussi long trajet en avion.  
  
  
\- **Stop !** _Je finis par m'imposer, attirant quelques regards sur nous, mais au moins, ils ont fini de se lancer des merdes à la figure comme des gamins._ **Si le problème c'est moi, j'aimerai qu'on me parle directement. J'ai une bouche, une langue et je suis capable de parler. Alors vas-y, Zayn, je t'écoute.**  
  
  
Celui-ci ne se fait pas prier, il se détourne de Louis pour me parler franchement.  
  
  
\- **Je pensais que le choix de Louis de te suivre en Colombie était une erreur. Je pense toujours que c'était une mauvaise idée, même si je suis soulagé que tu sois en vie, tu fous un peu beaucoup le bordel dans sa vie.**  
  
  
Et j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je place mes mains dans les poches du jogging de Louis, celui qu'il m'a prêté avant de partir. Un peu petit, mais confortable.  
  
  
Je regarde le concerné, qui semble être attentif à ma réponse et pendu à mes lèvres.  
  
  
**\- Je pense que Louis est assez grand pour prendre ses propres décisions. Il n'a sans doute pas besoin que je parle en son nom, mais... Tu ferais mieux de te mêler de ce qui te regarde. Comme par exemple te poser des questions sur ton raisonnement, il me semble que blâmer les victimes, peu importe le sujet du crime, n'est jamais la bonne solution. Or, il me semble qu'ici, il ne dépendait pas vraiment de moi de m'assurer de ne pas mettre le bazar dans la vie de Louis. Je me trompe ?** _je demande au concerné._  
\- **Non. Merci,** _me dit il avec un petit sourire, avant de se tourner vers Zayn, me regardant de temps à autre._ **Toi qui t'inquiétais de sa loyauté, je crois que tu as un bon exemple, hum ? Je veux plus de voir Zayn. Je te suis reconnaissant pour beaucoup, mais je ne supporte pas que tu puisses encore penser toutes ces choses. Peut-être qu'on se reverra dans d'autres conditions et que tu auras mûrit d'ici là, mais en attendant... Je te souhaite bonne route.**  
  
  
Je n'aurais pas dû entendre tout ça. Mais je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à reculer pour rejoindre mon amie. Alors je prends doucement le bras de Louis alors qu'il se recule. Malgré tout, je sens qu'il est touché. C'est un ami qu'il perd, de longue date, je le sais. C'est sans doute difficile.  
   
Louis ne prononce plus un mot alors qu'on récupère nos bagages, Zayn à disparu et je le sens regarder derrière nous. Il ralentit le pas et je fais de même. J'attends alors qu'il s'arrête et je reprends notre chemin lorsqu'il fait à nouveau rouler sa valise.  
  
  
Nous montons dans un taxi et je laisse Louis donner l'adresse au chauffeur.  
  
  
Il est monté devant, laissant la plage arrière pour Clarisse et moi. Je ne sais pas comment réagir. Finalement, peut-être que je n'ai pas besoin de le faire, il a sans doute besoin de temps pour lui.  
Après tout, il vient de passer un mois à ma poursuite, avec peu de temps pour lui, je ne peux pas lui reprocher son mutisme.  
   
Lorsqu'on arrête, nous réveillant tout les trois, la nuit s'efface et un coup d'œil sur le tableau de bord m'informe qu'il est quasiment six heures du matin. Louis va se ruiner en payant le taxi mais je ne pense qu'aucun de nous ne voulait attendre plus longtemps. Moi, je ne supporte plus d'être séparé de ma famille, Louis aussi et Clarisse ne supporterait pas de passer une nouvelle nuit dans un hôtel.  
  
  
Aucune lumière n'est allumée, j'ai d'abord peur qu'il n'y ai personne, mais alors qu'on sort les valises du coffres puis les faisons rouler sur la petite allée jonchée de jeux pour enfants, une lumière s'allume dans l'entrée. J'ai le cœur qui bat et je me tiens à Louis, juste derrière lui lorsqu'une dame qui lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau ouvre la porte.  
  
  
Elle semble surprise, déconcertée, avant de se jeter dans les bras de son fils, encore sous le choc. Je recule un peu, intimidé et me sentant de trop devant cet élan d'amour. Mon cœur se sert cette fois-ci, je veux que ma mère se présente dans le couloir aussi. Je veux pouvoir être serré dans ses bras comme l'enfant de dix ans qu'elle a quitté.  
  
  
Mais aucun signe de vie lorsque la mère de Louis, Jay, se présente t'elle, nous laisse entrer.

\- **Vous devez être exténués... J'ai préparé ton lit Louis, mais je n'ai qu'un matelas gonflable pour vous. Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez trois.**  
  
  
Sa mère a l'air gêné et je m'apprête à la rassurer quand Louis pose doucement sa main sur mon bras.  
  
  
\- **Ne t'en fais pas maman, retourne te coucher. Je vais dormir sur le canapé.**  
  
  
Je fronce les sourcils, en total désaccord. Il embrasse sa mère et lui souhaite une bonne nuit. Elle semble réticente à nous laisser dans le salon mais après un regard à son fils, elle sourit doucement et monte les dernières marches. Je prends la main de Louis dans la mienne pour le tourner vers moi.  
  
  
\- **Louis, tu ne vas pas dormir dans le canapé, pas vrai ?**  
**\- Hum, si ?** _Me répond-t'il du tac-au-tac, comme si c'était évident._  
_  
_   
Je le regarde, incrédule, il ne peut pas être sérieux.  
  
  
\- **Louis, c'est ta maison, je peux dormir avec Clarisse, t'as le droit d'avoir un vrai matelas. Tu as sacrifié ton travail, deux mois de ta vie juste pour moi, alors tu prends ce lit et je prends le canapé si tu veux.**  
**\- Non. Harry, tu... Clarisse, t'en dis quoi ?**  
\- **Je pense qu'on devrait aller se coucher. Ce n'est pas la peine de vous disputer pour ça, vraiment. Si ça te dérange Louis, je peux dormir avec Harry, je m'en fiche.**  
\- **Non, non,** _objecte Louis._ **Clarisse, tu as dormi dans un taudis pendant... Trop longtemps. Tu prends mon lit, Harry et moi, on dort sur le matelas. Problème réglé.**  
  
  
Cette discussion est trop étrange. Il change d'avis sans prévenir et lorsqu'il prend la valise, je sens toute la fatigue me tomber dessus, j'ai plus envie de réfléchir. Je le suis simplement et découvre par la même occasion sa maison. Elle n'est pas très grande, une maison de classe moyenne, je ne me demande comment autant de personne peuvent habiter ici, mais lorsqu'on entre dans la chambre, un détail me frappe. C'est un lit double et connaissant Clarisse, elle va nous laisser celui-ci pour prendre le matelas gonflable pour une personne. Et, je crois que c'est aussi la meilleure solution. Je serre le bras de Louis pour l'empêcher de protester.  
  
  
\- **Laisse. On prend ton lit. On verra demain, t'auras le droit de te racheter au près d'elle.**

   
De toute façon, je crois qu'elle dort déjà. Alors je m'installe sur la couette bleue, les yeux déjà à moitié fermés. Je l'entends grogner dans sa barbe avant de sentir une masse sur le lit, puis son corps non loin du mien.  
  
  
Je glisse doucement vers le sommeil et souris légèrement alors que je sens une couverture se poser sur mon corps, m'y accrochant avant de sombrer pour de bon.  
  
  
                                                                                                                                             *  
  
  
Je suis immobile. Ça fait au moins un quart d'heure que je suis réveillé, j'entends la maison s'animer et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Louis et Clarisse dorment toujours, quant à moi, je pense à m'en donner mal à la tête. J'ai peur. Voilà, c'est ça, je suis terrifié à l'idée de revoir ma famille. J'ai attendu pendant tellement longtemps, j'ai eu hâte de les revoir, et voici que je panique à l'idée de croiser à nouveau leurs yeux.  
  
  
La dernière fois, c'est par ma faute que ma mère s'est fait tirée dessus, c'est par ma faute qu'elle et ma sœur ont été kidnappé par Frank ; ça leur donnerait une raison suffisante pour me détester. J'ai l'impression d'être un imposteur, trop loin de la dernière image qu'elles ont de moi en tant que petit garçon, je me révèle être un dealer. Je ne sais pas comment elles peuvent m'aimer, comme je peux réintégrer cette famille alors qu'ai vécu loin d'elles pendant si longtemps.  
  
  
Je ne sais même pas si elles sont ici. Peut-être qu'elles logent autre part avec le nouveau mari de ma mère. Lui aussi me terrifie. Il ne m'a pas connu, c'est un étranger qui en rencontre un autre.  
J'entends Louis grogner puis sa tête sortir de sous la couverture. Il a les cheveux en bataille et les yeux ouverts, regardant dans ma direction. Ses cernes sont moins visibles, il a meilleure mine. J'essaye de lui sourire mais ça doit donner une grimace plutôt qu'un signe rassurant.  
Il fronce les sourcils et se place comme moi, sur le côté, son visage face au mien.  
  
  
\- **Ça va ?** _Chuchote-t'il, la voix plus grave qu'a son habitude, ce qui me fait sourire pour de vrai cette fois-ci._  
_  
_  
Je hausse les épaules et mon sourire se fane.  
  
  
\- **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**  
  
  
J'ouvre la bouche pour lui expliquer mais je suis incapable de lui expliquer. Il y a beaucoup de choses à expliquer et j'ai bien consciences que certaines de mes pensées sont totalement insensées.  
Je porte mon pouce à mes lèvres et mordille mon ongle nerveusement. Je vois la main de Louis se diriger sur le mienne pour la récupérer et m'empêcher de me ronger l'ongle. Il caresse mes doigts et j'avoue me sentir un peu mieux, c'est infime, mais rassurant.  
  
  
\- **C'est par rapport à ta mère que tu t'inquiètes ?**  
**\- Non. Je – Et si elles ne m'aiment plus ?**  
  
  
Il semble surpris puis se redresse pour de bon cette fois-ci, il s'assoit en tailleur, soulevant la couverture et me faisant frissonner de froid. Je me redresse aussi et regarde en direction du matelas, où devrait se trouver mon amie, mais elle n'est pas là.  
  
  
\- **Elle s'est levée il y a quelques heures,** _me dit-il._  
_  
_  
J'acquiesce, surpris, j'espère qu'elle va bien. C'est un nouveau pays et une foule d'inconnu pour elle ici. Mais je suis vite ramené à mes inquiétudes lorsque je pense aux personnes qui doivent nous attendre au ré de chaussé.  
  
  
\- **Harry,** _m'appelle Louis pour que je relève les yeux vers lui, ce que je fais._ **Tu n'as aucune inquiétude à avoir, crois-moi, ta mère et ta sœur n'ont qu'une hâte, c'est de retrouver, peut importe ce que tu as fait, elles n'en tiennent pas compte.**

**\- Comment tu le sais ?**   
  
  
Il se mord la lèvre et soupire, se redresse à nouveau, son genou touchant le mien par la même occasion et son regard se perd dans le vide.  
  
  
**\- Quand Frank t'a de nouveau emmené, c'est moi qui ai amené ta mère à l'hôpital. Et avant d'être emmené par les forces de l'ordre, parce que quelqu'un m'a sans doute reconnu, j'ai parlé avec ta sœur.**  
\- **Attends, attends,** _je le coupe, totalement perdu._ **Tu as été en prison après que je sois partis ? Pourquoi ?**  
  
  
Je ne comprends rien. Je n'avais pas pensé que pendant mes premiers jours en Colombie, il avait pu se passer des choses du côtés de Louis aussi. Je me rends compte qu'une partie de l'histoire et de la chronologie m'échappe. Ça me terrifie de savoir que par ma faute, à nouveau, Louis a eu des problèmes. Mais il ne me laisse pas le temps de ruminer, il reprend la parole, ma main toujours dans la sienne, qu'il sert doucement pour me ramener à lui.  
  
  
\- **Parce que j'ai désobéi aux ordres de mon chefs, que l'on a manqué de tuer mes co-équipiers pour qu'on puisse s'échapper du hangar à bateau. Tu te souviens de tout ça ?**  
\- **Oh... Oui, bien sûr, désolé, ça m'était sortis de la tête.**  
  
  
Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux alors que les souvenirs remontent, on dirait qu'une éternité s'est passé depuis qu'on a pris la voiture pour rentrer à Feltham et rejoindre Frank avant qu'il ne menace de s'en prenne à ma sœur. Louis m'offre un sourire rassurant et acquiesce, j'ai parlé tout haut sans m'en rendre compte.  
  
  
\- **C'est ça. Donc, quand tu es reparti avec Frank, j'ai emmené ta sœur et ta mère à l'hôpital. Gemma n'avait rien mais ta mère avait été touchée par une balle. Sauf que là-bas, j'ai été vu par les caméras de surveillance et il n'a pas fallu longtemps avant qu'on arrive pour me mettre les menottes.**  
  
  
Je m'apprête à manifester mon mécontentement lorsqu'il sert ma main pour m'arrêter.  
  
  
\- **Laisse-moi finir, d'accord ? J'ai été emmené pour être interroger, après tout, j'ai quand même été contre les ordres de mes supérieurs, on a volé une voiture, laissé Frank s'enfuir à nouveau avec toi en prime... Tout ça, c'est beaucoup de lois transgressées.**  
  
  
Il se racle un peu la gorge, visiblement mal à l'aise. Je sais qu'il ne souhaite pas que je l'interrompe mais je ne parviens pas à me retenir.  
  
  
\- **Je ne t'en veux pas Louis, tu le sais ? C'est ce que je voulais, prendre la place de ma sœur pour qu'elle puisse être en Angleterres pendant que moi je partais à nouveau avec Frank. Je ne veux pas que tu t'en veuille, c'était mon choix et même si je sais que tu étais contre, tu n'as rien fait pour m'en empêcher. Alors... Merci.**  
  
  
Je suis sincère et je vois maintenant, je comprends que ça lui a coûter de me laisser faire. Je me doute qu'il aurait voulu abattre Frank à ce moment là pour éviter le reste de nos péripéties, mais c'est comme ça que ça devait se passer.  
  
  
Il pince ses lèvres en me regardant et même s'il est en désaccord avec moi, que je peux sentir sa main se resserrer autour de la mienne à cause de sa culpabilité, il ne me contredit pas. Il respecte mon choix et pour ça aussi, je lui en suis reconnaissant. Je lui dois beaucoup, il s'est énormément sacrifié pour moi et pourtant, il est toujours là, à essayer de me rassurer.  
Il ne se lance plus dans son récit, alors je me permets de le relancer, je veux savoir ce qui lui est arrivé.  
  
  
\- **Comment tu as fait pour être libéré ?**  
  
  
Son sourire revient et je ne peux pas retenir le mien non plus.  
  
  
\- **J'ai pris un gars en otage pour pouvoir sortir du commissariat et après, tu connais la suite, j'ai pris l'avion et je t'ai rejoint.**  
  
  
Je ris. Il est incroyable, il semble même fier de ce qu'il a fait et je secoue la tête, je n'en crois pas mes oreilles.  
  
  
\- **Tu vas devenir un expert en évasion.**  
**\- C'est une idée de reconversion.**  
  
  
Je souris à nouveau, un vrai sourire, je ne sais pas comment, mais je suis rassuré de voir que j'ai un allier, plus que ça, un ami sur qui je peux compter malgré le bazar qu'est ma vie.  
  
  
Avec tout ça, il ne m'a même pas dit comment il sait que Gemma ou ma mère m'aiment toujours. Mais je n'ai plus besoin de la savoir. J'envisage mes actions du point de vue de lui, le dire à voix haute m'a aidé : je me suis sacrifié pour que ma sœur ne finissent pas entre mes mains de Frank, je ne pense pas qu'elles pourraient ne pas m'aimer après ça. Je leur ai prouvé qu'elles comptaient pour moi et je suis certain qu'elles sauront me montrer comme je compte pour elles aussi.  
  
  
**\- Merci** , _je dis après quelques minutes de silence, regardant Louis dans les yeux._  
**\- De rien. C'est normal.**  
  
  
Je souris à nouveau et hoche négativement la tête.  
  
  
\- **Non, justement, ça ne l'est pas.**  
  
  
Pour toute réponse, il hausse les épaules et j'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, puis, plus distinctement que tout à l'heure, sans doute parce que les personnes se trouvent plus prêt de la chambre, en bas de la cage d'escalier, j'entends la mère de Louis.  
  
  
\- **Ils sont là.**  
  
  
Mon cœur tambourine plus fort dans ma cage thoracique et j'ai du mal à prendre une inspiration correcte lorsqu'un sanglot étouffé traverse les murs.  
  
  
Je lâche la main de Louis, comme hypnotisé, j'ouvre la porte, les mains tremblantes, mes pieds nus sur la moquette, je m'approche du palier et commence à descendre les escaliers. J'ai les larmes aux yeux et je fais attention à ne pas tomber, malgré ça, je manque de perdre l'équilibre lorsque le visage ma mère et de ma sœur se lève vers moi.  
  
  
Cette fois, les larmes qui me brouillent la vue tombent sur mes joues et j'accélère pour pouvoir aller retrouver leur bras. C'est maladroit, la position n'est pas confortable, mais je suis contre ma mère, ma sœur à ses bras autour de mon ventre et je les sers fort contre moi.  
  
  
J'ai grandi, c'est plus ma mère qui se blottis contre moi que moi contre elle, mais je m'en fiche. C'est si bon de retrouver son étreinte maternelle, je ne la lâche plus.  
  
  
Nous restons ainsi un long moment, ma mère sanglotant dans mon cou et ma sœur s'accrochant à moi comme on s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage. On forme un étroit aimât de membre et c'est une chaleur qui m'a profondément manqué. J'en ai rêvé pendant longtemps.  
  
  
Alors évidement, quand je prends conscience qu'il y a une troisième personne dans le couloir, je suis soudainement mal à l'aise et c'est seulement à ce moment là que ma mère se détache juste assez de moi pour poser sa tête contre mon épaule tout en me présentant l'homme qui se trouve devant moi.  
  
  
\- **Harry, je te présente David.**  
  
  
Je ne sais pas comment agir, alors je fais la première chose qui me vient en tête, je lui tends la main. J'ai peur que ce soit trop formel, mais la première fois que je l'ai vu, il n'y a quand même plaqué contre un mur et m'a livré à la police. Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle faire bonne impression. Même si maintenant je comprends qu'il a voulu protéger Gemma et ma mère.  
  
  
Cependant, ça reste très étrange comme situation. Ma mère s'est quand même mariée sans moi, avec un homme dont je ne sais rien. Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, mais j'aurais aimé pouvoir être là.  
Ma sœur me pince les côtes pour me faire réagir, c'est vrai que je me fixe et que je dois pas donner une bonne impression non plus. Je ne peux pas sourire, mais je hoche la tête pour le saluer une fois que j'ai récupéré ma main.  
   
Pendant ce temps-là, la mère de Louis et lui-même se sont volatilisés. Je les entends dans le salon et j'ai vraiment envie de rejoindre Louis, sauf que c'est impoli. Ce que je craignais est en train d'arriver : je suis heureux de retrouver ma famille, c'est un vrai soulagement, mais je ne sais pas comment agir avec eux, je suis un étranger à leurs yeux.  
  
  
Je me racle la gorge, encore nouée par les émotions et regarde tour à tour les trois membres qui composent ma famille dorénavant.  
  
  
Je me dégage doucement de la prise de ma mère et embrasse sa joue encore une fois pour qu'elle n'interprète pas mal mon envie de rompre notre contact.  
  
  
**\- Je vais manger, vous avez déjà déjeuné ?**  
**\- Oui, vas-y Harry, on serra dans le salon.**  
  
  
J'acquiesce et fais un signe de main étrange avant de passer la porte qui mène à la cuisine dans un soupire. Le regard de Louis se pose tout de suite sur moi, de même que je le trouve instantanément malgré l'agitation autour de lui.  
  
  
Je souris timidement, je ne veux pas le déranger, lui aussi retrouve sa famille, ses sœurs et son petit-frère, je n'ai pas le droit de le monopoliser comme ça. Sauf qu'il est la seule personne que je connais vraiment dans cette maison. Même Charlotte est plus familière à mes yeux que ma sœur ou ma mère.  
  
  
Je suis un peu submergé par le son et les émotions dans tout ce brouhaha, à tel point, que c'est seulement quand Louis pose sa main sur mon avant-bras que je remarque qu'on est maintenant seuls dans la cuisine.  
  
  
**\- Ça va ?** _Me demande-t'il, la voix douce._  
**\- Je – Ouais, ça va, je lui réponds d'une petite voix.**  
  
  
Son pouce passe doucement sur mon poignet et il me fait signe de prendre place sur un des tabourets autour du grand ilot de la cuisine.  
  
  
\- **Je vais vous préparer quelque chose, je crève de faim.**  
  
  
Je ris doucement, tout ça parait tellement extraordinaire, Louis est la seule personne qui se comporte normalement avec moi, sans prendre de pincette, il est celui avec qui je me sens le mieux alors que je le connais depuis moins d'un an.  
  
  
Il me sourit en me voyant rire, je me doute qu'il n'a aucune idée pourquoi je ris, mais la pression retombe d'un coup et je suis pris par trop de sentiments d'un coup, heureusement que l'on a pu dormir correctement ou je crois que j'aurais fais une crise de larmes.  
  
  
Personne d'autre n'entre dans la cuisine, Lottie est juste venue nous saluer avec leur petit frère avant de sortir en fermant les doubles portes derrière elle. Nous nous retrouvons donc à deux dans la cuisine, les voix de nos familles étouffées par les portes qui donnent sur le salon et un bol de céréale chacun.  
  
  
\- **C'est bizarre,** _je finis par dire entre deux bouchées._  
_  
_   
Louis finit sa bouchée, j'entends les céréales croquer sous ses dents, ça me fait à nouveau doucement sourire.  
  
  
\- **Je suis d'accord. Ça l'est pour moi, alors pour toi... Je n'imagine même pas. Est-ce que tu veux que ma famille s'en aille quelque temps ? Pour que tu puisses leur parler ? Elles doivent avoir une tonne de questions.**  
  
  
Je me pince les lèvres, je n'avais pas pensé à ça, mais je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt à tout leur dire, ni à répondre à leur question.  
  
  
\- **Je ne veux pas qu'elles me prennent en pitié. Plus tard, peut-être, déjà... Déjà si j'arrive à être à l'aise avec tout le monde d'ici ce soir, ça sera bien.**  
  
  
A nouveaux, sa main prend place sur mon avant-bras dans un geste tendre et ça me fait du bien, je dois l'avouer. Louis est une présence rassurante.  
  
  
\- **N'oublie pas que tout le monde sait que ces dernières années ont été très dures pour toi, personne ne s'attend à ce que tu agisses, comment dire – normalement. Si tu as besoin de temps, je suis le premier à le penser, c'est tout à fait normal et on n'attend rien de toi. Prends ton temps. Et, si tu as besoin, je suis là, on est tous là.**  
\- **Merci Louis.**  
  
  
Je ne le remercie pas juste pour ce qu'il vient de me dire, même si ça me touche beaucoup, c'est un ensemble. Je l'ai déjà fait, mais je crois que je n'arrêterais pas de lui en être reconnaissant, il a fait tellement pour moi, il mérite d'être reconnu pour ces actes.  
  
  
Il sourit, gêné. Louis n'aime pas être le centre de l'attention, alors je n'insiste pas plus, moi non plus je n'aime pas ça, alors on retrouve le silence et on finit nos bols. Toujours sans un mot, ce qui me permet de capter quelques brides de conversations venant de la pièce d'a côté, on fait tout les deux la vaisselle.  
  
  
Enfin, jusqu'à ce que je lâche malencontreusement une assiette, elle m'échappe des doigts avant de s'écraser par terre. Et comme le parfait idiot que je suis, comme je suis pieds nus, il faut bien que je marche sur un bout de porcelaine.  
  
  
Je grimace et soulève mon pied, ce n'est vraiment pas grand-chose, je saigne à peine, ma cheville a été dans un état bien plus grave, mais le bruit a attiré tout le monde et ma mère se retrouve devant moi, son pied entre ses mains.  
  
  
Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir, elle prend d'elle-même la situation en main, je n'ai pas le temps de la repousser ni de protester, elle me fait m'assoir et Jay, la mère de Louis, arrive avant une petite trousse à pharmacie.  
  
  
Je n'ose plus rien dire, je me contente de regarder ma mère faire, elle enlève le petit éclat qui est rentré dans ma plante de pied, elle s'occupe de moi. Sans comprendre, je la laisse faire, j'observe ses gestes, tous posées, précis, doux, alors qu'elle désinfecte mon pied avant de faire un bandage. Bandage ridiculeusement trop important pour une simple blessure comme la mienne, mais je vois que ça lui tient à cœur. J'attends donc qu'elle ait finis, elle dépose même un baiser sur le dessus de mon pied, comme un bisou magique, ce qui me gêne un peu avant qu'elle me sourît et se redresse pour planter un bisou sur ma joue.  
  
  
J'en reste bouche-bée pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre mes esprits et de lui sourire. Elle vient quand-même de me soigner et ce n'est pas grand-chose, c'est un geste simple. Pourtant, ça montre qu'elle m'aime et j'ai un peu l'impression de me retrouver dix ans en arrière, quand elle nettoyait mes genoux éraflés après une chute.  
  
  
\- **Merci.**  
  
  
Elle acquiesce, puis range tout.  
  
  
Je me retrouve seul cette fois, Louis s'est éclipsé et j'en profite pour me lever et ramasser un bout d'assiette qui a été oublier sous un tabouret.  
  
  
Il va nous falloir du temps, à tous, à moi pour me sentir à l'aise avec ma famille, à ma mère pour qu'elle prenne conscience que j'ai grandis et qu'elle ne pourra plus me traiter comme un petit garçon, à ma sœur, pour se rendre compte que moi aussi j'ai grandi, qu'elle ne peut plus faire office de model, à mon beau-père, pour faire ma connaissance. Tout ça promet d'être compliqué, ça ne va pas se faire en un claquement de doigt. Mais pour la première fois depuis ces dernières années, je crois en mon avenir. Je pense qu'il y a des chances pour que tout se passe bien. Je l'espère du moins.


	21. Louis.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis fait le point avec Clarisse. Tout change lorsque le soir venu, Harry se joint à eux...

 

 

Je me retiens pour la énième fois de la semaine, je sais que je dois rester calme. Mais on se marche dessus et le manque d'espace, d'intimité, commence à user mes nerfs. Une semaine qu'on est chez mes parents, on est trois à dormir dans la même chambre, mes sœurs prennent de la place et le fait qu'il y ait des enfants en bas-âge n'arrange pas du tout la situation.

 

Je ramasse donc le pyjama d'une des jumelles qui trainent dans le couloir pour aller le mettre dans leur chambre et j'ai vraiment envie de me taper la tête contre le mur quand je vois le bordel pas possible qu'est devenu la chambre.

 

J'en peux plus. Il me faut une clope.

 

Je balance les vêtements sur le lit et descends en trombe les escaliers. J'attrape ma veste, une écharpe qui appartient à je ne sais qui et claque la porte d'entrée derrière moi.

 

Je récupère le briquet et le paquet de cigarette qui sont dans mes poches et glisse mon nez dans la laine qui protège maintenant mon cou du froid mordant. Le printemps arrive, mais le froid ne s'en ira pas tout de suite dans le nord de l'Angleterre.

 

En tout cas, le froid me permet au moins de me calmer et de m'assoir sur le perron sans avoir envie d'envoyer les pots de fleurs à l'autre bout du jardin.

 

J'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, puis se fermer derrière moi, puis Clarisse s'assoit à côté de moi, la doudoune de Lottie sur les épaules. Ça aussi ça commence à poser des problèmes, il va falloir qu'on aille faire les magasins pour elle, je pense qu'elle ne doit pas particulièrement apprécier d'emprunter les vêtements de mes deux plus grandes sœurs.

 

Elle me tend la main pour que je lui passe biquet et une clope, je ne me fais pas prier, elle aussi a le droit de souffler. Coup de chance, aujourd'hui Harry n'est pas là, il est avec sa mère pour la journée. Je crois que Gemma et David sont aussi de la partie, mais il a juste mentionné sa mère en partant ce matin.

 

Alors nous sommes seulement tous les deux, on garde mon petit frère, Ernest, et ma plus petite sœur, Doris ; en soit, ça ne me dérange pas, j'ai toujours aimé ma famille, mais j'ai vingt-quatre ans et il devient de plus en plus difficile de vivre chez mes parents. Sauf que je dépends d'eux pour le moment, on est beaucoup à dépendre d'eux, c'est un sacré budget pour nourrir tout le monde, alors je crois que partir nous ferait tous du bien.

 

J'y réfléchis depuis deux, trois jours, ça me semble être la meilleure solution. Au moins pour moi. Le problème, c'est que je suis de plus en plus attaché à Harry. Et lui retrouve une relation plus normale avec sa famille de son côté, alors je n'ai pas encore osé lui parler d'un possible déménagement, au moins pour moi. Lui, je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut.

 

En fait, tout est assez bizarre, je ne suis pas le seul à le remarquer, Lottie m'en a parlé pas plus tard qu'hier, ma mère nous regarde souvent et je commence à trop penser, trop réfléchir à _ça_.

 

\- **Allo Louis, ici la terre.**

Je souris et expire un nuage blanc de tabac avant de tourner la tête vers Clarisse. Elle s'intègre bien d'ailleurs, j'ai beau ne pas la connaitre tant que ça, je l'apprécie.

 

\- **Pardon, tu disais ?**

\- **Je te demandais pourquoi tu étais en colère.**

\- **Oh... Je suis un peu à l'étroits à l'intérieur.**

\- **A cause de moi ?**

\- **Non ! Non, bien sûr que non, au contraire, notre chambre est la plus en ordre, c'est là que je me sens le mieux.**

\- **Alors, qu'est-ce qui cause problème ?**

Je porte ma cigarette à mes lèvres, elle se consume plus vite que je ne l'utilise à force d'être dans mes pensées. Je regarde la jeune femme et je suis surpris qu'elle n'ait pas compris par elle-même. Puis, je me rappelle qu'elle a sans doute vécu ainsi pendant un long moment, dans les logements miteux de Colombie.

 

\- **Je manque d'espace. J'ai l'impression d'envahir ma famille. J'ai besoin d'avoir un endroit que je peux appeler « chez moi », ce qui n'est pas vraiment la définition de la maison familiale.**

\- **Tu veux partir, tu veux dire ?**

\- **Ouais, c'est exactement ça,** _je dis en riant légèrement._

Elle acquiesce et ne dit plus rien pendant un moment. On finit nos clopes et on les écrase dans le cendrier à proximité. A force, il commence à se remplir, il va falloir que je le vide.

 

\- **Je peux te poser une question ?** _Demande-t 'elle d'une voix douce_.

\- **Oui, dis-moi,** _je lui réponds, curieux._

\- **Tu crois que je devrais partir ? Ça vous ferait plus de place. Je... J'ai l'impression d'être de trop.**

Je m'apprête à la couper pour la contredire mais elle me fait signe de ne pas insister.

 

\- **C'est vrai, Louis. Regarde les choses en face, je ne fais pas partis de ta famille, ni de celle d'Harry.**

\- **Tu te trompes,** _je l'interromps tout de même_ **. Harry tient beaucoup à toi, tu es sa deuxième famille.**

Elle hausse les épaules avant de se lever pour descendre les marches et marcher un peu devant moi, toujours assis sur le béton froid, je suis en train de me geler les fesses.

 

\- **Sauf qu'on ne peut pas rester ici, pas vrai ? Et si je bouge d'ici, sans argent, je suis obligé de vivre avec l'un de vous, et même ça je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Tu l'as dit, tu as besoin de ta sphère privée. Harry va te suivre.**

  **Ça, tu ne sais pas.**

Elle sourit et secoue la tête avant de reprendre.

 

\- **Harry va te suivre, je disais donc. Je ne peux pas non plus être avec vous. Alors... Je deviens quoi moi ?**

C'est vrai qu'elle me pose une colle. J'aimerai avoir une réponse toute faite, facile, mais rien ne vient et je suis terriblement gêné face à cette question. Mais elle ne semble pas m'en tenir rigueur, elle continue de sourire et s'accroupie face à moi.

 

\- **Tu vois, je devrais partir.** **  
**

\- **Non. Non, Harry ne veut pas ça.**

\- **Mais toi, tu veux quoi ?**

Je déglutis. A nouveau, je me retrouve sans voix et elle soulève une autre interrogation, bien plus difficile à explorer.

 

A mon tour, j'hausse les épaules et j'aurais presque envie de me griller une nouvelle cigarette, mais c'est ma mère qui va râler si elle trouve que je sens trop le tabac. Alors je me lève simplement et réitère ma dernière réponse.

 

\- **Je veux que tu fasses partie de notre famille. C'est ce qu'on est maintenant, Harry et toi, vous faites partis de ma famille. Alors, ne t'en fais pas, on trouvera une solution tous les trois**.

 

Ma réponse semble lui convenir pour l'instant et on retourne à l'intérieur de la maison, au chaud.

 

*

 

J'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, puis se refermer doucement. Les pas sont légers et je souris à mon petit frère qui joue devant moi. Phoebe se lève du canapé pour prendre le relais, je la laisse avec le petit bout avant de me lever pour aller saluer Harry. Il n'y a que lui qui a le pas souple ici. Il a toujours cette habitude de marcher doucement, comme s'il avait peur de déranger. Ce n'est pas mon cas, j'ai toujours été agité, même enfant, mais lui à un passé particulier.

 

Lorsque j'arrive à sa hauteur, je me pose contre le mur et ris doucement alors qu'il se débat avec l'écharpe que je lui ai prêtée. Il a les cheveux en bazar à cause du bonnet qu'il avait sur la tête. Il me tire la langue et je finis par aller l'aider, c'est la capuche de son manteau qui le gène.

 

D'autres pas arrivent derrière moi et je n'ai pas besoin de tourner la tête pour voir Clarisse. Elle claque deux bisous bruyants sur les joues de son ami et puis se recule, moi aussi.

 

- **Alors, cette journée ?** _Finit-elle par demandée, pendue à ses lèvres._

Contrairement à moi, elle ose poser la question.

 

Mais on est coupé par une petite fille qui vient vers lui d'un pas mal assurée. Oui, ma petite sœur est tombée sous le charme d'Harry.

 

- **Apy !**

Et elle lui a aussi trouvé un surnom. J'aime plutôt bien, ça ressemble à Happy, c'est un peu ce qu'Harry essaye d'être en ce moment. J'espère sincèrement qu'il arrivera à trouver le bonheur. Il se baisse d'ailleurs pour l'attraper et devient complément gaga. C'est un côté de sa personnalité que je ne connaissais pas. J'avoue le trouver encore plus attachant maintenant que je connais cet autre aspect de lui.

 

Je reçois un coup dans les côtes et je jette un regard noir à Clarisse, elle fait mal. Et j'ai parfaitement compris pourquoi elle a fait ça. Je grogne et la bouscule gentiment. On s'attaque pendant quelques minutes, ma sœur rit et Harry reste perdu au milieu de notre chahut.

 

Je finis par battre en retraite puis récupère ma sœur, elle doit aller manger avant que mes parents ne rentrent de leur travail, ça leur évitera d'avoir ça à faire, je peux au moins faire ça pour les soulager.

 

\- **Je vais donner à manger à Doris, mais attendez moi pour discuter, je veux aussi savoir comment ta journée s'est passé Apy !**

Le concerné soupire en retirant son manteau, moi aussi je commence à utiliser ce surnom et je prends un malin plaisir à le voir le détester.

 

A partir de ce moment-là, nous n'avons plus eu de temps pour nous, on doit s'occuper des jumeaux, aider mes sœurs avec des exercices de mathématiques, un de mes pires cauchemars. Je suis d'ailleurs reconnaissant, quoi qu'étonné, de voir qu'Harry est bon en calcul mental, il réussit à aider mes sœurs sans qu'il n'y ait de pleurs, un exploit.

 

Pour ma part, je les aide avec la littérature et Clarisse avec l'espagnol.

 

Alors, je peux le dire, on forme une très bonne équipe. Car à dix-neuf heures quinze pétante, ma mère rentre et les devoirs sont faits, les bains sont en train d'être donnés, il ne reste plus que le repas, sur lequel je m'affaire justement. Je lui souris lorsqu'elle entre, le bout du nez rouge, qui me glace la joue lorsqu'elle m'embrasse.

 

\- **Ça a été votre journée avec ton frère et tes sœurs ?**

\- **Oui, ils ont été plutôt coopératifs.**

\- **Bien. Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais ?** _Me demande t'elle en jetant un coup d'œil aux casseroles sur le feu, tout en retirant son écharpe._

\- **De la purée de patate douce, j'ai vu qu'elles commençaient à pourrir dans le garage. Et puis, j'ai trouvé des steaks hachés au congélateur. Ça ira tu crois ?**

\- **Oh, oui, je les avais oubliés ces pommes de terre, merci de les avoir faites.**

Je souris, heureux d'avoir pu aider ma mère. Elle comme moi détestons le gâchis de nourriture. C'est important pour nous faire faire attention, en particulier quand il y a autant de bouche à nourrir et que chaque chose achetée ne peut pas l'être inutilement.

 

\- **Tu veux que je prenne le relais ?** _poursuit-elle, une fois son manteau et écharpe accrochées dans l'entrée._

J'allais lui assurer que je pouvais m'en occuper. Mais un jeune homme grand et fin est entré dans la cuisine, le teeshirt trempé et le regard qui cri à l'aide. Je souris en le regardant et vais pour lui faire une remarque, avant de me rappeler que ma mère est juste à côté, alors me ravise.

 

-  **Un problème Apy ?** **  
**

-  **Arrête de te fiche de moi et viens sauver la salle de bain d'un dégât des eaux.**

\- **Louis, laisse-moi faire la cuisine et va aider Harry, j'aimerai ne pas avoir à passer la serpillère**.

 

Je ris et lorgne son torse, complètement trempé, écoutant à peine ma mère. Je quitte la gazinière et m'approche du malheureux.

 

\- **T'as essayé de réinterpréter Titanic ?** _Je lui dis, toujours aussi taquin._

C'est devenu une nouvelle passion, l'ennuyer, me chamailler avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il craque et vienne m'embêter à mon tour. Cette fois encore, ça ne manque pas. Sans prévenir, il s'approche et me sers contre lui et je grogne, cris même à l'aide.

 

\- **Dégage Harry ! Aaaah ! Mais t'es mouillé ! Maman !**

Ça le fait rire et il me lâche seulement quand j'ai fini de me débattre. Qui pourrait croire qu'on à tout les deux la vingtaine ? Personne. Nous sommes de vrais enfants. Ce qui justifie, je l'imagine, le coup de torchon que je me prends sur les fesses. Merci maman, j'ai l'air de quoi moi maintenant ?

 

\- **Ouste les enfants, je ne veux plus personne dans cette cuisine. Allez aider Clarisse plutôt**.

 

On l'avait presque oublié. Je pousse Harry et je continue de l'embêter dans les escaliers. Il serait plus Jack ou Rose ? Je suis convaincu qu'il serait Rose, mais il persiste à dire le contraire, pourtant, je le vois bien jouer le model pour un dessin moi.

 

Le calme qui tombe sur la maison une fois que tout le monde est couché est presque étrange, dérangent, lorsqu'on a passé une journée au milieu de cris et pleurs. Mais c'est aussi agréable pour les oreilles. Je me demande même si les miennes ne sifflent pas un peu.

 

C'est qui est bien par contre, c'est que Harry, Clarisse et moi pouvons enfin nous retrouver seuls. Je suis habitué à être entouré de vie, mais je vois que pour le plus jeune de nous trois, c'est un soulagement de s'étendre sur le canapé, sa tête sur mes genoux et les jambes étendues de toute leur longueur. Je m'autorise même à passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux, ça m'apaise et ça à l'air de faire plaisir à Harry vu l'air satisfait qu'il affiche. Il pourrait s'endormir s'il ne luttait pas un peu. Je souris doucement et suis pris sur le fait lorsqu'il détourne la tête de la télévision.

  
Je souris un peu plus et je ne peux qu'être encore plus heureux lorsqu'il me retourne le sourire. Et si ça entraine une danse folle de mon cœur, alors, je n'en tiens pas rigueur.

 

C'est un film sans intérêt qui est diffusé, je n'y prête pas attention, alors je suis surpris lorsque l'homme sur mes genoux persiste à me regarder. Clarisse, quant à elle, semble absorbée par l'histoire, quant à moi, je n'ai pas la moindre idée quel est le synopsis.

 

Mon attention est à nouveau attirée par Harry lorsqu'il tend la main pour la passer dans mes cheveux. J'essaye de me retenir, de ne pas me laisser aller contre la paume de sa main, mais c'est difficile, j'adore son contact. J'aimerai discuter avec lui, calmement, sans personne autour. Mais nous ne pouvons pas sortir dans le jardin, il neige, et si nous montons à l'étage, on risque de réveiller mes sœurs qui dorment dans la chambre attenante.

 

Harry devrait normalement rentrer à l'hôtel, où ses parents louent une chambre, mais il ne semble pas plus motivé que ça. Tant mieux, moi non plus je ne veux pas qu'il parte.

 

Alors notre seule solution, c'est de chuchoter le plus bas possible pour ne pas déranger notre amie.

 

-  **Tu as passé une bonne journée avec ta famille aujourd'hui ?** _Je le questionne, une main toujours dans ses cheveux, la sienne est retombée dans mon cou, me faisant légèrement frissonner, il a la main gelée._

Il hausse simplement les épaules et je fronce un peu les sourcils, il sourit légèrement à ma réaction et sa main se déplace près de mon visage, jusqu'à ce que je sente le bout de ses doigts entre mes sourcils, il lisse la petite ride d'expression qui a dut apparaître sur mon front.

 

Je le regarde toujours, je le détaille jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne la parole.

 

\- **C'était compliqué. Ma mère a quelques difficultés à comprendre que je ne suis plus un enfant**.

 

J'acquiesce, il n'en dit pas plus pour l'instant, alors j'attends patiemment qu'il trouve ses mots et qu'il s'exprime. Je sens qu'il veut m'en parler, mais on a le temps, toute la nuit s'il veut. Il a peut-être besoin de réfléchir aussi en même temps qu'il me parle. C'est pour cela, que pendant les cinq minutes qui suivent, plus aucun de nous ne prononce un mot, je le vois presque se creuser sa tête pour mettre en place ses pensées. En attendant, je continue de jouer avec ses cheveux, ils ont recommencé à pousser, il boucle un peu et c'est loin de me déplaire. Il a l'air d'un ange avec ses cheveux qui entourent son visage, presque comme une auréole.

 

J'en fais un peu trop, c'est certain, mais plus les jours passent, plus j'ai du mal à retenir et faire taire ce genre de pensées. C'est comme mes gestes, je me sens détendu à côté de lui après toutes ces semaines sur le qui-vive, je retrouve une vie normale, ainsi que quelques sentiments plus humains. Comme l'affection. Bien que ce que j'éprouve soit plus fort, je ne peux toujours pas l'admettre à haute voix. Clarisse a amorcé quelque chose ce matin, sur le perron, mais aucun de nous n'est prêt pour l'instant. Encore moins Harry. Il a déjà beaucoup à penser, il est assez préoccupé. Sa famille est sa priorité, je l'ai compris et c'est un choix logique, en plus d'être totalement respectable.

 

Je peux tout à fait attendre qu'il puisse enfin gérer ce côté de sa vie avant de l'interroger sur ce qu'il pourrait vouloir pour nous. Pour moi. Et pour Clarisse.

 

\- **J'ai eu l'impression d'être étouffé** , _finit-il par avouer._

Je me recentre et arrête quelques instants les papouilles que je lui fais. Je ne dis rien, à nouveau, je ne veux pas qu'il se sente forcé, il peut me dire ce qu'il souhaite.

 

\- **Ma mère ne semble pas comprendre qu'elle est une étrangère pour moi** , _poursuit-il, je le sens, sa gorge est serrée par l'émotion._

Je reprends alors les petites caresses dans ses cheveux et c'est étrange, je peux presque revoir le petit garçon devant moi, lorsqu'il avait dix ou douze ans, sans famille, qui voit les souvenirs de celle-ci s'effacer.

 

\- **Si tu ne veux pas en parler tout de suite, ça peut** –, _j'allais poursuivre, mais il secoue la tête, je m'arrête de parler par la même occasion._

\- **Non, je veux te le dire.**

J'acquiesce et le regarde alors, m'ordonnant de me taire. Il bouge un peu pour trouver une position qui lui convient, sa main retombe sur son torse, puis ses yeux trouvent les mains et je dois faire un effort pour me concentrer sur ce qu'il dit.

 

\- **Je voulais vraiment retrouver ma famille. Gemma est adorable. Je sais que je devrais être aussi heureux de la retrouver elle que de retrouver ma mère. Mais ce n'est pas le cas... Je vois que ça la blesse quand je m'éloigne de ses câlins. Je ne veux pas lui faire du mal.**

Mon cœur se sert douloureusement. La mère d'Harry n'a pas vu son enfant grandir, elle reprend là où elle s'est arrêtée et il est évident que ça ne convient pas à un homme majeur à présent.

Il me regarde toujours avec ses grands yeux et j'ai peur qu'il attendre une réponse de ma part, que je n'ai pas.

 

\- **Il faut que tu lui laisse du temps Apy.**

Je réussi à le faire sourire avec le surnom, mais le coin de ses lèvres retombe rapidement. Alors je poursuis, maintenant conscients que Clarisse nous écoute aussi lorsqu'elle tourne le dos à la télévision.

 

\- **Peut-être qu'il faudrait que tu en parles avec Gemma ? Elle irait certainement en parler à ta mère en suite. Elle pourrait être l'intermédiaire et t'éviter une confrontation directe.**

Si j'ai bien compris, c'est ce qu'il redoute le plus. Alors, même si la solution n'est pas extraordinaire, car c'est Gemma qui va tout de même se confronter à sa mère, je n'ai pas d'autres idées en tête.

 

\- **Ou tu pourrais aller lui parler directement** , _intervient Clarisse._

Je suis surpris, je ne pense pas que ce soit pour une bonne idée pour ma part. Harry ne veut pas la blesser avec ses mots, alors lui dire ce qu'il ressent, n'est – à mon sens – pas une bonne idée. Le concerné tourne la tête pour écouter ce qu'a à dire notre amie. Je n'interviens pas, ce n'est pas ma place de le faire, Harry peut se faire sa propre opinion, je n'ai pas à choisir à sa place ce qui est mieux pour lui.

 

\- **Tu penses ?**

\- **Oui. Si c'est ta sœur qui lui explique à ta place, comment crois-tu que ta mère va se sentir ? Son propre fils n'ose pas lui parler. Je crois qu'elle le prendra mieux si c'est toi qui lui expliques. Au moins, ça sera tes mots, non pas ceux de Gemma et tu ne blesseras pas ta mère plus que nécessaire. Elle t'aime, je suis convaincue qu'elle comprendra. Tu devrais lui parler.**

Il semble réfléchir à la question et acquiesce doucement. Il va y réfléchir et faire le choix qui lui convient le mieux, j'en suis certain. Notre amie se lève alors et vient claquer un bisou sur chacune de nos joues puis s'éclipse à l'étage après nous avoir souhaité une bonne nuit.

 

Je me retrouve donc seul avec Harry. Et tout semble plus terrifiant maintenant que je peux penser, parler plus librement. J'ai peur de lui parler moi aussi, peur que mes mots m'échappent sans que je ne puisse les contrôler.

 

Le silence s'étire, comme le temps, on se regarde, on prétend que rien ne change, mais j'ai arrêté de caresser ses cheveux et il n'est plus dans la lune, ses yeux se posent sur moi et ils ne sont pas dans le vague. Je dois me rappeler de respirer, ce simple mouvement semble remettre le temps en route et je vois les lèvres d'Harry bouger avant d'entendre ce qu'elles formulent.

 

\- _Je ne me sens bien qu'ici._

Mon courage a fui, mon cœur bat plus fort encore, il assourdit les mots qu'il vient de prononcer. Je fais semblant de ne pas comprendre alors que la conversation que j'ai eu avec Clarisse cette après-midi me revient en tête.

 

\- **Tu es toujours le bienvenu ici** _, je lui réponds simplement_ **,** _d'une voix qui tranche avec ce que je ressent, elle est parfaitement maitrisée._

Ses yeux continuent de faire face à mon visage, je ne détourne pas le regard, trop dans mes pensées. Il me semble voir par-dessus la situation, le temps court et j'ai peur de le voir nous séparer. On ne devrait pas parler. Je ne sais pas bien parler, je suis toujours maladroit avec Harry.

 

-  _Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire._

A nouveau, je distingue à peine les mots, ils semblent presque glisser sur moi, la phrase n'a pas de sens. Je refuse de lui en donner un, si elle n'a pas d'importance, alors je peux continuer de prétendre. Sauf qu'Harry ne semble pas de cet avis. Il est comme ça depuis que je le connais. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, sauf pour dire ce qu'il pense. C'est toujours le cas, bien qu'aujourd'hui, il soit plus libre.

 

\- **Tu ne m'écoute pas.**

\- **Si,** _je me défends, alors que je le vois s'éloigner._

\- **Non, tu m'entends. Mais tu ne m'écoute pas. Tu n'en as pas envie.**

C'est un constat. Sa voix est posée. Il n'est pas énervé, ni ne semble triste, alors je suis encore plus confus qu'auparavant. Dans ma tête, il se levait pour rejoindre la chambre qu'on partage.

 

Sauf que dans ma tête, j'oublis qu'Harry agit selon sa propre volonté. Alors je ne vois pas non plus ce qui arrive en suite. Je ne vois pas son visage se redresser, ne remarque même pas qu'il s'est redressé. C'est seulement lorsqu'il pose ses lèvres contre le coin des miennes que je me réveille.

Mon souffle s'est à nouveau coupé, le temps se stabilise et je lève les yeux vers lui, surpris.

 

\- **Ecoute-moi, s'il te plait.**

Je ne suis pas capable de lui répondre, j'ai les sourcils froncés et il se lève, par réflexe, je l'imite et on retrouve le lit qu'il n'a plus occupé pendant trois jours. Je ne pensais pas qu'il reviendrait. Il n'est pas à l'hotel, avec ses parents, il est là, contre moi, en face de moi, c'est lui qui passe sa main dans mes cheveux et chuchote doucement.

 

\- **Bonne nuit Louis.**


	22. Louis.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le baiser d'Harry a quelque peu perturbé Louis. Clarisse s'en mêle avant de laisser les deux tourtereaux s'évader quelques heures...

La nuit a été difficile, pas à cause de mes sœurs qui ont parlé jusqu'à tard le soir, mais parce que j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à me remémorer le pseudo-baisé d'Harry. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Je ne sais pas non plus si je dois m'en réjouir. Je voudrai, mais il me semble que ce n'est pas le cas. Il vient de mettre la pagaille dans ma tête.

 

Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait être plus courageux que moi sur ce point. J'ai longtemps pensé à l'embrasser, mais je voulais attendre qu'il soit prêt. L'ironie est, que je suis celui qui n'est pas prêt. Qui aurait cru ?

 

Je me lève en silence, en même temps que Clarisse et lui fait signe de me suivre. On enfile nos gros manteaux. On allume nos cigarettes, même si Harry va râler parce qu'on ne sent pas bon, ainsi que ma mère, je m'en fiche. Il faut croire que c'est seulement pendant ce rituel là que je m'ouvre à elle.  
Clarisse a toujours le teint halé, ses origines colombiennes la distingue de moi sur ce point. Mais on est tous les deux un peu perdu. On ne sait pas quoi faire, on ne sait plus comment être utile, comment s'occuper. Ça nous fait une chose en commun.

 

**\- Il m'a embrassé hier soir. Enfin... Un bisou sur le coin des lèvres. Ça ne compte pas vraiment,** je dis pour briser le silence.

 

Elle me sourit, mais ses lèvres retombent rapidement quand son regard tombe sur moi.

 

\- **Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça ne te fait pas tant plaisir que ça ?**

 

Je soupire, la fumée blanche nous entoure et pendant que je suis à moitié caché, je me laisse aller.

 

**\- Parce que j'ai l'impression de ne pas être assez bien. Je pensais avoir plus de temps pour me faire à l'idée.**

 

Cette fois, son sourire se fait plus tendre et elle s'assoit à côté de moi.

 

- **Louis, je crois que ce n'est pas du temps qu'il te faut. C'est de la confiance en toi.**  
 **\- J'ai confiance en moi.**  
 **\- Non. Et pourtant, tu devrais. Comment dire... Harry ne t'aime pas parce que tu l'as sauvé, il t'aime pour la personne que tu es. Pas besoin de fausse modestie. Tu devrais plutôt te rappeler ce que tu as fais de bon, tu as risqué ta vie pour abattre Frank et nous sortir de là. Et on t'admire tous pour ça. Même Zayn.**

 

Je tressaillis. La colombienne n'a pas la langue dans sa poche. Je me demande d'ailleurs ce que devient mon ancien collègue. Pour ce qui est d'Harry, au fond, elle a raison, je n'ai pas à douter des sentiments qu'il pourrait avoir à mon égard. Il est certain qu'il ne m'aime pas parce que je l'ai sauvé, mais parce qu'il m'apprécie moi, pas le policer. Il apprécie Louis. Et je n'ai pas à interprété ses sentiments d'une autre façon.

 

J'écrase la cigarette sur la marche puis la regarde, un sourire cette fois.

 

**\- Tu devrais être moins directe,** _je dis avec malice._

 

Elle rit et me frappe à l'épaule.

 

\- **Si j'étais moins direct, tu serais encore plus perdu. Tu m'en dois une.**

 

Je ris à mon tour et me lève. On rentre et allons préparer le petit déjeuné pour toute la famille.

 

\- **Où est ce que tu apprends ce genre expressions ?** _Je lui demande curieusement après quelques minutes, alors que Charlotte somnole encore devant son bol de céréales._  
\- **En lisant Harry Potter avec tes sœurs.**  
 **\- J'adorais Harry Potter quand j'étais petit** , _nous interrompt une voix encore endormie._

 

Je me tourne vers le concerné, les joues un peu rouges et le cœur battant, Harry a ce genre d'effet sur moi depuis quelques temps.

 

**\- Tu les as tous lu ?**

 

Clarisse et lui discutent pendant que je lui fais une tasse de thé, caché pour qu'il ne voit pas le rose sur mon visage. J'ai l'air ridicule. Un vrai ado. N'importe quoi. Je m'énerve tout seul. Mais je suis reconnaissant que notre amie gagne du temps afin que je puisse regagner un visage neutre.

 

\- **Apy, tu as prévu quelque chose avec ta famille aujourd'hui ?** _Je dis, pour m'immiscer dans les conversation avant qu'ils ne partent sur un débat qui me dépasse totalement._

 

Je veux passer du temps avec lui, qu'on soit juste tous les deux. Je veux être égoïste et voir comment on fonctionne quand on n'est pas ici.

 

\- **Non, où est ce que tu veux aller ?**

 

Il me pose une colle, j'ai parlé trop vite. Je n'ai pas la moindre d'idée. _Harry, tu ne m'aides pas là._

 

**\- Non, en fait, ne dis rien. Je veux garder la surprise,** _intervient-il, sauvant ma dignité par la même occasion_

 

J'entends ma sœur se racler la gorge sans discrétion et je la foudroie sur regard.  
Je vais m'asseoir à côté d'elle, mon thé à la main et lui donne un coup de la jambe. Elle réprime un petit cri de douleur et me pince la cuisse. Mais j'ignore sa provocation. Si elle veut me charrier, elle le fera plus tard. En attendant, j'ai Harry pour moi toute la journée.

 

C'est une fois qu'on est dans la voiture, juste tous les deux, que je sens mes mains devenir étrangement moites. Ce détail, quoi que dérangeant, n'est rien à côté de l'anxiété qui me tient au cœur depuis qu'on est sortit de la maison. Je rends la situation étrange alors qu'elle ne devrait pas m'être. Son minuscule baiser me perturbe au plus haut point, j'en perds mes moyens.

 

**\- Où est-ce qu'on va alors ?**

 

Il est détendu, il ne montre aucun signe de stresse et ça m'agace presque. Je mets du temps à répondre alors que je m'engage sur les petites routes de campagnes, c'est seulement quand il m'appelle par mon prénom que je réagis.

**\- Au ciné.**

 

Je tourne la tête vers lui, il semble étonné mais son petit sourire me montre que je ne suis pas si stupide que je le pense.

 

En vérité, je ne veux pas que notre relation change, on s'entend bien, il me fait rire, c'est un ami avant d'être plus, et j'ai peur de tout perdre si jamais on se lance dans une relation plus qu'amicale. Pourtant, j'en ai envie, mais je suis tiraillé. Puis, j'ai aussi peur qu'il ait une idée fausse de moi, car on a beau avoir passé du temps tous les deux, c'était dans un contexte si particulier qu'il pourrait se méprendre sur la nature de ses sentiments. Enfin, je ne suis pas certain de ce qu'on veut. Pour savoir, il faudrait que je pose des questions, mais à nouveau, j'ai peur de la réponse.

 

Je commence à me dire que je suis lâche. Je suis capable de tuer un homme, d'affronter cette réalité là, mais je ne suis pas capable de faire un pas vers Harry. Ridicule.

 

\- **On va voir quoi ?**  
 **\- Un dessin animé. J'espère que ça va te plaire, je me suis –**

 

Je n'ais pas le temps de finir ma phrase. La main qu'il pose sur mon bras me fait taire et je tourne la tête vers lui quelques secondes.

 

\- **C'est très bien. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas été au cinéma, ou que j'ai vu un film.**

 

Il est silencieux pendant quelques instants, je sens son regard me scruter.

 

\- **Tu n'aurais pas dû prendre ce deuxième thé avant de partir. Tu es super nerveux, il commente alors.**

 

Il vise en plein dans le mille et j'ai l'air encore plus béta lorsque, justement, un rire nerveux m'échappe.

 

- **Je veux bien faire** , _je murmure._

 

Je ne sais pas s'il m'entend, mais si c'est le cas, il ne fait aucun commentaire et sa main glisse de mon bras dans les minutes qui suivent. Pour compenser, je mets la radio. Sans être étonné, c'est une chanson de Noël qui est diffusée. Je marque le tempo de mes pouces sur le volant et j'entends Harry marmonner les paroles.

La chaleur du centre commercial nous frappe les joues, je retire mon bonnet et Harry l'écharpe qu'il porte, qui était à moi, avant qu'il l'adopte.

 

Une fois nos places en main, du popcorn et du Coca dans celles d'Harry, on se dirige vers la salle. Finalement, je n'ai laissé choisir, ce n'est donc plus un dessin animé que nous allons voir, mais une rediffusion de Love Actually. Ce film est assez vieux maintenant, près de trente ans qu'il est sorti, mais il était tellement heureux d'avoir vu à l'affiche que je n'ai pas résisté.

 

Il est plutôt rare de voir ce genre de film depuis que notre monde a changé. Les guerres et la corruption, ont beaucoup changé les mœurs, les films récents ont plus tendance à faire la propagande d'un monde qui retrouve sa puissance et son équilibre. Alors, les films du passé ont été oublié, car personne ne veut se rappeler de ce que nos ancêtres ont fait. En même temps, qui voudrait voir des films projetant un monde merveilleux, sans considération pour la pollution, quand c'est tout le contraire qui est arrivé. Personne n'a réussit à vivre sur Mars, personne ne vit dans un immeuble couvert de verdure, aux lignes épurées et futuristes. Au contraire, on pourrait presque voir un retour aux Vielles Années, lorsqu'on découvrait la machine à vapeur. En tout cas, c'est l'architecture Victorienne que l'on retrouve dorénavant en Angleterre, non plus ces grandes maisons aux grandes ouvertures.

 

Je suis sorti de mes pensées par Harry, il pose à nouveau sa main sur mon bras et me fait signe que la salle est ouverte, que l'on peut entrer dans la salle numéro cinq. Il semble en prendre l'habitude et je suis loin de détester ça.

 

On s'installe au milieu, pas trop haut, ni trop bas, dans les sièges de milieux de rangée. Je crois qu'il ne va pas y avoir beaucoup de monde dans la salle, elle n'est pas très grande, et nous ne sommes que deux pour l'instant.

 

Je pose le popcorn entre nous deux, j'en pioche quelques un avant de tourner la tête vers Harry.

 

**\- Alors comme ça, tu aimes Love Actually ?**

 

Un sourire malicieux se forme sur ses lèvres et il acquiesce.

**\- Dis-moi pourquoi.**

 

Je suis légèrement moins nerveux et j'en profite pour porter mon attention sur Harry plutôt qu'a ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête.

 

\- **C'est le film préféré de ma mère. Elle a toujours eu le DVD, même après la guerre, quand Gemma et moi étions petits, pendant la période de Noel, elle nous mettait devant la télévision avec le film. J'aime beaucoup l'histoire. Et toi, pourquoi tu aimes ce film ?**  
 **\- Parce qu'il est différant de tous les films qui sont diffusés maintenant,** _je dis simplement, même si c'est triste à constater._

 

Le silence plane en suite entre nous. Quelques minutes plus tard où un couple entre dans la salle et s'installe plus haut que nous, je décide de compléter ma réponse pour ne pas plomber notre sortie.

 

\- **Mais j'aime beaucoup les acteurs aussi. Ils étaient connus à leur époque.**  
 **\- Je me demande s'ils sont toujours vivants.**

Je hausse les épaules.

**\- Je ne sais pas. Ils font partis de la génération avant-guerre, alors…**

 

Je m'interromps en même temps que le film commence. Je n'ajoute rien, sans plus attendre, Harry se tourne vers l'écran et je fais de même après l'avoir regardé puis pioché à nouveau dans le popcorn.

 

Lorsque le générique de fin tombe, que la salle se rallume, j'ai cette petite flamme au centre de la poitrine qui semble se réveiller. Le message est clair et il est peut-être enfantin, mais je l'aime bien. Je tourne la tête vers Harry est un sourire, répondant au sien.

 

- **Tu as fait un très bon choix. J'ai adoré revoir ce film.**

 

On prend nos affaires et une fois qu'on retrouve la lumière de la galerie marchande. Je lui propose de me suivre dans un magasin de vêtements. Je veux lui faire plaisir. Depuis qu'on est rentré, il a récupéré très peu de vêtements, les miens sont bien trop petits pour lui maintenant et ceux qu'on lui a donné, ne sont pas adaptés à son âge, ni à sa morphologie.

 

Alors, bien que je n'aie pas encore de salaire car je n'ai pas encore cherché d'autre emplois, je peux me permettre de lui offrir quelques petites choses. Ça sera son cadeau de Noël, même s'il est un peu en retard.

 

Sauf, que je n'aurais pas pensé qu'il refuserait alors que je lui expliquais pourquoi je veux qu'on entre dans un magasin.

 

- **Louis, j'ai pas besoin de vêtements, je te dis.**

 

Je réprime mon mécontentement et le regarde, il sourit mais moi pas. Je suis frustré. Je veux lui faire plaisir, il a été privé de beaucoup, alors un luxe comme celui d'acheter par envie, c'est quelque chose que je veux lui offrir.

 

\- **Mais, si. Je sais bien que mes pulls sont confortables, mais Harry, franchement, je veux te faire un cadeau de Noël.**  
 **\- Merci, c'est gentil, mais non. Moi je ne peux pas t'offrir de cadeau.**

 

C'est à mon tour de sourire. Le voilà le cœur du problème.

 

- **Mon cadeau, c'est que tu sois de retour en Angleterre, avec ta famille et en bien meilleure santé. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu m'offre quelque chose.**  
 **\- Mais si j'en ai envie moi aussi ? Et puis, pourquoi tu veux m'offrir quelque chose toi ? Pourquoi moi j'ai pas le droit si toi tu as le droit ?**  
 **\- Parce que j'en ai envie. Allez, assez discuté.**

 

Il grogne mais me suit d'un pas traînant. Il boude presque. Je ris à sa petite moue, j'aurais presque envie de l'embrasser, mais je me rappel que c'est pas clair dans ma tête, alors je garde cette pulsion pour moi. A la place, je prends sa main et le tire à moi jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive aux rayons homme.

 

\- **Je te préviens, hors de question que tu dépenses plus de trente livres pour moi.**

 

Je lève les yeux au ciel et acquiesce.

 

Le plus drôle, c'est que dans les minutes qui suivent, c'est plus moi qui choisis que lui. Il ne semble pas savoir quoi prendre, alors je l'aide à choisir, des choses simples. On se retrouve bientôt les bras chargés, les protestations d'Harry sont étouffées et je peux le trainer jusqu'à la cabine d'essayage. Je m'assois sur un petit tabouret et croise les bras alors qu'il ferme le rideau après un regard blasé en ma direction.

 

Je souris comme un idiot alors qu'il me parle de l'autre côté du rideau.

 

\- **Louis, je te jure, j'ai pas besoin de trois jeans !**  
 **\- Si. Tout comme t'as besoin d'au moins cinq tee-shirts et de deux pulls.**

 

Il grommelle et ouvre le rideau pour la énième fois, je crois que c'est le dernier essayage. J'espère en tout cas, car ça commence à faire long et je ne veux pas qu'on tarde trop, je n'aime pas qu'on traine dehors quand il fait nuit. Ce n'est pas Londres ici, mais il y a quand-même un certain taux de délinquance.

 

\- **Alors ?** _Demande-t 'il, tournant sur lui-même._

 

Je l'observe. Il est beau, c'est simple, il refuse de porter des choses trop élaborées, mais ça lui va très bien.

 

\- **C'est parfait.**  
 **\- Ça fait beaucoup,** _il recommence alors._

 

Je souris et le regarde, les bras croisés.

 

- **Je ne vais pas changer d'avis. Tu m'as demandé trois fois, je te réponds toujours pareil : soixante livres, c'est très raisonnable.**

 

Il soupire et referme le rideau. Quant à moi, je suis plutôt satisfait et heureux qu'il cède à mon caprice. Il ne me le montre pas, mais je sais que ça lui fait plaisir quand-même d'avoir quelque chose qui va lui appartenir. Il reste adorable dans mes pulls, mais il est plus grand que moi, donc légèrement ridicule aussi.

 

Une fois nos sacs dans le coffre, je nous presse dans la voiture et on prend la route pour rentrer.

 

\- **Pourquoi tu es aussi pressé ?**

 

Il me sort de mes pensées et je profite du fait qu'on soit seul sur la route pour l'instant pour tourner la tête vers lui, je comprends pas la raison de sa question.

 

\- **Je suis pressé ?**  
 **\- Oui. Tu es dix kilomètre à l'heure au-dessus de la vitesse, pour un ancien flic, c'est surprenant.**

 

Je regarde le conteur, il a raison. Je lève le pied un peu à contre cœur et bouge mes doigts sur le volant.

 

- **Pourquoi es-tu nerveux ?**  
 **\- C'est bête si je dis avoir peur qu'on soit arrêté et volé ? J'ai vu le journal ce matin et la situation ne s'est pas tellement arrangé depuis notre départ. Alors, je veux pas traîner.**  
 **\- Tu sais que tu as avec toi un ancien dealer ? Je sais me défendre et tu as une arme dans la boite à gant. Oui,** _me coupe t'il avant que j'ai le temps de dire un mot,_ **je sais qu'il y a une arme ici.**

 

Je ne sais pas quoi dire alors je ne rajoute rien, le trajet se poursuit tranquillement, jusqu'à ce qu'il craque. Evidemment, il doit se douter que ce n'est pas seulement un potentiel carjacking qui me rend nerveux. On rentre chez nous et je suis toujours aussi perdu quant à notre relation. C'est un bon prétexte pour être sous tentions, non ?

 

\- **Louis, arrête-toi, s'il te plait ?**  
 **\- Hein ? Pourquoi ?**  
 **\- Arrête-toi, il faut qu'on parle. Tu agis bizarrement et je ne veux pas qu'on ait d'accident, alors je prends le relais.**  
 **\- Mais...**  
 **\- Louis.**

 

Je soupire, frustré, mais m'arrête. La légèreté de notre journée s'évapore et prend un tournant inattendu. Je ne veux pas avoir cette conversation, mais on est seul, au milieu des champs, c'est maintenant ou jamais. Je le sais et pourtant, je ne veux rien entendre. Une fois le moteur coupé, il se tourne vers moi et on s'observe tous les deux avant qu'il prenne la parole.

 

\- **Je veux que tu arrêtes de me traiter comme un enfant. Je pensais que tu avais compris, mais apparemment pas, étrangement, sa voix ne semble pas être sur le ton du reproche. Tu es sur tes gardes depuis qu'on est rentré. Je crois que tu as du mal à passer au-dessus de ce qu'on a traversé, j'ai l'impression que tu n'essayes pas d'aller de l'avant. Mais, je n'ai plus besoin d'être protégé, je suis en sécurité maintenant. Je peux veiller sur moi-même, je l'ai fait pendant longtemps. Je ne veux pas que tu agisses comme un grand-frère, ou je ne sais qu'elle figure d'autorité.**

 

Je suis surpris, s'il savait, je suis loin de le voir comme un petit-frère. Je veux juste le protéger, certes, peut-être un peu trop. Je veux préciser mes pensées mais il poursuit sans m'en laisser l'occasion.

 

**\- Je pensais pourtant que le message d'hier soir était assez clair.**

 

Cette fois, je me fige et le regarde, pendu à ses lèvres, j'absorbe chaque mot qu'il prononce, tout comme il semble à présent choisir avec plus d'attention les siens.

 

\- **Je sais que nous ne vivons pas dans une période prospère, mais tu dois lâcher prise. Tu t'es arrêté de vivre pour me sortir du trafique de drogue, mais tu n'as pas pensé à reprendre ta vie. Tu n'as même pas réagi à mon baiser hier soir.**

 

Voilà. On y est. Mon cœur bat fort et la tension entre nous m'empêche de respirer correctement. Je déglutis et ouvre la bouche pour parler à mon tour vu qu'il semble attendre une réponse.

 

\- **Je suis désolé pour... t'avoir surprotégé, d'être un peu rigide aussi quant à notre vie et... de ne pas avoir réagit à ton baiser. Pas parce que j'ai pas aimé, au contraire, c'était super, enfin, tu m'as surpris ?**

 

Je suis totalement entrain de paniquer et de me sentir plus bête que mes pieds, mais lui, il se marre comme une baleine.  
Je croise les bras et soupire.

 

**\- C'est pas drôle,** _je commente, vexé._   
**\- Oh, si, ça l'est. Louis...**

 

Il soupire avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, qui fait ressortir sa petite fossette. Moi, j'ai toujours l'air aussi coincé. J'ai oublié comment on fait tout ça, j'ai pas été en couple depuis très longtemps, j'avais même oublié ce que c'était d'être attiré par quelqu'un, il m'a pris de court.

 

\- **Donc, ça ne te dérange pas ?**  
 **\- Non,** _je dis, tant dit que le rouge me monte aux joues._

 

C'est moi le plus vieux et pourtant, j'ai l'air bien jeune fasse à lui. Je décide de prendre mon courage à deux mains et poursuit, je veux savoir si on est à la même page.

 

**\- C'était surprenant, tout en sachant que tu es la première personne que j'embrasse depuis un moment, c'était... particulier.**   
**\- J'embrasse si mal que ça ? Attention, c'est moi qui vais être vexé.**

 

Je le bouscule gentiment et il rit.

 

_**-** _ **Tais-toi, laisse-moi parler. On va pas aller loin si tu m'interromps toutes les deux secondes, Edwards.**   
**\- En fait, mon nom…**

 

Je lui lance un regard noir et il ferme la bouche, fais signe de fermer ses lèvres à double tour et je souris à mon tour, poursuivant.

 

- **Je disais donc... Après tout ce qu'on a vécu, je ne sais pas quoi penser. De nous. S'il y a un nous... J'ai peur qu'on ne soit pas équilibré, je t'ai sauvé, et j'ai peur que tu interprètes mal tes sentiments.**

 

Je préfère être franc avec lui, il n'est pas un enfant, il a raison, alors je me dois d'être honnête. Il lève les yeux au ciel pour manifester son mécontentement, mais je sais que je pourrais avoir raison.

 

**\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, il se pourrait que ce soit le cas** , _je réagis tout de suite._

 

D'ailleurs, on a vraiment pris une mauvaise habitude, à force je ne sais plus lequel de nous deux avait cette manie. Je croise mes mains sur mes cuisses et continue, mes yeux rivés aux siens.

 

\- **De mon côté, il faut que je fasse du tri aussi, parce que tu me prends de court. Même si je dois avouer que ça fait longtemps que je ne suis plus indifférent à ton charme, je poursuis avec un sourire plus grand. Je ne suis pas vraiment doué avec les histoires de cœur, j'ai même eu tendance à les éviter jusque-là. Mais, je ne peux pas contrôler l'attirance que j'ai envers toi et je ne veux pas tout foutre en l'air non plus. Alors, j'aurais vraiment besoin que tu parles maintenant, je veux savoir ce qu'il en est de ton côté.**  
 **\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire de plus. Tu me plais. Je ne pense pas qu'on ait besoin d'épiloguer plus que ça. Il n'y a aucune raison que tu foutes tout en l'air si on est d'accord sur ce qu'on veut.**

 

Je ris à mon tour et secoue la tête.

 

**\- Tu es vraiment direct parfois. Alors que tu as été silencieux pendant longtemps, j'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à un autre Harry.**   
**\- Pourtant, c'est moi,** _il répond simplement, avec son petit sourire._

 

Pourtant, je ne voudrais pas qu'il change. Sa franchise vient sans doute de Clarisse, mais je ne m'en plain pas non plus.

 

\- **Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on veut ?** _Je finis par demander, ma malice de retour._

 

Sauf qu'il est légèrement plus joueur et effronté que moi. C'est certain, il a changé, il est moins réservé avec moi qu'auparavant. Il se penche simplement vers moi et nos lèvres se frôlent un moment avant qu'on s'embrasse. C'est léger comme une caresse. On s'embrasse sur le bord de la route, au milieu des champs. Un endroit atypique mais un moment loin d'être désagréable.

C'est quand je sens son nez froid contre ma peau que je souris et me recule.

 

**\- Ok. Rentrons, tu as froid.**

 

Il râle à nouveau lorsque je redémarre la voiture sans lui laisser le volant, mais je l'ignore. Nous ne sommes pas embrassés à nouveau, pas avant d'être à nouveau seuls dans le salon le soir même.

 

**\- Tu crois que Clarisse a deviné ?** _Me demande-t 'il alors qu'il a à nouveau sa tête sur mes cuisses._

 

Je baisse la tête et souris.

 

**\- C'est possible.**

 

On est installé confortablement. On a chacun une couverture sur nous pour se tenir chaud. Moi sur mes épaules, Harry sur ses jambes étendues.

 

- **Comment ça ?** _Demande-t'il._  
\- **Elle sait depuis un moment que je ne suis pas indifférent.**

 

Il semble surpris, puis replonge dans ses pensées pendant que je continue de regarder un téléfilm plutôt bancal. Il ne met pas longtemps avant de reprendre la conversation.

 

- **Louis ?**  
 **\- Je t'écoute,** _je lui réponds, le regard toujours tourné vers la télévision._  
**\- Tu comptes faire quoi en suite ?**

 

Je tourne la tête vers lui et hausse un sourcil. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut dire ni d'où sa question vient. En constatant que je suis perdu, il reformule sa question. Harry a un esprit unique, je l'admire pour ça, mais il est parfois difficile à suivre. Je compte bien réussir à comprendre comment il fonctionne un jour.

 

\- **Tu comptes pas rester chez tes parents, pas vrai ?**  
 **\- Non, je veux me trouver un travail et quelque part où rester. Je ne peux plus être flic, au plus grand bonheur de mon père. Mais je ne compte pas vive à la charge de mes parents plus longtemps. Pourquoi ?**  
 **\- Comment ça, 'au plus grand bonheur de mon père' ? Tu comptes aller où ?**  
 **\- Je ne sais pas. Je crois que ça dépend de toi et de Clarisse aussi, il faut qu'on en parle tous les trois. Je n'ai rien de précis en tête pour le moment. Pour ce qui est de mon père, c'est compliqué.**  
 **\- Raconte-moi, on a toute la nuit pour les histoires compliquées. Mais avant, dernière question, pourquoi ta décision dépendrait de Clarisse et moi ?**  
 **\- Je te raconterais plus tard.**

 

Je n'ai jamais vraiment parler de mes histoires de famille à Harry. Il sait que c'est la mort Stan qui m'a poussé à entrer dans la police. Mais il ne sait pas que mon père à longtemps été contre. Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi, alors je pourrais peut-être lui expliquer toute l'histoire dans un futur proche.

 

\- **Il me semble que Clarisse veut bouger aussi, je poursuis. Il faut que l'on voit ce qu'elle compte faire. Et on ne sait pas non plus ce que tu comptes faire. Tout n'est pas encore réglé avec ta famille, je me trompe ?**

 

Il acquiesce et je reprends mes papouilles dans ses cheveux.

 

**\- Oui... Mais, vous n'allez pas me laisser seul, pas vrai ?**

 

Je fronce les sourcils, il a des idées étranges.

 

\- **Non, bien sûr que non** , _je m'empresse de dire pour le rassurer._ **Il faut d'abord que ça s'arrange entre toi et ta mère. Je ne compte pas me séparer de toi. Ni de Clarisse. Elle aussi a besoin de nous. Tu as besoin d'elle. Alors, on est lié. On va attendre que ce soit plus simple pour toi avant prendre des décisions.**  
 **\- D'accord,** _il répond simplement, je sens qu'il est déjà plus rassuré._

 

Harry n'est plus un enfant. Mais ce qu'il a vécu l'a marqué, les séquelles sont toujours présentes. Il va devoir essayé de reprendre le dessus. Et je me fais la promesse de l'aider autant que je peux, ainsi que d'en parler à notre amie.

 

\- **Tu veux en parler, de ta famille ?**

 

Il ne dit plus rien pendant un moment. J'en conclu qu'il ne veut pas en discuter. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se penche pour attraper la télécommande, il me demande s'il peut éteindre la télévision. Je n'hésite pas une seconde, loin de me soucier de la fin du film.

 

Il est bientôt deux heures du matin et nous continuons de parler. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi compliqué pour lui et j'ai été bête que de penser que ça serait simple.

Il m'explique tout ce que sa mère et sa sœur lui ont raconté ces derniers jours. Je comprends alors la charge émotionnelle qu'il porte sur ses épaules. Je suis content qu'il puisse soulager ce qui le pèse et essayer de trouver une solution avec lui. Il se sent encore étranger et je pense que malheureusement, il va lui falloir du temps pour se sentir à nouveau à sa place. Puis, sa mère le couve un peu trop, comme moi. Je vais donc faire un maximum d'effort pour arrêter de faire de même, je ne veux pas qu'il se sente mal à l'aise à cause de moi. Et puis, il doit aussi rattraper tous les souvenirs qu'il n'a pas eu avec sa famille. Comme les fiançailles de sa mère, ce sont de beaux souvenirs, il en parle avec des étoiles dans les yeux, parce qu'il adore sa mère, et vice versa. Mais il y a certainement un peu de peine aussi, car c'est un discourt qui lui est rapporté, pas quelque chose qu'il a vécu. Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée de ressasser le passé.

J'espère que prochainement, il pourra se créer des souvenirs lui aussi, des choses qui appartiendront au passé aussi, mais plus heureux.

Plus le temps passe, plus il somnole sur mes genoux. On perd le fils pour finalement tomber dans un silence agréable, alors je me lève et l'aide à faire de même. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on s'est embrassé que l'on va à présent dormir dans des lits séparés. On dort tous les deux depuis un moment, alors même si on s'est avoué nos attirances, je ne veux pas qu'on change nos habitudes. On est adulte et loin d'être au stade physique de notre relation. De plus, j'ai cru comprendre qu'on a tous deux du mal à s'endormir lorsqu'il dort chez sa mère.

 

                                                           *

 

Ma mère se doute de quelque chose, je le sais, il suffit de la voir nous regarder alors que j'aide Harry a finir un puzzle avec mon petit frère. Je lui souris et elle me répond par un sourire qui réchauffe le cœur, de ceux que seules les mamans savent faire.

Ce n'est pas nouveau, elle sait depuis un long moment que j'ai une claire préférence pour les hommes, je ne m'en suis jamais caché. Mon père le sait aussi et aussi étrange que cela plus paraitre, mon entrée dans la police l'a plus dérangé que lorsqu'il m'a surpris avec mon premier copain sur le canapé. Je souris à ce souvenir et décale gentiment la main d'Harry pour pouvoir poser une pièce en dessous de son pouce, puis utilise son doigt pour l'enfoncer afin d'être sûr que c'est sa place.

Il tourne la tête pour embrasser ma joue et reprends la recherche.

C'est plus nous que mon petit frère qui faisons le puzzle. Ernest est calé sur les genoux d'Harry, tant qu'il ne proteste pas, on est heureux. Il nous a fait une colère plus tôt dans la journée, c'était impossible de le calmer, ni Charlotte, ni Clarisse, ni moi n'y sont arrivés. Mais quand « Apy » est arrivé, Ernest s'est tout de suite calmé.

C'est injuste mais adorable.

 

\- **Apy** , _l'appelle mon petit frère pour lui montrer une pièce du doigt._

 

Le concerné la prend et la place dans le coin que pointe la petite main.

 

\- **Non, tu vois, ça ne va pas ici, je sais que le marron et l'orange se ressemblent, mais je ne pense pas qu'on retrouvera de la terre dans le soleil.**

 

Je souris et me mords l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire. Je ne sais pas lequel des deux s'amuse le plus.

Ce qui est certain, c'est que Harry a un don avec les enfants. J'ai toujours aimé amuser mes sœurs quand elles étaient plus jeunes, je le fais toujours avec les jumeaux. Mais je ne suis pas le genre de frère responsable, au contraire. J'étais le premier à leur offrir des bonbons derrière le dos de ma mère quand j'étais plus jeune.

La porte s'ouvre et j'entends un murmure de conversation avant de voir Clarisse et Charlotte arriver dans le salon.

 

\- **Oh, le petit monstre s'est calmé ?** _Demande notre amie en embrassant la joue d'Harry._  
\- **Oui, il faut croire qu'Apy a des pouvoirs magiques,** _je réponds, ma tête sur l'épaule du concerné._

 

Il est tellement absorbé par le puzzle qu'il réagit à peine au surnom. Je savais qu'il finirait pas d'adopter.

 

**\- Alors, cet entretient ?** _Intervient Harry, relevant à peine la tête pour prends la nouvelle pièce que lui montre Ernest._  
**\- Ils me rappelleront, c'est ce qu'ils m'ont dit. Comme les cinq autres.**

 

Je pince mes lèvres en une ligne fine et passe une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Clarisse. Comme moi, elle cherche un emploi. Malheureusement pour elle, c'est plus difficile, car elle n'a pas de diplôme et que son accent ne doit pas non plus aider les recruteurs les moins ouvert d'esprit. Cette fois, elle a postulé pour faire du baby-sitting. Ce n'est pas parfait, mais elle serait bien payée. J'espère qu'elle sera prise cette fois-ci, elle semblait avoir un bon contact avec la famille quand elle les a appelés pour répondre à l'annonce.

 

**\- Tu trouveras, ne t'en fais pas,** _la rassure aussi ma sœur._

 

Elles s'éclipsent en suite tant dis que je me lève. Il est bientôt dix-huit heures, c'est à mon tour de partir, car j'ai trouvé un petit job. Gardien d'entrepôt. Je fais des horaires de nuit, ce qui n'est pas du plus pratique, mais ça rapporte plus que les horaires de jours. Puis, vu mon origine professionnelle, avec la police, ça a été plutôt facile pour avoir le poste.

Je vais chercher ma gamelle pour pouvoir manger ce soir et reviens dans le salon une fois que j'ai mon manteau sur mes épaules et mon écharpe autour du cou. Je fais un bisou à ma mère qui passe par le salon avec une corbeille de lingue propre à étendre, puis vais vers Harry.

Il relève enfin les yeux vers moi, comme surprit. Je souris et devance sa question.

 

**\- J'y vais. Tu veux que je te ramène chez tes parents ? Ou tu restes ici ce soir ?**   
**\- Je vais rentrer. Si je reste un jour de plus, je vais me faire tuer par ma mère.**

 

Il pose mon frère à terre et on retient tout les deux notre souffle, heureusement, aucun pleure ne se fait entendre. Il récupère son manteau et on sort de la maison après avoir souhaité une bonne soirée à tout le monde.

 

**\- Ça ne va pas mieux ?** _Je demande, timidement._

 

Un mois est passé depuis que nous sommes rentrées, mais c'est encore tendu. Le fait qu'Harry ait eu vingt ans il y a peu n'arrange rien. Je passe sous silence mon âge. Je refuse d'être à mi-chemin de la trentaine.

Il secoue négativement la tête et monte en voiture avec moi.

Anne et David se sont installés non loin. Quant à Gemma, elle est retournée à Londres pour finir son année de droit. Ma sœur est aussi de retour à son école de design, elle est seulement ici pour le week-end. Finalement, les choses rentrent dans l'ordre, nous retrouvons une certaine normalité.

 

\- **Je crois que je vais essayer de lui parler ce soir. J'en peux vraiment plus. Tu sais que j'essaye d'être le plus compréhensif possible et je l'aime mais... J'atteins ma limite.**  
 **\- Je sais. Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier,** _je lui dis avec compassion, tout en tournant la clé de contact._

 

On retrouve une vie normale, mais il reste certains points à stabiliser. Tout n'est pas encore finis.


	23. Harry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry confronte sa mère, Louis s'invite et les deux se retrouvent pour plus d'intimité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre contient des propos à caractères sexuels non explicites.  
> Il s'agit aussi du dernier chapitre de Flicker, le prochain est l'épilogue, merci infiniment de m'avoir lu. Vous êtes formidables.

 

J'embrasse les lèvres de Louis rapidement, il sourit et j'attends que la voiture s'éloigne avant de passer le porche de l'immeuble. Je monte au troisième étage et pénètre dans l'appartement que louent ma mère et mon beau-père. J'ai du mal à m'intégrer, j'ai toujours l'impression d'être un étranger, même lorsque je suis avec ma famille.  
  
  
Premièrement, je n'ai pas de chambre à proprement parler, ce qui n'aide pas mon intégration dans cet appartement que je devrais appeler « chez moi ». Sauf que ça ne l'est pas. La seule chose que j'aurais pu appeler mon « chez moi » ces dix dernières années, aurait été la petite pièce que j'occupais à la Grange. Depuis, je n'ai fait que de me balader, de ville en ville, presque comme un voyageur. Sauf qu'à part ma mère et ma sœur, rien ne me rattache à l'Angleterre. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Louis entre dans ma vie. Depuis, tout est chamboulé et s'il y a bien un endroit où je me sens à ma place, c'est chez ses parents, quand il est proche de moi et que Clarisse n'est pas loin. C'est pour ça que je dois parler à ma mère. Je ne peux pas continuer à vivre ainsi.  
  
  
Je veux reprendre ma vie en main, je veux retrouver un cours de vie normal, dans lequel je pourrais enfin m'épanouir. Pour cela, je ne vois qu'un seul moyen, celui-ci semble aussi s'imposer à Louis et à Clarisse. Nous avons besoin de reprendre nos vies ensembles. Trouver un appartement, même si payer le loyer risque d'être difficile, je suis quand-même certain que c'est ce que je veux. Je suis convaincu que c'est comme ça que doit s'organiser les prochaines années.  
  
  
Alors, lorsque je retire mon manteau pour rejoindre ma mère dans le salon, mon cœur bat fort et mes mains sont moites. Comme lorsque je suis avec Louis. Sauf que cette fois-ci, je suis nerveux, ce qui n'arrive pas avec lui, au contraire il m'aide à me canaliser. Je n'ai pas encore retrouvé un calme complet avec ma famille.  
  
  
**\- Maman ?** _Je l'appelle, le mot étrange dans ma bouche, car loin d'être familier._  
  
  
Elle relève les yeux de la broderie qu'elle a entre les mains, un cadeau pour Doris, la dernière petite sœur de Louis. Un sourire se forme sur ses lèvres et je m'en veux d'être aussi égoïste, seulement, je le fais pour mon bonheur et je pense qu'elle peut comprendre ma décision.  
  
  
\- **Oui Hazza ?**  
  
  
Je grimace légèrement, je n'aime pas qu'elle m'appelle ainsi, c'est infantilisant. Mais je laisse faire, c'est son petit plaisir.  
  
  
**\- Je peux te parler ?**  
  
  
Sans attendre, elle pose la broderie à côté d'elle et me regarde avec soucis. Son visage, encore beau et lumineux, s'assombrit et les petites rides entre ses yeux se creusent alors qu'elle fronce les sourcils, visiblement préoccupée par la conversation qui va suivre. Tout comme moi.  
  
  
Je vais m'asseoir à ses côtés et passe une main dans mes cheveux, ils sont de plus en plus bouclés, ce qui ne m'aide pas à me détacher de mon image d'enfant. Il y a quelques jours encore, j'ai entendu ma mère dire à son compagnon qu'elle me trouvait adorable, qu'elle revoyait le petit garçon angélique d'il y a dix ans.  
  
  
**\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?** _M'interrompt-elle dans mes pensées alors que je ne poursuis pas._  
\- **Oh. Non, tout va bien. Mais, je veux qu'on parle tous les deux, entre mère et fils, tu vois ?**  
**\- Je t'écoute, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, je suis ta mère.**  
  
  
J'acquiesce légèrement et laisse mes yeux détailler les fils colorés qui ponctuent le canevas en cours de réalisation avant de relever la tête et de la regarder.  
  
  
\- **Je pense que tu me traites encore trop comme un enfant, alors que je suis majeur et... je comprends tout à fait pourquoi tu le fais, j'imagine que ça a été très difficile pour toi de me savoir loin de toi pendant toutes ces années. Je me suis aussi beaucoup interrogé, mais – je suis adulte maintenant. Je peux prendre mes décisions et ça me dérange que tu me traite encore comme un enfant.**  
  
  
Mon cœur tambourine contre mon torse. Cela fait un moment que je veux lui dire ce qui me pèse, jusque-là, je n'avais pas réussi à trouver le courage de lui faire part de mon agacement, mais je vois Louis reprendre sa vie en main, je veux faire de même.  
  
  
Sauf que je ne veux pas faire de peine à ma mère, jamais volontairement, et pourtant, je vois ses yeux perdre un peu de leur joie et son regard se baisser, coupable.  
  
  
Alors, je tente de poursuivre, pour m'expliquer.  
  
  
- **J'aimerai être plus libre. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, avec Louis et Clarisse, on pense qu'on devrait s'émanciper. Surtout moi. Je veux m'émanciper, reprendre mes études, ou trouver un petit job à temps partiel, avoir un endroit à moi.**  
  
  
Sauf que je ne parviens pas à continuer. Car ses yeux s'embuent et quelques secondes plus tard, une larme lui échappe. Elle l'essuie furtivement, mais je l'ai vu. Je me sens coupable à mon tour. Je suis loin d'être le fils rêvé, je le sais. Mais voir ma mère pleurer, à cause de moi, c'est plus douloureux que je ne l'aurais pensé. Je ne sais pas si je peux la prendre dans les bras, c'est l'inverse qui se passe habituellement.  
  
  
Contre toute attente, elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule et je n'attends pas plus longtemps pour passer mes bras autour de ses épaules, secouées par quelques sanglots. Plus aucun de nous ne parle et je me demande quoi faire. Est-ce que je devrais insister ? Ou alors, reporter cette conversation à plus tard, pour lui permettre de digérer ce que je viens de lui dire ?  
  
  
Une boule se forme dans ma gorge alors que je garde mon bras autour des épaules de ma mère. Cette situation me tord le cœur, mais il est quand-même temps que je fasse passer mon bonheur au-devant de la scène aussi.  
  
  
Je sens ses pleurs se calmer, elle relève la tête vers moi et passe ses doigts sur ma joue, elle me regarde et j'ai l'impression qu'elle redécouvre mon visage.  
  
  
\- **Est-ce que tu es heureux pour l'instant Harry ? Réponds-moi franchement.**  
  
  
Je déglutis et la regarde à mon tour. Je ne veux pas répondre, je ne veux pas qu'elle pleure à nouveau. Je suis tiraillé entre mon envie de liberté et l'amour que j'ai pour ma mère, j'ai peur que les deux soient incompatibles.  
  
  
Mais je ne peux pas non plus me terrer dans le silence alors que ma mère est pendue à mes lèvres. Je dois faire un effort pour ouvrir la bouche et émettre un son une fois mes lèvres entre-ouvertes.

  
\- **Pas totalement.**  
  
  
Je la sens se redresser, je prends sa main avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne, cette fois, c'est moi qui suis au bord des larmes.  
  
  
\- **Ne m'en veux pas, s'il te plait.**  
  
  
La surprise passe sur son visage, ses sourcils se réhaussent alors que je sers ses doigts dans ma main.  
  
  
\- **Harry. Jamais je ne pourrais t'en vouloir de vouloir être heureux. Ton bonheur, c'est tout ce que je veux.**  
**\- Mais tu es triste,** _je précise, la voix tremblante_.  
\- **Non, en colère, contre moi-même. Je sais que je n'ai pas été parfaite ces derniers temps, depuis que tu es revenu. Gemma m'a déjà fait part de certaines choses. C'est simplement plus réel si toi tu me le dis. Je suis désolée, fils.**  
  
  
J'inspire difficilement et penche ma tête contre sa main, qu'elle passe sur ma joue. Sa tendresse me fait du bien. Je suis un adulte, qui a encore besoin de l'attention de sa mère, quoi que j'en dise, même si je veux construire ma propre vie.  
  
  
\- **On va en parler, plus longuement. Avec Louis. Je veux une discussion avec lui, puis avec tous les deux en même temps.**  
  
  
Son regard est plus sérieux et je me demande bien ce qu'elle a en tête. Pourquoi voudrait-elle parler à Louis ? Je ne prends pas le temps de réfléchir, si ça peut la rassurer, bien-sûr que Louis peut venir, je pense que ça lui fera d'ailleurs plaisir.  
  
  
\- **D'accord. Alors... Tu es d'accord ?**  
  
  
Un petit sourire se dessine enfin sur ses lèvres et je sens mon cœur se réchauffer doucement. C'est cette image-là, son sourire, que j'ai eu en tête toutes ces années, même si elle était plus jeune. Son visage, ses bras, signifient toujours le réconfort.  
  
  
\- **On va prendre un thé. Et l'on va continuer cette conversation, tu veux bien ?**  
  
  
J'acquiesce et me lève, lui fait signe de ne pas bouger pour aller nous faire du thé. Je peux le faire moi-même, ce sont des tâches ménagères que je prends plaisir à faire, faute de ne pas l'avoir fait pendant longtemps.  
  
  
Et j'étais loin de m'attendre au contenu de cette conversation.  
  
  
Ma mère a deviné que Louis et moi n'étions plus seulement des amis, elle a été des plus adorable en mentionnant notre relation, mais c'est ce qui a suivi qui a assombrit mon visage.  
  
  
\- **Harry. Ecoute moi avant de te renfermer.**  
**\- Mais c'est toi qui ne m'écoutes pas,** _je contre, les bras croisés sur mon torse_. **Je veux avoir un espace qui m'appartient.**  
**\- Je sais. J'ai compris. Mais partager un espace avec Louis, et Clarisse en plus de ça, alors que tu as été habitué à vivre seul, ce n'est pas la décision la plus logique.**  
\- **Maman. Je ne veux plus être seul, tu comprends ? Je m'en fiche que d'emménager avec son copain, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui se fait après deux semaines de relation. On est bien au-dessus de ces conventions. Même si Clarisse est là, elle ne nous dérangera pas, c'est la seule personne que je considère comme une amie, il est hors de question qu'on se sépare.**  
\- **Vous allez être trop collés les uns aux autres. Un couple avec une colocataire, ce n'est pas une bonne décision. Ça va mal se passer.**  
  
  
Je souffle et me retiens de ne pas me lever pour aller faire un tour. J'ai compris que ce n'est pas ainsi que je peux arranger les choses, même si c'est ce que j'ai fais pendant longtemps. Je tourne la tasse de thé entre les doigts et ne dis plus un mot le temps de me calmer.  
  
  
\- **Ça n'empêche que j'ai besoin de partir** , je finis par dire après avoir compté jusqu'à dix. **Tu ne peux pas me retenir. Je veux avoir la vie d'un jeune adulte de vingt ans. Pour ça, il faut bien que je me lance. J'ai vécu dans la rue pendant presque dix ans maman. T'as pas à t'en faire pour moi.**  
  
  
Elle ferme les yeux et secoue la tête. Je pince mes lèvres, elle est une petite tête de mule, comme moi. Elle refuse de m'entendre parler de cette période là. Elle en est consciente, parce que je lui ai quand-même tout raconté, un soir, avec David et Gemma dans la pièce. J'ai répondu à toutes leurs questions. Mais depuis, elle refuse que je mentionne cette partie de ma vie. Et pourtant, c'est une partie de moi que je ne peux pas effacer.  
  
  
\- **Maman,** _je l'appelle, je me penche pour prendre ses mains dans les miennes, posées sur la table de bois._  
_-_ **Je ne peux pas te retenir. Mais je veux te protéger,** _me dit-elle, les yeux toujours clos._  
_  
_  
Je souris un peu, je ne peux pas rester fâché très longtemps avec elle. Elle semble sentir que je me détends et elle me regarde à nouveau.  
  
  
\- **Je sais. Ce n'est pas parce que je décide de m'éloigner de toi et de Gemma, que je m'en vais définitivement, je lui rappelle.**  
  
  
Car il me semble que c'est de cela dont elle a le plus peur. Peur que je disparaisse à nouveau, que je sorte à nouveau de sa vie.  
  
  
\- **Je sais** , _chuchote-t 'elle, les yeux baissés sur nos mains_.  
\- **Bon. Alors, tu veux me laisse faire mes bêtises ?**  
  
  
Elle rit doucement et embrasse ma joue.  
  
  
\- **Laisse-moi en parler avec David, d'accord ?**  
**\- D'accord. Tu me laisses aussi m'occuper du dîner ?**  
\- **Oui,** _me répond t'elle avec un sourire._  
  
  
Elle se lève et je récupère les tasses pour les laver avant d'aller inspecter le frigo. Ça aussi, c'est mon plaisir personnel. Je découvre le luxe de pouvoir disposer d'autres denrées alimentaires que du bœuf séché. Je sors du poisson et des haricots verts ; simple mais délicieux, c'est ce que me faisait ma mère lorsque j'étais enfant, le mercredi midi.  
   
A ma surprise, le lendemain matin, alors que je sors du lit, les cheveux entre en pagaille, c'est une silhouette que j'apprécie particulièrement que je découvre à la table de la cuisine. Je souris et passe ma main dans mes cheveux, bon sang, je ne ressemble à rien et je ne peux pas faire demi-tour, David ma vu et je peux déjà avoir qu'il se moque gentiment de moi.  
  
  
Je m'approche donc avec un sourire et prends un bagel, encore dans le sachet de la boulangerie. Je croque dedans et ferme les yeux. Moelleux à souhait, délicieux.  
  
  
\- **B** **onjour** , _me dit Louis avec un sourire, sa tasse de thé entre les mains._

  
  
Elle fume encore, donc j'imagine qu'il est rentré il n'y a pas si longtemps. Mais vu le débit de conversation qui filtrait jusqu'à ma chambre, ils étaient en pleine discussion. Je n'ai pas un doute sur la nature de celle-ci. Ma mère me sourit aussi et je suis certain que la légère couleur rosée que les joues de Louis ont adopté ne sont pas dus au changement de température entre l'extérieur et l'appartement.  
  
  
Ma mère lui a donc fait part de ses pensées quant à notre -peut-être futur- emménagement, et n'a pas oublié de glisser quelques remarques qui ont pu gêner Louis. Dommage que je n'ai pas été là pour pouvoir voir ça. Je ne manquerais pas de lui demander ce qu'elle lui a dit. Je m'assois à côté de lui, sous le regard de tout le monde, puis coupe en deux le bagel pour y mettre de la confiture.  
Le problème, c'est qu'ils m'observent tous, ils ont l'air d'attendre quelque chose. C'est assez perturbant.  
  
  
Je mâche et finis ma bouche avant de leur demander quel est le problème. Ma mère rit légèrement et lance un regard à David. Je peux déjà prédire ce qu'elle va dire.  
  
  
**\- Tu sais, tu peux embrasser Louis, c'est pas un problème.**  
  
  
Je rougis et comprends tout de suite qu'elle poursuit ce qu'elle a entreprit avec Louis. C'est la première personne que je lui présente, alors, elle en joue. Quel parent ne veut pas faire des remarques de ce genre pour taquiner son enfant ?  
  
  
Je me racle la gorge et regarde Louis avant de retrouver les yeux de ma mère.  
  
  
\- **Je ne me suis pas brossé les dents, je suis en train de manger. Alors, si, techniquement, c'est un problème. Excuse moi Lou, mais il va falloir que tu attendes un peu.**  
  
  
Il sourit et passe son pouce sur mon genou. Ce petit contact me fait sourire à mon tour et leur discussion reprend alors que je mange en silence, regardant Louis de temps à autre. Il est fatigué, je peux le voir. Pas étonnant avec les horaires de nuits qu'il fait, je crois que normalement, il dort à cette heure-ci. Ce qui est d'autant plus étonnant quant à sa présence ici.  
  
  
\- **Tu n'es pas chez toi ?** _Je demande, curieux, après avoir finis un deuxième bagel, de miel cette fois._  
\- **Surprise ? Non, je voulais apporter le petit-déjeuner. Et puis, j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais parlé à ta mère, vu le message que tu m'as envoyé hier soir. Alors... J'ai pensé que c'était une bonne idée que de venir.**  
  
  
Je souris. Il est adorable. Je laisse ma tête tomber sur son épaule et soupire de bien-être alors qu'il embrasse mon front.  
  
  
M'en fou d'être niai. Encore moins d'être démonstratif devant ma mère. Il me prend de court et il faut croire que je suis plutôt démonstratif le matin et lui aussi, quand il est fatigué. Car jusque-là, nous n'avons pas été très riche en démonstration d'affection. Mais je pourrais très bien m'habituer à ça.  
   
Deux semaines que j'ai eu une conversation avec ma mère, depuis, elle en a parlé à David, sauf que je n'ai pas plus d'information. J'attends qu'elle remette le sujet sur le tapis, mais en attendant, Louis et Clarisse travaillent. Et moi, je voudrais aussi pouvoir économiser, pourvoir participer au futur loyer, sauf que je n'ai aucune compétence particulière. J'ai même vu Louis commencer à regarder les appartements du coin, un endroit où l'on pourrait s'installer.  
  
  
Il ne m'en a pas parlé, j'ai juste vu quelques pubs de temps à autre alors qu'on était sur son ordinateur un soir. Je comprends pourquoi il ne m'en parle pas, il sait que c'est encore un sujet sensible pour ma mère, mais je désespère. Je comprends qu'elle ait besoin de temps. Mais on a eu une conversation, elle, Louis et moi. Elle sait ce qu'on veut, on en a discuté, une conversation d'adulte. Pour la première fois, je l'ai vu me considéré comme tel. C'est agréable de la voir changer son comportement à mon égard, mais elle ne semble pas non plus décidée à me laisser prendre mes valises pour aller m'installer ailleurs que sous son toit.  
  
  
Alors, je suis frustré. Ce qui se ressent forcément à travers mon attitude avec elle. Je m'en veux, je ne veux pas la blesser, je ne veux plus la revoir pleurer contre mon épaule. Je crains que la situation se répète et je déteste les conflits.  
  
  
Clarisse me soutient, je passe du temps avec elle, avant qu'elle parte travailler. Elle a trouvé un petit emploi de baby-sitter, c'est David qui l'emmène tous les matins. Je suis heureux pour elle. Même si son travaille n'est pas déclaré, qu'elle est bien payée en plus de mettre à profit sa double culture. C'est même un avantage, c'est sans doute grâce à ça qu'elle a été choisi, elle apprend l'espagnol aux deux enfants qu'elle garde. Je suis fier d'elle, elle s'épanouie enfin.  
  
  
Donc, je suis maintenant le seul à être dépendant de ma famille. En fait, je suis assez confus. D'un côté, Louis, Clarisse, Lottie, sont les personnes avec qui j'ai passé le plus de temps ces temps-ci, c'est eux ma famille, même si elle n'est pas faite par le lien du sang. Et de l'autre côté, il y a ma mère, David, Gemma, qui font aussi partie de ma famille, du sang cette fois-ci, et pourtant, je ne suis pas aussi proche d'eux que je le devrais.  
  
  
J'ai du mal à concilier les deux. J'essaye de me mettre à la place de ma mère. J'ai conscience que ça doit être difficile pour elle. J'ai l'impression de devoir faire ce choix, alors que c'est loin d'en être un, c'est précisément ce qui occupe mes pensées. Je n'aime pas le sentiment qui me tient au ventre, comme si j'en voulais à ma famille. Alors que je les aime profondément.  
  
  
Je pense à tout cela alors que je suis allongé sur le petit lit que j'occupe dans l'appartement. Je tourne la tête pour pouvoir regarder l'heure. Six heures. Louis ne devrait pas tarder à m'envoyer un message pour me signaler la fin de son service. Il me dira aussi s'il passe par ici, ou s'il rentre directement chez ses parents.  
  
  
Honnêtement, je préférais qu'il reste avec moi aujourd'hui. Je ne demande qu'à être près de lui ces derniers temps. En moins d'un mois, notre relation s'est vite escaladée. J'ai du mal à ne pas le vouloir près de moi constamment. Même s'il ne peut pas toujours, je sais qu'il essaye lui aussi de me retrouver aussi souvent que possible.  
  
  
Je souris bêtement alors que je pense à la dernière fois que ma mère est entrée dans la petite chambre pour tirer les rideaux. Il était onze heures, j'aurais dû être levé depuis un moment, mais j'avais été ouvrir à Louis tôt le matin sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, et celui-ci dormait contre le moi lorsqu'elle s'est retournée vers moi pour me faire une remarque quant à ma grasse matinée. Elle a sursauté et je lui ai fait signe de ne pas faire un bruit, lui désignant Louis du doigt, sa tête sur mon épaule.  
  
  
J'ai cru qu'elle allait avoir une crise cardiaque, mais elle s'est vite apaisée. Elle m'a souri, puis demandé si je déjeunais ou si on descendait pour midi. La deuxième option a été vite choisie quand j'ai vu à quel point Louis dormait bien. Depuis, j'espère que la même situation se reproduise tous les soirs.  
  
  
Puis je réfléchis à ce que ça pourrait être de le sentir se glisser contre moi au petit matin, sans que j'aie à lui ouvrir la porte, car il aurait la clé de notre appartement.  
  
  
Je soupire, c'est avec ce genre de pensées que je me frustre et me laisse aller à une petite mélancolie. Je sursaute alors que mon téléphone vibre sur la table de nuit.  
  
  
Je reste quelques instants immobile, transporté quelques mois en arrière, je suis de nouveau à la Grange. Il y a du vent, j'entends les sirènes au dehors. Mon téléphone sonne aussi. Et lorsque je décroche...  
  
  
\- _Dans_ _ton coin habituel, les sachets t'attendent dans ton casier._  
_  
_  
Mon cœur cogne et je sens une sueur froide glisser le long de mon dos. Je cligne des yeux, j'essaye de rester conscient, je m'approche aux draps, à l'odeur de la chambre, légèrement parfumée par la vanille. J'ai fait bruler une bougie hier soir.  
  
  
\- **Harry ? Tu es là ?**  
**\- Je –**  
**\- J'arrive dans dix minutes. Ça va ?**  
  
  
Je cligne des yeux et renifle bruyamment, ça me frappe d'un coup et je ne retiens pas mes larmes. Je suis chez moi. Je suis enfin sortie de l'enfer dans lequel j'ai vécu pendant tout ce temps. Je suis chez moi, avec ma famille. Je suis plus à la rue.  
  
  
\- **Api ? Hey, ne pleure pas. J'arrive d'accord ? Je reste avec toi. Va ouvrir la porte d'entrée.**  
  
  
J'agis par automatisme et tremble de froid alors que la porte s'ouvre et laisse entrée une brise d'hiver. Les arbres devant moi commence à bourgeonner. Mais le printemps n'est pas encore là. J'entends la voiture avant de la voir se garder sur le trottoir en face de la porte d'entrée.  
  
  
Mes pleurs reprennent avec plus d'intensités alors que je vois Louis arriver vers moi et courir pour réduire plus rapidement les quelques mètres qui nous s'éparent. Il m'attire à lui, me prend dans mes bras et nous fait rentrer à nouveau à l'intérieur. Je m'accroche à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage et place ma tête dans son cou, pour étouffer mes sanglots.  
  
  
Je sens ses doigts caresser mon dos, nu, car je dors toujours en boxer. Je dormais toujours habillé avant, pour ne pas attraper froid, au troisième étage de la Grange. Je sers un peu plus l'homme contre moi et essaye de me calmer. Mais je suis submergé par les souvenirs, je fais des parallèles entre ma vie d'avant et celle de maintenant, je ne peux pas empêcher le soulagement de me prendre aux tripes. Je pleurais de panique mais c'est le soulagement qui me prend maintenant à la gorge alors que je sens les lèvres chaudes de mon copain se poser sur mon front.  
  
  
\- **Je suis là. Chut... Calme toi.**  
  
  
Sa voix me calme en effet, je le suis tenant sa main, on retourne dans la chambre. Je retrouve une chaleur familière sur mon corps, le draps, puis celui d'un corps, Louis contre moi, encore entièrement habillé.  
  
  
Je renifle à nouveau, mes mains passent sous son tee-shirt et je l'aide à se mettre en boxer lui aussi. On se débat avec la couette. Un autre parallèle me vient, je n'avais pas de couette, un simple sac de couchage, je me sens plus en sécurité à présent.  
  
  
La peau de Louis me réchauffe alors que je pose ma tête sur l'oreiller, face à la sienne. Quelques minutes plus tard, je me sens enfin capable de parler sans avoir une autre crise de larmes.  
  
  
\- **Merci, d'avoir été ma lueur d'espoir**.  
  
  
Sa main passe dans mes cheveux et je me rendors sous son sourire bienveillant.  
   
Le réveil est agréable. Je sens toujours la main de Louis jouer dans mes cheveux. Je sens aussi la chaleur du soleil sur ma joue. Ma mère est sans doute venue ouvrir les volets, ou c'est l'homme merveilleux contre moi qui l'a fait alors que je dormais encore. Je me tourne sur le côté pour me coller à Louis et place ma tête plus confortablement contre son torse, c'est un petit radiateur.  
  
  
\- **Bonjour toi.**  
  
  
Je laisse échapper un petit murmure pour lui répondre. Je suis réveillé, mais j'ai pas encore ouvert les yeux. Je veux profiter quelques instants de plus de la chaleur des draps et du corps de mon copain contre moi.  
  
  
On entend mon ventre grogner et Louis rit doucement contre moi, me faisant bouger avec les soubresauts de son ventre.  
  
  
\- **'Rête de rire. T'bouge trop,** _je dis, ma bouche étouffée dans son cou._  
  
  
Ça le fait rire d'autant plus et je me redresse, grognon. En temps normal, c'est lui qui est de mauvais poil le matin, mais pas aujourd'hui.  
  
  
**\- Oh, fais pas la tête, princesse !**  
  
  
S'il croit m'amadouer avec ce surnom ridicule, il se trombe. Il me fait sa petite tête d'ange pour se faire pardonner. Je me renfrogne et me recolle à lui, il va pas gagner.  
  
  
\- **Chut** , _j'interviens, avant qu'il fasse une autre remarque pour m'embêter._ **J'exige des papouilles**.  
  
  
Cette fois, même s'il rit plus légèrement, il s'exécute et je ferme à nouveau les yeux alors que ses mains passent dans mon dos. Sans que je puisse contrôler mon corps, je frissonne à cause de ses doigts, je peux sentir son sourire sans avoir à le regarder.  
  
  
C'est pas de ma faute, mon corps est sensible au sien. En plus de ça, c'est agréable. Puis, ce n'est pas la première fois non plus qu'on a ce genre de moment. Sauf que là, la maison est silencieuse et que sa main passe plus longtemps sur mes hanches ou sur le bas de mon dos.  
  
  
J'ouvre les yeux et décale à peine ma tête pour le voir correctement. Nos regards se croisent et je souris en coin alors que je remonte ma jambe sur les siennes.  
  
  
\- **Bonjour** , _je murmure, en posant ma main dans le creux de son cou pour l'attirer à moi et l'embrasser._  
  
  
C'est loin d'être un baiser en surface. Je sens mon cœur s'affoler un peu alors qu'il se redresse, le poids de son corps contre le mien change pour se placer face à moi. Je suis ses mouvements et remonte ma jambe contre ses hanches.  
  
  
Je soupire entre deux baisers et glisse mes mains dans ses cheveux alors que les siennes parcourent mon ventre. Mes frissons redoublent d'intensité, de même que les battements de mon cœur. C'est le genre d'effet qu'il a sur moi, de plus en plus fréquemment ces derniers temps, je suis moi-même plus entreprenant.  
  
  
Je crève de chaud après une dizaine de minutes passées à s'embrasser. Je souris et repose ma tête contre l'oreiller. Il a les cheveux en bataille et je ne suis pas sûr d'être en meilleur état. Ses joues sont légèrement rouges et je suis fier lorsque je baisse les yeux sur ses lèvres, rougies grâce à moi.  
J'ai arrêté de bouger, mes bras sont autour de sa nuque. Je suis bien, avec son corps contre le mien.  
On est certainement en train de brûler. On va certainement finir consumés. Personnellement, c'est une option envisageable, plutôt alléchante je dirais même.  
  
  
Louis me ramène à un monde plus réel alors qu'il descend son visage sur mon torse. Je sens un baiser timide se poser entre mes pectoraux, ils s'affirment au fur et à mesure qu'ils sont plus nombreux et je ferme encore les yeux, de plaisir cette fois. Le sommeil est loin derrière nous.  
Je soupire de plaisir alors que ses lèvres frôlent mes côtes et souris, je manque de rire.  
  
  
\- **Tu es chatouilleux ?**  
**\- Oui, pas pitié, pas de chatouilles**.  
  
  
Il relève la tête vers moi avec un sourire et embrasse plutôt le centre de mon ventre à la place, faisant décoller des millions de papillons dans celui-ci. Bon sang qu'il est beau. Bon sang que je l'aime.  
  
  
-  **Promis.**  
  
  
Ses baisers descendent un peu plus, je retiens mon souffle alors que le sien s'écrase chaudement contre mes hanches et je glisse ma main dans sa nuque, exerçant une petite pression pour qu'il remonte vers moi, pour que je puisse l'embrasser à nouveau. Je me redresse, maintenant face à lui, je pose mes mains dans son dos et caresse sa peau.  
  
  
Il sent divinement bon, je suis comme aimanté à lui, je ne vais certainement pas le laisser être si loin de moi.  
  
  
Nos souffles chauds se mêlent, haletants, alors qu'il m'attire contre lui, sur ses cuisses. Un son m'échappe, à mi-chemin entre un grognement et un gémissement de plaisir alors que je sens son bassin se collé au mien.  
  
  
J'adore Louis, au plus profond de mon être. Il me laisse jouir d'une liberté que je n'aurais jamais cru possible à atteindre. Comme là, il me laisse totalement choisir. Je sais qu'on peut s'arrêter quand je veux, j'ai une confiance totale en lui.  
  
  
Mais je suis loin de vouloir m'arrêter, il m'a réveillé alors j'en veux plus. Je retrouve un désir dont je n'avais plus senti la présence depuis un moment. La question qui suit suffit pour me rendre un peu plus fou de lui.  
  
  
\- **On s'arrête quand tu veux, bébé.**  
  
  
Je souris et m'accroche à ses biceps pour me soulever juste assez et revenir contre son bassin, faisant nos peaux se frôler par la même occasion.  
  
  
\- **D'accord. Mais j'ai pas envie de m'arrêter. Et toi ?**  
  
  
A son tour, il sourit et je vois ses yeux briller de malice.  
  
  
\- **Moi non plus.**  
\- **Très bien. Je peux bouger à nouveau ?**  
  
  
Il acquiesce et c'est une satisfaction sans nom qui me prend au ventre alors qu'il ferme les yeux lorsque mon bassin revient à la rencontre du sien, plus franchement.  
  
  
Fini la douceur des premiers échanges, on s'enflamme tous les deux pour notre plus grand bonheur. Et j'adore ça. J'adore Louis, en entier, de son corps que j'apprends à découvrir, à sa voix et ses mains qui laissent des traces contre ma peau.  
  
  
On se perd tous les deux dans le plaisir que nous donne de simples frictions, mais c'est parfait ainsi. Je ne veux pas plus et vu les gémissements qui s'écrasent dans mon cou alors que je redouble d'effort pour mieux bouger contre lui, Louis aime aussi.  
  
  
C'est essoufflé et des perles de sueurs sur nos fronts que l'on finit, dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Je souris alors que nos regards se croisent et passe mon pouce contre ses lèvres rouges d'avoir été mordues, avant de retourner les embrasser pour un baiser moins fougueux, mais tout aussi intense.  
  
  
Je sens les bras de Louis se resserrer autour de mon corps et ça me fait trembler de bonheur. Il embrasse le coin de mon sourire et puis relève la tête vers moi. Oui, je suis plus grand que lui, peu importe à quel point ça l'ennuie.  
  
  
\- **On va prendre une douche ?**  
  
  
Sa voix pourrait à nouveau me faire perdre la tête, je crois qu'il a remarqué que j'y étais particulièrement sensible, parce que les paroles chuchotées qu'il glisse à mon oreille dans les minutes qui suivent, sont loin de me laisser indifférentes.  
  
  
Peu importe qu'on ait l'air de deux adolescents qui carburent aux hormones, je m'accroche à chaque sensation qu'il me fait ressentir, ça fait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentis aussi bien. Je veux me sentir comme ça aussi longtemps que possible.


	24. Epilogue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry a peut-être un emploi. Ce qui est plus certain, c'est son futur déménagement avec Clarisse et Louis.

** Point de vue Clarisse **

****

****

La petite Lola est à côté de moi, on marche à un bon rythme dans le parc.

****

** \- Clarisse, on peut prendre une glace ? **

\- **Non,** _je réponds avec un sourire, même si je sais qu'elle va bouder._

Cela fait bientôt un mois que je travaille pour la famille Dock, lorsque les parents de la petite sont occupés à voyager ou au travail. J'imagine que ça ne doit pas être facile pour leurs filles, avoir des parents marins, ce n'est pas simple. En particulier lorsque leur absence peut durer plusieurs jours. Ce ne sont plus des enfants et je n'ai pas non plus eu un exemple parfait en matière de figure d'autorité, mais je suis certaine que ça pèse sur les deux filles. Alors, j'ai tendance à céder à leurs caprices, mais pas cette fois, il ne fait pas assez chaud pour qu'on s'arrête pour prendre une glace.

En plus, on est en retard à la représentation de danse de sa sœur, Gwen. Je presse donc le pas et c'est un peu essoufflé qu'on arrive. On s'installe dans les rangs au milieu de la salle et je jette un coup d'œil à mon téléphone. Harry m'a promis qu'il viendrait, j'espère qu'il a été libéré assez tôt de son entretien d'embauche pour venir. Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir supporter deux heures de dance classique toute seule.

Lola a déjà sortie son livre, il fait noir dans la salle, je devrais râler car elle va s'abimer les yeux, mais je comprends qu'elle s'ennuie aussi. Donc je laisse faire. Finalement, je ne dois pas être une si bonne nounou que ça. Mais on chante mes louanges à chaque repas apparemment, alors, je n'en tiens pas rigueur. Puis, un salaire, c'est utile pour payer le loyer.

Un grand homme, fin et essoufflé s'écrase sur la chaise à mes côtés alors que la musique commence, ce qui me fait sourire. Pile à l'heure

\- **T'en as mis du temps.**

\- **J'ai du prouvé mon sens relationnel, tu te doute bien que ça a pris un peu de temps.**

Je râle. Il dit des bêtises.

\- **Arrête de te diaboliser. T'es plus aimable que tu ne le crois.**

Il hausse les épaules et ses yeux se posent sur le groupe des poussins, des enfants de quatre ans qui se dandinent dans des tutus roses. Jusque-là, c'est plutôt mignon à voir.

Mon ami, mon presque frère, manque encore un peu de confiance en lui. On y travail avec Louis, cependant, il a beaucoup de progrès à faire encore.

\- **Tu sais si tu as eu le job ?** _Je demande, après quelques minutes, alors qu'on applaudi les petits bouts._

\- **Je sais pas. Je devrais avoir la réponse la semaine prochaine.**

** \- Alors on peut commencer à bouger tes affaires dans l'appartement. **

Il râle, mais est coupé par la musique et la prochaine représentation. Je souris et serre doucement sa main, posée sur son genou.

\- **Je suis sûre que tu vas l'avoir ce poste. Et puis, c'est comme ci tu vivais déjà avec nous de toute façon. Je te rappelle qu'il y a ta brosse à dents dans la salle de bain.**

Je me tais en suite, je ne tiens pas à me faire réprimander par la dame juste devant nous, qui nous a déjà lancé quelques regards agacés.

Le spectacle se poursuit et je filme l'apparition de Gwen. Harry est le premier à se lever pour l'applaudir. C'est vrai qu'elle est douée. Je crois que son rêve est d'être danseuse à l'opéra de Paris. Et j'espère qu'elle réalisera son rêve. C'est une jeune fille rayonnante, elle me fait pensée à moi, lorsque j'étais plus jeune. Maintenant, tout est différent, je n'ai plus du tout les mêmes rêves innocents, mais si je peux l'aider à réaliser son rêve, je le ferais sans hésiter.

Alors une fois rentré chez elles, Gwen me supplie de lui montrer la vidéo. Je sais déjà qu'elle va la regarder une vingtaine de fois, pour voir ce qui ne convient pas.

\- **Cette petite est déterminée** , _me glisse Harry, alors qu'on attend pour renter à l'appartement, le soir venu._

** \- C'est vrai. Je pense qu'elle peut aller loin. Tout comme toi. **

Il soupire et me bouscule légèrement, manquant de me faire trébucher. Je le pousse aussi en retour, jusqu'à ce que la voiture de Louis arrive. Il monte à l'avant, avec son copain, et je m'empresse de me faufiler à l'arrière pour ne pas perdre une miette de la conversation.

\- **Alors, cet entretien ?** _Demande Louis._

Nos regards se croisent dans le rétroviseur et j'acquiesce. Il sourit et se tourne vers Harry, silencieux. Il sait déjà qu'on l'attend au tournant. On essaye encore et toujours de lui montrer que c'est quelqu'un de bien, qu'il a un potentiel. C'est une promesse que l'on a faite avec sa mère. Elle laisse Harry partir à une seule et unique condition, que l'on l'encourage à reprendre ses études.

Car un soir, alors qu'on dînait avec la famille Styles pour l'anniversaire d'Anne, Harry lui a donné un tableau d'une beauté extraordinaire. Depuis tout ce temps, il nous a caché ce talent pour le dessin et le commentaire qu'il a glissé à sa mère alors qu'elle découvrait la toile, nous a tous révolté.

« Il est nul, si tu n'en veux pas, je peux aller le jeter. »

C'est là qu'on a tous réalisé. Malgré sa carrure, le bonheur de retrouver son chez-lui, Harry n'a toujours pas confiance en lui. Personne ne lui a jamais dit qu'on croyait en ses talents. Je suis certaine que Frank y est pour quelque chose. C'est profondément triste.

Anne lui a passé un savon, en colère que son fils dénigre son talent ainsi. Ça a été un électrochoc pour nous tous. Depuis, on essaye de souligner le positif, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de choses qui concerne le plus jeune de nous tous. C'est un exercice qui s'applique à nous tous, même si il me semble qu'il est plus utile à Harry.

\- **Ça a été. J'ai impressionné le chef au calcul mental. Mais j'ai eu un peu de mal durant l'entretient. Tu sais que je suis pas...**

Je toussote. Et il se reprend.

- **Je manque un peu de pratique pour ce qui est de me mettre en valeur.**

Il me lance un coup d'œil, le petit sourire qu'il affiche maintenant est bon signe. On avance. Louis poursuit dans ses questions. Ils discutent tranquillement, je perds le fils de la conversation Louis ne travaille plus de nuit, même s'il rentre tard le soir, c'est un baume au moral pour Harry et moi.

Je n'aime pas être seule à l'appartement le soir, j'ai toujours peur qu'on vienne me surprendre pendant la nuit lorsqu'Harry dort chez ses parents. Je suppose qu'avec le temps, je réussirais à me sentir en sécurité, mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Ma vie en Colombie est trop proche. Moi aussi, il faut que je travaille sur ma confiance, celle envers les autres.

Je laisse les amoureux entre eux, Louis discute avec Harry du prochain déménagement, moi, je m'attaque au dîner de ce soir. C'est vendredi, alors, c'est soirée fajitas. Et je ne laisse personne toucher aux casseroles lorsque c'est le cas. Le reste du temps, c'est Louis qui s'occupe de la cuisine, car je ne suis pas encore tout à fait familiarisée avec les condiments britanniques.

J'enfile un tablier, c'est la mère de Louis qui me l'a offert pour notre installation. Je l'adore, il est simple, mais c'est un petit cadeau qui a de la valeur à mes yeux.

J'attache mes cheveux et me dirige vers la chambre de Louis, je toque à la porte et attends leur autorisation avant d'entrer. Ce n'est pas une règle dont nous avons discuté, mais c'est venu naturellement.

\- **Vous voulez que ce soit épicé ?** _Je demande, passant juste la tête entre la porte et le mur._

**\- Non** , _répondent-ils en cœur._

Ça me fait sourire, puis je les quitte. Depuis que j'ai un peu trop forcé sur le piment, ils n'osent plus manger une goutte de tabasco. Ce qui est bien dommage. Mais je l'accepte.

On passe une très bonne soirée. Je crois que plus le temps passe, plus je m'habitue à eux. Ils sont comme des frères pour moi, ils me taquinent comme une sœur lorsqu'un mot d'espagnol m'échappe. Mais ils ne manquent pas de me montrer leur affection, chaque taquinerie est souvent suivie d'une parole tendre.

Je me sens bien, je ne veux plus changer, j'ai trouvé ma place, elle me plaît. Et j'ai hâte de découvrir la vie que je peux avoir ici.

** Point de vue Harry. **

****

Mes doigts passent sur la main de Louis, dans la mienne, sous la table. On vient de finir les fajitas de Clarisse, je me suis régalé. J'adore sa cuisine, presque autant que celle de ma mère, elle est d'ailleurs tout aussi généreuse.

On parle tous les trois, encore et toujours de mon futur emménagement. Je n'en peux plus. Je n'ai qu'une hâte, c'est d'enfin poser mes affaires avec celles de Louis. Il faut que l'on fasse de la place dans les placards de notre chambre, mais ce n'est pas un problème.

Et puis, si j'ai ce poste à la boulangerie du coin, ça serait parfait, car elle est à moins d'un quart d'heure de marche de l'appartement. J'ai l'impression que tout se met tranquillement en place, c'est apaisant. J'ai enfin fini de vagabonder.

Je vois Louis bailler du coin de l'œil. Alors j'aide Clarisse à débarrasser la table, on fait la vaisselle pendant que Louis disparait dans notre chambre. La radio ponctue notre conversation et je m'amuse à chanter les paroles d'une vielle chanson qui passe. A côté de moi, mon amie fait du yahourt, ce qu'elle change n'a ni queue ni tête, ce qui décuple mon rire et manque de me faire lâcher l'assiette que j'ai dans les mains. Je ris de plus belle lorsque je reçois une petite claque sur les fesses.

Je sursaute et souris lorsque les bras de mon copain s'enroulent autour de mon bassin après quelques minutes, les mains encore plongées dans la vaisselle. Je ferme les yeux et pose ma tête sur son épaule.

**\- Tu es trop mignon à te dandiner. On dirait Gwen,** _commente mon copain, le traitre._

Je râle à la comparaison et me dandine à nouveau, pour m'extirpé de ses bras cette fois. Mais il ressert sa prise et ses doigts se faufilent dangereusement sous mon tee-shirt. Je ris déjà à gorge déployée.

\- **Non, Lou, pas de chatouilles !**

Peine perdue, en moins de cinq minutes, je me tortille sous son corps, essoufflé, les joues rouges et les mains mouillées. Lorsqu'il s'arrête, c'est pour m'embrasser. Mes joues rougissent alors que je croise le regard de notre amie, qui assite à la scène avec un regard tendre. Je me cache dans le cou de Louis. Il est intenable, je sens déjà ses lèvres contre ma peau, déjà marquée.

 

\- **Louis...** _je me pleins, pas du tout convainquant._

C'est lui qui rit cette fois. Je l'observe, attendri moi aussi, il est beau. Je tends ma main pour caresser sa joue, mais m'arrête pour essuyé celle si sur le tee-shirt de mon copain, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Je me redresse en suite avec lui et l'embrasse à mon tour.

\- **Je vous aime beaucoup. Mais j'ai lavé l'appartement ce matin.**

Je grimace et fais une mine dégoutée.

** \- Clarisse ! C'est – Beurk ! **

** \- Oh, petite chose, ne fais pas semblant. Je ne suis pas bête. **

Je fais la moue et croise mes bras. Louis m'aide à finir de rincer les assiettes alors que je boude comme un enfant. Le souci, c'est que Louis et moi n'avons pas été jusqu'au bout pour l'instant. Pas que j'en manque d'envie, mais nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion. Il est plutôt difficile de faire l'amour en étant dans la même maison que ses parents, bizarrement, ça bloque un peu la chose.

Louis m'attire à lui une fois qu'on a fini. Je suis rapidement dans ses bras alors on est congédié par la colombienne.

Une fois dans l'intimité de ma futur chambre, je vais me coller à Louis.

\- **Tu boudes encore ?** _Demande t'il, pas sûr de lui._

\- **Humpf.**

Je sens son sourire et m'accroche à lui alors qu'il compte s'éloigner pour me regarder. Sauf que j'ai encore les joues brulantes. Je suis encore un peu timide, hésitant, à ce sujet. Jamais gêné. Mais j'ai toujours peur de demander. J'ai encore un peu de mal à comprendre que Louis me désire aussi.

Louis est parfait, car il sait quoi faire lorsque j'agis ainsi. Il attend patiemment, ses doigts joues avec mes boucles et moi je cherche le courage pour parler avec intelligibilité.

\- **Clarisse ne pourra pas nous entendre ?** _Je dis d'une toute petite voix._

Sur le même ton, il me répond tout en resserrant ses bras autour de moi. Je suis plus grand que lui. Sauf quand on est dans le lit, c'est toujours moi qui suis dans ses bras, jamais l'inverse.

\- **Non. Elle ne nous entendra pas. Les murs sont insonorisés. Et les chambres ne sont pas mitoyennes. C'est ça qui t'inquiète ?**

Louis ne me juge jamais. Il a toujours été respectueux, et ce, depuis que l'on s'est rencontré. Il ne m'a jamais regardé avec mépris, pas comme Zayn.

\- **Oui. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit gênée. Je – C'est compliqué pour elle, Louis. Elle a été entre les mains de Frank pendant longtemps.**

C'est parfois un détail que l'on oubli. Mais, le soir, je m'en rappelle. Je sais qu'elle ne dort jamais totalement dans le noir.

Il acquiesce et embrasse mon front.

\- **Je sais. J'en ai déjà parlé avec elle, tu sais.**

\- **Quand ?** _Je demande, en me redressant sur un bras pour le voir, presque vexé de ne pas savoir ça._

Il sourit et passe sa main dan le bas de mon dos. En quelques minutes, je suis de retour contre lui.

** \- C'était un soir où tu ne pouvais pas venir. Je ne sais plus pourquoi on a été amenés à parler de toi, du couple qu'on forme. **

Je peux sentir son sourire alors qu'il prononce le mot. Cela ne fait pas longtemps qu'on a discuté à ce sujet nous aussi, du terme que l'on posait sur notre relation. Depuis, je suis sur un petit nuage.

** \- Mais, j'ai fini par lui poser quelques questions, sur ce qu'elle en pensait, sur ce qu'elle a vécu en Colombie. **

La Colombie, je peux presque sentir son regard s'assombrir à la mention du pays. Ça par contre, on n'en parle pas souvent. On est tous encore surpris qu'une chose pareille ait pu nous arriver. Je n'en ai pas parlé avec Louis, mais je crois qu'il en a parlé avec quelqu'un, je crois même qu'il le fait toujours. Peut-être qu'il s'agit d'un psychologue. Mais je ne veux pas mentionner cette période non plus, je préfère aller de l'avant. Je n'ai pas besoin de partager mes émotions sur ce point. Il est clair que c'est une période de ma vie qui existe, mais je ne ressens pas le besoin de m'y éterniser.

Louis, sans attendre, car il me connait, poursuit.

\- **Il est vrai qu'elle ne souhaite plus avoir de relations pour le moment. Mais elle est heureuse pour nous. Elle se fiche qu'on fasse « des bêtises », comme elle dit si bien. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire sur ce point. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'elle serait la première à s'amuser de nos réactions.**

Je suis rassuré. Et je penserais à lui parler moi aussi, juste elle et moi. Peut-être qu'elle a besoin d'en parler. Peut-être qu'elle a aussi besoin d'en parler à un psy. Je me fais une note mentale de lui glisser un mot demain matin.

Pour le moment, je veux faire des bêtises, mes doutes ont disparu.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis déchirée à l'idée de quitter Louis, Harry et Clarisse, ils vont maintenant me manquer. Je croise les doigts pour que cette fin vous convienne et que vous l'aillez appréciée.  
> Pour ma part, ça a été un plaisir infini de vous partager cette histoire. Je vais maintenant prendre du temps pour réfléchir à mon prochain projet. Merci encore à vous, pour m'avoir lu et laissé des commentaires adorables à chaque fois. N'hésitez pas à en laisser aussi sur ce chapitre pour que je sache quel est votre retour global sur l'histoire et sur ce chapitre.  
> A bientôt j'espère...


End file.
